Waiting for Dawn
by Musically-Inclined93
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic on this site. It takes place after Eclipse. Bella and Edward's wedding, telling Charlie, and other events. Will everything go as planned? Knowing Bella...
1. Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

**This is my first fanfic. I'm a little nervous. I hope that you like it. I also would like to know what you think of it. I'm just starting out writing, and I would like to know if you find anything that needs fixing. Constructive critism is very welcome. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

--

My stomach was doing flip-flops at the prospect of what we were about to do. I looked over at the driver seat of the silver Volvo I was anxiously sitting in. My own personal Greek god staring out the front window was sitting right next to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled into mine. He looked down at me, as my favorite crooked smile curved up his lips. I sighed as my heart stuttered just looking at him. Most of the time this annoyed me, but this time I was happy for a distraction.

"Bella," he asked.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean we could wait a little longer if you would like," he told me. I stared into his eyes. Behind his worry for me there was a flicker of the complete joy that I so longed to see flash across his face.

"No. I want to let Charlie know of our plan… to get married," I had to force the last few words out. I loved him with all my heart, but his proposal had scared me.

"Only if you're sure." I smiled my response at him. Satisfied with my reaction he looked back out the window, even though he didn't even need to. With his superhuman reflexes, he could get out of the way of a car accident before one could even happen.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Charlie. I looked down at the beautiful ring that he had given me that night in his room. Just thinking of that night brought back a wave of memories. I was instantly reminded of the reason that I had agreed to marry him in the first place. I felt the all-familiar blush return to my face, and I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"What are you thinking, love?" he questioned me.

Of course he noticed. I would have been more surprised if he didn't.

"Just about the terms under which I agreed to marry you," I smirked.

He looked at me knowingly and glanced out the window. I followed his gaze to realize that we had probably been sitting in the driveway to my house for a while now.

"Charlie is beginning to wonder if we ever plan to get out of the car. And what you look so worried over," he said softly, "he's thinking that we got into a fight." He finished with a dark edge.

I knew that Charlie wasn't yet over Edward leaving me, but I thought that he had gotten past some of his more trivial aspects.

"Come on," I said, "let's not get his hopes up."

We walked into the house, and into the living room where Charlie had managed to get back to from his station at the front window. He was laying on the old couch and was watching a football game.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Um. Dad. I wanted to talk to you about something…" I wandered off.

He sat up in seat. Almost looking like he knew what we were going to talk about. Edward had been quiet for quite a while now. I looked at him for his input.

"Charlie, sir, I love Bella with all of my heart. I would do anything for her. She means the world to me. I will love her for forever. And that is why, sir, that I asked for her hand in marriage." He finished his little speech by taking his hand in mine. Making sure that it was the left hand. I was so overcome by my emotions that I hadn't even bothered to look at Charlie. My eyes were to busily staring intently at Edward.

"Bella, is this true?" Charlie looked at me pointedly.

"Yes. And I love Edward to, dad. I want to spend the rest of forever with him." Only Edward knew the true meaning behind my words, but I wanted Charlie to know how deeply I felt for the man standing next to me.

"Hhh, okay Bella. As long as you're sure." I looked at Charlie with disbelief clear on my face. I looked at Edward; only to find myself staring at possibly the happiest I have ever seen him. His face lit up as he smiled down at me. My heart skipped a beat then went into overdrive.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Just surprised. I thought you would have a harder time accepting it. With everything that we've gone through…" I trailed off uneasily.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. So have you set a date yet?" Charlie looked a little anxious. I think he was nervous to find out exactly when I would be leaving him.

"August 13. Alice is planning it. I think she sent out the invitations today." Knowing her she had seen this all and decided to send them out today so that they could be in tomorrow's mail.

"So soon. Well, I'm happy for you both." Charlie stood up from the couch to hug me.

"I love you, dad," I said as I squeezed him even harder.

"Me too, Bells, me too." I noticed that the water that had been building in my eyes had brimmed over.

"Congratulations Edward." The two men shook hands. Edward looked down at me. His topaz eyes were smoldering with all his emotion. Without any warning he picked me up and swung me around the room, hugging me all the while. Then my tears really started to pour. Angry at such stupid human emotions, I pushed the tears away with my hand, and took Edwards hand in my other.

"Would you like me to make dinner to celebrate?" I didn't really have anything in the refrigerator, but I could try to find something.

"You can have the day off today. Let's go out. My treat. For my daughter and her fiancée." Charlie looked a little awkward at saying the word fiancée, but he seemed happy so we all agreed.

I followed Edward out the door and into his Volvo. Charlie had already pulled away in the cruiser and turned down the street towards town. There was no need to ask where we wanted to go. There was only one dining place in Forks. The Lodge. I didn't really like it, but I was too elated with Charlie taking the news so well.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I'm still in shock that Charlie was so accepting of it all. I thought that we would have to explain to him for hours for him to even consider it." I looked at him. He seemed to be glowing with the prospect that I would soon be his wife.

"Bella, love, Charlie was right when he said he had been suspecting this to come up. He was just thinking about it the other day actually." Edward tried to soothe me.

"Okay. I believe you." I promised.

--

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Review so I know what to fix if anything needs fixing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

--

I was surprised to see Edward swallow yet another bite of the pasta that he had ordered. I giggled low to myself at the prospect of what he was enduring right now. He shot a glance at me that was neither humorous nor happy. I giggled again, and tried to return my attention to Charlie. He was talking about Renee's and his wedding. The look in his eyes could only be love. I sighed at nothing in particular as I grabbed my hamburger and took another bite.

Edward and I were sitting on one side of the booth and Charlie was sitting on the other. Edwards arm had never left my side once since we sat down. I looked at his face again. He was staring at Charlie. His face was filled with wonder at Charlie's telling of long-gone marriage. I was getting a little tired of sitting there for as long as we had been.

"Charlie? Excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom," I politely excused myself. Edward let go of my waist and allowed me room enough to move to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw the usual long mane of mahogany hair, and the deep brown eyes. But I also saw something else. I saw the happiness that almost radiated from my skin. I hadn't even noticed that I was this happy until now. It left a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that had nothing to do with the food that I had just devoured.

It was only a one-person bathroom, so I was a little surprised when I heard the light knock on the door.

"Occupied," I claimed. I was in for even bigger a shock when Alice opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her. She turned to look at me.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you both. I knew that Charlie would react fine, but I wanted you to be able to still be as relieved as you were when you found out that he was fine," she quipped excitedly.

Only Alice would fine something like that as entertaining as she did. I felt the blush return to my cheeks as I looked at her.

"Alice, do Charlie and Edward know you're here?" I questioned her.

"Of course, silly. I said hi to them both before I came to find you," she said lightly.

"Alice. Thank you," I told her softly, my embarrassment showing clearly on my face.

"Whatever for, Bella?" she asked me.

"Just for being there for me when I needed it," I said, just as surprised as her at my sudden emotional outburst. Must be all the hormones running through my system right now.

"Well your welcome. But now we need to get back to Charlie and Edward. Come on." I hadn't even realized how long exactly I had been gone.

Alice led me back to the booth. As soon as I sat down, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his stone cold body. I smiled up into his face, and he returned the smile. Alice had shoved her petite body next to Charlie in the booth was talking animatedly with him. Obviously wedding plans.

"I had your hamburger wrapped to go for you," Edward told me.

"That was nice of you. But are you sure you wouldn't want yours wrapped also? It looked like you enjoyed it," I teased.

The look on his face was hilarious. "No. I hope I never have to eat that, or anything for that matter, ever again. My stomach feels disgustingly full right now. I am looking forward to the chance to rid myself of it was soon as possible."

My full stomach churned at the idea of him ridding himself of the food in his system, but I giggled at his tone of voice. I turned back to Alice and Charlie to see them staring at us both. Alice was beaming and Charlie looked as happy as he could. The ever-present blush returned to my face when I realized that they had been looking at us the entire time. I looked up at Edwards face to see him staring down at me also. Why was everyone suddenly staring at me?

The waitress returned with my wrapped food, and we headed out to the parking lot.

"See you at the house Charlie," I said as I hugged him.

"Okay, Bells," he said before walking over to his cruiser, rubbing his full stomach. I laughed at his familiar motions.

I turned to Alice to hug her goodbye also. "Is it wrong for me to assume that you will be following us back to the house also?" I questioned.

"No you would be not. Charlie promised me some great childhood pictures of you, Bella," she teased. Great. More of a reason to make fun of me. "Just be glad the Emmett won't be there." She had a devious smile on her face that I didn't like at all.

I looked to Edward for his input, but he looked just as confused as I was. Alice strutted off to her Porsche and I climbed into the Volvo.

"Edward, what did Alice mean by that?" I inquired irritably.

"I have no idea. She was thinking about her and Jasper's hunting trip today in vivid detail. So I can only imagine what she is planning. She does think about the most random things when she wants me to stay out of her head," he offered.

My stomach did back flips at the thought of whatever Alice seemed to be planning. Knowing her, it would not be small, and it certainly would not be under wraps. She had probably been planning this since she saw how and when Charlie would react to our news. Our news. That reminded me of why exactly I was so happy. I looked at Edward, and leaned my head into his chest.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I told him.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he replied back to me. I realized that at that moment that I really wanted to marry him. That I really did want everyone to know that he was my husband and I was his wife.

I lifted my head and pressed my mouth to his. His lips where incredibly cool against mine, and a chill ran down my sides, but it wasn't from the cold. He was the greatest kisser that I had ever known. I knew that any moment he would pull away. I crushed my lips to his and tangled my hands into his soft locks in a futile attempt to make the kiss go on longer. I felt him smile against my mouth, and pulled away. I was panting from the lack of air, but I would gladly have the exchange any time.

"Bella, love," his voice was coated with want, "Is now the best time for that?" he questioned me.

Still a little winded from our kiss, I replied, "I believe any time is the best time to kiss you, Edward."

My favorite crooked smile cracked across his face, and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go. I wouldn't want to miss whatever Alice is planning at Charlie's house," he reminded me. Oh yes. Had I forgotten so easily? Alice's plan. I exhaled loudly as he pulled out of the parking lot and was on the highway in no time. His murderous driving could get us anywhere in half, if not more, of the time. I let my thoughts wander as he drove with maddening speed back to the house. Why had Edward called the house 'Charlie's house'? Did he not consider it mine anymore now that we were married? What house did he consider mine? His house?

Then a new thought popped into my mind. Was he planning to build the two of us our own house after we were married? I couldn't exactly tell him no if he was. I sighed at the thought of the two if us in a little cottage not far from whatever house that Esme had found in where ever we were moving to after my change. It was modestly furnished and it had a great fireplace in the living room. I wouldn't allow it to be incredibly huge, as Edward would probably want it to be. I did wonder though if we would have to put in a kitchen. Since I would be a vampire with him also, would we need to?

As my thoughts rambled on, we pulled into the driveway behind Alice's Porsche. Edward looked at me lost in my thoughts and helped me out of the car.

"Bella," he said trying to pull me back down to earth, "We're here. Don't you want to see what Alice has planned?" he asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned toward the door. "Gonna give me any idea of what I should expect in there?" I chided him.

"No. I want to see your face," he smiled down at me.

This made me even more anxious as I glared at the doorknob, almost as if it was the cause of all my problems.

"I don't think it is the doorknob's fault, Bella," he said noticing the hateful look I was currently giving it. I turned my glare at him and put my hand on the door.

"Any day now, love," he said exasperated with my waiting. I sighed and twisted the doorknob… it was locked. I huffed loudly.

Before I even had the chance, he had bent down and retrieved the spare key under the doormat. He chuckled as I grumbled a string of profanities at the key, and put it in the lock. After I heard the familiar click, I bent back down to put the key in its rightful spot and straightened back up. I took one last fleeting look at Edwards face and turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

It was completely dark. I couldn't see a thing. But Edward, with his vampire sight, let out a slow sigh at whatever he could see inside and slowly nodded his head at whoever had asked him something in their thoughts. That's when I realized that there could possibly be more than just Alice and Charlie in there. It was probably the whole Cullen clan. Alice's words that I was lucky that Emmett wouldn't be there took new meaning.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Turn on the lights."

When my hand didn't move, his own smooth pale one searched the wall on the inside of the wall to find the switch. As soon as he found it, the light flashed and I was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness. When my eyes adjusted, my mouth dropped open at what greeted me in the hallway of Charlie's old house. There was a collective chorus of 'Congratulations' when I walked further into the foyer.

Everybody was there. I named them off in my head as I saw them. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Charlie and… Renee!

"Mom," I squeaked as I ran forward to hug her. Running was a mistake. I tripped over the corner of the rug that Charlie had placed at the entrance to wipe your feet on, and flew forward. Seconds before my face connected with the ground, I felt Edwards cool arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into a standing position. My head was spinning at the suddenness of my fall.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward's cool voice asked me, his cool breath flowing in my ear, making me lose consciousness of everyone else in the room other than his topaz eyes. I heard collective chuckles from across the room, no doubt the loudest of them all coming from Emmett.

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to clear me suddenly foggy head. I tried to loosen his grip so I could walk over to Renee, but to my horror he picked me up off my feet and swept me into his arms, bridal style. My faced flushed with redness.

"I think I better carry you to prevent another fall," he teased me. I looked into his face and saw the mocking glance there, but also the love for me too. I heard Renee sigh wistfully, as he carried me across the room, and put me down in front of my mother.

"Oh Bella," Renee sighed as she pulled me into her embrace. I hugged her as tight as I could, tears billowing in my eyes. I pulled back to see her eyes filled with tears also. I just smiled at her for a second before I remembered where I was. She kissed me on my forehead before lightly pushing me backward into Edward's waiting arms.

"Congratulations, honey. I love you," she said, her voice filled with emotion. Her knowing eyes looking at me thoughtfully. After a moment, Alice decided to let our little group know that there were still other people in the room.

"Well Bella, are you surprised?" she questioned me.

"Of course, Alice. Even though I never expected anything less," I said.

She looked at me appreciatively and said, "Lets get this party started." I sighed at the word 'party'. Edward gave me a look that said 'humor her' and pulled me into the kitchen. The table had a pretty yellow tablecloth over it with a centerpiece that said 'Congratulations' on it, with little wedding bells surrounding it. The rest of the kitchen and living room was decorated in the same manner.

After we had socialized politely for about 20 minutes, we all walked into the living room to see the home movies that Renee had brought at Alice's request. Carlisle and Esme along with Charlie and Renee squeezed onto Charlie's ancient couch. Jasper sat on Charlie's favorite chair with Alice resting against his legs. As all other seats were taken Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were forced to sit on the ground. Emmett had chosen a seat closest to the T.V., no doubt to get the greatest view of my childhood clumsiness, without getting in the way, and Rosalie sat on his lap. Edward had sat a little further back with his legs stretched out in front of him. He pulled me down, so that I was sitting leaning back against him.

Emmett, being the closest, took a tape from a bag, pushed it into the VCR and pressed play. The lights went off, but I hadn't bothered to notice by whom, because I was too preoccupied gazing at the 5-year-old me staring back at me.

I was dressed in a light pink tutu and was practicing pirouettes in a mirror in my old room, at Phoenix. The image instantly brought back memories, and not good ones. I felt Edward stiffen under me, and I knew we were thinking of the same thing. Almost 3 years ago when James had tricked me into following him into my old ballet studio to kill me. I shivered and looked up at Edward. His face was a hard mask. When he looked back down at me, his face softened and he whispered in my ear, "It's all in the past Bella. They're both gone now."

I took comfort in his words and looked back at the screen to see that the scene had changed. There was a slightly older, probably around 8, me in a little one-piece bathing suit, jumping through a sprinkler. Edward chuckled and pulled me tighter against his chest. I blushed at the image. Next, there was the speech that I gave in 6th grade. I remember I was so nervous that I had thrown up multiple times beforehand. The camera zoomed in on me. I was as skinny as humanly possible, and had a mouthful of braces. I was wearing one of Renee's business suits that I didn't exactly fill out all to well. My hair, long even then, was pulled into a pony at the nape of my neck, and I had attempted to put on some make-up.

"Looking good Bella," Emmett teased. Everyone had politely tried to cover up his or her snickers.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward scolded him, "You look beautiful," he told me. I blushed as I shushed him, for the next film had come on. It was my graduation from junior high. As I was walking up to the stage to get my diploma, I tripped. Nobody bothered to cover up their laughs this time. And to my surprise I laughed despite myself. When I had tripped Renee, who was holding the camera dropped it to the floor to help me. Unfortunately, it had landed so it was looking up some old ladies skirt that was sitting next to her.

"Oh, gross!" Emmett proclaimed as the tape clicked, letting us know that, that was the end of the reel.

Both Charlie and Renee had fallen asleep. Esme was quietly rousing Renee and trying to get her to their car so she can get to the hotel. Charlie had woken up by then and was grumbling goodnight to everyone as he thudded up the stairs.

"Bye Bella," Renee said, her voice slurring with sleep, "I'll be by to see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Renee. I'll see you tomorrow," I replied. I watched her leave out the front door and she waved once she was inside the car with Carlisle and Esme. I waved back and leaned into Edward's cool chest. Emmett and Rosalie left next with a small nod of the head from Rosalie and an exuberant wave from Emmett. As they pulled away in Rosalie's red convertible, Alice and Jasper stood in the doorway.

"Bella," Alice asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Alice," I detangled myself from Edward's cool grip and walked out into the night with her.

"What is it Alice?" I inquired.

"I just wanted to let you know ahead of time that I am planning to take you shopping tomorrow. And we will be going somewhere special," she said, letting her eyebrows raise and fall in a suggestive manner at the words 'somewhere special'. "I saw something that I think you would be _very_ interested in knowing about."

"And it has to involve a shopping trip?" I asked glumly.

"Of course silly Bella! What doesn't?" at those words, she pecked me on the cheek and skipped to the car.

"See ya tomorrow Bella," I heard Jasper say before he got into the car with her and drove away.

I felt cool arms envelope my waist. "I heard you plan on going shopping tomorrow." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes. But I'm not looking forward to it," I told him. He chuckled and pulled me back into the house and up the stairs.

"Wait," I stopped him. "Doesn't Charlie know you're here?"

"Yes. But I think I am allowed to spend the night with my fiancée. Aren't I?" he whispered sexily in my ear.

"Just as long as nothing _too_ bad happens," I managed to garble out.

"Yes. Nothing _too_ bad."


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Shoppers

**Thanks for everyone who has been following my story! This one goes out to a certain friend who had been waiting for me to update... so here it is. This one is really long but I couldn't find exactly the right point to stop other than where I did. I love how I ended this one. The challenge is at the bottom. :) Remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mystery Shoppers

--

I slowly made it up the stairs and into my room. I needed a shower. And bad. But I didn't want to leave my dear Edward. I wanted to only be with him.

Almost as if he could see my internal struggle he said, "Go shower Bella. I'll be waiting for you right here." I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips before I walked over to my dresser and picked out some clothes to wear to bed. I picked out a dark blue tank top and short set that Alice had bought for me on one of her shopping excursions. I grabbed my bag and gave Edward another swift kiss on the lips and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the knob for the shower till it was the perfect temperature. I quickly undressed and stepped into the water. The warm jet ran over my face as I stood there just thinking. I washed my hair and body as quickly as I could to get back out to my handsome fiancée. I was surprised. I had said fiancée and not visibly cringed at the idea. I brushed my hair till it was straight and out it in a pony at the nape of my neck. I brushed my teeth and finished my nightly routine. I padded quietly back to my room.

Edward was lying on my bead with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling deeply, as if he were sleeping. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was.

"Faker," I accused of him. I saw the familiar crooked smile come across his face as he glanced up at me. My heart almost melted at the sight of him looking up at me so lovingly. I stumbled the rest of the way to my bed and fell down next to him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed soft butterfly kisses all along my neck and shoulders.

"I love you," he told me between kisses.

"I love you too," I replied with some difficulty. His soft kisses were causing me the trouble of thinking clearly. I sighed as he moved his lips upward and kissed the side of my mouth lightly. I turned the rest of the way towards him and pressed my lips to his cool ones. I loved the feeling of his cool, hard lips against my soft, warm ones. I wished that he could really kiss me, but I shouldn't complain, I was happy that I had him at all. By now, I had started to get a little light-headed and this kiss was certainly pushing some of the boundaries that he had so carefully set up for us. My hands were twined into his golden locks and his had a vice grip around my hips. He broke the kiss and I couldn't help but pant as I finally had air return to my lungs. My head was swimming at my lack of air and then the sudden rush of air.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," Edward unnecessarily apologized.

"No need to apologize," I huffed. "I don't mind one bit."

"Must I always be such the responsible one?" he questioned me jokingly.

"You know how I tend to react to you. Its not my fault that you are such a great kisser," I teased him.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So I am that good of a kisser?" I knew that I shouldn't have said that. It would only further inflate his ego.

I giggled, "Yes you are. Now," I said trying to change the subject, "what exactly does Alice plan on buying me tomorrow. And also, what did she see that I would be so interested in?"

"I'm not completely sure," he said. "She kept thinking about Rosalie and if she would come along to help you two pick out the perfect thing."

I gave him a weird stare. "Why would Alice need Rosalie to help us out? Alice is the perfect shopper. She could find anything in any store we go to and make it look beautiful on anyone." I had personal experience in this sort of thing. Whenever we went out shopping together, she seemed to find clothes that I would never think I would ever fit into. But when I did try on the clothes, they fit perfectly. Shopping was Alice's expertise. Why would she need help?

"It must be some kind of shopping that Rosalie must excel at," he pondered. Then it hit me.

"They better not be taking me car shopping!" I yelled. This was bad. I was not about to let them spend over a hundred thousand dollars on a car that I did _not_ need.

Comprehension dawned on Edwards face. "Oh Bella. I think you may be right." I glared at him. I took out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Alice's cell number.

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted me. Of course she would know that I was going to call.

"Alice where are you taking me shopping tomorrow?" I questioned, almost afraid of what she was going to say.

"To the mall Bella. Where else would you buy clothes silly?" she teased me. Edward looked almost as confused as I was. With his inhuman hearing, he could understand everything that Alice said on the other line.

"Is Rosalie coming?" I inquired.

"Yes. Why did you not want her to come?" Alice seemed hurt.

"No! That's fine she can come. Edward just told me that you wanted her to come because she could help you and I pick out the perfect thing." I did not want Rosalie to hate me anymore than she already did. I was definitely done being a source of fights in the Cullen household.

"Yes. I think that she could help us pick out the perfect thing for you. Rosalie is an expert on the kind of shopping we are going to do tomorrow." Alice said. I could hear the smile on her face. Why did she have to torture me with these kinds of things?

"Alice if we are going car shopping tomorrow, you better tell me right now or…" I trailed off. What kind of threat could I give a fortune-telling, nearly indestructible vampire, "or I will throw a huge fit, and you won't be able to even get out of the car without me attracting as much attention as I possibly can." There, that was good. Attention was not something that the Cullen's wanted.

"Bella, we are not going car shopping tomorrow, even though I think that your threat has convinced me to never take you car shopping ever," Alice teased me. Edward had my favorite crooked smile on his face as he shook with laughter.

I shot a quick glare his way, before I questioned Alice further, "Ok, Alice very funny. Now tell me about the vision that I would be so very interested in." I tried to sound very nonchalant, but the excitement in my voice somehow bubbled over. I really did want to know what it was she saw.

"Oh no. That is for tomorrow. If I tell you now it will ruin the surprise." Alice's bell-like laughter rang from the phone.

"Alice! You know I hate surprises!" I yelled. Charlie stirred in the next room so I quieted my voice to a whisper. "Alice tell me right now where we are going!" I demanded.

I did not expect her voice this time. She sounded as if I just told her her cat died. "But Bella, then it would ruin all my fun. And you wouldn't want me to be sad because of the great surprise that I planned for you tomorrow?" she asked. She knew I was a sucker and was playing it up for all she could get. I just couldn't resist her when she said things like that.

"No Alice," I sighed, "I would not want to ruin your fun. I will see you tomorrow." I said dejectedly.

"Thanks Bells. Put Edward on the phone for me. I would like to talk to him." I gave Edward the phone and sighed yet again at my inability to refuse Alice.

"Hello Alice. What is it that you need?" Edward's silky voice filled the room. Whatever Alice had said on the other line had caused him to talk incredibly fast, so I stopped bothering to listen.

Whatever that Alice had planned for me tomorrow was going to no doubt be a shopping trip from hell. I couldn't even begin to wonder what she and Rosalie had in store for me tomorrow. My mind was starting to wander off, when I heard Edwards voice begin to increase in intensity. Even though I couldn't understand a word he was saying, the way that he was saying it made me think that whatever he was talking about with Alice was not going well. He almost looked embarrassed.

"Goodbye Alice!" Edward huffed.

"What were you two talking about?" I inquired. I was incredibly curious.

"Nothing Bella. Don't worry about it. Its nothing worth talking about." He was lying to me. Whatever they were discussing it was certainly worth talking about.

"Edward, don't lie to me. If I am going to be your wife then I deserve to know what's going on. Whatever is making you upset I want to know about it, so I can help you fix it. Isn't that what married people do?" I hated to pull the marriage card, but I knew that he would tell me now. And I really did want to help him fix whatever was bothering him. Because if it was bothering him, it would also most likely bother me as well.

"Oh Bella. I know. I'm sorry. You do have the right to know." He looked down at me lovingly. "It's about Alice's vision. She has been watching for certain things in our relationship that I wish she wasn't." He looked at me, pleading me to understand. It just wasn't clicking with me.

"I don't understand," I didn't. What could he be possibly be talking about?

"Never mind Bella. You will know tomorrow." He sighed. He looked at me willing me to understand. I didn't want to upset him anymore.

"Ok. As long as you promise that I will know tomorrow." The look on his face was something I have never seen before. He almost looked embarrassed. I just let it drop. I gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes, they were so pretty. Edward pressed his forehead to mine, and gazed right back.

"I love you," he proclaimed.

"Me too," was all I could get out, for his eyes were already somewhat dazzling me. For the second time that night he kissed me again. Except this time, the kiss was much sweeter. And not as boundary-pushing as the first. When he broke the kiss, my head was getting fuzzy. I giggled and curled into his rock-hard embrace.

"Sing to me," I requested of him.

"Anything for you my love." His velvety voice soothed my ears. It was his song that he had written for me, and in no time, I was asleep.

--

"Wake up Bella darling," I heard his soft voice call to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see my vampire sweetheart gazing down at me. I smiled broadly back at him.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Alice will be here soon Bella. Its time to get ready." His soft voice didn't help my chances of getting up.

"What time is it?" I needed to know how much time I had to get ready.

"About 10:30." He answered me. 10:30?! I sat up straight in me bed, the sheets falling off me.

"Edward? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I scolded him.

"You looked much to peaceful to wake. And you were muttering the most beautiful things." Great. What had I said this time? He must have heard my heart pick up its beat, because he said, "Don't worry it wasn't anything bad. You just kept saying 'I do' over and over again." He soothed me. I can't believe that I had said that. The oh-so-familiar blush came across my face.

"Oh. I have to eat." I wasn't just trying to distract him. I was starving.

"I have made you some breakfast downstairs. So go take your shower. I'll wait for you down there." He gave me a peck on the forehead and left me alone. I pulled open my dresser. What should I wear? I pulled out my favorite pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and a gray zip-up sweater. There. Alice will absolutely think that I am underdressed, but that's exactly why I was going to wear it.

I took my bag and padded into the bathroom. The shower was short, but I didn't want to keep Alice waiting. If I kept her too long then my punishment would probably be more clothes. I hated for them to spend any money on me at all. My wardrobe was perfectly fine. I don't need all designer clothes like Rosalie and Alice have. I brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair straight. It didn't exactly looked how I planned, and decided to pull it into a ponytail at the back of my head. With a fluffy, white towel around my body, I walked back into my room and dressed quickly. By now my stomach was growling menacingly.

"Bella come eat now," Edward called up the stairs. "I can hear your stomach all the way down here." He joked with me.

"Coming," I called back down and finished dressing with haste. I bounded down the stairs at full speed. Bad idea. I felt my feet go out from under me, and the ground hit my backside. "Ooh. Ouch." That hurt quite badly actually. Before I could get up I felt Edward's cool arms pick me up off the carpeted floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked, looking at me lovingly. I wished he would put me down. I think I am competent enough to be able to stand on my own two feet. But then again his cool embrace felt good against my skin.

"Yes. I'm fine. You can put me down now." I scolded him, irritated.

"Well I wouldn't want to further hurt yourself on the way to the kitchen. Are you sure you're well enough to walk?" he joked. He put me down, but kept his arm around my waist. I walked into the small kitchen and allowed my nose to fill with the wonderful smells that encumbered the room. I looked over at the table to see an array of delicious breakfast foods cast about the table. There was pancakes and eggs, French toast and bacon, and a wide spread of many bagels, donuts, and muffins.

"Edward, I can't eat all of this!" I could barely eat half of it.

He smiled down at me. "That's ok. The rest we can save for you for tonight's dinner. I'm sure Charlie would appreciate the change of pace." He smiled his angelic smile and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Just pick what you want and eat. Alice and Rosalie will be here in close to five minutes. She called me while you were showering. I'm sure they could spare a little time for you to get some food in you." I looked down at the table. I'm sure that Alice wouldn't mind, but Rosalie could be a little more open with her opinions. As if he could read my mind he said, "Bella, Rosalie won't mind either. I know it doesn't seem like she likes you very much, but I know her. She just needs to adjust." I gazed into his topaz eyes. He could be so understanding. I didn't deserve him. "Eat." He commanded of me.

I sat down and stared at the humungous amount of food in front of me. It all smelled so good. I couldn't possibly choose.

"Pick for me. I can't decide." He chuckled at me and pulled a plate from Charlie's cabinets and surveyed the overstuffed table. He choose some pancakes and a couple pieces of bacon, along with a blueberry muffin.

"Do you think that this will be enough?" he asked of me.

I laughed. "Perfect." I immediately shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth, and moaned. It was so good. Fluffy. He snickered at me and proceeded to gaze intently as I ate. I was having trouble using my fork the correct way under his penetrative stare.

"Is something wrong Bella?" He had obviously noticed my clumsiness with my utensils.

"Its just I can't concentrate when you stare at me like that. Its like my every move is being watched." I murmured embarrassed.

"Silly Bella. I haven't eaten human food, and actually enjoyed it for that matter, in such a long time. Its mesmerizing to watch you." His soft eyes gazing into mine. I felt my head begin to fog over. He was dazzling me again.

"Edward," I said, trying to clear my head, "Stop dazzling me."

"Just eat Bella," he told me, and I obediently popped another bite of pancake into my mouth. I heard a car pull up on the driveway, and new that Alice and Rosalie and arrived. I stuffed the last bites of pancake into my mouth and took a couple quick bites of the muffin.

"Be careful," Edward warned me, "You're going to choke."

"I am not." I fired back defensively.

"She won't choke Edward stop being such a worry wart," I heard a sweet voice say in the direction of the door.

"Alice!" I yelled, as I jumped up from my chair and ran into the foyer. She was standing there with her spiky black hair and had a look of equal delight on her face.

"Hi Bella!" she greeted me enthusiastically. She stepped over to where I was standing, her movements like water, and pecked me on the cheek before continuing into the kitchen. Now it was just Rosalie and I. The air was thick with awkwardness. Mostly mine. I could never imagine Rosalie awkward. She stood tall and beautiful, with her long blonde hair and her wonderful features. Stunning. Wasn't she always? I wondered why I couldn't ever look like that.

"Hey Rosalie. How have you been?" I asked trying to make light conversation. Where was Edward? He was usually here to break the tension by now. As if he could hear my mind, he appeared at my side.

"Hello Rosalie. May I ask where you two are taking my lovely Bella today?" He questioned her.

A devious smile came across her face. "No I can't tell you, but I'm sure that Bella will be able to tell you _all_ about it when we get home."

I gulped. Where exactly where we going?

As if called, Alice popped into the room and pulled me out of Edward's embrace. "Come on, we have got a lot of shopping to do today. I don't want you to use it being late as an excuse of getting out of it." Great. I managed to loosen her vice-like grip on my elbow enough to slip out and run back to Edward.

"I love you. I'll miss you." I promised him.

"I love you too Bella. I'll wish you're back every second you're gone." His words soothed me enough to let go from him and peck him on the lips before following Alice and Rosalie back to Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I slumped into the backseat; already my mood was turning sour.

"Come on Bella. Cheer up. You'll absolutely love where we are going today." Alice quipped from the driver seat.

That reminded me. "Where exactly are we going then?" I asked. Both Alice and Rosalie turned back to look at me.

"Its for a very special occasion." Rosalie started. "Possibly one of the most important occasions that will happen in your human lifetime." So it was for before my change.

"Its not a wedding dress, because Alice already bought me one right?" I wondered aloud. I was almost positive that everything else we needed could be bought later. The invitations where sent out late yesterday by Alice, and the rest of the stuff we needed to go to specialty stores for. And Alice said we were going to the mall. Where could we possibly going then?

"Oh no, its not the dress, but it does have to do with the wedding…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Don't say anymore Rosalie, you'll ruin the surprise!" Alice scolded. Now I was really confused. I sat in near silence the rest of the ride while the two female vampires chatted in the front of the car. In no time we were pulling up to the mall in Port Angeles. Alice pulled me out of the car and toward the door. I tried to drag my feet to keep the pace slow.

"Come on Bella!" Alice complained. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Instantly I stopped. "No I'm good now." I was so busy trying avoid being hoisted into her tiny arms, that I hadn't even realized that Alice had stopped walking. We were at our destination. We were standing in front of a huge sneaker store. "You're taking me to get a new pair of tennis shoes?" I asked, my voice dripping with confusion.

"No silly. Turn around." Alice squeaked. Obviously excited. I slowly did a 180 to see the store behind me.

"Oh Alice…" I moaned anywhere but here. "I think I would prefer car shopping." The pink store that was across from me was my worst nightmare.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie took hold of my hand and pulled me closer to the store door.

--

* * *

**So here's the challenge. Where are they? I think I 've left enough hints from some characters for people to get a good guess of where they are. And for the same friend as mentioned above... I thought of this for you! I love you Kanye! lol. Remember, little purple button!! Your opinion can do wonders for my story. Tell me what you like and what you want more of, and what you wished I would just stop doing. I want to know what you think. Be honest! **


	4. Chapter 4: Victoria's

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! I would just like to start by saying that: I AM SO SORRY! I did not mean for this to take so long to update! I had finals and everything this week and studied my butt off. Now that I am finished apologizing profusely... In this chapter, I tried to incorperate some of my dry humor. Well here is the chapter in which you find out where Alice and Rosalie take Bella. Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters. Also I do not own any store names that I might mention in this chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Victoria's

--

Rosalie's vice-like grip tightened as we neared what surely would be the death of me. Metaphorically speaking of course. This store was the last store that I would ever walk into. I never thought that I would need anything from here. But apparently both Alice and Rosalie thought I did. The pink store in front of me was like my own personal hell. I would surely die in there, knowing how I react to embarrassment. I wondered if someone could die from too much blood flowing to the face. If it hadn't then I would definitely be the first.

"Don't look so down Bella." Alice's tinkly voice came from behind me. "I saw the perfect outfit on you."

She saw?! She better not have looked into _that_ part of my relationship with Edward. _I_ hadn't even put that much thought into it. It all clicked. That's why Rosalie would come. She was an expert at this kind of shopping. I was appalled as I stepped into the front of the store.

Victoria's Secret. Of all places, they had to take me here. So this was Alice was being all secretive about. I certainly would never have guessed that she was taking me here. But now that I think about it, all the hints that everyone was _trying_ to drop made sense. I had never seen Edward as embarrassed as he was last night. And now I know why.

"Come on Bella," Alice took me from Rosalie's grasp and pulled me toward a rack with the smallest panties I have ever seen on it.

I groaned. "Alice I really think that I will be fine. I don't really need all of this stuff." Of course Alice was never someone to take things sitting down. Not matter how trivial.

"Bella." She stared at me. " I think that you know that Edward wouldn't exactly mind if on your wedding night you wore something special for him. I mean really Bella. Don't you want to be sexy for him?" she questioned. Did I want to be sexy for Edward? Always. But not like this sexy. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this kind of sexy.

"Yes, I want to be sexy for him Alice," I mumbled so low I don't think she would have heard me unless she had her vampiric hearing.

She giggled. "Come on Bella, let's try some stuff on. If it makes you feel better Rosalie and I will try some on too." I wasn't exactly going to make me feel better. I mean, they were like goddesses next to my regular old human body. But I wouldn't feel like such an idiot if did they try on stuff with me.

"Yah. Thanks Alice" I consented. She pulled me away from the current stand and next to another one that had costumes. I wasn't exactly sure that costumes were Edward and my type. Our type? I had never thought of our _type_ of lingerie before. I giggled at the thought. Our _type of lingerie_.

"Um… Alice, I hate to pop your bubble, but I would never be caught dead in any of this." I said gesticulating to the rack of less-than-there clothes in front of us.

"I thought so. Here's some better stuff for you over here." Alice tugged me in another direction towards some lingerie that left a little more to the imagination. Much better. In no time I had piles of bras and panties sets in my arms. Rosalie was obviously doing some shopping for herself also, because she almost as much in her hands as I did.

"Come on lets try some of this on." Alice pulled me yet again in the direction of the dressing rooms. My elbow was starting to get sore. There would surely be a bruise there. "Excuse me ma'am?" Alice asked the employee with the keys to the dressing rooms. "Can I get a dressing room for my friend and I?"

"Sure hon. How many do you need?" The sales lady had long red hair and a bust line so big I wasn't sure if it was real.

"Just two." Alice said. Two?

"Um… Alice… there are three of us." I nudged her quietly.

"I know Bella. But someone has to help you get into some of these outfits." Her smile was almost devilish. I felt the red-hot blush cover my face. She chuckled back at me and yanked me into the nearest unlocked room. Rosalie had already gotten into the one next to us.

"Ok Bella, strip." Alice commanded me. I glanced at her, taken aback. "Bella come on. Its nothing I haven't already seen. I used have to help you take showers remember?" I had forgotten. When I had been in my full body cast after coming back from Phoenix. "Fine. I'll just take off your clothes for you." Alice had already taken off my zip-up and was now working on pulling my green t-shirt over my head.

"I think I can take off my own clothes Alice." I snapped back at her. Did they all think I was completely incompetent?

"Well hurry up then. We have a lot to try on." She was right. There were probably over 20 articles of lingerie for either of us. I picked up a dark blue set with boy-shorts and lace to cover my stomach.

"I think I like this one." I showed Alice my first pick and she smiled.

"I thought you would like that one. Something to cover both your stomach and butt." She teased me. "Even when your buying lingerie you can be conservative as possible." She shot a quick glance at me. I liked being conservative. It was just who I was.

"Hurry up Bella. I want to see how you look," Rosalie's voice floated over the door. She was probably waiting for us to come out so she could show off what she was wearing. Or not wearing. I could see all the male inhabitants in the store now. Just staring at her. And she was probably eating it up. I hurried up and finished undressing and slipped on the panties and bra contraption. Alice was wearing a lacy black number and admiring her behind in the wall length mirror when I announced I was finished. Alice pulled open the door and walked out into the store with me slowly following behind. I took one glance at Rosalie and immediately declared myself unsexy. There was no way that anyone could look sexy next to her. She was wearing a small hot pink ensemble that had the rest of us to shame.

"Looking hot Alice!" Rosalie commented on Alice's black outfit. She then turned her eyes to me. "Bella… that looks really good on you." I could tell that Rosalie thought I paled in comparison to her. And I did. But she was trying to be nice and I was thankful for that.

"You look really great too Rosalie. I wish I looked like you." It was true. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you Bella. The looks come with a price though," she reminded me. Boy did I ever. Even though I wanted to a vampire with Edward more than anything, I certainly and been explained how painful it would be. And the downfalls.

"Come on. I think that this is good enough. I like this one. Lets buy it and leave." I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

"Fine Bella. We still need to take you out to eat also." Alice dragged me back into the dressing room and insisted in buying me some similar things in different colors. Truth be told, I did feel quite sexy in some of these. "I think that Edward will like these." Alice joked with me.

"That's why I picked out the dark blue one." I consented under my breath. "He always said it was his favorite color on me. Something to do with my skin…" I trailed off. Alice giggled at my far-away look and finished the transaction and pulled me near the door. Thank god. We were leaving. I relished the moment that I walked out the door. Taking my time.

Rosalie misunderstood my slow movements, "Well Bella, if you wanted to stay so bad then we can come back more often, if you would like." NO! I was never coming back here!

"NO! That's okay Rosalie. This is all the shopping I plan on doing at a store like this for the rest of my lifetime," I rambled. "And if the current plan of action is still… in… action… then this will be the last time ever." By the time I was finished, my face was red from just the embarrassment of it all.

"Geez. Sorry Bella." Then Rosalie gave me a cool smirk. "Well if your sex life is as good as Alice told me, then I think you will be coming back here quite often…" she trailed off suggestively. What on Earth was she talking about?

I simply stared at Alice, my mouth a gaping abyss.

"Shut your mouth Bella," Alice scolded. "You wouldn't want any bugs to land in there." She chuckled at her own joke and continued walking to the door close to where we had parked.

I couldn't even move. My feet would just not obey what my brain was telling them to do. But on the other hand, my brain was occupied with certain other thoughts… Was Alice telling the truth? Would it really be like that? Or was Rosalie just trying to get a rise out of me? Because if she was, it certainly worked. But Alice never denied anything…

As I was having an internal warfare with myself, the two other ladies had made it all the way to the car without noticing that I wasn't behind them. Alice whipped her head around to see me still standing in the same place that they had left me minutes before. With her vampire speed she ran to me, scooped me into her arms, and ran back to her car.

If I wasn't already stunned, this certainly pulled it off for me. I was near hyperventilation when Alice set me down in the front seat this time. She didn't look worried though. Maybe she had already seen my reaction and knew how to handle the situation. Rosalie sidled into the backseat and huffed irritably. Apparently she didn't like the fact that she had to be so far out of the loop.

"Relax Bella," Alice tried to calm me down. "Just concentrate on breathing in and out of your nose slowly. It will help." She put the key in the ignition, and peeled out of the parking lot. I had to close my eyes. I practiced breathing in and out of my nose for a while and it helped.

--

Before I knew it, I was being picked up by a strong pair of cool arms and carried back into Charlie's house. I must have fallen asleep. I sighed as Edwards' familiar sent wafted into my nose. I curled up into his embrace more, and breathed into his chest. He smelled heavenly as always.

"I missed you too love," his velvet voice was like the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I smiled into his chest and sighed again. I really did miss him. I was only gone for a little over three hours though. I picked my head up off his chest reluctantly to see we had stopped moving and were standing in the living room. I twisted my head in the other direction to see Alice grinning like an idiot. She must have seen something.

"Alice," I said apprehensively, "what did you see?" I was almost too scared at her smirk to know.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." She said very nonchalantly. Why couldn't I sound like that when I was trying to hide something?

Alice. I will safely bet my life on the fact that it was _not_ just nothing." I smiled at what I said.

As if Edward could read my mind he said, "Bella! Did you just bet against Alice?" His face held a priceless look of mock-horror. I almost wanted to slap him. I decided that a playful whack on the arm would suffice.

"You're so funny," I deadpanned. I then realized that he had yet to put me back on the floor. I struggled to get out of this grip. He complied and put me back on solid ground. He wouldn't let me get far though. As soon I my feet touched the ground, I was pulled back into his chest with his arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

Alice was still grinning. "Well I better leave you two to it. Have a great conversation Bella." Alice bade me goodbye and pulled Rosalie outside and shut the door with a sharp click. What was she talking about? I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Would you like to tell me about your shopping trip?" he was beginning to get the shy look on his face again. Oh. That's what Alice was getting all giddy about. She have seen this conversation coming. And she probably didn't even need to see the future to know how embarrassing it would be for both of us.

"No." I said almost all to sharply. I instantly regretted it. "Well. I guess."

He looked at me weirdly. "What did you ladies go shopping for?" Why was he asking me this? He knew all too well what we had gone shopping for.

"Just-some-stuff-for-me-to-wear-on-our-wedding-night." I said this as fast as I could. I was almost positive that if he didn't already knew where we had gone that he would have no clue what I just said.

"I see." That was all he said. The great Edward reduced to monosyllables. I sighed and pulled him onto the couch a couple of feet away.

I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth next, but it did. "Would you like to see what I bought?" Why had I just asked him this? What if he asked if he could see me in them? There was no way that was happening now. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Um… not unless you want me to see them." He said looking into my eyes. What a typical 'Edward' answer. The eternal gentleman. I was quiet for a long time. I didn't know what to say to that. I never needed to sound sultry before. I had never tried. I was quiet for such a long time that Edward felt it was time to intervene on my thoughts.

"That's okay. You don't have to show me." He smiled down at me, trying to put my feverish heart to rest.

"No. I want to. Show you I mean." I couldn't believe that I had said these things to him. Twice! My face was already red. I felt his cool hand brush over my cheek.

"Okay." He replied coolly. I stood up off the couch and picked the bag. It had a light and darker shade of pink with alternating stripes on it, and it said Victoria's Secret in bold curly letters. This was slowly becoming the most embarrassing day of my life. And I had a trunk-full of embarrassing days. If Charlie ever saw this bag he would have a heart attack on the spot.

I trudged up the stairs and felt Edward walk smoothly behind me. Apparently I was taking too long to get up the steps, because he swept me up into his arms, and carried me the rest of the way to my room. He put me gently on the floor and stared down into my eyes. I felt my mind slowly fog over. He was dazzling me for the bazillionth time. I blinked slowly and remembered why we were even in my room in the first place.

"Um…" I didn't know where to go from there. I stared down at the inoffensive bag as though it had just called me a nasty swear. Edward seemed to still have his wits about him, because he moved from his place in front of me and grabbed my robe from it's place hanging on a hook on the back of my door, and pushed it into my arms.

"Go into the bathroom, and take this with you." He had shoved the Victoria's Secret bag into my arms also. I stared at him for a moment before walking out the door to my room and into the bathroom. What was I even doing? I pulled the navy blue set I had tried on in the store and gazed at it. I tried to get it on, but without Alice there to help me, I was having some trouble. I had finally managed to clip some of the more difficult buttons and pulled on my robe. It was fluffy and a baby blue color I had gotten from Renee a few years back.

I stepped from the bathroom and walked into the hallway. I paused before the door. My heart was thumping so hard; it threatened to burst from my chest.

"Bella? Are you okay? You know you don't have to do this?" Edward could surely hear my heart beating frantically. That motivated me. I threw open the door and strutted right in. Bad idea. I fell. Of course.

Thankfully, he was there to catch me, in all my glory. I felt his cool skin connect with mine. I think that this was the most that our skin had ever touched. It felt heavenly.

He picked me back up again and set me down. I stood there, red-faced, and shy. I wasn't just embarrassed that I had fallen. I fall all the time. It's when I fall in front of my vampire boyfriend dressed in lingerie while trying to be sexy for him, that I feel like I want to hit myself multiple times upside the head.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I struggled up the courage to look at him. His eyes were roaming across my body greedily. He must have noticed that I wasn't staring at my feet anymore because his eyes connected with mine. I felt my blush return. He slowly moved toward me, and brushed his cool fingers across my cheek.

"You look…" He couldn't even finish his sentence! Edward, the man of a million words was speechless. I took pride in the fact that I had done this to him. His eyes gazed into mine again before he leaned down and kissed me. Once again, it was a boundary-pushing kind of kiss. Except that I wasn't the one pushing them his time, it was him. I sighed as his cool lips roamed over mine. This was oblivion.

He then picked me up and set me on the bed, lowering his body onto mine. I felt no pressure of his weight, but I could still feel every line of his body against every line of mine. By now, my head starting to swim. His lips disconnected with mine and descended onto my neck. I was panting like a dog.

"You. Look. Beautiful." Edward said between kisses. So he _did_ like how I looked.

Feeling courageous, I slipped my hand from his hair and down to his broad chest. I began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as fast as my human fingers would allow.

He groaned. "Bella…" I was pushing his limits.

"What?" I said as innocently as I could muster. He glared down at me.

"You know what. You have once again underestimated my self-control." His voice was gruff. I sighed. He rolled us over so that I was sitting on top of him. It was then that I realized that I was sitting on top of my boyfriend, in nothing other than some lingerie, in my room, when my father wasn't home. I felt like an actual teenager. The adrenaline rush only made it all the more enjoyable.

"What are you thinking?" His favorite question to ask of me.

"Well, I was just thinking about our situation. Think about it. Here we are kissing, while I am quite scandalously clothed, in my room, when Charlie isn't here. I feel like a real teenager!" It was true. My favorite smile of his broke across his face.

"You are right. We _are_ acting like real teenagers." His subdued voice floated over my ears. He was still grinning like an idiot. He relinquished his grip on my waist to brush his hand against my face. I sighed as I relaxed on top of him. I stretched my body out and breathed in his scent. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and began drawing swirls into the bare skin on my back. The sensation gave me chills.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Isabella Swan." His soft voice sent me into dreamland, where the two of us were both blissfully happy together. With nothing to get the way of our happiness.

--

Before I was ready, I felt Edward shaking me awake. I grumbled. I was having the most wonderful dream. Just the two of us in our meadow. Doing nothing but talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Bella. You've got wake up. Charlie will be home in a few minutes. In fact, I can hear him now. He's on the road right before he turns to get to the house." Edwards voice was quiet, yet filled with seriousness.

I instantly sat up in bed. Oops. To fast. My head swam. My vision cleared and I was still in my room with Edward. He was sitting on the bed with me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still wearing the lingerie that Alice had bought me earlier today. What time was it? 6:41. Charlie usually got off at 6:30. It was the right time for him to be home. I jumped out of my bed and picked clothes out from my dresser and ushered Edward out so I could change. In almost no time I was finished and had pulled a brush thru my hair and looked presentable. I opened my door and hurriedly shoved the navy blue underwear into the nearest drawer. Just in time. I heard Charlie pull up in the cruiser.

His heavy boots clunked into the doorway as he called, "Bella? You home?"

I thought of the first thing that came to mind and called downstairs, "Yeah dad! Just in the bathroom hold on." I flushed the toilet for affect and rushed down the stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room like he had been there for hours.

"Hello Charlie. How are you today, sir?" Edward was always so polite.

"Good. Thanks Edward." Charlie then turned to me. "So what did you two do today?"

"Oh nothing, Dad. Just sitting around. Nothing extremely exciting. Edward took me out for lunch." I was getting better and better at this lying thing. I didn't know if I liked it.

"Oh." Charlie then looked at me oddly. "Bella, is your shirt on backwards?" Crap. I knew something wasn't right. I looked at Edward accusingly.

"Have I been walking around like this all day and you didn't tell me?" I asked putting in just the right amount of anger.

"Yes. I was going to wait until you noticed though." Edward's smile was breath taking. If I weren't trying to be mad, then I think I would have melted.

"Hmph. I see how it is. I'll just go change." I trudged up to my room and took off my shirt and put it on the right way. Thank god I was able to sound convincing, or else Charlie would have been suspicious. After fixing my shirt I walked back down the stairs and into the living room.

Charlie had joined Edward at the couch and they were discussing something baseball related. My two favorite men bonding. How cute. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I gladly obliged and curled into his side. After a few minutes of aimless looking about the room while the men talked about which teams were going to win upcoming games, I heard someone's stomach growl. For once it wasn't mine. Since I knew that it was impossible for Edwards's stomach to make any sort of noise, I looked at Charlie.

I forgot! "I'm so sorry Charlie! I forgot to make dinner!" I felt horrible.

"That's okay Bells. We can just order a pizza." Charlie heaved himself up off the couch and slumped into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later he came back with a pizza menu and the cordless phone from the kitchen. He gave me both of these things. "Order what you want. I'm up for anything." He probably wasn't lying. With the way that his stomach was growling, I think he would gladly have eaten anything that I shoved under his nose. I looked at the menu briefly, before deciding to tease Edward a little bit.

"Edward?" I asked sweetly as I gazed into his topaz eyes. "Any preference?" I knew that he wouldn't be eating anything that we ordered, but teasing him was my revenge for him waking me up so late.

"Anything you want love, I'm sure I will enjoy." His piercing eyes were staring down at me, smiling at my little joke. But I wasn't done yet.

"Are you sure? Here look at the menu tell me what catches your eye." I giggled under my breath.

He went along with it. "Um… hmm…" He was actually looking at the menu, and reading thru some of the foods. I giggled again. "Do you recommend anything?" he asked me seriously. He made it sound like his life, so to speak, depended on this meal. I giggled ever louder now. I figured I spare him.

"How bout along with our pizza we get some breaded mushrooms." I secretly loved them. Renee used to get them all the time, back in Phoenix.

"That sounds wonderful!" His voice held so much excitement that I couldn't help but laugh. He was hilarious.

By now, Charlie was staring at the two of us weirdly. "Just order Bella." He commanded of me. I dialed the number on the front of the pamphlet, and waited while it rang.

"Welcome to Anatolia's Pizza. How may I help you?" the voice on the other line droned. I decided to humor him.

"I would like to order a large cheese pizza, and some breaded mushrooms to go please." I made sure to match my voice almost exactly to his tone. Edward gave me a sarcastic stare and returned looking at the television,

"That will be $13.78. It will be there in about… 15 minutes." The voice still hadn't changed its tone.

"Thank you," I droned again. I heard a click on the other line and pressed the off button myself. "15 minutes." I told Charlie.

"Great. I'll be right back." Charlie slumped off the couch and headed towards the stairs. He probably had to use the bathroom or something. I turned to Edward and giggled.

"Did you enjoy picking out the food?" I asked him playfully.

He laughed. "Yes. I did. Charlie was getting a weirded out though. In the end, he just thought that it was some kind of inside joke between the two of us-" Edward was cut off by a yell from Charlie.

"Isabella Marie! What is this?" Charlie thundered from upstairs. What is what? I looked at Edward for input. His face was in a hard line.

"Bella," he whispered, "did you forget something in the bathroom." I was still lost. He sighed. "A bag of certain clothes that you and Alice bought earlier today?" OH NO! Charlie was going to flip! What was I going to say to this one? Too late. Charlie was already downstairs and looking like someone just called him something unpleasant.

"Do you care to explain this?" he yelled throwing the bag on the floor. All of the rest of the lingerie that Alice had bought me was spewed across the living room floor.

"Um…" I stumbled looking for words. It was just then that Edward's phone rang.

A little late Alice.

--

* * *

**A/N: I love how I left this chapter. I'm already almost done typing the next chapter! Remember... the little purple button is your bestest buddy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Accidentally on Purpose

**A/N: Okay. I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but the show must go on. I know that it's a little late but I want to give this chapter as a present to you all. Happy Holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Accidentally on Purpose

--

"Bella? Explain this to me right now!" Charlie's face was bright red. I couldn't even say anything. I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, willing myself to say something. Nothing came out. What was I going to say?

I decided with the truth. "Charlie I can explain this." What a stupid way to start. That's how they started in movies. This was not going to be good.

"Well go on! Give me a good reason not to just call off this marriage right now!" Charlie was actually turning purple. He had no right to call off our marriage! No right!

"Dad, Alice and Rosalie took me shopping today. We went to the mall because Alice thought that I might need something… _special_… to wear." It was one of the lamest explanations I could come up with, but I was at a loss for words.

"_Special_? That you might need something _special_ to wear? Wear for what? Hmm?" He was so mad that I could see him shaking. This was not going well.

"For our wedding night." I clarified. Maybe if thought we hadn't done anything so far, than he would calm down. I closed my eyes and willed him to understand. Nope.

"For your wedding night. Oh I see. What exactly were you planning?" He was actually asking me this? He was so mad that he couldn't even yell. It was just sarcasm, but it was a scary sarcasm.

When he didn't get anything from me, he rounded on Edward. "What have you been doing to my daughter?! I should kick you out of **my** house right now, and never allow you anywhere near her ever again!"

Edward was silent. That was not a good thing. This started my temper up.

"Dad you can not kick Edward out without kicking me out as well! If Edward is not welcome in this house then I don't want to be! I will move out if that is how you feel about it." My face was surely just as red as Charlie's now. I was panting from shouting. But I could tell that I hit home. His face faltered for a moment before he put his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I let my temper get the better of me. Please, don't leave yet." I couldn't believe it! He was actually begging me to stay. This conversation had taken an odd turn. I just stared at him. Saying I was shocked was putting it extremely mildly.

Edward took the silence as a time to finally speak up. "Charlie, Chief Swan, sir, I hope you know that I would never allow Bella to move out of the house without your permission. I do not want to be a source of fights here. If it truly pleases you, sir, I will stay away from Bella." His face was downcast, and he was staring at his shoes. I was always a source of fights in his house. What was he doing to me?

"What?!?! NO! Edward don't leave me," the familiar chasm was opening up in my heart again. He couldn't leave. Not after everything. I don't think I would survive this time if he did. I began to sob. "You promised! You promised that you would never leave me ever again!" My whole body was shaking now. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with the same sorrow that I so adamantly displayed.

"Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you had to pick me over your family. It just wouldn't be possible." His voice sounded like he would be crying too if he could. I sobbed harder. But I had already chosen him over my family. I chose to be a vampire with him, instead of living with my family. I had already chosen.

Throughout this whole escapade, Charlie had been silent. Just staring at the two of us. He finally spoke. "You don't have to leave Edward. I couldn't see Bella go through that again. I know that she wouldn't be able to live without you with her." Charlie looked dejected as he sat down next to me. "Bella, I know that you're growing up into a beautiful young woman and that I can't control you anymore. My temper just makes me say things that I would never ever say otherwise." I was only slightly sniffling now. Edward wasn't leaving me. "Edward, you are free to come and go. I know that Bella loves you with her whole heart and I won't stand to see it broken again. I just don't want what happened to Renee and I happen to you two. I now how hard it is and I don't want my daughter having to go through that. I don't know if I will be able to live with myself if that did happen." Charlie almost sighed. It was like he had finally gotten something off his chest.

"So Edward's not leaving?" I thought that he wasn't but I never could be absolutely sure with him.

"No. I won't ever leave you Bella. I am so sorry for saying that. I knew how you felt and I shouldn't have anything like that. Like Charlie said, people's emotions make them say things they don't mean. I will never leave you. Ever." His eyes were burning with the passion he put behind his words.

In spite of myself I started to cry again. Why I was crying was lost to me as well. I felt Edwards cool arms pull me into a hard embrace. I sobbed harder. He held me for as long as I cried. Which must have been a long time.

When I was finally reduced to sniffling, I pulled my head off his chest and gazed into his now darker golden eyes. His face was torn. I put my hands on his face and pulled his forehead in, so it was touching mine. One final tear rolled down my cheek. He caught in a swift kiss of the cheek.

"I promise, I promise Bella," his cool lips brushed against my ear. He knew what I wanted to hear without even having to say anything. I loved him with all my heart. How I lived without him before I don't even know.

He sighed in my ear and pulled me up into his arms. He flew up the stairs and he put me down on my bed. I knew he wasn't going to stay tonight. I looked balefully up at him.

"Bella, lets not push Charlie any further tonight okay?" His soft voice was like the best music in the world.

"I guess I could survive for one night. Can I get a goodnight kiss?" I knew that he wouldn't say no to that. He chuckled low and leaned down. I sighed and closed my eyes, and waited. And waited… and waited… and waited… what was he doing? I opened my eyes to see that no one was in the room with me anymore. Where did he go?

"Edward!" I called. He was trying to scare me. Knowing him, I would be sufficiently scared witless. "Edward come out right now!" I was starting to get mad now. Why wouldn't he let up and just come out. I then saw something shiver in the night. I reached my hand out to get it. There was a note by it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_You asked for a goodnight kiss, and I have given you a goodnight kiss. Just not the kind that you thought it would be. _

_Bella, I love oh so very much. I will miss you every minute that we are apart, every second I will wish that I could have you in my arms again._

_You have my heart, keep it close to yours. _

_Edward_

He was so good to me. But what did he mean, 'not the kind you thought it would be'? I then picked up the small shiny object next to his note. A Hershey Kiss. He was so funny. I popped it into my mouth and savored the wonderful taste. I loved chocolate. I giggled in spite of myself and got ready for bed. I padded across the carpeted floor and into the bathroom. I bushed my teeth and shrugged into my robe. I walked back into my room and changed for bed. I pulled open my top drawers, where I usually kept tank tops and shorts for bed, and saw a second note.

_Just incase you have a hard time falling asleep._

That's all it said. I put the note on the top of the drawer and saw his shirt. A slow smile crept across my face. He did all of this in the time that I was waiting for me to kiss him? I sighed as I pulled on his taupe-colored button down shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt was huge. I had to roll the sleeves at total of four times before they were around my wrists. He was right. I would have a hard time sleeping. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent and got into bed. I pulled up the covers and looked out my window. I sighed as I tried to hum some of the beginning notes of the song that he had written for me. I had heard it so many times. Why couldn't I remember now? I drifted off into sleep.

--

A cool hand was resting on my forehead when I woke up the next morning. I smiled as I tilted my head upward and kissed it. My eyes closed the entire time.

"Well Bella, I didn't know you felt that way about me, but I don't know if now is exactly the right time to tell me. With the fact that you and Edward are getting married and all." A familiar voice rang in my head. What the hell? I sat up so fast I think my head spun a little. My eyes were wide open. Emmett was staring down at me with an amused grin on his face.

"Emmett! What are you doing in my room?" I looked at the clock, "Especially at 6:30 in the morning?" My face was so red that it almost hurt.

His laugh boomed around my small room. "Edward told me to come check up on you. He went out to hunt and wanted to make sure that you were okay." His grin was even bigger now.

"Why were you touching my forehead?!" I demanded of him. I don't think I have ever had this kind of wake-up call in the morning. Why was he here?

"Relax Bella! I just heard you mumbling something about 'Charlie's temper', and I wanted to make sure you weren't like hallucinating. So I put my hand on your forehead to check your temperature." Emmett's voice was way to loud for it being so early in the morning. I cringed. He was practically yelling.

"Quiet down. I think the entire town has heard you now." I was whispering, maybe he would catch on and copy my tone. He laughed even louder now. "Emmett! Quiet!" My ears were starting to hurt now.

Wait. I was sitting in my room, with nothing on other than Edward's shirt and a pair of short-shorts. I pulled the shirt around my neck and scowled at Emmett.

"Leave Emmett, I'm fine. You can show yourself the door." I almost growled at him. A wicked grin came across his face. I was scared now. "Emmett… what are you smiling at? Emmett… stop staring at me like that?" I was thoroughly scared now.

Before I could even register what he was doing, I was being yanked out from under the covers and heaved over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down this very minute!" I was screaming now.

"Shush down Bella. Don't want Edward to hear you and come running." I was being shaken violently as his laugh shook his own body. He only fueled my screams.

"EDWARD COME GET ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN! HELP ME!" My throat was starting to go hoarse with all my yelling.

"Bella, I'm serious! Stop yelling. Someone will hear you!" Emmett was now looking almost embarrassed.

"I WILL NOT QUIET DOWN EMMETT! YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND LET ME GO!" I wasn't done there. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I'M BEING ACCOSTED BY A STRANGER! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" My throat was really starting to hurt me now. We were running now. People that could get a glimpse of us were staring now. My, or rather Edward's, shirt was starting to flap open. I tried pulling it tight again, but at the angle that I was being held at I wasn't very successful.

"Bella," Emmett was mad now. "Shut up!" He flipped me over so I my mouth was right by his ear. He slapped his hand over my mouth, but not hard enough so it hurt.

"EDWARD COME GET ME!" Even though my voice was muffled, I was still decently loud. Emmett flinched with the closeness of my voice and his ear. No doubt with his superhuman hearing I was now very close to blowing out his eardrum.

We had started to slow down so I imagined that we were nearing wherever he was bringing me. I was beginning to shiver with the chill that was escaping into my open shirt. And with the position that I was being held in, I couldn't do anything about that. My mouth was still being clamped shut by Emmett's powerful hands, so I didn't try to talk.

After a couple more minutes of running, my nose was starting to run, and I was having a hard time breathing. I was not about to blow my nose on his shirt so I started choking. At first he thought I was kidding, but then slowed down when I continued choking.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Emmett was looking positively frightened. It would almost be funny if I weren't in a state of shock. He then proceeded to pound my back in hopes of clearing my lung pipes. He forgot of course that he was ten thousand times stronger than I could ever be. I felt a crack as I fell forward into the ground. I had ceased choking but was now whimpering in pain as I felt my back crumple in an unnatural position. "BELLA? Are you okay? Bella can you answer me? Bella? Oh no. Edward is gonna kill me!"

The next thing that I knew, I was being hoisted into his arms and my back cracked again with immense pain.

"Oww, Emmett. Help." I was practically whimpering. I shivered once again with the chill of running, as we set off towards the hospital. I felt Emmett's phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and was almost yelling into the phone.

"What Alice?"

"What do you mean not here?"

"Okay I'll bring her to the hospital. Is Carlisle there?"

"Good. Okay. Bye."

"Wait what? Edwards coming? That's not good at all. Okay I'll hurry. Bye."

I was positively shaking with the cold now. I was only wearing a quite small pair of shorts and an almost all the way open button up shirt. Emmett was running even faster now and I could hear that we were almost close to the hospital by the roar of a nearby ambulance. I whimpered louder this time. Emmett looked frantically down at me.

We continued running and I felt a warm rush of air as we stepped into the E.R. Emmett slowed his pace as I heard many 'Oh my's' and 'What happened' as we flew down into the ward in which Carlisle was currently working under. I smelt the familiar smell of blood as we paced by. My stomach turned and I rolled in Emmett's arms. We finally came to an abrupt stop and I was almost thrown from his grasp. My back lurched again and I whimpered louder than ever.

"Emmett get her in here," Carlisle's calm and cool voice was almost soothing as I was passed from one Cullen man's arms to another. I felt like a rag doll. I was placed on a stiff table and flipped over on to my stomach. All of a sudden there was a deafening crash as the door burst open.

"BELLA!" Edward was here. "EMMETT! YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER RESCUED BY ROSALIE!" His voice thundered in the small room. I groaned for the umpteenth time today. "Bella. Oh my beautiful Bella." His voice was all that I heard. I tried to tell him not to worry, but all that came out was a garbled whimper. He was instantly by my side. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I wish that I had never done this to you." Done what? He then rounded on Emmett. Carlisle could obviously see what was about to go down so he sent them out of the room. He then turned his attention to me.

"Bella. I'm going to need to rip your shirt so that we can examine you okay. If you can hear me just nod your head once if you understand." I tried to nod but my spine wouldn't let me. Just attempting the action caused another shot of pain down my back. The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks. "Bella can you nod your head for me?" Getting silence from me a second time he bent down to see my face.

The tears were plastering my face now. I couldn't even see straight. "Oh no. I think this is more serious than I thought it would be. Bella I'm going to give you a shot of pain medication and it is going to knock you out. So if you suddenly lose sight don't worry. Okay here's the pinch." I ground my teeth together as I felt the shot plunge into the skin of my back.

Edward stormed back into the room and was instantly by my side. "Bella. Oh my angel. What have I done? Oh Bella." Even as far out of it as I was I could still see his shaking frame in my clouded vision. He was sobbing. "Oh Bella. I love you so much. I love you." The last thing I could think before the medicine too me under was,

I love you too.

--

"She will be fine. I promise you Edward. Carlisle did a wonderful job. Her spine will be fine." Alice's tinkling voice trickled me awake. I wasn't able to open my eyes yet, but I could still hear. "In fact Edward she will open her eyes in about… 48 seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now. It will take her longer to get control of her eyes and mouth though."

"Bella. Bella honey can you hear me." Edwards voice was close in my ear. I sighed with contentment. "Oh Bella. Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. What has happened to you?" His voice was filled with sadness. I finally opened my eyes to a blinding light. I grumbled. "Alice turn down the lights." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the brightness was instantly gone from the room. I tried a second time to open my eyes and succeeded. I saw my beautiful angel gazing down at me.

"Oh Edward, I love you." That was all I could get out of my mouth at the moment, but it was enough. He looked down at me with all the love in the world.

"Oh my beautiful Bella. I love you oh so very much. Oh Bella." His voice was like my savior. If I had no medicine at all, and all I had was his voice, I think that I could survive. I looked at him. My head was burning up. I needed his cool skin against my blazing skin. Alice chose then to speak up.

"Put your hands on her face. She's burning up." Alice cooed. At once I felt the sweet relief of his cool hands on my face. I sighed contentedly. I opened my eyes, not exactly recalling when I closed them. His cool face was inches from mine. Just then, interrupting our moment, Charlie and Renee came busting into the room.

"Oh Bella! Honey! Are you okay? What happened?" As per usual Renee's voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Her voice was just like mine when she was scared.

"Bella! What happened? I tried talking to some of the nurses but they wouldn't tell me anything!" Charlie's gruff voice was a polar change from Renee's high one. At that minute Carlisle entered the room in a doctors coat and holding a clipboard.

"Hello Renee, Charlie. I'm sorry to have to see you here." Carlisle then turned his attention to me. "Bella. How are you feeling? We are going to try some movements to see how much move ability you have." He proceeded to walk over to me and took my arm. "Okay Bella I want you to try and move this arm for me. Can you do that?" I tried as hard as I could to move that arm. I managed to lift it up a few inches off the bed and wiggle my fingers. "Very good. Now can you try the other side?" I tried to do the same, but my arm wouldn't move. Carlisle wrote something down on his clipboard, and then turned to my legs. "Now try your legs Bella." I lifted the first leg easily. But the other just wouldn't budge. "Hmm. Okay Bella you're done." Edward pulled the blanket back on top of me, and looked at Carlisle.

"What's the matter with her Carlisle? Will she recover?" Charlie went straight to the point as always.

"Oh she will recover Charlie." Carlisle almost seemed to relax the atmosphere of the room just by talking.

"What's wrong with her?" Renee's timid voice was almost unheard.

"She has a couple of cracked vertebrae and her spine was disconfigured in some places. But that was fixed in surgery. She may have lost some feeling in her toes and fingers, but all the major limbs will be fine. It may take a while for her to recover fully. We may have to put the wedding on hold for a while." Carlisle looked al little apprehensive at voicing the last sentence.

"How long exactly will she be out?" This time Edward's silk voice rang out in the room. "Carlisle?" Everyone looked at Carlisle then.

"Well, I believe that with the extensity of her injuries that…"

"Carlisle just tell us." Alice was nervous I could tell. What was happening to me?

"She will be out for approximately…"

--

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! Another cliff-hanger. I just love them so much. Remember the little purple button is your best friend! **


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons Learned the Hard Way

**A/N: Okay. I am so sorry if I have not yet replied to any of your reviews or alerts (yes I check and reply to every single one.) because my internet has been acting crazy. But thanks to my extremely intelligent neighbor, the problem had been solved, and I am now educated on how to fix it in the future! So on to more important matters, because the internet (basically my entire life in a machine) crashed, I had nothing better to do than write, write, write, and write some more! So this chapter came up decently fast, and the other chapter is in the editing process. On a last note, I would like you all to please read the author's notes that I placed within the story to help you understand some of the more confusing parts of the story. All of my notes within this story will be _bold italic._ Thank you and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lesson Learned the Hard Way and Hangman

--

_**Last time:**__ "How long exactly will she be out?" This time Edward's silk voice rang out in the room. "Carlisle?" Everyone looked at Carlisle then. _

"_Well, I believe that with the extensity of her injuries that…" _

"_Carlisle just tell us." Alice was nervous I could tell. What was happening to me? _

"_She will be out for approximately…"_

--

"… at least… 3 months." Carlisle finished unsurely. 3 MONTHS! That seemed like forever!

"But Carlisle the wedding! What are we supposed to do? We will have to postpone it for at least 4 or 5 months! Everything is already reserved. We will never get some of the stuff that Alice booked back!" Edward was sounding like a little child whining to his father. He was so concerned about the wedding. How cute was that. He was even more concerned than I was. I was only worried about one thing. My change.

"I know Edward. I'm sure Alice could use her powers of persuasion to get most of them back don't worry." I had a feeling that we weren't talking just about the wedding anymore. We were talking about a certain group of vampires coming to check up on us. This wasn't good. That reminded me. Where was Emmett?

With all the strength I could muster I tried to form a sentence. "Where… is… Emmett?" That simple three-word sentence took my breath away. But that was all it took for the entire room to stare blatantly at me. Edward had a shocked impression on his face. I tried again. "Is… he… okay?" Once again three words had the power to make me helpless. Edward actually let out a little gasp of shock.

"I don't think that you should be worried about Emmett right now, Bella. I'm sure that he is _just fine_." Edward put unusual stress on the last two words. That was all it took for me to know that he was certainly **not** fine and just to drop it. But I wasn't giving up. I tried for a third time to speak but this time nothing moved when my brain told it to. I glared at Edward and tried to make the motions of writing with pen and paper. He didn't get it. I was getting frustrated now. Not only at Edward, but my incompetence in speaking. I tried to make the motions again this time, except more violent. Everyone was still staring at me with confused expressions. Why couldn't they understand? I then turned to Alice, and stared her down. Her face went blank for a second, and then she came back down to Earth.

"Of course, Bella! I'm so sorry I didn't understand before. Here." She handed me a legal pad and a blue pen. Everyone else around the room gave an 'oh' of understanding. I glared at each in return. They could be so thickheaded sometimes. I wrote in large letters on the paper.

**TELL ME WHERE EMMETT IS! **

Everyone stared at me. This was getting me frustrated. Alice suddenly picked up on where I was going with this and tried to get Charlie and Renee out of the room.

Carlisle picked up on what she was doing and helped her. "Here, Charlie, Renee, I think that the medicine is wearing off and I am going to give Bella another shot of pain medication." I hoped to God that this wasn't true. "Why don't you two go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. It is almost noon and you must be hungry." At that my own stomach growled lightly. Carlisle chuckled. "Take Bella's stomachs example. I believe that Esme is already down there. I'll call her to let her know you two are going down." With that Carlisle escorted the two out of the room and down the hall toward the hospitals cafeteria.

When they were gone far enough, and Carlisle came back into the room, I scribbled onto the paper again.

**EDWARD YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT EMMETT BADLY. HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP ME. I DON'T EXPECT HIM TO KNOW HOW TO HELP A CHOKING PERSON. HE JUST FORGOT HIS STRENGTH. HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

My hand was starting to hurt me from writing so big and hard.

"Bella. I know that you don't want Emmett hurt on your account, but you were hurt on his!" Edward's voice was strained with emotion. Grrr. Why wouldn't he understand me?

**I KNOW! BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!**

He sighed again.

This time before he could talk, Carlisle cut in. "I know he didn't mean it Bella. He wasn't using his head. But that is why he must he punished. He needs to learn that everything can't be solved by just hitting someone. Accidental or not." Even though what Carlisle said made sense, I was still mad. No one told me how he is!

**BUT HOW IS HE? CAN HE COME SEE ME? I WANT TO TALK TO HIM. **

"Bella. You can't talk love." Edward was trying to make me feel better by joking with me. It wasn't helping. I gave him a death glare.

This time Alice piped up. "And no Bella. He can't come see you. He is still recovering himself." What did Edward do to him?

**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM THAT HE IS ****STILL**** RECOVERING? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM THAT BAD!**

It had been almost 4 hours since the incident. How badly could he been hurt? Vampires are incredibly fast healers! Edward looked a little embarrassed at my scolding. But he wasn't going to back down either.

"Bella. You have to understand something. Bella he hurt you. I couldn't live with anyone that hurt you!" Edward was trying to get his point of view thru my head, but certain words had caught my attention.

**COULDN'T LIVE WITH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

"No, Bella you misunderstood me. I mean I couldn't live with myself if anyone hurt you." Edward's voice was quieter now.

**I HURT MYSELF ALL THE TIME! I FALL, I TRIP! WHAT DO YOU DO THEN? PUNISH YOURSELF?**

He didn't answer. I was appalled, to put it to the most extreme mildly.

**EDWARD! YOU WILL NOT PUNISH YOURSELF BECAUSE I AM CLUMSY! YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE THERE TO SAVE ME! YOU CAN'T. PROMISE ME. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T PUNISH YOURSELF BECAUSE I AM UNCOORDINATED! **

"Bella. I don't mean physically. I always feel so bad that I'm so there to catch you when you fall. I feel like I have failed you somehow. I'm so sorry, love." He was now looking at his shoes. I willed him to look me in the eyes. I was staring at the top of his head for almost three minutes before he looked up at me.

**I KNOW. BUT YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME. I HAVE TO LEARN TO PICK MYSELF UP ALSO. DO YOU PROMISE? I LOVE YOU. **

"I promise Bella. I love you also." He bent down and placed a small kiss on my lips. My heart rate went up drastically. I forgot that I was attached to a pulse monitor though. The beeping sped up dangerously fast. Edward slowly pulled back from my face to glance at the machine and chuckled. "What are we going to do with you Bella, love?" I blushed red and turned my face away from him. Instantly he was sitting on the other side of the bed, grinning like an idiot. I sighed and reached for my pad and pen.

**EDWARD, CAN I GET SOMETHING TO EAT? I'M STARVING!**

As if on cue, my stomach growled wildly.

"Let me go ask Carlisle what you can eat. I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room. It just dawned on me now that Alice and Carlisle had left us alone. I continued to let my thoughts wander on the whereabouts of Emmett and how he was doing.

A couple of minutes later, Carlisle entered with Alice. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Alice, seeing my frightened gaze, said, "He went to go apologize to Emmett, and see if he would like to come visit you." I visibly relaxed and allowed them to come over and place a tray on my bed. It had some applesauce and soup.

"Bella, because we aren't sure if we should overwork your muscles yet, let Alice feed you. Please?" Carlisle knew that I wouldn't take lightly to being spoon-fed. I grumbled and opened my mouth in response. Carlisle smiled warmly down at me and turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bella, Esme will be coming up later to see you along with Emmett." He smiled once again at me and left the room. His family was so good to me.

"Open wide Bella!" Alice was surely enjoying herself. I let her put a spoon-full of warm soup into my mouth, and swallowed. Mmm… it was chicken noodle. My favorite. I reached for the pen and paper, but Alice stopped me. "As long as you make the decision to ask the question, Bella, I can just see what you are going to write and answer you, okay?" Whatever. Easier on me.

_**(AN: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to confuse anyone here. Bella's questions will be in her head; therefore italics. And Alice's answers will be in regular type. Also, I don't want to have to write about Alice looking into the future every time Bella thinks a question, so use your own mind for that part. Once again, I'm very sorry if you're still confused after reading this. If anyone is then review and I will message you a summary of their conversation in regular type, as if Bella could talk. Back to the story…)**_

_Okay. Umm… Where is Emmett?_

"He is in the woods quite far from our house with Rosalie. She is helping him recover. As you can probably imagine, she is not to happy with either Edward or Emmett."

_What? I can understand how she is mad with Edward! But Emmett too?_

"She is mad at him for the same reasons that Carlisle is mad at him for. He didn't use his head."

_But that is just how Emmett is. Though I do think that he could try a little harder to remember that he has a brain._

"I know Bella. We have been trying to teach him that. I guess that you were the one that finally got through to him."

_I don't want him to learn like this though. Lessons certainly learned the hard way, I guess._

"Yes, certainly the hard way. That's a good way to put it Bella. When you talk to him, make sure to put it that way. Maybe, this time, he will understand the importance of it all now."

_I hope he does. How much longer will they be? I want to talk to him. I want to apologize. _

"Bella! You don't have to apologize for anything! He was the one that hurt you. How can you twist that into becoming your fault?"

_It's a long story Alice. Just look at it from my point of view. I was the one yelling, Emmett was just trying to quiet me down, I was the one choking, he was just trying to help._

"Bella, I know that you want to apologize to him, but you can't! I'm afraid that he won't learn his lesson then! Just let him apologize and then maybe, if he really understands, then explain your side of the story to him, so that he understands where you're coming from, okay?"

_I guess. Okay thanks Alice. I love you._

"Oh I love you too, Bella!"

_**(A/N: Okay. So the conversation is over. To reiterate myself, if you have any trouble understanding this then let me know. It would be no trouble to me at all if I need to type up a different version to send to people. I want you guys to understand this part of the story, because it is important to my building of Emmett's character. Sorry interrupt once again! I'll let you continue to read…)**_

Throughout our whole conversation, Alice had been feeding me soup. I will full now and pushed away the table. There was a faint knock on the door that made me jump. Alice sighed quietly and looked meaningfully at me. Emmett was here. She went over to the door and put her hand on the knob. She looked back at me, as if to ask for permission. I nodded slightly, and she pulled the door wide. I saw Edward first. He ran the rest of the three whole steps to my bedside and pecked me on the forehead. I gently pushed him away, and saw Emmett enter the room. He looked pretty bad. He was limping and covered in medical gauze. Of course all of the gauze wasn't needed, but we were in a public place, and the Cullen's needed to keep up their image.

I looked him up and down. He had a black-ish looking eye. _**(If vampire's can have black eyes) **_He also had his right arm wrapped up and in a sling. No doubt Edward had taken a good chuck out of it. His head was semi-wrapped up and I could see a decent sized dent in left side of it. His left ear also looked like it was missing. Would he have to grow a new one? I was horrified to see Emmett like this. He was always the strongest of the Cullen's. It was like seeing Alice without her spiky black hair. Or even worse, Rosalie in something that made her look ugly. I actually let out a gasp.

"Bella…" Emmett's voice was gruff with anxiety. I looked frantically around for my pen and paper. Alice had it in her hand and pushed it into my lap. I frantically wrote down as fast as I could.

**EMMETT! ARE YOU OKAY?**

"Bella. I think the question is are _you_ okay?" Emmett gazed sorrowfully down at me in the hospital bed.

**I'M FINE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? EDWARD THIS IS FAR WORSE THAN I IMAGINED! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!**

I didn't care that I was acting like an overreactant mother. Emmett was hurt badly.

"Edward already apologized to me Bella. I am the one who should be apologizing to you. Bella, I am so sorry that I hurt you! I wasn't using my head, and I caused you harm because of it. I promise that I will always think before I act from now on." Emmett was looking at his feet. I was stunned. I have never seen him apologize to anybody like he was apologizing to me. It actually made my eyes tear up.

"What's the matter, Bella? Do you need more pain medication?" Edward was rushing around my bed looking for the button to call the nurse.

**NO! I'M FINE. EDWARD I'M FINE!**

He stopped moving and looked at me warily. "Are you sure?"

**YES, YES! I'M POSITIVE!**

He seemed to believe me and took his post on the chair next to my bed. Alice perched herself at the end of the bed and Emmett stayed where he was.

**EMMETT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR APOLOGIZING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

It actually didn't because I knew that it was my fault in the first place, but I wanted him to feel better.

"Bella, I don't think that I couldn't not apologize!" Emmett had walked a tad bit closer to the bed and was now standing next to Alice at the edge.

**EMMETT, I AM SORRY ALSO. I WAS THE ONE WHO FORCED YOU TO SHUT ME UP. IF I HAD STOPPED SCREAMING THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I AM SORRY TOO!**

I knew that I wasn't supposed to apologize but I couldn't not apologize either.

"Bella! There is no need to apologize to me! I was the one who hurt you!" Emmett was shocked. Alice looked at me disapprovingly.

**BUT EMMETT YOU WERE HURT ALSO! JUST ACCEPT MY APOLOGY! IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! PLEASE!**

"But Bella, I deserved my injuries." Emmett was now looking at his feet again. I glared at Edward.

**NOBODY DESERVES ANY INJURY. EMMETT JUST ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!**

"Okay, okay! I accept. So what's wrong with you?" Emmett mumbled.

Alice piped up now. "Just a spine injury and maybe a couple broken vertebrae, but nothing serious." She was just trying to make him feel better.

"Well, I would say that it sounds very serious Alice!" Esme walked into the room. Emmett bowed his head and shuffled his feet. He glanced up uneasily at Esme, to see her staring down at him. Not a nice stare either. Trying to ease the tension I wrote on my notepad and showed it to Esme.

**HE APOLOGIZED AND I FORGIVE HIM. PLEASE DON'T PUNISH HIM ANYMORE. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.**

Not wanting to get into it with me, Esme nodded.

"How are you feeling Bella? Why can't you speak?" Esme fluttered over to my bed, and Edward got up so she could sit down next to me.

"Her spinal injuries caused her mouth to become partly immobile. So she can't move it. Carlisle said that she would probably be able to talk tomorrow." As Edward filled Esme in, I tried to beckon Emmett to some closer. He wasn't paying attention though. Alice wasn't paying any attention either. Of course they were both on the left side of my body so I couldn't kick them. I growled low in my chest. Because Esme and Edward had moved to the other side of the room, as not to disturb me, they didn't hear me. But Alice did. She looked at me weirdly. I chanted over and over in my head for her to get Emmett. Her face went blank and then she hopped off the end of the bed and pulled Emmett closer to where I was laying. She pushed him down into the chair roughly. He winced a little. She patted him on the back lightly to apologize. Now that Edward was done talking Esme, they were both staring at the little gathering next to my bed.

"Come on, Alice, Edward, lets go see how Charlie and Renee are. I'm sure that Carlisle needs to get back to work." Esme lightly pulled on Edward's shoulder as Alice was already out the door. She would have seen this coming. But Edward wouldn't go. I looked at him meaningfully. He came over and pecked me on the cheek before leaving along with the other two women.

That just left Emmett. I reached for my pen and paper but couldn't get it. It was just out of my reach. Emmett was staring at me. I pointed to the pen and paper roughly. He was still staring at me with a blank expression on his bandaged face. I growled again and pointed even more. He still had that stupid blank look on his face. Grrr. Now I was practically yanking my arm out of its socket by pointing so roughly. I looked back at his face to see him grinning like an idiot. My face twisted in anger. That only made him grin more. He was actually shaking with silent laughter now. I was beginning to wonder if he had any brain damage from his injuries. The dent on his head was pretty deep. I saw his white hand flick out and grab the pen and paper and put it on my lap. I growled at him again. He was playing with me the entire time. At least he had his humor back. I was grateful for that. I thought it would be horrible if he stopped making his jokes. No matter how stupid they were I secretly loved them. They reminded me of all the odd jokes that Renee used to tell me when I was littler. She thought they were hilarious. They weren't.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just couldn't resist getting a rise outta you. Your face was priceless. Too bad I didn't have a camera." He was calming down now.

**TIC-TAC-TOE?**

He looked at me oddly.

"I don't know how to play." He admitted lamely. He didn't know how to play? What did he play then when he was growing up? I tried again.

**HANGMAN?**

He shook his head again. I was appalled now. I decided that since hangman would be more fun, I would teach that one to him first.

**YOU PLAY HANGMAN LIKE THIS. I WILL THINK OF A WORD AND DRAW BLANKS LIKE THIS:**

**HOWEVER MANY THERE ARE FOR EACH LETTER OF THE WORD. THEN YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHAT THE WORD IS BY GUESSING LETTERS. SOMETIMES IT WILL BE A PERSON AND I WILL GIVE YOU A CATEGORY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

He nodded so I started the first round with an easy word. Vampire. I drew the little noose for the man and the seven blanks.

"Umm… 'X'?" Emmett guessed. I giggled.

**THE POINT IS TO GUESS LETTERS THAT ARE COMMONLY USED. LIKE 'A' AND OTHER VOWELS. START WITH THE VOWELS FIRST.**

"Oh. Okay. Umm… 'E'?" Emmett sounded unsure. I drew where the 'e' was. "Umm… 'O'?" I drew a little head attached to the noose. He swore under his breath and I giggled. "Umm… 'A'?" I drew in the 'a'. "I'm good at this game!" I nodded my head in Emmett's direction.

The rest of the game went on like that. Emmett swearing violently when he didn't get a letter, and practically jumping up out of his seat when he did get one right. He finally got the word and laughed at what I had written. It was then his turn. He wrote down his word. Hmm…

Of course his had to be two words. I went on guessing until I couldn't get it. He finally let up and showed me the answer.

**D****A****N****G****E****R****M****A****G****N****E****T**

I gave him a sour look. He laughed for the umpteenth time since we hadstarted playing. So we were playing like that, were we? We continued playing until Carlisle came back in. By that time we had moved on to tic-tac-toe, and I was kicking Emmett's butt. He didn't quite understand the strategies yet, and demanded we keep playing until he won. I was almost ready to just give up and let him win when Carlisle spoke, causing me to practically jump out of my skin. Even Emmett jumped a little in surprise.

"Ah. Tic-tac-toe, and hangman. You two really are like patients now. You don't know how many times I come in and catch people playing these types of games. I join in sometimes. They usually win anyways." Carlisle's face was warm with remembrance until Emmett destroyed the peace.

"I won 7 times out of 11 in hangman!" He was like a child looking for acceptance from a father.

Carlisle chuckled. "Very good Emmett. How did you fare in tic-tac-toe?" Wrong question. Emmett's face instantly went sour.

"Not very well. I haven't won once yet. I still don't understand it to well." Emmett's tone was just as sour as his face.

"Here let me help you. Are you X's or O's?" Carlisle looked at our current board.

"O's. And it's my turn." Emmett was staring down at the paper.

"Go here." Carlisle instructed him. I pretended to play dumb and put my 'X' on the total other side of the board. Carlisle looked knowingly at me.

"Score!" Emmett yelled as he put his 'O' down and wrote the line though it. "I won! HA!" Carlisle congratulated him and pulled the paper away from him. I stuck my hand out to ask for it back.

"You can continue to play after I check you out Bella." Carlisle said. I shook my head and stretched my hand out more. Carlisle reluctantly gave me back the paper, and I snatched the pen from Emmett's hand. I smiled as I wrote:

**BELLA'S AND EMMETT'S GAME SHEET**

Perfect I thought.

--

* * *

**A/N: Now that you have read this chapter and are as throughly confused as I thought you would be, review and I wil post a different version of the confusing parts. I won't be able to know if you don't review though!! Remember the little purple button!! Happy New Year!! (and as I promised... no cliffies this time.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Accidents and Incidents

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I was so busy! I know that there aren't any excuses, so i'll just get on with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Accidents and Incidents 

--

I shivered as I stood in the middle of the bathroom leaning up against the wall. I still couldn't walk around without my brace yet, and was having a hard time just standing still without it also. I shivered even harder and almost crumpled forward with the shot of pain that ran up my spine. It was almost 2½ months later, and I was still having severe pain. Why did I insist on taking a shower by myself? I shivered for a third time, and this time I was forced to sit on the toilet to help the pain. I was not going to be able to make it all the way to the kitchen to call Alice.

Suddenly I noticed that there was something silver by the tissue box on the counter. I scooted over to the other side of the toilet and reached out to grab it. It was Edward's phone. I didn't know that he left it here while he went hunting. He must have left it when I was sleeping. He was so good to me. I quickly dialed the numbers to Alice's cell phone, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Came a male voice from the other line. Had I called the wrong number by accident?

"Sorry. Wrong number!" I was almost about to hang up when the other line said my name.

"Bella?" I recognized who it was now.

"Hey Jasper! Can I speak to Alice?" I was almost out of breath now.

"Sorry Bella. She went out hunting. But she said that you would call and to answer the phone. Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

"No… Yes… I mean yes I am fine." What was I supposed to do now? "Umm… Jasper by any chance did she tell you when she was coming back?"

"Sorry Bella but not for another couple hours. Do you need something?" I needed somebody to come help me get dressed before I passed out from the pain! I heard a voice call in the background. "Bella, Edward's here do you want to talk to him?"

"Umm…" Before I could even reply I heard the phone being passed from one vampire to the other.

"Hello, Bella, love." Edward's cool voice saturated my ears through the phone.

"Hi Edward… umm…" What was I going to say? Why do I always get myself caught in these types of situations?

"Bella, is something wrong?" His voice was now worried.

"Yes… no… I mean yes. Something is wrong."

"Bella what is it?"

"Umm… could you come over please?" Then what?

"Two minutes." With that the phone clicked off. Two minutes. I could handle that. Maybe… My back was killing me. My vision was already starting to fog over because of the intense pain. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and it felt like I had lost all control of my body. I was slipping, but I couldn't make my arms move to catch myself.

And that's how he found me, lying on the ground of the bathroom, crying from pain, and shivering from cold, with nothing on other than a fluffy yellow towel.

"Oh Bella. Darling." He picked me up and wrapped my towel around me more securely. His cold body temperature didn't help me at all. I shivered harder, which caused the pain to increase, which caused me to shiver, and on and on it went. The last thing I remember thinking was; what a catch-22.

--

"She will be fine Edward. Luckily you got there in time so that none of the damage would be extensive. She will sleep it off and be better by tomorrow. If anything it will speed up the process." There was a grumble from an unknown source, but I had a feeling that I knew who it was. "Well, by showing her body the pain that it had to go through just to stand still for a couple of minutes, it will prepare itself better for the next time that she tries to stand without the brace." Carlisle's calming voice could be heard close by. I opened my eyes to see him standing above me. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw my beautiful angel talking quickly with Carlisle.

"How much longer? She's been out for almost… twenty minutes." Edwards voice was thick with worry.

"Turn around." Carlisle pointed behind Edward in my direction. He spun around and was next to my bed faster than I could see.

"Oh Bella, love." He kissed my forehead. "How are you sweetheart? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. I feel fine. Relax. I'm okay." He was always worrying about me. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me gently back down on the bed.

"You need to rest. I don't want this to slow down your recovery process." He didn't know that I knew that I heard what Carlisle was saying.

I chuckled. "I heard what Carlisle said. This will only strengthen me more. I don't need to rest."

He sighed. "Bella you need rest anyways. If you don't keep improving then the wedding will have to be put off even more, and I don't think that your mom and Phil can afford to keep buying plane tickets to keep coming up here."

"I know. It's just I feel so useless. I've done nothing to help either you or Alice. I just sit around the house all day. I can't even get up to do anything myself. I-" I couldn't finish because he cut me off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are not useless. You have just had a setback. I promise that when you start to get even better that I won't hold you down. I don't expect you to do everything or even anything. I love you too much to risk you getting yourself hurt again." His face was staring down into mine thru his whole speech and my head was starting to fog over again.

It was that moment that Alice decided to burst into the room. "Oh Bella! I am so sorry that I didn't stop you! I only saw you calling Jasper and Edward was there! I didn't see how badly you were hurt. I feel horrible!" She danced the rest of the way to the bed and caught me in her death grip.

"It's okay Alice. I forgive you. It's okay." I felt bad that Alice was the one taking the blame.

"Alice it wasn't your fault. I was the one stupid enough to try and take the shower myself. I should have known better. Will you forgive me?" I hoped that she would feel better.

"Oh Bella, of course I forgive you. Even if it was for something that wasn't your fault." I was about to protest but Edward cut in.

"So we have established that this was no one's fault, now may we please move on?" He was smiling my favorite smile. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. I was glad that he was finally happy again, even if it was at my expense. I laughed. I couldn't help it. His happiness was just contagious. Pretty soon Alice was laughing also. I hadn't even realized that Carlisle was still in the room, but he was laughing also. After at least three minutes of laughing, Esme came in followed by Emmett.

"What's up in here?" Emmett was certainly in a better condition then I was in. Most of his injuries were completely gone and he was slowly gaining his incredible strength back. His arm injuries were gone within an hour after or long gone game of hangman and tic-tac-toe, but his head injuries took a little longer to recover. Carlisle said that the dent in his head would never really go away. We all called it his little reminder to use his head more often.

When he got no response he started to laugh also; his booming laugh shaking the small room in the Cullen household. Then Jasper walked in. With his abilities he only fed the fire that was causing us to laugh. The only person missing was… Rosalie. That was enough to shut me up. Jasper certainly felt my uncertainty and stopped laughing also. That caused the laughter to die down like bricks. Pretty soon Emmett was the only one still laughing. But even he stopped.

"Bella…" Jasper asked timidly, his voice affected by my overpowering emotions, "why are you feeling so ashamed and hurt?" His question only forced me over the edge. I wouldn't normally just burst out crying but my emotions where going haywire with my condition and everything else that had happened today.

"Bella, love, what is the matter?" Edward wrapped his arms around me lovingly and 'shhed' me quietly. I, _myself_, didn't even know what the matter was.

"I… don't… know!" I was trying to get words out from every other sob. My body was positively shaking with the force of my crying. He hugged me tighter to his body; almost to the point of physical pain. I couldn't let up the crying enough to let him know that he was slightly bruising my sides, but I was somehow okay with it. It was like when I had the feeling of being ripped apart by the whole in my heart when Edward had left me, and I would hold myself together. This was how it felt; except the person who was holding me was not the one causing my harm. It was myself this time.

Carlisle spoke up then. "Bella, do not feel ashamed that Rosalie is not here. She has a temper, and tends to hold grudges until she realizes the wrong in it. And believe me, Bella, she will realize the mistake she has made."

"But… she… didn't… make… a… mistake!… It… was… all… my… fault!… Everything… is… always… my… fault-" Edward cut me across before I could say anymore.

"Bella! This is not your fault! You are just having an emotional setback from all of the tension that you've had since your injury." Edward's voice was hot with his temper. Emmett looked at his feet wearingly. "With everything that's been going on: preparing for the wedding, getting yourself better, consoling Charlie; warding off your emotions only made them come at you harder when you were least vulnerable." I smiled at his description of it all. He was right I was just overreacting; I just needed to take a breath and get back in my right state of mind.

I sighed loudly. "Okay. I know. I was just being silly." I gazed into his deep topaz eyes.

"No, Bella, not silly, just overwhelmed. Are you sure you want to go through with this party?" His face was filled with worry at my current state of health. I forgot. Since I was miserably incapable of being at a party when it actually was my birthday, she decided that the party would be tomorrow. I wondered if I could play up the 'sick Bella' part a bit more just to get out of it. As soon as the thought entered my head, Alice's vision suddenly fogged over.

She glared at me. "Not a chance Bella. I know for a fact that you will be perfectly fine tomorrow. It's not going to work." Fine. She wanted to be stubborn about this then I would be too.

"But Alice are you sure that I couldn't suddenly and _accidentally_ fall again before tomorrow that would further incapacitate me from the party?" I was decently happy with my argument.

"But I would just be able to see it ahead of time and save you." I just couldn't win. I decided to demote my ego to begging.

"Alice… please can I not have a party? I really don't want one. And I really, _really_ don't want any presents from you. Any of you. I don't need anything. I-" Before I could continue on my little tirade, Alice interrupted me.

"No, Bella. I know that you will love the party and all of the presents that you will get. Especially the one from Carlisle and Esme." She winked at them both in turn before Esme spoke up.

"Now Alice, dear, I know that you are excited, but don't ruin anything for Bella. Everything won't be a surprise then." She gave Alice and understanding look. She then turned on me.

"Bella, I know how much that you would appreciate us just forgetting about your birthday all together,"-I nodded happily-"but we haven't celebrated any real birthday of anyone's before you came along, and it would mean quite a bit to all of us." She wasn't trying to guilt-trip me into letting up, but I couldn't help but feel a little selfish. I was having an internal war inside of me. I didn't know if I wanted to even think about having the party, but I didn't want to upset any of the Cullen's either.

"I know, Esme. I would love it if Alice threw me a 19th birthday party." I grumbled under my breath. Simple sentence, though it was, it was dripping with sarcasm. I was hoping that they hadn't even heard it.

"Oh thank you so much, Bella! I promise you that you won't regret it! It will be the most memorable birthday you've ever had!" Of course they could hear me. With Alice's enthusiasm, I knew that she was already planning what else she could buy. I sighed and looked at Edward. He gazed into my eyes, and in almost minutes, I was sure no one else existed outside of the two of us. He smiled which broke the spell, and I looked around the room. No one was with us anymore. They had all left the room. I blushed and stared down at my hands.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Edward's smirk became more pronounced.

"I'm just embarrassed that we always can seem to clear a room with just looking at each other." I glanced up into his topaz eyes, and sighed. He chuckled and held me closer.

"Bella, they feel like their interrupting something." When I still had a confused look on my face, he continued. "You know when you walk into a room and Alice and Jasper are just sitting there and staring into each other's eyes?" I nodded. "Well, that's how it feels like to them. Its like they walked into some intimate moment between us. They feel uncomfortable." I understood what he was saying.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." Even though I wasn't technically his wife, I certainly felt like it. He hugged me to his side and lay back down, with me lying down next to him. I sighed in contentment.

"Sleep now my beautiful Bella." His soft voice sent me into dreamland.

--

I groaned as I felt the bed shake. I did not want to wake up. Then I heard Alice's bubbly voice in my ear.

"Bella! Its time to wake up! You have to get ready for your birthday party tonight! Come on!" By now she was actually shaking me a bit. I grumbled and turned over. Suddenly all the covers were gone from the bed and I was freezing.

"Alice!" I complained, "I will get up if you let me have ten more minutes."

"No you won't. You will go right back to sleep and miss the party, so get up now!" She wasn't kidding around! I gasped as she literally picked me up from the bed and carried me into the bathroom. I giggled and pretended to swoon.

"Oh, Alice! You're my savior Alice!" I was positively guffawing by now. Even she had to crack a small smile.

"Now get in there and here is your shampoo and your towel. Hurry up!" She shoved me into the steaming bathroom and closed the door. I heard a faint click and laughed when I realized that she had locked the door. She couldn't trust me.

I hurried into the shower and stood under the powerful jets letting it relax all of my stress away. I shampooed my hair and washed my body and was just about to start to shave my legs, when I heard a loud bang on the door. It scared me so bad that I actually jumped and fell out of the shower. I had managed to break my fall by grabbing onto the toilet seat, but my leg served for the worse. I looked down to see a huge cut along my right shin where my razor and been seconds before the bang. The scent of the blood was already making me queasy. My stomach rolled as I picked myself up off the floor and pulled on the roll of toilet paper and started to dab up some of the blood. I think the blood may have been getting to my head because I had a weird thought. _Why do they have toilet paper in their house? They don't even need it. _Then I heard a small knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you okay, love?" Edward's cool voice wafted into the room. Oh my, he was standing right outside the door. I scrambled up and looked for my towel. Apparently the silence was too much for him. "Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Can you answer me? Bella?" his voice was thick with worry.

"Yah, I'm fine. Hold on." I was still looking for a towel. Where had Alice put the one that she gave me? I searched the room one more time until I found it. I groaned. It had fell into the shower and was now soaking wet. I grabbed it up from the bottom of the shower and wrapped it tightly around my body. It was wetter than my body was. I sighed. "Okay you can come in now. I am decent." My voice was still a little shaky. I heard the lock click and the door swiftly opened and closed. In those two seconds that the door was open, a cool draft breezed in and I was freezing. My body ached to get back into the warm shower.

Edward saw me shiver. "Get back in the shower, Bella." I just stared open-mouthed at him. What was he thinking? He saw my shock and smiled. "I meant I will turn around and you get back into the shower to warm back up." At that, he abruptly did a 180 and stood with his back to me. I hurried up and dropped my towel and stepped back into the water. Instantly I was warmer. I sighed. "Better?" He joked.

"Yes much. Is there something you needed?" I knew that I was teasing him, but it was technically my birthday, so I should be allowed to.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that the little banging-on-the-door incident didn't frighten you to death. Are you okay?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just that my leg suffered a little cut. But it's okay now. It has stopped bleeding." I then glanced down at my cut and saw that the warm water was helping it along nicely.

"I smelt blood from the other side of the door and freaked out. Are you sure you're okay?" He was aggravating me. I was fine.

"Edward, I am fine. Now tell me what that noise was." What the hell had scared me so bad?

"That was Emmett"-I scoffed-"and Jasper wrestling. Just be happy they didn't break down the door completely." He laughed, but I turned a bright shade of red.

"That would have been horrible!" My voice was high-pitched with the thought of Emmett and Jasper crashing through the door to the bathroom, and getting an eyeful. I gulped.

"Here are your clothes for the day, and here is your toothbrush and toiletries. I'll see you when you're done." He was just about to leave when I had a great idea.

"Edward! Stop!" I yelled.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward sounded like I was like his little 5-year-old that always got into trouble.

"I have a little… birthday… request." He heard the suggestiveness in my voice and came closer to the shower.

"Yes?" His voice was now mocking the suggestive tone in mine.

"Could I have a little kiss before you leave?" I was feeling positively confident.

"Bella…" His voice was thick with want. "You know that I can't do that." Suddenly a rush of passion came over me. Without even thinking I had stepped out of the shower and was standing right in front of him. Being the respectable gentleman he was, he immediately closed his eyes. "Bella get back into the shower. Please. You are really testing my control." His voice was strained.

"If you kiss me first." I had no idea where I was getting all this confidence from. I reached up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. Taken aback by my sudden approach, he turned to stone. But I wasn't giving up. I continued to kiss him. I felt him reach around me and pull a fluffy towel around me. Then, happy with my state of dress, he kissed me back. I was beginning to lose air to my lungs when he pulled back. I smiled a goofy smile and giggled. His mouth mimicked my smile and he laughed also. Pretty soon we were both laughing like two crazy people. Then all at once we stopped, and his face became stone. He growled at the door, and looked back at me. I was so confused.

"Jasper!" He yelled. Oh. That makes sense.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I have some reviewers to thank:**

**Jen: Thank you so much for reviewing and believing in me!**

**Blondebella: Thank you for reviewing! I would never make fun of you for that. And to tell you the truth, I got a little teary-eyed writing it! I am so glad that you told me that you understood the whole Bella/Alice conversation last chapter, so i'm not the only one! Thanks again!**

**If you are wondering why you aren't mentioned here, it's because that you weren't an anonymous reviewer, and I could reply back to you. If you reviewed and didn't get a message back, and you have an account then please message me and I will thank you! I like to respond to every one of my reviewers because they are important to me! Thank you again for reading and remember... little purple button is your bestest friend!**


	8. Chapter 8: Better Birthdays

**A/N: I got this chapter up quick. Yay me! And I would just like to say, thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story so far. I had no intension for it to go on this long with out some of the more plot-worthy moments! But for those of you that like a good exciting story... then its coming soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Better Birthdays

**--**

_Last Time: "Bella…" His voice was thick with want. "You know that I can't do that." Suddenly a rush of passion came over me. Without even thinking I had stepped out of the shower and was standing right in front of him. Being the respectable gentleman he was, he immediately closed his eyes. "Bella get back into the shower. Please. You are really testing my control." His voice was strained._

"_If you kiss me first." I had no idea where I was getting all this confidence from. I reached up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. Taken aback by my sudden approach, he turned to stone. But I wasn't giving up. I continued to kiss him. I felt him reach around me and pull a fluffy towel around me. Then, happy with my state of dress, he kissed me back. I was beginning to lose air to my lungs when he pulled back. I smiled a goofy smile and giggled. His mouth mimicked my smile and he laughed also. Pretty soon we were both laughing like two crazy people. Then all at once we stopped, and his face became stone. He growled at the door, and looked back at me. I was so confused. _

"_Jasper!" He yelled. Oh. That makes sense._

**--**

I turned the reddest color I have ever turned and immediately smacked both my hands to my mouth in surprise. In doing so, I had successively managed to forget about my towel and it dropped to the floor. I gasped aloud and scrambled to wrap it around my body again. After I had gasped of course, Edward tore his avenging glare from the bathroom door and chanced a glance at me. Almost immediately after my gasp, I heard a similar gasp, but a deeper kind. Hearing him notice my current state of _undress_ it only frazzled my nerves further, making me drop the towel again.

He choose that moment to help me, and I saw a pale hand whisk up my towel and secure it around my body. I correct myself. I _now_ turned the reddest color I could ever have imagined. I groaned audibly and fixed my gaze at my feet. A cool hand slipped under my chin and pulled my face up so I was staring straight at him. He had a devious grin plastered on his godlike face. I stared right back at him in confusion. He immediately started to shake his head, and looked pointedly at the door. Even more confusion poured out of me. What was he talking about?

He sighed in frustration and looked around the room for something. He then had (from what I could tell) a stroke of brilliance. I giggled at his face. He nodded in encouragement at my giggling. I still didn't understand, but continued to giggle anyway. He was just so cute when he acted like this. He stepped away from me and walked over to the bathroom mirror. It had fogged up in the process of me taking my shower. It was still fogged up, as I had never turned the shower off, when I so unceremoniously left it. In this scrawling yet perfect writing he wrote four words on the mirror.

_**I'VE GOT A PLAN.**_

I smiled and nodded my head to show I understood. He continued to write.

_**OKAY. NOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR EMOTIONS IN CHECK THE ENTIRE TIME. CAN YOU DO THAT?**_

I nodded for the second time.

_**GOOD. NOW JASPER IS STILL STANDING OUTSIDE THE DOOR AND HE IS A LITTLE CONFUSED RIGHT NOW. NOW I NEED FOR YOU TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR ME. WILL YOU DO THAT FOR ME PLEASE?**_

I felt like a bobble head with all of the nodding I was doing.

_**MY PLAN IS TO MAKE JASPER THINK THAT WE REALLY **__**HAVE**__** TAKEN IT A LITTLE FURTHER THAN WE WOULD. **_

"Okay," I mouthed. My neck was starting to hurt.

_**THINK OF QUITE A SCANDALOUS MOMENT, BUT JUST SO THAT HE CAN FEEL YOUR LOVE AND LUST.**_

I giggled as I racked my mind to think of a moment between the two of us like that. I then thought of the night that he proposed. I remembered how far I was willing to go, then. How far I was willing to go, now. His face gained a smile so I knew that it had worked. The last words he wrote was:

_**GREAT! NOW FOLLOW MY LEAD…**_

He stepped near me again and brushed his hands along my shoulders. I shuddered with pleasure.

Out of nowhere, his electric voice hummed out seductively. "Oh Bella…" He was such a good actor that I was close to believing him, when I knew the plan all along. I didn't even have to think about anything anymore. It must have been believable to Jasper also, because I saw Edward raise his eyebrows to get me to stay something.

"Edward, yeah…" I tried to match my tone to his, and managed to do decently well. It must have worked because he gave me the thumbs up. I felt shock come from the door and I gasped before I could stop myself. I bit my lip and looked and Edward again. _"It's okay,"_ he mouthed. I giggled and then moaned a bit. He cracked a smile and then groaned himself. He began to attack my neck with his mouth. I immediately was putty in his oh-so-capable hands. The moan that came from my mouth this time was real.

There must have been some occurrence from behind the door because Edward's lips froze on my neck. Then he took my hand and strutted over to the door. He looked at me once again. He gave me a robe from behind the door and turned around. I put the robe on, not without difficulty of course, and tapped his shoulder to let him know that I was done. He grabbed hold of my hand and twisted the doorknob extremely slowly. _"Look dazzled,"_ he mouthed, and I instantly fixed my face into a silly grin. He threw open the door and gave me a gentle push out.

My face instantly became both red as tomatoes and hard as stone when I saw who was on the other side of the door. I ticked off the names in my head with vengeance stressing each one. _Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. _What were they doing here? I saw a miniscule movement from the corner of my eye and whipped my head to my left, where Emmett and Alice were standing. I glared Alice in the face. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing, dear, dear, Alice?" I asked with a particular amount of menace.

She giggled again. "Oh nothing. Just… nothing." Her petite frame was convulsing with her laughs. She was hiding something; that I knew for sure. Jasper was also looking at Alice suspiciously, so I wasn't wrong in thinking that. Emmett started to laugh then also. I whipped my head around and gave him a death glare.

"What?" Emmett managed to get out between his loud guffaws.

"What is everyone laughing at? Can someone please explain this to me?" I was livid now.

At that the entire room was positively beside themselves. What were they laughing at? Alice finally stopped laughing enough to look at me.

"Oh Bella, it's just that you should see what we see." When I still looked a little confused, she explained further. "Bella, here you are, standing in front of us in a robe, after you had just finished doing something… promiscuous with my prude of a brother, yelling at us, red in the face." By the end of her little rant she was possibly in danger of breaking apart from the intensity of her giggles.

This only made me madder. After a few minutes of just standing there in front of them, I got aggravated enough to just walk back into the bathroom. Alice tried with futile attempts to keep me out, but because she was still laughing so hard that she just ended up letting me go.

"Our little plan didn't work Edward." I grumbled, as I shut the bathroom door behind me with a sharp snap. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I know, love, I know." He enveloped me in a tight hug, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"At least they still thought that we did something, to quote Alice, _promiscuous_." I laughed along with him. But then something popped into my mind.

"But Edward, wouldn't Alice know that we were tricking them? I mean, didn't she see it?" I asked him, my voice thick with confusion.

"Oh, Bella. Did I not tell you?" I shook my head.

"Alice has been in on this the entire time." He explained, with a smile plastered on his face.

"What…?" That was all I could muster out without choking on the rest of my words.

He smiled at the look on my face, and reminded me of something that I did not want to be reminded of.

"Happy Birthday, my lovely Bella." The love and sincerity in his voice was too much for me to voice the sarcastic comeback I was going to say. I just sighed, and allowed his lips to press against mine. Well, I shouldn't say allowed. I practically begged him with my eyes to kiss me. I loved how it felt to kiss Edward. His lips were in such contrast from mine. His were cold and hard, as mine were warm and soft, but I welcomed the contrast. It was heaven to kiss him. I quite believe that we would have kissed for much longer a time; save for the fact there were some obnoxious vampires on the other side of the door.

Both at once, Emmett and Jasper started wolf whistling and hollering, no doubt from all the lust coming from the bathroom.

Edward tried to pull back, to yell thoroughly at them, but I tried with all my might to hold him to me. He noticed my sudden tighten in grip, and just gave in. We continued kissing for longer than we had ever kissed before. I knew that I couldn't _really_ kiss him, but I was happy with what I got. I had managed to move my hands from his chest to his hair, where I ruffled the back of his silky hair playfully. His hands were gripping onto my hips, as if they were the only thing keeping me to him.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice come from outside the door. "What are you all doing crowding around Edwards' bathroom door?" It was Carlisle! Edward and I broke apart as if we had been shocked.

"Care to explain, Alice?" Great. Esme was with him also. I did not want to look bad to her.

"Well," Alice started, "Jasper came up here to kinda mess with Edward and Bella's emotions a bit. Don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one to think of it. And he called me up here after some of the emotions he felt coming from the room were a little…intense. So, naturally, Emmett heard us, and wanted to have some time to make fun of Bella and Edward. And Rose followed. When we came up here, Edward obviously heard us and sent Bella out to know what's going on…" The whole time that Alice was speaking, Edward and I were just staring at the door, trying to contain our laughter. "…and then Jasper felt the really strong emotions again, so we all assumed that they were-" I didn't let Alice finished before I threw open the door and started to talk over her.

"We were **not** doing any of that, so Alice don't put in their minds that we were. We were only kissing, and that is something that I would enjoy…keeping…private…" I trailed off at the end because everyone in the room had gone dead silent. I looked at Carlisle and Esme confused. Esme gave me a sympathetic look. Everyone seemed to be doing that to me today. But then I understood. Alice had, on purpose, said just the right words that would get me to come out and embarrass myself. Then, Edward appeared at my side.

"Hello everyone. May I ask why we are assembled around my bathroom door, when we have a very important birthday party to get ready for?" Edward asked politely. As if on cue, Alice gasped theatrically and grabbed Jasper's hand and dashed wildly out of the room. That got rid of two. "And don't certain people need to go shopping and get a new outfit for the party tonight?" It was Rosalie's turn to run out of the room with her husband on her heels. Two more. Almost instantly, Edward had managed to clear the room of half of its previous occupants.

"Though this may not be the most appropriate time, Happy 19th Birthday Bella, dear!" Esme walked over to me, and embraced me lovingly.

"Oh thank you so much Esme." I returned the hug, and turned my attention to Carlisle. "If you wouldn't mind, I would consider it a birthday present if you make sure to restrain Alice in a bit for me. I know that she will listen to you."

"It would be my pleasure, Bella." Carlisle nodded and gave me a hug also.

They left the room hand in hand. I stared lovingly into my soul mate's eyes.

"What are we going to do with them Edward?" I asked teasingly.

He grinned back. "Give them something to wonder about." I barely had time to show the shock on my face, before I was thrown onto the bed under him. I turned bright red.

"Where did all this come from?" I wondered why all of a sudden, he was so much more outgoing with our physical relationship than before. He then decided to cover my neck with soft kisses.

"Just, the fact that you look so beautiful today. And the fact that you are in nothing than a robe." He muttered in-between kisses. My face was now a whole new shade of red not yet invented. Feeling the heat from my face, he lifted his face, and gently placed little butterfly kisses on my lips. I managed to relax enough for my face to return to normal coloring.

"I think that I should get dressed now." I said. He flipped us over so that I was now lying across his chest, and sighed.

"Want help?" He asked playfully. I was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Edward Cullen! What are you insinuating?" I demanded shocked.

"Nothing, other than the fact that you are known to be infamously clumsy, and don't want you to somehow hurt yourself in the process." His cool voice reverberated around the room. Was I now completely incompetent?

My temper flared. "I think that I can be left alone long enough to get dressed thank you very much!"

"I was just worried about your safety. You can come back down off that high horse of yours now." He sounded hurt. I felt guilty now that I had snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just overreacted. Which is normally your job." I jested and apologized at the same time.

"Bella, don't apologize I was just teasing you. I love you." His crooked smile was plastered to his face.

"I love you too." With that I pushed him off the bed. Even though he was much stronger than I, and also he could easily stop himself, he decided to entertain me, and fall off the side. I popped my head over to make sure he hadn't fallen through the floor or something. I giggled at the mock shock on his face.

"Oh. I see how it is now, _Ms. Swan_." I only giggled more when he used my surname.

"I think you are mistaken_ Mr. Cullen_. It is not Ms. Swan. It is _Mrs. Cullen_. Where is your head today?" I joked with him. He finally dropped his mock horror façade and laughed along with me.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Cullen, I will leave to your business." He picked himself up from the floor and walked to the door. He stopped just before he left and bowed so deeply that his nose touched the golden carpet on the floor. I was beside myself with laughter now. I just barely saw him close the door through my tears of laughter. I wiped my face, and got up from the bed, and walked over to Edward's closet, where I sometimes kept clothes when I spent the night.

I growled when I saw that all my clothes had been taken away, and a single outfit hung up with a note attached to it. Alice, I thought to myself. That crazy pixie had done it again. I ripped the note from the sleeve of the blouse and read its curly script.

_Bella,_

_I know that you must hate me right now for taking away all your clothing, _

_but I saw this on the rack and bought it just for you._

_I even had it tailored to fit your curves perfectly._

_Please humor me and try it on. _

_And if you don't, Rosalie has another __**great**__ outfit for you to wear._

_Trust me, Bella. I looked ahead, and you will look beautiful in it._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I sighed loudly, and cursed Alice 30 times over in my head as I took the outfit from the hanger, and scrutinized Alice's choice. Not bad. It was a simple, navy blue sweater with a scoop-neck and a silvery tank top to wear under it. There also was a black skirt that had some small, but none-the-less lovely beadwork at the hem. On the floor, there were dark blue flats with wisps of silver lining them. It was very beautiful. Edward would love it. I quickly dressed and walked over to the mirror. Pretty, I thought to myself. I then tried to tame the danger that was my hair, but gave up after five minutes and pulled it into a simple pony at the nape of my neck. I looked at the make-up that was in the corner of the closet where all my clothes used to be. Another note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I know that you aren't the most skilled person to put on make-up, _

_but keep it simple and you will look lovely._

_All the colors there are perfect for you. _

_Trust me,_

_Alice_

I glared a bit at the 'skilled person' jab at me, but let it go and picked up the case. I walked over onto the wrought iron bed and sat down. I tentatively opened the large case. On the inside, it was lined with deep blue velvet and had drawers everywhere. I opened the smallest drawer to find that it had heap-loads of eye shadow. I closed that drawer and opened a second. This one had many different types of blush, all in subtle neutral tones, which would match my pale skin tone perfectly. I opened the last drawer and saw that it had multiple kinds of mascara and eyeliner. On the top of the box it had a huge mirror on it.

I pulled out a light pink shade of blush and some mascara. I read the wording on the mascara bottle. _Lengthening and Volumizing._ I applied only two coats and put it back in its respectable drawer. I looked in the mirror. My lashes were quite long and had darkened in color nicely. I pulled out a medium brown shade of eyeliner and opened it. It was the pencil kind. I stared at it, while I contemplated all the ways that I could possibly majorly injure myself with it. I gingerly capped it again, and put it back in the drawer with the mascara. I took a large blush brush and carefully swirled it around in the pink blush. I lightly brushed it across my cheekbones. I looked in the mirror, satisfied with my work. I didn't want to do much else, less it be overkill.

_**Knock! Knock!**_I almost fell off the bed, from the sudden knocking.

"Bella?" I heard a small voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I allowed. The door opened and I saw Jasper on the other side. "Hey Jasper. What's up?"

"I was told, no sorry, commanded to come in here and apologize to you." He looked up at me shyly.

"That's okay, Jasper. I know that you were only joking. I never got hurt, save for my ego." I tried to joke with him. It worked only slightly. He laughed a little. I motioned for him to sit next to me. I was still unsure if he was comfortable being that close to me. To my relief, to walked over to the king-sized bed and sat down.

"I would just like to say again that I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me like that." His face was downcast the entire time he was talking.

"No Jasper, please don't apologize. I don't blame you. It was just a prank." I was getting tired of this.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" He asked.

"Sounds good. We are pretty pathetic to be fighting over who was really at fault though, huh?" I laughed.

"Yah we are. There also was another reason I was sent up here." He confessed.

"What?" I inquired, curious.

"I was supposed to see if you were ready to come down for the party now." I made a face at the word 'party'. But then something struck me.

"Oh. Why didn't Alice or Edward come up?" I asked. I saw his face fall a bit before he composed himself again. "Jasper! It's not that I don't like you; it's just that they would be the first people up here to get me. Alice because she would be so excited for the party that she just couldn't stand it anymore. And Edward because he is so overprotective that he would think that I would trip and hurt myself walking down the stairs or something." He laughed at my tone, at the end of my little tirade.

"Come on Bella. Lets go before my crazy wife, or your overly accommodating fiancée, comes and drags us down there by our ankles." His tone was much lighter, so I assumed we would put that little awkward moment behind the both of us.

"Okay, lets do it." He laughed once again at my choice of words and helped down off the bed. He held out his arm and I linked mine through it. I giggled at his old-fashionedness. We got to the stairs and I heard a familiar voice boom over the sound system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the lady of the hour, Ms. Isabella Swan-" There was a slight disturbance in the system, and then the voice returned. "-Sorry, Mrs. Isabella _Cullen, _with her escort, Mr. Jasper Hale. Jeez Bella, can't you just stick to one man?" I heard a slap and my favorite of all the voices in the room. "Emmett, shut up, you're ruining it for everyone! Can't you be serious for one moment in your life?" Edward's voice was gruff with his irritation. "Yes, I can. And I am saving that for when I announce your vows at the wedding. Or would you rather I mess it up then?" I heard a louder hit this time and Edward's voice. "You… idiot… now… she… knows… that… was… what… we… were… planning! It… was… supposed… to… be… a… surprise!" The entire room was hushed. I heard someone swear, probably Edward, and then the sound was cut. To say I was stunned would be an extreme understatement. This was a weird birthday.

I looked up at Jasper. His face was priceless. He looked like he had just seen Alice get eaten alive. I couldn't stand it anymore. He was just so funny! I started to laugh like I have never before. I dropped to the floor and actually rolled around because I was laughing so hard. After a few stunned seconds, I heard someone join in with me. Pretty soon, I wasn't the only one on the floor. Jasper was positively beside himself. He never seemed like the one to roll on the floor laughing, but with his powers he probably couldn't help it.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to wipe my eyes of the tears and looked around the room. Esme was sitting on the couch clutching her sides and holding onto Carlisle's hand. Carlisle was probably the most composed out of everyone in the room, but was still chuckling to himself, none-the-less. Alice was on the floor with beside Rosalie, who looked like she had just gotten punched in the stomach and was doubled over. Her back was shaking.

Finally I stood up and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He looked up at me and stood up next to me. He sent a wave of calm around the room, and everyone's laughter died down.

"Now that you all are done, can we please get on with this party?" Edward's crisp voice sounded. I looked around the room to see him standing in a corner with his arms crossed. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I had a sudden moment of panic when I realized that he could have gotten hurt again. Jasper must have felt my sudden rush of fear and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I nodded my thanks and carefully walked down the staircase to where Edward was standing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his crossed arms. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me also, and held me close.

"Relax. It's fine. He just slipped up." I didn't need to elaborate on who the 'he' was.

"But it was his birthday present to you." Edward looked down at me.

"I know. But I think that he would have preferred to make a joke out of it anyways. Besides everyone got a good laugh out of it." I smiled up at his beautiful face.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He smiled his crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me. I felt his cool lips press to mine for only a moment before we were disturbed.

"If you two are done playing kissy-face over there, we have some presents to open." Rosalie's voice cut through the air. I knew that she was just kidding but I couldn't help but feel a little hate toward her for ruining the moment. Jasper, no doubt, felt that and gasped a little. Edward pulled back from me, and walked me over to the couch. I felt that familiar dread consuming my body. My last birthday wasn't exactly the best in the world, and to tell the truth I was a little nervous.

"Why don't we eat cake first and then we can come back to this later?" I proposed without hope. Everyone else in the room just thought that I didn't want to be the center of attention, but Jasper looked at me forlornly and sighed quietly. I didn't want to make him feel any worse, so I made to grab a present. This year the color theme was apparently silver and blue. I hadn't noticed until this moment that everyone in the room was wearing some form of blue and silver. My eyes grew wide as I took in the rest of the room. Every single surface had either blue or silver covering it.

Edward chuckled. "Make the connection?" He joked with me. I could only nod in response. My hand was still in mid air to grab the present closest to me. I felt the smooth blue wrapping being pushed into my palm. Esme had picked up the present and set it in my hand. I looked at the tag. _**To: Bella From: Jasper **_I smiled at him and looked at the paper. It was small and square. I very carefully ripped open the paper and stared at his present.

"It's so when you are changed, you may not remember much, so that you can buy all the books that you love." He said in a small voice.

"Thank you so much Jasper." I looked down at the gift certificate for the local bookstore. I reached for the next present but a pale hand got to it before me. The next tag read, _**To: Bella Love: Alice**_ I looked suspiciously at her. The package was so small.

"I know what your thinking and don't get all wired up until you open it." The little pixie across from me said. I huffed and ripped open the wrapping. It was a small box labeled _**Maggie's. **_I looked at her suspiciously again. She just shrugged and motioned for me to open the box. I lifted the lid to see a hand written note and another small box. I opened the letter.

_Dear soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen,_

_I hope that you will enjoy this gift. _

_I had Ms. Cullen come in to my office, _

_so we could discuss some very important marriage particularities._

_In this particular meeting, she came up for an idea for an upcoming birthday for you._

_She said that you did not enjoy getting presents, _

_so she had to think of something that couldn't be considered one._

_The both of us together have come up with this idea for you and your fiancée._

_In this box, there are two tickets for your honeymoon. _

_The catch is that you will not know where you are going until you get there._

_I hope that you have a happy birthday, and a prosperous marriage._

_Sincerely,_

_Margarite McHalon_

I stared open-faced at Alice. What was she thinking? What was going on under all that spiky hair?

"Ooh I knew you would like it!" She squealed.

"Alice, I… don't know what to say." I stammered out.

"Well you say thank you for starters." She came over to where I was sitting and hugged me tightly. I just sat there in shock for a moment before I felt a cool hand take the box from my hand. I stared at Edward.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded.

"Yes. I knew what she was doing, but I don't know where we are going." He confessed. Out of nowhere I punched him on the shoulder, but not so hard as to hurt myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"So I could see this." He said nonchalantly. I growled under my breath at him and held my hand out for the next. He chuckled and looked at the tag. "This one was the one from Emmett before he ruined it for you." I looked around at his words. Where was he?

"Looking for me?" I heard him rumble. I whipped my head around to see him standing across the room from me in priest's robes. I erupted in laughter.

"That… is… so… great!" I choked out. I calmed down and got up to hug him. "Thank you Emmett! I think I will be able to live through my wedding now!" He returned the hug, and I sat back down. The next present was quite large. I was surprised at what the tag read. _**To: Bella From: Rosalie**_ I looked over at her.

"Just open it, Bella." She told me. My finger barely touched the wrapper before Alice started to giggle.

This piqued my curiosity. "What Alice?" She just shook her head and motioned for me to continue opening. I shrugged and tore open the rest of the paper. There were three or four boxes filled to the brim with, what looked like clothes. I couldn't really tell because I hadn't opened them all the way yet. I decided that the smallest box would be the safest to open first. No sooner had I opened the lid, that I shut it again. Because Edward was sitting right next to me, he saw what was inside. I heard him gasp, and my face turned the deepest shade of red.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked teasingly. I just glared at her.

I turned my attention to Rosalie. "Are the rest of these boxes filled with what I just opened?"

"Yes. They are. Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. All I could do was nod. She smiled and took the boxes from my hands. "I'll just put these upstairs where you can try them out later." She purred. I looked down at my hands with embarrassment.

"What are they Rose?" Emmett bellowed. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he understood. "Oh my god Rose! You got Bella lingerie?" Everyone in the room ceased speaking. I put my head in my hands and shook my head back and forth. A strong hand massaged my back until I lifted my head again. By that time, everyone had composed themselves and Rosalie and Emmett had left the room.

"Here Bella, dear." Esme handed me a book-like present. "It's from Carlisle and I." She explained when I didn't see a tag. I carefully opened this package. When I finally saw what it was I teared up. It was a hand-made diary. "So when you are changed you can read what it was like beforehand. Just something so you can remember." Carlisle explained. I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much!" I sobbed. Esme got up from her perch on a chair, and enveloped me into a hug. "Thank you." I managed when I could speak. I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him also. He returned the hug. I walked back over to the couch and sat back down. "So, is that it?" I asked with hope.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat with excitement. I looked at Edward.

"Edward…" I started.

"Yes Bella?" He asked with sincere politeness.

"What did you get me?" I was wary now.

"Don't you want to open it?" He asked. I felt some of my anxiousness leave me. If it was something I could actually open, then it couldn't be something really expensive. Could it? "Bella?" I nodded and he jumped up and sat back down before I could even fall over. It was a small black box with a silver bow on the top. I looked up at him astonished. "Don't make assumptions." Was all he said. I reached out a shaking hand and took the small box. I looked around the room to see that everyone had joined us again. My breath hitched as I opened the little box and looked inside. Wait what? I looked up at Edward.

"Keys?"

--

* * *

**A/N: That was a loooooooong chapter, I know. For those of you that like long chapters, "You're Welcome." For those whose who don't "I'm Sorry." I have a couple of thankyou's to give out.**

**Ginnyluver: I would just like to say OH MY GOD! Thank you for reviewing! Thankyou thankyou thankyou (till I am blue in the face)! I've never considered myself that good a writer! It means so very much for you to even put me in the same league as Ms. Meyer! Thankyou again!**

**As for the little Alice jab (when I called her a crazy pixie), I did not think of that. The original 'crazy pixie' caller would be the great author selenehekate. And I would just like to say that down here so she doesn't get mad at me for using it! **

**Last but not least I just recently read a great fanfic by FlameWriter008. It is a great Dramione story, and if you like those kind of stories, then I highly recomend reading it. It is titled "Simple Magic". I would to use one of the great little review sayings. **

**Don't be a prude, review. (and) Say no to moo, review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking to my story. Note at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprise

--

**_Last Time:_**

_"Edward…" I started._

"_Yes Bella?" He asked with sincere politeness. _

"_What did you get me?" I was wary now._

"_Don't you want to open it?" He asked. I felt some of my anxiousness leave me. If it was something I could actually open, then it couldn't be something really expensive. Could it? "Bella?" I nodded and he jumped up and sat back down before I could even fall over. It was a small black box with a silver bow on the top. I looked up at him astonished. "Don't make assumptions." Was all he said. I reached out a shaking hand and took the small box. I looked around the room to see that everyone had joined us again. My breath hitched as I opened the little box and looked inside. Wait what? I looked up at Edward._

"_Keys?"_

--

I was shocked. I was positive that he was going to give me some giant ring or something. Well, now I know that he didn't get me a car. WAIT! Keys! He got me a car!

"Edward… so help me, if you got me a car…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I will show you what I got you, or should I say **made** for you, if you promise not to hate me." He was using his silkiest voice to try and persuade me.

"You made it? You made me a car?" I was close to passing out now. He made a car?

"No if anyone was to make you a car it would have been Rosalie." He was smirking now. I scowled at him. Still smirking.

"Well what is it then?" I almost yelled at him.

"If you come with me then I'll show you." He stood up off the couch and held out his hand for me to take. Even when I was mad at him, he still acted the perfect gentleman. I sighed and allowed him to help me up. "Why the sudden mildness?" He inquired.

"Well, I just thought that if you did get me something outrageous like a car then I could just sell it. Or give to the poor or something." I smiled on the inside at my cunning. All he did was shake his head and lead me to the front door. My heart was betraying my calm façade by pounding against my chest. I knew he heard it, just like everyone else behind us. That reminded me. "Do you all know what he is getting me?" I asked pointedly.

There was a chorus of 'yes's' and only one 'no'. I stared at them trying to find out who said no.

"Who said no?"

"Me." Said Emmett plainly. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He demanded. He sounded like a two-year-old.

"Because we all know that you can't keep a secret. And even if you could you would probably let it slip when you got excited." Rosalie remarked. Emmett pouted at her. "But that's why I love you." She cooed back. He still was pouting, but not as much anymore.

The whole time that this little charade was occurring, we had walked quite far from the house. I assumed that it would be must faster for the rest of them, if they didn't have to walk at my stupid human pace.

"Are we there yet?" I whined teasingly.

Edward smirked down at me. "Just a little further, love. Do you want me to carry you?"

Before I could even answer, I was being swooped into his arms. I sighed knowing that nothing I said would get him to drop me. Now that I wasn't walking anymore the rest of them picked up the pace again. I looked over Edward's shoulder and gazed at them all; Carlisle, with his effortless way of giving off calm; tall and lanky Jasper; the spiky haired little shop-a-holic that was Alice; sweet and caring Esme, funny and impulsive Emmett; and the unearthly beautiful Rosalie. They would be my family soon. My eyes started to tear up just thinking about them all. I knew that Rosalie was still having a harder time accepting me than the others, but that fact that she was trying made me knew that she cared deep down.

I was still looking over his shoulder when I realized we had stopped. I tried to flip around and see what Edward had gotten me before he stopped me, but he was too fast for me. I found myself standing in front of him, with my back to whatever it was. That got me thinking. What was it? Here we were, in the middle of the forest behind his house, with not a living soul to be found; other than the animals of course. I gazed up into my lover's eyes. I knew there was both confusion and love in my gaze. There was only the deep love for me he had in his.

"Bella," he started, "I made this for the both of us. I made this out of love for you. I love you." Was all he said before he spun me around.

I gasped aloud. It was beautiful. A sprawling house for just the two of us. The brickwork was astonishing. It the brick was deep red with gray stones at the corners. There was a small pound in front of it. It had a dark, thatched roof and old-style shutters on the front windows. The garden in front of it was filled with white freesia and red roses. The picture perfect house. I could hardly see from all the tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Edward!" I cried. He caught me in a protective hug and I cried into his arms. After a couple minutes, I calmed down enough to reduce to sniffles.

"Want to see the inside?" He asked. It was like he was a kid in a candy shop. I nodded, still not really ready to say anything yet.

He gently pulled me toward a paved walkway that led to the front door. It was painted white with a 'Welcome Home' sign on the front. I giggled at the sign. It was so unlike Edward.

He noticed what I was laughing at and explained to me. "It was Emmett's idea." I nodded and reached out to turn the knob. The door handle was bright gold and sparkled in the sunlight. I then remembered something, sunlight. I looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. His skin was glowing with the many facets in the sun. I looked at everyone else behind us. They all had the same glowing quality to them. I sighed in my head. Soon, I would shine and sparkle also. I reached out and turned the doorknob and entered our house.

The living room was huge and spacious. It was painted a cool tan color, which seemed to make the room even bigger than it was. There was a giant fireplace on the north wall and a couple of lazy chairs were surrounding it. These were a dark chocolate color along with the couch that was pushed up against the far wall on the other side of the room. The east wall was just like the wall in the other house. It was made of glass, and I saw that it carried up to the second level. There were wooden floors and a giant tan colored rug in the middle of the floor. I noticed that there wasn't a kitchen.

I walked slowly around to the only door I saw. I opened in dark chocolate wood and found a bright white room with nothing in it other than a white baby grand piano and some painted white French doors that led to a beautiful outdoor patio. The patio was brilliant. It had some white patio furniture and a lovely small pool surrounding it. I looked to see where all this water was coming from and saw that there was a small fountain in the garden that spewed water over its deep basin and into small river-like waves that led to the lake surrounding the patio. I followed the stream around the patio to a small walkway over the water and I saw that it followed around our house to the pond in the front. It was just too much.

I noticed no one had followed me out here and I walked back inside the house. They were all sitting on the soft couches and chairs. Edward was the only one standing. He was waiting by the stairs till I came back.

"Do you want to see the upstairs?" He asked politely. I nodded and he took my hand and led me up a spiraling staircase. The metal work on the stairs was beautiful. On the railing, there was a twisting vine of roses just like on the bed at his house. I ran my hand over the detailed metalwork and was surprised when I didn't cut myself.

Edward must have noticed because he explained it to me. "I used a special sander to get the metal as smooth as possible. Knowing you, I wanted to take all the precautions."

I huffed up at his little jab at me. "Did you put rails on the sides of the beds also so I don't accidentally fall off?"

He put a face of mock horror on and answered me. "No! How could I forget?"

I couldn't stay mad at him. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled and carried me up the rest of the stairs. We were on a huge landing that overlooked the living room downstairs. There was a wooden railing this time and I leaned over it to see my whole family gazing at the now lit fireplace. He grabbed my hand and led me to a small hallway. In the first room, there was a small room with a queen bed. It was painted in light grays and blues. Quaint. I thought to myself. There was a small bathroom attached to it. I stared at him a little confused.

"Incase a stray person came across the house." He explained. But there was something else.

"The kitchen?" I asked.

"We'll say that we live off the forest." He joked. I nodded and left the small room. The hallway was painted in a light yellow color. It was pretty. I noticed that as we walked there were pictures of all of us hanging on the walls. My eyes filled with tears.

"If you don't remember, I want you to." He said solemnly. I looked at all the pictures, some of us at prom and graduation my last couple birthdays. I gulped at one of the pictures at the end. It was of me before I had opened any presents at my 18th birthday party. I was staring into Edward's eyes lovingly. I walked down the rest of the house and looked at the last few pictures there. They were the pictures I had taken with my camera. The ones that were in my scrapbook. The ones that I had taken before he had left. The ones that he had hidden from me. I tried to hold in my tears, but I failed. Soon I was blubbering into his arms. I thanked god that he had left out the ones where he was depressed about leaving me, and kept the ones where he was happy. I had finally reduced to small sniffles and gazed up into his almost black eyes.

"Okay. Let's see our room." I said with a little anticipation. He held my hand and walked over to the door. Its dark wooden frame was thick and the door was closed. It reminded me of a door of another place that I wished never to return to. I managed to repress my shudder. I didn't want him knowing of what this door reminded me of. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

I gasped audibly as I surveyed the room. It was almost exactly like his at the old house. When had I started calling it the old house? The gold carpet matched the color of his eyes flawlessly after he had eaten. There was a black couch on the wall with the large window. The bed was pushed up against another wall with a beautiful painting above it. It had high ceilings for being an upstairs room. The comforter on the bed was a dull gold color that was just a hint lighter than the carpet. On that same wall there was a terrace that opened up to the now darkening sky. I turned to the only wall I had not looked at. It had two doors. I assumed that one of the doors was for a huge closet that Alice probably designed herself and the other was for a bathroom. I tentatively walked over to the nearest door and opened it. It was the bathroom.

There were white marble floors with flecks of gold. The bathtub was big enough to fit almost five Emmett's and was porcelain with gold handles and spa jets on all sides. On the far wall there was a giant mirror that almost took up the entire wall, save for the marble counter tops and his and her sinks. The toilet was in a far corner of the room. I knew that we would never use it, but it was always good to be safe. That left the shower. It was humungous! There were faded glass doors, that if someone was in there you could only see their outline. I opened the doors, which were lined with, what I expected to be, real gold. The shower was big enough to fit twelve people snuggly and had seven jets coming from all different directions. I let out a little squeak when I saw the bottom. There were little gold pieces cut out to make a beautiful picture of a female angel with flowing brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. The angel was supposed to be me! All I could do was nod. The tears were threatening to fall over again. He gently lifted my head up and placed a light kiss on my lips. I gave in further to him and kissed him with vigor. Pretty soon I was being pushed up against one of the doors of the shower. My hands were entangled in his soft locks. His hands were caressing my face lovingly. Then someone had to ruin it.

"Save that for the wedding night!" Emmett scolded. As if I had been burned, I jumped back from Edward. But seeing as I was already pressed to the wall, I only succeeded in banging my head against one of the faucets.

Edward looked livid. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. If I would have let you go on any further I don't think that we would have our sweet little innocent Bella any-" He didn't finish because Edward had tackled him to the ground with a deafening bang. Seconds after, the rest of the family was standing in the bathroom also.

Carlisle saw me still rubbing my head and walked over to me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes. I just banged my head." I said somewhat grumpily.

"I see that. Where does it hurt the most?" He asked me, ever the doctor.

"Right here." I said gingerly touching the back right side of my head. Very carefully he prodded the spot, and places around, where I had motioned.

In the mean time, Esme was thoroughly scolding her two boys. "What are you two thinking these days? Emmett you know better than to constantly rub Edward the wrong way like that!" When Esme had said 'rub Edward the wrong way', Rosalie burst out in little chuckles. One death glare from Esme shut her up. Though I had to admit it did sound a little on the odd side. "And Edward," she continued, "you definitely know better not to tackle him every chance you get!"

Edward decided to defend himself. "But he was saying very rude things about Bella!"

"You know your temper! You should have done something a little more befitting a gentleman." When Esme said that, he seemed to visibly hunch over some more. I knew that he only wanted to be the perfect gentleman in front of me, and know Esme had scolded him where it hurt the most. I knew that she didn't say it to make him feel bad, she said it to teach him a lesson. "But I do agree with you. Emmett, that was very rude. Apologize to Bella. Now."

Almost everyone had forgotten I was in the room until then. My turned red when three faces turned sharply to look at me. Edward was still staring at the ground and Carlisle was still examining the back of my head.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett mumbled under his breath. Esme gave him another death glare and he apologized a little louder.

"Its alright Emmett." I said softly hoping everyone would just look away from me. My prayers were answered.

"Now Edward, apologize to Emmett for tackling him." Esme stated. Everyone turned to look at Edward when she said that.

"I'm sorry Emmett. It was very tactless of me and won't do it without a good reason again." Edward smirked at the end when he let the little 'good reason' thing slip. Emmett growled at him, but Rosalie quickly patted his arm and they left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Edward rushed to my side. "Is she okay Carlisle?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes. She only has a bruise on her head. The most that she will need will be some rest and possibly an ice pack depending on the pain. Do you need an ice pack Bella?" He asked. His doctor voice was back.

"No. I feel better now Carlisle. Thank you." I mumbled. Why did everyone always make such a big fuss over me?

"You're very welcome. If it starts to hurt later then, I'll be in my office. I can get you one." Carlisle nodded in mine and Edward's direction before exiting the room, with Esme by his side. She smiled warmly at me before she closed the door behind her.

I sighed loudly. Of course overprotective Edward had to fine a reasoning behind it.

"Are you sure you feel okay Bella? It would be no trouble to Carlisle if you wanted him to examine your head again." Edward stared meaningfully down at me. Was he actually serious?

"Edward, I am fine. I promise you. I feel perfectly okay." I stressed. He nodded and smiled down warmly at me. It was then that I realized where we were, and what were doing up here. I threw my arms around his neck and started to cry again in his neck.

"Bella, what's the matter, love?" He asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just so beautiful!" I sobbed.

"Oh Bella. I built it for you. It's all for you." The love in his voice was overwhelming. I cried harder. And he held me until I stopped.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I mumbled into his chest.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He sighed, and his intoxicating breath floated into my nostrils.

He picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom. He set me down on the soft covers and laid down next to me. I gazed up at him, at a loss for words. He just stroked my hair and stared back. After a few minutes, I broke the intense gaze and got up from the bed. I walked over to the beautiful terrace. There was a dark blue chaise lounge in a corner and I sat myself down upon it. Seconds after my butt hit the soft material, I was being picked back up again and Edward slipped himself under me.

I snuggled up to his hard chest and sighed complacently. His cool hands wound around my waist and crossed themselves over my stomach. He kissed the top of my head and breathed into my hair. Every hair on my head was saturated with his sweet breath. Goosebumps broke out along my arms. I snuggled in closer to his body and sighed.

In close to three minutes, I was asleep.

--

"What?!" Someone yelled. I stirred in my position. And the bickering stopped immediately. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was still outside laying in the chaise lounge except Edward wasn't under me anymore. I missed his body under me. The sky was midnight black with only a few stars twinkling in the distance. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust but then I saw two distinct figures arguing silently. I saw Alice's petite outline next to Edwards larger one. I sat up abruptly and both figures turned to me.

"What is going on?" I asked groggily.

"Bella…" I heard Edward's voice trail off.

"I'm a big girl. Tell me. If its something bad, I want to know." I saw Edward nod at Alice's small figure.

"Bella. I had a vision. A bad one." My heart was thumping in my chest. I was sure they could hear it. "It's the Volturi. They've come back for you." With that, everything went black. I heard someone yell before I fell off the chaise.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Okay for all of you visual learners, I will put the website where I got the inspiration for the house from. Congrats to mewXmewXnah for being the only person to guess a house. And quess correctly at that! Remeber the little purple button is your bestest friend!**


	10. Chapter 10: Running

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read my story! I would also like to mention something that I missed in my editing of chapter 9. When Edward and Bella were looking at the front of the house and Bella asked about the 'Welcome Home' sign, and Edward said it was Emmett's idea. In a few lines before that I realized that I had written that Emmett had no idea about the house idea. So for those of you who caught that, but didn't review about it, I'm sorry for my slip up. I will not go back and change it, because I do think it would be something that Emmett would do, but it does conflict with the story line. Now that I am done making up for my mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Emotional Overload

--

_**Last Time:**_

"_What?!" Someone yelled. I stirred in my position. And the bickering stopped immediately. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was still outside laying in the chaise lounge except Edward wasn't under me anymore. I missed his body under me. The sky was midnight black with only a few stars twinkling in the distance. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust but then I saw two distinct figures arguing silently. I saw Alice's petite outline next to Edwards larger one. I sat up abruptly and both figures turned to me. _

"_What is going on?" I asked groggily. _

"_Bella…" I heard Edward's voice trail off._

"_I'm a big girl. Tell me. If it's something bad, I want to know." I saw Edward nod at Alice's small figure._

"_Bella. I had a vision. A bad one." My heart was thumping in my chest. I was sure they could hear it. "It's the Volturi. They've come back for you." With that, everything went black. I heard someone yell before I fell off the chaise._

--

The next thing I felt, I was being moved around in someone's arms. What had just happened? Had I blacked out? Then it all came rushing back to me.

"_Bella. I had a vision. A bad one." My heart was thumping in my chest. I was sure they could hear it. "It's the Volturi. They've come back for you." With that, everything went black. I heard someone yell before I fell off the chaise._

Oh my god! I have to get out of here! I need to run. Maybe if I can convince Alice to take me to some place that no one will know about then everyone will be safe. No one will know where I will be because I will hide in a different spot everyday. And all their gifts won't work on me. Not even the Cullen's will know where I am. I wouldn't want any one of them to put themselves in danger for me ever again.

The whole time that I was constructing a plan in my head, I kept my eyes closed. As if now realizing this, they opened widely. I saw Edward's arms holding me. Alice was right by him and we were running. The trees were whipping by me with alarming speed. Had they already found a place to hide me?

As if answering my unconscious question Alice quipped, "We are running back to the house Bella. We need to tell everyone what happened." Edward had not said a word. I looked up at his face, for I had looked in the general direction Alice's voice came from. His eyes were the deepest of blacks and they were staring hard with determination. No doubt he was planning a way to get us out of this one.

That's when I started to struggle.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward spoke at last.

"Trying… to… get… out!" I said between each renewed kick.

"We are going over 200 miles per hour! You'll kill yourself!" He yelled.

"Then go slower so I don't!" I screamed back. As if egged on by our bickering, he went only faster. Soon leaving Alice behind him. I continued to struggle, but I was getting tired, and he was just too strong.

"Why are you still trying to get out of my grip?" Edward's voice was strained. Not from his running, but from my lack of care for my own body.

"If you put me down, I will tell you!" I was getting aggravated now. As if on cue, he stopped short causing me to fly forward in his overbearing grip. He carefully set me on the floor of the woods and glared down at me.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"Where is Alice?" I asked trying to avoid telling him, so I could formulate a better plan in my head. The one that I had been planning was not a good enough one.

"Bella." He warned, picking me up again.

"Stop! I'll tell you." I said. He put me back down. "If you tell me where Alice is."

"She is right… here." And out of nowhere a small figure danced over to us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"What for Bella?" She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Just the fact that we are being hunted by the Volturi as I speak and I didn't think it smart to be separated." So I had proved my point. A more logical plan was making its way known now in my head.

"Relax. I was… and will be fine. What did you want now?" She said smiling.

"Now is not the time! Tell me Bella!" Edward thundered.

"Don't yell!" I scolded. "They could hear you!"

He scoffed at my accusation, but lowered his voice none-the-less. "What?" He said, this time sticking to monosyllables, so as not to get me something else to pick up, therefore delaying the conversation further.

"Well. I don't want to go back to the house." I said simply. I got two different reactions. Edward looked like he could shoot me, and Alice just simply nodded.

"What?! Why?!" Edward asked incredulous.

"Don't you see?" Alice said smoothly.

"No please explain!" Edward raised his voice again.

"Quiet!" I said softly. He huffed and looked at Alice questioningly.

"Well, why doesn't Bella explain it? She's the one who thought of it." By uttering that sentence Alice had managed to switch his anger from her to me.

"I… well… you see…" I stumbled over my words. His eyes got blacker and blacker every time I tried to talk.

"We. Are. Wasting. Time." He said straining not to yell at me.

"Ok. Fine. I'll tell you." I opened. Instantly, I had his entire attention. I blushed a little under his intense gaze. "I don't think that we need to go back to the house. Its better not to get anyone else involved in the danger that-"

I was cut off by a sharp laugh. "Please Bella. There is no danger."

Now it was my turn to be mad. "No danger? NO DANGER?" Alice patted me on the shoulder as a way to remind me to keep my voice down. "Of course there is danger Edward! Have you not been around for the last time we talked to them?" He had opened his mouth to defend himself but I cut across him. "Don't even say there wasn't because we both knew that there would have been a high chance that neither of us could have walked out of that room that day." This was the first time that I had said this out loud. I mean I may have mentioned that we got out with our lives, but I had never actually addressed the issue like that before. I was quite proud.

"Yes. I know Bella." It was the first time he had agreed with me. We were taking large strides tonight.

"Okay. Then you understand where I am coming from." I was satisfied with the argument that I had held up, but being Edward, he had to find some flaw.

"What about if we have to fight?" He asked. "There won't be nearly enough of us to keep off Volturi Guards."

"There will be no need to fight." I uttered.

"Bella. They will find a need to fight." He was getting aggravated now.

"There will be no need to fight." I repeated.

"They have Jane and Demetri with them Bella! They will pick a fight." His voice was rising steadily now.

"Not if you can keep your temper under control." My words had taken the wind out of him. So to speak.

"She is right." Alice whispered in the darkness. It was then I realized that I was shivering now.

"Let's go back to the house. It's cold outside. I don't want you to get sick Bella." Edward said.

"No! I told you that I am not going back there!" I yelled. Why didn't he understand, or at least try to?

"I meant _our_ house." Was all he said.

"Oh. Okay." With that, he scooped me up into his arms and stared off back in the direction we had come. During the run, I was running over my plan in my head. I thought it was well played out, but knowing Edward he will try his hardest to find somewhere, something won't work. He just doesn't know what it would be like for me if someone got hurt because of this. There were already way too many fights and injuries on my part, for my part.

We had reached the front yard, and he and Alice had slowed to a jog slightly faster than most. Alice whipped open the door, and sniffed the air. She nodded and walked in further. She surveyed the room before nodding a second time allowing us to walk in. I was really shaking from the cold now. Edward set me on the floor and went to the couch to get me a blanket.

Alice had something else in mind. "She needs more than a blanket Edward." He walked back over to the couch and got a second blanket. "No, no. I meant that I want her to take a warm bath."

This time it was me who started the fight. "No way Alice! I do not want to miss this discussion because I am _taking a warm bath_." I stressed the latter part, hoping to get my point across. I was not going to be babied because I was a human.

"She's right Alice. We don't have time for this." Edward argued with me.

"Would like us to hold the meeting in the bathroom then?" She asked, smirking. "And we have plenty time, Edward."

"No! I don't want to take a bath period!" I yelled.

"Now don't act the three-year-old." She scolded me. "If it makes you happy, Edward and I won't discuss anything until you are finished."

"How will I know?" I knew that they could just be lying.

"Because I would never lie to you." She said simply. I raised my eyebrows. "On purpose." I only raised them higher. "Only for good reasons!"

I huffed. "Fine."

"Yay! I'll go start your bath. What scent do you prefer jasmine or vanilla?" She squeaked. "Never mind I'll put them both in!" With that she disappeared up the stairs.

I sighed and moved over to where Edward was sitting on the one of the chairs in front of the beautiful fireplace. There was a roaring fire going and was emitting a heat I couldn't resist. I looked at him questioningly when I walked in front of him. He sighed and uncrossed his legs. I smiled lovingly and crawled into his lap. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tight to his chest. I noticed that he wasn't as cold as he usually was.

"Why isn't you skin is cold as it usually is?" I asked trying to get his mind off the Volturi. It worked.

He smiled. "Just like snow is one of the only things colder than us, fire is something that can actually warm us." He explained softly.

"Oh." I stated lamely. Here he was explaining a wonderful aspect of the life that I was sure to join, and all I could say was 'oh'. How pathetic was that?

"Bella!" Alice yelled from upstairs. "Bath time!" I grumbled a few choice words under my breath and stood up. Edward chuckled at my anger and scooped me into his arms.

"What are you doing now?" I asked impatiently.

"Carrying you." He stated.

"Why?" I was really aggravated now.

"Because I feel like it. Do I need another reason to try and ravish my wife-to-be?" He asked sweetly.

I melted when he said 'wife-to-be'. "No. Take me away my fair prince!" I commanded. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. And I knew why. The Volturi was on his mind. I sighed as he leaped up the stair and made it into the bathroom in inhuman timing.

"Finally. Any longer and I would come done there and pick you up myself." Alice said sounding a little put out that she didn't get the chance to. We were in the master bathroom. The huge bathtub was filled to the brim with scented bubbles and a couple of bath salts.

"Alice! This is way too much! You act like it is my wedding night or something!" As soon as I uttered the statement, I wished that I hadn't. Alice got a sly smirk on her face and slowly walked out of the bathroom. My face was a not yet invented shade of red. I heard shuffling and I turned to see Edward pacing. Every so often he would cringe and pinch the brim of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Bella. Get in the bath." I was shocked.

"What!" What was he getting at?

"Get in the bath." He repeated with some dignity.

"Why?" I was shaking a little now.

"Because Alice is threatening me with certain vulgar images in her mind if you don't." He strained.

"But… wait…" I was stumbling over my words.

"Please, just get in the bath." He was actually pleading with me. Then a great thought came across my head. I heard Alice laughing, no doubt seeing what I was about to do, as I neared the edge of the bath. A second too late, Edward tried to stop me. "Bella, don't." I had jumped into the bath with all of my clothes on.

"There I'm in the bath now." I said triumphantly. The smile on my face must have been too much for him, because he started to laugh hysterically.

"I guess that works." He laughed. Then before I even knew what he was doing, he had jumped in right next to me. I giggled as he blew bubbles at me. This was much better than the bath I had in my mind.

After a few minutes of goofing around, we settled down. He had leaned up against the wall of the bath, and I was leaning up against his fully clothed chest. Alice decided that it was then the time to interrupt our peace.

"If you were going to get in clothed, you could of worn a little less than that." She remarked snidely. Before I realized what she had said I felt Edward twist from under me and fling his sopping wet shirt at her. She shrieked and ran out of the bathroom.

"Sorry. I had to get rid of some annoying bugs." He smirked down at me. I actually heard Alice huff on the other side of the door at being called an 'annoying bug'. I laughed till my sides hurt. It was great! I finally relaxed and slumped up against a wall of the bath on the other side that he was on. I turned on the jets on my side and sighed. The powerful jets seemed to slowly work out the knots in my back. I had my eyes closed and didn't realize that he had came closer to me. I almost jumped out of my skin when he touched my cheek.

"You startled me." I huffed.

"Sorry love." He said; his voice was gruff. It was then that I became acutely aware of everything around me. I was sitting in a giant bathtub with my clothes on, which were soaking wet. My gorgeous fiancée was sitting right in front of me without a shirt on, in the bathtub with me. My face turned a bright shade of red when my thoughts roamed into places I shouldn't be thinking. He seemed to realize what I was doing and moved closer.

"What-" I started to say before he cut me off by placing his cool fingers to my lips. He leaned in a touched his lips to mine. I instantly fell into his spell. My eyes had drifted close when he had started to kiss me, but popped open wide when I felt myself moving. He had maneuvered himself so that I was sitting in his lap with my back up against the wall of the bathtub.

I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, but I felt something missing. Like he wasn't fully committing to the moment. I remembered why we were here and what position we were in and realized why. He was still worried about the Volturi. He was trying to distract himself, by distracting me. And it was not working.

He pulled back, realizing my stiffness. I looked deep into his eyes. That's when I realized something. He hadn't hunted in close to 4 weeks. That was far to long for him. Even with the Volturi breathing down our necks, he still needed to get past this and go hunt.

"Go hunt." I said plainly. He seemed taken aback by my choice of words. He probably thought that I was going to say something about the Volturi.

"That threw me a curve." He stated.

"You haven't hunted in nearly a month Edward. You can't go on like this. Tonight you must go hunt." I was getting aggravated.

"Not with the Volturi so close Bella." Why couldn't he just listen to me?

"Edward, I know that you are worried about my safety, but I need to know that you will be okay. We are engaged now. Your problems are mine." I knew that in bringing up the whole marriage situation, I could get him to bend to my will.

"I know Bella. I am sorry if you feel like I am not sharing things with you. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, but how can you trust me to do that if I can't give you what I expect from you." He was taking this much further than I had planned him to. But it was good. He was actually telling me how he feels about something.

"Edward, I know that you have never had to share your feelings with someone else like this before. I know that you think it can be hard to give yourself completely over to someone, but that's what married couples do. I want you to know that I will love you no matter what, and that I want you to be able to be happy." I was almost crying a bit from all the emotions running around the room.

"Oh Bella. I love you so very much." Edward's voice was saturated with the love that he was giving to me. It brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you too Edward." The tears were coming harder and faster now. He enveloped me into his strong arms and I felt safe.

"Edward, Bella. I just had a vision that I need to you know about."

--

* * *

**A/N: If some of you are finished reading this and are wondering why I put any of these scenes in this chapter, and are wondering why I just didn't jump into the action, its because all of these scenes are vitally important to the story line. Especially the very emotional Edward/Bella scene at the end. That was just to clarify anything, so I don't get hate emails about the non-action in this chapter. Remember the little purple button!**


	11. Chapter 11: Visions

**A/N: I'm baaaack:) I know that you must hate me because I haven't updated in over 2 weeks, but it has been a very hard time for my family. Last Thursday, my grandmother passed away, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to her memory. On a happier note, I have added some little ironic and funny jabs I guess I could say to this chapter. See if you can find them. If someone can find them all, I'll give them a special naming in the beginning of the next chapter. But don't let that get in your way of reading this chapter. It is a very important one! Also I will fix the chapters so that they say what the titles are in the bar you pull down for chapter selections.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight" or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters... though I do own a great new character that I introduce in the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Visions

--

_**Last Time: **_

"_I know Bella. I am sorry if you feel like I am not sharing things with you. I want you to know that you can tell me anything, but how can you trust me to do that if I can't give you what I expect from you." He was taking this much further than I had planned him to. But it was good. He was actually telling me how he feels about something. _

"_Edward, I know that you have never had to share your feelings with someone else like this before. I know that you think it can be hard to give yourself completely over to someone, but that's what married couples do. I want you to know that I will love you no matter what, and that I want you to be able to be happy." I was almost crying a bit from all the emotions running around the room._

"_Oh Bella. I love you so very much." Edward's voice was saturated with the love that he was giving to me. It brought tears to my eyes._

"_I love you too Edward." The tears were coming harder and faster now. He enveloped me into his strong arms and I felt safe. _

"_Edward, Bella. I just had a vision that I need to you know about."_

--

"What is it Alice?" I was practically jumping out of the bath. Edward pulled me back down into his lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you two get dressed into something a little more suitable and then I'll talk to you both downstairs." With that she flew from the room.

"Did you see what she saw?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. She was blocking herself from me. I don't know how she learned to do it!" I wanted to laugh at his frustration, but there was more pressing matters to attend to.

"Let's go! I don't want Alice to get mad at us for taking forever." I rushed.

"Okay, come here love." He pulled me up from the tub and carried me into the bedroom.

"Edward! You're getting the carpet soaking wet!" I scolded him. Why was I thinking about the carpet at a time like this? I must be going insane.

"Well dear Bella, not to pop your bubble but I believe that you are the one making the carpet a swimming pool." He chided me.

"Just put me down!" I demanded. I was immediately placed on the wet carpet. "Wait! I don't have any clean clothes!" What was I supposed to do now, go around naked? Not happening.

"Here. Alice had put some clothes in the closet for you this morning." This morning seemed like decades ago. I walked over to the closet and pulled open the doors.

"Some clothes, Edward!" I yelled. "There are more clothes in here than what I have at home!" The entire closet was piled with no doubt, brand name clothing! It was humongous too! Half of the closet was for me and half was for Edward. But currently his clothes only occupied about an eighth of the closet.

"Well. Yes. It is more than some." He stated. I glared at him like it was his fault that I now owned for more clothes that I would ever need.

"Hurry up!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. In speeds to fast for my eyes, Edward had run into the closet and pulled out some clothing for himself and shut the door behind him. I grumbled some choice words under my breath and looked for the least expensive. I managed to find a pair of gray sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. I knew that they were supposed to be pajamas, but I didn't care. I opened the door and walked right into Edward's chest.

"Ready for this love?" He asked. I knew he meant not just talking to Alice.

"The most I will ever be." I said solemnly. He picked me up and dashed like a madman down the spiral staircase. I looked around the giant room. Alice was sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace, which had a roaring fire, and was rubbing her temples determinedly with her two index fingers; her eyes were closed. Edward pulled me over to the other lazy-boy and pulled me onto his lap.

"Alice." He stated calmly. She opened her eyes very slowly and looked at us.

"What's the matter Alice? What did you see?" I asked tentatively. Edward was rubbing soothing circles into my lower back. It helped to calm my rising tension.

"You won't like this Edward." Was all she said.

"What do you mean Alice?" He asked quietly, but certainly not lacking a demanding tone.

"They want her Edward." That simple sentence seemed to send him into a rage. He had got up from under me and started to pace the room, leaving small dents in the floors where he stepped. If he didn't stop soon I feared that would actually dig himself a whole.

"What for Alice? They don't need her! They already have very many strong vampires!" His voice was gruff with his anger that he was trying to withhold.

"I know that Edward." Alice was not making sense to me. I was done being confused.

"What is going on!?" I actually yelled. I didn't know that I had held up so much tension.

"Bella…" Alice started but was roughly cut off by Edward.

"They want your power Bella."

"My power…" I trailed off.

"Yes your power Bella. When you become a vampire, that power." Alice was staring at me like she wanted me to understand something.

"How do you know?" I asked wary of her answer.

"I have seen it Bella. I know what it is. And I know why the Volturi want it." Her eyes too were now almost onyx.

"Why do they want it Alice?"

"Because it will be unstoppable." I almost collapsed at her words.

"What… what…?" Was all I was able to get out. What did she mean, unstoppable?

Edward intervened. "Bella, I know that you want to become a vampire, but…" I cut him off.

"Are you saying that I can't now? Not after everything that we've gone through? Not after all the promises? Not after all the pain?" Tears were forming in my eyes now. He didn't say anything. Neither did Alice. "Well, then. This must be taken care of immediately. When can we meet the Volturi?" I asked.

"No Bella! We are not just going to go up to the Volturi and say 'thank you but no thank you'? It doesn't work that way with them." Edward was yelling now. His voice reverberated around the spacious room.

My tears were really flowing now. "Why not!" I yelled.

"Bella is right." Alice said simply. That seemed to throw Edward over the edge.

"What do you mean she is right Alice? Are you even thinking at all? She could be hurt!" Edward had gotten so mad that he had actually thrown a coffee table across the room. I cringed when it hit a blank wall and shattered.

"Think about it logically Edward. If she does tell them that she doesn't want to become one of them, don't they have to respect her wishes?" Alice tried.

"That's only if she is a vampire Alice!"

That's when I cut in. "We could tell them of the plan."

"What plan?" Edward scoffed.

"The plan of the whole marriage idea." I said softly not wanting to anger him any further. He seemed to think for a minute then resumed his pacing.

"But still Bella. The Volturi are very unpredictable, who knows what they will think?" Edward was rubbing his temples as Alice had done moments ago.

"Thank you for showing faith in me Edward!" Alice scoffed.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you know what I mean. Most of the Volturi don't exactly have docile demeanors. They can't be 100 predictable." Edward had stopped and was staring at Alice now.

"But how do we know until we try?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't. And I don't want to take that risk with you Bella. I can't lose you again." Edward's face was downcast, and I heard the pleading in his voice. Then Alice was rigid and a glassy look overcame her eyes. She was having a vision. I waited with baited breath until she came back to us. She slowly shook her head a blinked a couple of times before swiveling her head to look at me. I heard Edward swear in the background, but I could only pay attention to her.

"Bella. You need to make a decision. They are nearly here now. I think we have roughly ten minutes before they reach the house. Not this house." Her voice was grave. I felt like I was going to collapse.

"We have to stop them!" I cried.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Let's meet them before they can get everyone else involved in this and try to talk them into coming back to this house." I tried.

"What about everyone else Bella? What do we tell them?" Edward spoke up.

"Well, I thought that you could think up that one. Or Alice could see something that would help us. I know that we can't just say 'butt out' because not one of them will listen." I rambled.

"Give her credit Edward. She knows the family well." Alice said trying to lighten the situation.

Edward huffed. "That's not helping Alice!"

"3:28."

"What?" I asked.

"That's how much time we have left. Hurry up!" Alice said impatiently. That had to be the fastest seven minutes of my entire life.

"Okay. Who is coming Alice?" I asked.

"Jane, Demetri, Alec, and a fourth person I don't recognize." Alice labeled off. I counted them off in my head. If there was a fight then I'm sure we could hold them off. Even though I had no idea what _I_ would do.

"Let's go now before they get any closer. Someone is bound to smell them if the get too close." I stated. Edward just looked at me shocked. I stared him down. When he realized that I was not giving up, he sighed and held out his arms. I ran over to him and crawled onto his back.

"Come on!" Alice yelled, already at the door. With that we set off into the darkness. I couldn't see my hand if it was right smack in front of my face, but I knew that Alice and Edward could see just fine. Before I was ready, we came to a screeching halt and I saw outlines move in the distance. I was never good with directions. But I guessed that they were coming in the direction we were facing; hopefully away from the house.

"Look who we have here." I heard a voice say. Instantly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Even though it was only Jane's sweet voice, I knew she was much more powerful than she gave off.

"Hello Jane." Edward greeted.

"Hello Edward, Alice, and dear Bella." She said my name with slightly more venom than the rest of the names.

"If you would kindly follow us, we can show you back to Edward's and Bella's house, so as not to disturb the rest of the family." Alice's pixie voice said to my right.

"Oh, getting cozy now are we?" I heard a distinct male voice sound not far away. Edward growled defensively.

"Oh calm down. He doesn't mean anything by it." Jane said.

"Let's go now." Alice stressed.

"After you." Jane replied. Once again we were tearing through the forest at incredible speeds. Before I registered where we were, Edward had set me down in the brown living room. Alice came in shortly after followed by the rest of the Volturi. Each member looked around the house as if it was the sole reason they came out here.

"No kitchen?" Alec spoke up for the first time.

"I planned to keep my promise." Edward said, his voice like steel.

"I see that. But how much longer were you planning on waiting?" Jane interrupted.

"Until after the wedding." I finally peeped up.

"She talks." Alec mocked. The other tall, and very burly man still had not spoken one word. He was huge; a rival to Emmett's size. His arms were the size of my entire body around and he must be almost six and a half feet tall. Standing next to Jane and Alec, he looked like a giant. He seemed to notice my gaze and swiveled his head to stare me down. His deep eyes gave me the chills. But there was something different about him, which set him apart from the other members of the Volturi. I gasped aloud when I realized what it was. His eyes were a golden color. They weren't the usual deep red color that set apart the Volturi from the Cullen's. He was a 'vegetarian', as the Cullen's would say.

"So, I see that you have noticed Chakir. Formidable, is he not?" Jane asked mockingly. Chakir. What an interesting name. I wonder what it meant.

"Let's get to business." Edward interrupted my wandering thoughts.

"Yes, let's." Agreed Alec.

"What have you come for?" Edward asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that she can see the future, you know exactly why we are here." Jane implied.

"Yes. You are right. And so you see that she is not yet, but will be soon enough. I will keep my promise." Edward was almost forcing himself to stay under control now. Everyone knew it too. Any wrong move and there would no doubt be a fight. Almost unconsciously I noticed that Chakir flexed his muscles. It was something that Emmett would do also. I wondered again what his name meant. Edward took notice also and visibly calmed himself down.

"Yes, but if we go back to Volterra with only that information, no one will be pleased." Jane said in her almost too sweet voice.

"What do you propose we do then?" Alice piped up.

"Why don't you leave us to confer, and then come back in about five minutes?" Demetri stated smoothly.

"Of course, come Bella." Edward pulled on my arm. But I was rooted on the spot. There was just something about Chakir that called to me. It was like he was here for a reason, but not the reason that the rest of them were here for. It was like he was trying to tell me something with every glance. I was completely entranced. Edward pulled again, but harder this time. I finally moved because I feared that if he pulled any harder my arm would break. I could already feel a bruise forming in the shape of his hand on my forearm. I followed him into the piano room, where Alice was already sitting on the floors.

"I know Bella. Don't say it." Alice said without looking at me. Edward looked at me confused then back at Alice. She sighed and opened up her mind to him. Alice's vision of what I was going to say flashed into his mind.

"That's absurd!" Edward confirmed. Alice shook her head as to say stop. He fell silent. They could no doubt hear us even if we talked in the quietest of whispers. All I did was glare at Edward. How did he know? How didn't I know? I did know. Didn't I? I felt like I had just stopped spinning myself in circles. My head was a jumble of words that didn't even make sense together or apart. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling to the ground. I heard someone yell my name before I blacked out completely.

--

The End.

--

No I'm kidding. Please don't hate me. It was a joke. I can see the people throwing things at the computer now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was looking for a laugh. Now that I had one… back to the story. (seriously)

--

"Bella?" I had the feeling of being shaken and thrown over a cliff.

"What happened?" I asked. My throat was dry and my voice cracked. I was handed a glass of water and a small white tablet. I blinked several times before I sat up. I was still in the piano room, in our house and Edward and Alice were sitting on the ground on either side of me. Alice looked like someone had told her Jasper died.

"Do you know where you are Bella?" Edward asked me, looking into my eyes deeply for my answer. I was temporarily fazed until Alice smacked Edward's arm.

"You're dazzling her." She said. Edward nodded and looked at me again, repeating the question.

"Yes. I am in our house, which you built for us, for my birthday, and we are waiting for members of the Volturi to come in here and tell us what they think that we should do about my current state of being, and when it should change to a state of _un_-being." I rambled off. Edward looked like someone had just smacked him across the face. Alice was giggling slightly on my left hand side.

"That is correct Bella." Alice said between giggles. In spite of myself, I smiled also. Seeing me smiling like a weirdo, Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and gaze me a quick kiss on the forehead. After a few seconds of simply staring at one-another, Edward's face hardened.

"Bella, do you remember why you fainted?" He asked.

"Not really, no. All I remember is not being able to think straight and then black." I said. I put my hand down on the cool marble flooring. In doing so I realized that I was still holding the small tablet.

"Its Aspirin." Alice commented. I nodded in her general direction, and placed the pill on my tongue. I took a drink of water and swallowed it. Edward pulled me into his lap and I sighed content. Alice stiffened and nodded at the doors. A second later I saw Alec walk in, the rest of them following behind. The last to enter was Chakir. The feeling of both a sensible unease, yet unexplained yearning took over me again. I again had the feeling like he was there to solely contact me, but in a way that neither of us were aware of us yet.

"We have come to a decision." Jane spoke. No one moved. Everyone waited for her to continue. "I think that it is in the best interests for all of us, if Bella, and the rest of the family comes back to Volterra with us."

Edward yelled in outrage. "NO! She is staying here! Safe."

"I agree." I said. Edward looked at me as if I had sprouted wings.

"What?" He said breathlessly.

"I agree." I repeated. "I think it's the best for all of us if we go back to Volterra with them."

"But Bella. Everyone? I thought that a few minutes before you couldn't stand to see them get involved in this?" Edward was incredulous.

"There was no way around it. Everyone would have to know sometime. It couldn't go unpassed." I stated. Edward was about to open his mouth again, but I cut him off. 'I know what you're thinking. What about the wedding? We will have it there. What about everyone else? We will tell them that we eloped and went on an early honeymoon. What if Charlie notices that the Cullen's are gone too? They will go on vacation early. What about my family? I will never see them again." I finished with a little tear run down my face. I didn't give him any chance to talk.

I turned to Jane. "Will you give us two days at most to plan this out, so that we don't reveal anything any further?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to have to kill any more people over you Cullen's." She sneered. I got the feeling that she would have no trouble at all killing hundreds, save thousands, of people over any reason.

"Bella. Are you sure?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

--

* * *

**A/N: Interesting, eh? As for those of you who didn't get this reading this chapter, Chakir is a very important character. His name is also very symbolic. Also first person to find out what it means will get special recognition next chapter. For many of you that are wondering Bella's change in demeanor, I know and I made that special this chapter. You will know why in due time... Remember the little purple button! Your best friend! Its mine also! Make me a happy authoress!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope that you like this chapter. I got it up quick so claps for me! The winner will be noted at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters. Also I do not own any novels I might mention in this chapter. But I do own Chakir!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparations

--

_**Last Time:**_

"_I agree." I repeated. "I think it's the best for all of us if we go back to Volterra with them."_

"_But Bella. Everyone? I thought that a few minutes before you couldn't stand to see them get involved in this?" Edward was incredulous. _

"_There was no way around it. Everyone would have to know sometime. It couldn't go unpassed." I stated. Edward was about to open his mouth again, but I cut him off. 'I know what you're thinking. What about the wedding? We will have it there. What about everyone else? We will tell them that we eloped and went on an early honeymoon. What if Charlie notices that the Cullen's are gone too? They will go on vacation early. What about my family? I will never see them again." I finished with a little tear run down my face. I didn't give him any chance to talk. _

_I turned to Jane. "Will you give us two days at most to plan this out, so that we don't reveal anything any further?" _

"_Of course. I wouldn't want to have to kill any more people over you Cullen's." She sneered. I got the feeling that she would have no trouble at all killing hundreds, save thousands, of people over any reason. _

"_Bella. Are you sure?" Edward asked. _

_I nodded. "Let's go talk to Carlisle."_

--

We were running for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. We were running back to the big white house. I wondered when I had started calling it the big white house. The trees were flying past me and I almost felt sick. I hadn't felt sick when we have been running since the first time that we've run together. I wondered what was causing this. It was most likely the fact that we were running back to the Cullen's house to tell them that we must go back to Volterra and that we would once again have to go missing.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked me in the pitch-black night.

"As okay as I can be." I replied. He didn't say anything, but I could only imagine what was running through his head. I sighed and I heard someone to the right of my chuckle. It was probably Demetri. I didn't understand why they needed to come with us, but Alice insisted. She said that they would help smooth over things. That only made me more confused. If anything they would get tensions higher, causing Emmett to burst and start a fight. None of the Cullen men had great tempers. Except for Carlisle. He was the only one who could keep his head in a situation like this one.

I heard the rushing of the oncoming river before I saw the house in the distance. Sooner than I expected, we were standing at the front door. Before Edward could even open up the door and set me down, Emmett was throwing open the door for him.

"The Volturi. I smell them." Emmett looked so funny being serious. I had never seen him this serious in his life. Even when we had the fight with Victoria last year, he always made it out to be an easy battle. That he could fight it alone with one hand tied behind his back and still win. I looked around. Everyone was gone. Demetri, Jane, Alec, and even the mysterious Chakir were gone. I looked suspiciously at Alice, but she just shook her head.

"I know." Edward said as he pushed past him, pulling me along with him.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked Alice. She just shook her head and pushed past him also.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle call from upstairs. "I need to talk to you and Bella. Please come up to my office." Edward looked at me meaningfully and stepped back as a sign for me to go first. I slowly started up the stairs, but heard a heavy pair of feet following us. I turned around to see Emmett trailing Edward up the stairs. I was surprised that he didn't say anything, but he was probably still in shock from my outburst tonight.

"Edward and Bella only." Carlisle said when Emmett tried to enter his office with us. I sat on a large chair and Edward pulled over another one and sat in it next to me. He grabbed my right hand in his left and stared at Carlisle.

"You wanted to talk to us Carlisle?" Edward asked politely. I found it hilarious that he said that considering that it was painfully obvious that we were in here for solely that reason.

"Yes. I believe that I know what went on tonight while you were at the house." Carlisle looked at Edward and I with raised eyebrows. I thought for a minute that he was thinking about something else, but I immediately mentally smacked myself for thinking something like that about Carlisle. He was too modest for something like that.

"You're right Carlisle. They did come and 'visit' us." Edward said slowly. I could almost hear the quotation marks around the word visit.

"That's what I expected. Especially because Alice wasn't around either. My suspicions were confirmed when Emmett came and told me that he was out in the garage with Rosalie when he smelt someone unfamiliar. I knew that it was them. What did they want?" Carlisle's speech was completely platonic in my ears.

"They wanted me. What else?" I said simply. I was used to the fact that I was a complete danger magnet to certain undesirable vampires.

"True. Who came?" Carlisle must really have been thinking hard to be reduced to monosyllables in sentences.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri and a fourth member. Chakir." Edward rambled off. He seemed to know what I was going to say and cut me to the chase. "Bella thinks something is special about Chakir, but I find it completely irrelevant." His tone had taken to the darker side when he finished his sentence.

"I wouldn't doubt Bella's instincts Edward. She has been right in more than one situation before." Carlisle was defending me.

"Thank you Carlisle. Alice thinks the same thing." I said in a slightly lighter mood.

"I wouldn't say she thinks the same thing, but she is thinking along those lines." Edward cut in with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, we get it Edward." I was getting frustrated now at his lack or care for my ideas. What was wrong with him?

"Bella, Edward, this is a very serious issue. What is it that you think about Chakir, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, first off I realized that his eyes were a golden color and not the usual deep red that the 'non-vegetarian' vampires of the Volturi have." I said.

"That is interesting, please go on." Carlisle encouraged. I was excited that someone was finally at least trying to listen to my side of the story.

"And whenever I was in the same room with him, I had a very hard time concentrating on anything other than his face. And it wasn't like he was intentionally dazzling me either. I couldn't take my eyes off him." I was rambling now, but it felt so good to be listening to.

"I see." Carlisle commented.

"And this is the part that I believe Edward dislikes the most." I said.

"It is highly unlikely." Edward interrupted.

"Let her talk." Carlisle scolded him. Edward looked at the arm of the chair, mad that he had been reprimanded.

"When I was talking to Alice and Edward in the piano room while they were discussing things, I suddenly passed out. It was like I couldn't get any of my thoughts together and I felt like I was spinning in circles. But right before I passed out I remember thinking of Chakir." I was out of breath from talking so intensely.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I see what is happening Bella. But it is only a hunch and I may not be right. But this happening with Chakir is very important to us. For now I will keep a watch on him. Tell me what you have decided on, in the matter of your situation with the other members of the Volturi." I knew that Carlisle was purposely changing the subject of the conversation, but I never doubted him before, so I let it roll.

"I have decided that it is best if we all go back to Volterra with them." I said apprehensively. I was afraid of what Carlisle thought of my decision.

"I believe that was a very wise decision to make Bella." Carlisle approved. Edward certainly didn't. He growled in frustration and got up from his chair and stalked across the room and out the door. I was shocked at what he did, but deep down I knew that he would freak out if Carlisle agreed.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Yes. He has quite the temper. I knew that he would react like this. He needs to learn that you can make decisions for yourself." Carlisle looked at me intensely when he said this.

"I agree." I stated.

"So what is it the happened between the rest of the Volturi, and what are the arrangements?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, once I agreed to go back to Volterra, everyone seemed like the were a little bit more content. And then I asked Jane if we could have two days to get ready to leave and she said that would okay. They will be here then." I listed.

"Hmm. And what do you have planned for this?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't want Charlie to get suspicious, so I think that tomorrow you and the rest of the Cullen's should 'leave' for a vacation and then the day after Edward and I will elope and then go on an extended honey-moon." I said.

"Well thought out. I am proud of you Bella. I think that will work out. Let me call the hospital and let the rest of the family know." I took my leave from his office. Slowly I turned the corner to see Emmett staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him wary of his answer.

"Waiting for Edward to come out of there." He stated with looking away from the door.

"Is he in there?" I asked.

"That would be why I am waiting." Emmett answered. I was a little miffed at his uppity behavior, but chalked it up to the nerves running through the household.

"Thanks." I said and knocked on the door.

"Go away." I heard Edward's voice say from within. "I'm talking to someone."

"Edward can I please come in?" I asked in my sweetest of voices. I heard a click on the other side of the door, and I turned the knob. It opened easily. I passed under the doorframe to find myself walking into Jasper's office. It was lovely. There were huge bookcases on each wall like Carlisle's, but these books seemed to be a different than Carlisle's. Carlisle's books were medical books but Jasper's books were more history orientated. Also I noticed some classic novels in the shelves also. I turned in my place to see Jasper sitting at a large mahogany desk in the far side of the circular room. Alice was sitting in a large, plush chair that seemed to overpower her small frame. She was reading one of the many classic novels from Jasper's shelves. This time it was _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. It was one of my favorites. Alice noticed my gaze and smiled warmly up at me. I returned the smile and swiveled to look at Edward. He was sitting in a similar chair to Alice's, but it was on the other side of the room. I saw him look to Jasper and nod. I turned my gaze back to Jasper, to see him getting out of his desk.

"No, Jasper, you don't have to leave it is your own office." I said. I felt horribly that Edward was kicking him out. We could just go to his room.

"Bella, I'm not leaving. I was just going to get a book." Jasper said. I heard Alice giggle slightly behind the cover of her book, and I flushed bright red.

"Oh. Of course…" I trailed off. Jasper had an amused look on his face and walked across the room to the far side in search of a book.

"Bella, come here." I heard my favorite voice of them all say. I turned to Edward and practically ran across the room to him. Bad choice. I tripped over the edge of the rug on the floor and went flying. Before I could hit the ground, I was picked up in my loves arms and carried back to the chair he was sitting in previously.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Alice giggle.

"Yes, Alice I am fine, thank you." I said a little miffed. She saw that coming. I returned my attention to my fiancée.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have listened to you better." Edward said looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Well… um… you see…" I stuttered.

"Edward stop dazzling her. She needs to actually say thank you for it to count you know." Alice jabbed. Her little interruption broke my concentration and I shook my head slightly.

"Thank you Edward." Was all I said.

"I just want you to be safe and happy Bella. You know that I am very overprotective of you, but I only want the best for you. I just lost my temper when you agreed to readily. It was like you weren't even thinking." Edward sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't really thinking. I was just answered and it just _felt_ right." I said trying to get him to understand where I was coming from.

"Okay Bella. I trust you. I trust your instincts. And Carlisle was right also. Your instincts do prove to be very on the spot most times." Edward apologized.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He told me back. I leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by pounding on the door. I jumped in Edward's lap, but then laughed when I realized who it was.

"Jasper, open this door! I want to know what it going on in there! I know that Esme told me to respect other people's property and space, but I'm not afraid to break down this door!" Emmett was bellowing. Seconds later another voice could be heard.

"Emmett! Stop that yelling this moment. You know that I have told you that you need to control the volume of your voice more than once! And I better not have heard you threatening anyone down there." Esme yelled.

"I wasn't! But they won't let me in on their group. It's not nice to disclude people on purpose. Tell them to open the door!" Emmett yelled back.

"What is going on in here?" Esme said, this time much closer. She was standing just outside the door now. I turned to Alice and Jasper and found them shaking with laughter. Alice was laughing so hard, that she had fallen out of her chair and was rolling on the floor. Jasper was merely clutching his sides and had his head down. I noticed that I was shaking also, but it was because Edward was laughing so hard and since I was sitting on his lap, it felt like I was on a bumpy road in a car.

"We're just talking Esme." I said between giggles.

"Is that you Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes. We were just talking about some important issues." I clarified considering everyone else was still laughing their heads off.

"Who is 'we'?" Esme asked.

"Me, Edward, Jasper and Alice." I listed off. At the mention of their names, they sobered up.

"Jasper unlock this door and let me in." Esme commanded. He sighed and unlocked the door. Esme came into the large study and looked around the room suspiciously.

"Nothing against you Bella, dear. But the rest of my children can be quite the conniving little-" She was cut off by Emmett.

"AHAH!" Emmett yelled. "I know what you were talking about! You were discussing the next vacation weren't you?" I was shocked by his little, and completely incorrect outburst.

"Yes. Emmett, you caught us. That's exactly what we were doing. We wanted it to be a surprise for you." Alice said solemnly. I almost giggled, when she shot me a death glare from the corner of her eyes. I looked back up at Esme, to see her smiling from behind Emmett. I saw her nod to Edward to let him know that she was in on it.

"Well, you know that I don't like surprises and that if you didn't want to tell me, you could have at least waited until I wasn't home." Emmett said a little sadly.

"Emmett is right. Apologize to him." Esme faked scolding us.

"Sorry Emmett." We all chorused.

Emmett's outlook brightened. "So when are we leaving?" He asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow." Carlisle said from the doorframe. I didn't know he was there, and it caused me to jump again. This time almost falling out of the chair. Edward caught me and laughed in my ear. I smacked his arms playfully, and not hard enough as to give myself a bruise.

"No way!" Emmett yelled. "I gotta go tell Rose. She's in the garage." With that, he ran out of the room.

"Like a kid on Christmas." Jasper commented.

"Is it true Carlisle? Will we really be leaving tomorrow?" Esme asked her husband.

"Yes, come with me to my study and I will explain." Carlisle took Esme's hand, and led her out of the room.

"That was a great laugh." Alice said.

"Yes it was." I agreed, and then yawned.

"Time for bed." Edward commanded.

"But I'm not tired yet!" I whined like a two-year-old. I smiled up at him.

"Now Bella. I know what's best…" He trailed off because I started to giggle.

"Okay." I agreed. To tell the truth I was extremely tired. He carried me out of the room and into his. "We're not going back to the house?" I asked him.

"No. Here is good tonight." He said.

"I was looking forward to being _alone_ with you tonight." I drawled. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the door.

"We could probably make it in about two and a half minutes." He reasoned.

"No that's okay. Here is fine." I said snootily. I saw his face fall and I grinned.

"You are one mean fiancée, love." He said silkily. I kissed his lips briefly and made to get out of his grip. He let me go and I walked over to the closet. I went into the very back and I picked out some comfy pajamas that I had left here. They were a soft pale yellow tank top, and some silky pale pink and yellow striped bottoms. Renee had got them for me after my little accident with Emmett. I smiled at the memory and walked out of the closet, putting my hair into a pony at the nape of my neck. I gasped when I saw what he was wearing. Edward was sprawled out on the bed in flannel pants and his button down shirt was open revealing his toned abs. He was pretend sleeping.

"You faker." I giggled. I saw him smile with his eyes still closed, but still kept up his little façade. I walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. "I guess that you just won't get a goodnight kiss then." I sighed and turned around. Before I was sure what was happening, I was being flipped over and he was lying on top of me. I giggled, but batted at one of his arms on the side of my head.

"What was that?" He asked me huskily.

"I said that you weren't getting a goodnight kiss." I stated in my most serious voice. He continued to stare down at me, and I was trying for my life not to smile. I think we stayed like that for two minutes before he gave up and smiled first.

"I won." I said smiling now too.

"Won what?" He asked me.

"The not-smiling contest." I stated in a very professional voice.

"Oh, I see." He commented. "Well than I think you deserve a prize." He said.

"And what might that prize be?" I asked smiling.

"This." He said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reacted immediately, and tried to pull his body closer to mine. He obliged me, and let down. I felt every line of his body on mine, yet no weight at all. His lips released mine and proceeded to attack my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought his lips back to mine. I ruffled the back of his hair, down by his neckline, and received a small groan. I knew that I was pushing his limits, but I couldn't seem to stop. But he could. Edward pulled back from me and looked down at me lovingly. I was panting like a dog, but couldn't seem to find it in me to be embarrassed. He placed a few butterfly kisses along my jaw line before giving me one last peck on the lips and rolling over next to me.

I curled into his cold embrace and looked up into his eyes. I noticed once again that they were the blackest of blacks.

"You need to hunt." I said simply.

"Way to ruin the mood." He joked.

"Edward, I'm serious. You haven't hunted in almost more than a month. Tomorrow you will go hunt with Alice. She needs to hunt also." I told him.

"Yes mom." He joked again.

"Do you promise?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella I promise. Now sleep my love, I have a feeling these next few days are going to be hard ones." I nodded and curled further into his arms and sighed complacently.

"I love you my fiancée." I mumbled into his chest, but I knew that he would hear it.

"And I love you my fiancée." He replied. My heart swelled at his words, and I drifted off into dreamland with thoughts of our love.

--

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? And what you've been waiting for...**

**It is my pleasure it announce that the winner of the 'What does Chakir mean?' is...:**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso! Send congrats!**

**And I have to say that I am slightly disappointed that no one got any of the little jokes that I put in the last chapter. But I guess that they weren't 'out-there' enough to get noticed. ;( Oh well, I'll live... Good for those of you who tried! Thanks for reading and please review! Remember the purple button!**


	13. Chapter 13: Painful Goodbye's

**A/N: Yet another chapter under my imaginary "Waiting for Dawn" belt. Thank you all for sticking with the story thus far! And don't worry, this is certainly not the last chapter. In my little planning book for this fanfic, I believe that we have around 10 chapters left for this story. 15 at the most, but you never really know, do you? As for a another little note, I have added two authors notes in this story. Please read them. They are inmportant to the story. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Painful Good-bye's

--

_**Last Time:**_

_I curled into his cold embrace and looked up into his eyes. I noticed once again that they were the blackest of blacks. _

"_You need to hunt." I said simply._

"_Way to ruin the mood." He joked._

"_Edward, I'm serious. You haven't hunted in almost more than a month. Tomorrow you will go hunt with Alice. She needs to hunt also." I told him._

"_Yes mom." He joked again. _

"_Do you promise?" I asked him._

"_Yes, Bella I promise. Now sleep my love, I have a feeling these next few days are going to be hard ones." I nodded and curled further into his arms and sighed complacently. _

"_I love you my fiancée." I mumbled into his chest, but I knew that he would hear it._

"_And I love you my fiancée." He replied. My heart swelled at his words, and I drifted off into dreamland with thoughts of our love._

--

I was awake. At least I had the feeling that I was awake. I was in the temporary time period between consciousness and unconsciousness. My eyes weren't open but I wasn't exactly sleeping. I rolled over and came in contact with a cold body. Edward, I thought as I curled into his side. But this body seemed thicker, and heavier that I knew Edward's to be. But maybe it was because I was still not entirely awake. Or maybe I was just going slightly crazy from the events of last night. I decided to completely rouse myself and wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at the gigantic frame lying next to me. I screamed. I screamed bloody murder.

"Emmett!" I yelled till I felt a huge hand cover my mouth. My eyes widened in horror when his face became visible over my own.

"Bella. Be quiet! Gosh, your loud!" He said. He was still looking over at me and his hand was still clamped on my mouth. "If I take my hand off, will you promise not to yell?" He asked me. I nodded as much as I could, considering his hand was still on my mouth, and he was incredibly strong. He released me and I immediately brought my own hands up to massage my sore jaw.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't think either of us want a repeat of what happened last time." Emmett said. I knew what he was saying and nodded my head. "Does your mouth hurt? I'm sorry that if I hurt you. I think that Carlisle has an instant ice pack somewhere…" He trailed off, looking for it. I was wondering why he was looking for it in Edward's room, when a very important question popped into my head.

"Why are you in here in the first place?" I said quietly. My still hurt a little and I didn't want to strain myself.

"Oh Edward told me to watch you." He stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Watch me for _what_?" I asked.

"Not for what, for _who_." Emmett replied back. He was looking at me like I had three heads. I assumed I was looking at him the same way. It sure would be a sight if someone happened into the room at this moment.

"Fine, for _who_?" I demanded.

"For Edward. Who else?" Emmett told me. I felt like I was trying to communicate with a talking monkey. An incredibly huge and strong talking monkey. A talking monkey that could pound me to a pulp if he so wished.

"I knew that. But _why_?" I asked.

"Because he's not here at the moment. He is hunting." Emmett explained. Well at least he was doing what I was telling him. "Alice too." He said reading my mind. That was a laugh. Emmett reading minds. I accidentally let out a little snicker. "What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." I only partially lied. He stared at me for a moment then softened his face.

"Okay." He said.

"Where is the rest of them?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle is at the hospital leaving some last few directions for nurses and other doctors on his patients. Esme is out finding a suitable new house for us all. She is currently out of the country at this time. As I told you, Edward and Alice are out hunting, and Jasper is out with them. Rose is shopping for a new Italian wardrobe." He finished.

"Oh." I let out almost a squeak.

"We're 'leaving' in about three hours." When Emmett said 'leaving' I could almost hear the quotation marks around it.

"So they let you in on the plan?" I asked.

"Yes. I was really disappointed to find out that this vacation was permanent though." He sighed wistfully. Well as wistfully as Emmett could get. At that moment my stomach choose the nice silence to make itself known. "Do you want me to go out and get you something to eat?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'll find something here." I said. As soon as I said it, I felt like an idiot.

Emmett was grinning like a madman. "Are you sure?"

"No. Um, Emmett, I was going to go see Charlie today, and considering that you are my current body guard, would you mind joining me?" I asked in my most snobby voice.

Emmett mimicked my tone of voice and went along with it. "Will there be tea served at said father's house?"

"Of course. What kind of host would he be without some?" I replied trying to keep our little façade up still.

"Well then I think that I would be honored to escort you there ma'am." He said. And I felt like I was in the Victorian times. Even though he had never lived through those times, I found him to be very convincing.

I cracked up. "You are a very good actor Emmett."

"Why thank you." He said getting up from the bed and taking a few bows. This only caused me to laugh harder. This was what I really needed right now. In the middle of all this drama and danger, I needed a person like Emmett to get a good laugh out of me.

"What time is it?" I asked when I finally calmed down some.

"8:30." He said glancing at the clock.

"Okay. Let me take a shower and then we can leave. Can you call him and see if he is willing to grace us with his presence today?" I asked laughing again.

"Sure. Do you want me to use those exact words?" He asked.

"No. Just tell him that you and I are coming for a little visit. I'm sure he won't mind. I haven't seen him in a while." I said.

"Come to think of it neither have I. We really need to get together like this more often." Emmett jested again.

I laughed and waved him out of the room. After the door closed, I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stripped down and entered the steaming shower. I cleaned myself until I sparkled, and walked out of the shower. I walked over to the mirror and took my towel and wiped the mirror down from the fog. I turned on the fan so as to keep the fog down. I pulled out a toothbrush from a cabinet under the sink and some toothpaste. As I brushed my teeth, I realized that to a third-party it looked like I lived here. After brushing my teeth, I dried my hair and left it down. It curled up a bit at the ends, but I just left it. I refastened the towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. I picked out a simple yellow t-shirt and some jeans. I remembered it being a little chilly for October, and grabbed a flannel zip-up.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I sighed and took one last glance in the mirror and walked out of the room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and walked down the stairs. I giggled when I saw him standing in front of the door. "Impatient are we?" I asked teasingly.

"You take _forever_." Emmett whined.

"Well excuse me, but I think that we have different connotations of the word forever." I said snippily.

"Let's just go Bella." He almost pleaded.

"Fine." I said and tried to proudly walk past him and through the threshold of the doorway. Too late. I tripped over the part of the door connecting it to the porch and fell. Well almost fell. Emmett grabbed the back of my zip-up and put me back upright again. "Thank you for being so gentle." I said mockingly.

"You're lucky I didn't just let you fall." Emmett said grinning.

"Well then I would just have to tell Edward and I can't control what he does when he is mad." I said threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare." Emmett looked a little scared.

"Try me." I glared at him. Before I knew it, we were both laughing our heads off. "Okay we really have to get moving now." I said.

"Okay." Emmett agreed and gestured for me to walk ahead of him to his jeep. Even the worldliest Cullen man was still a gentleman. He helped me into his massive jeep and climbed up on the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Wait I have to put on my seatbelt!" I said trying to figure out the harness.

"That's only for off-roading. And I don't think that we will be off-roading today." Emmett chuckled. I relaxed a little and looked out the window to see Charlie's house come into view. We were on the street that the house was on. I looked over at Emmett who was counting the houses with a nod of the head on each one.

"Seventh on the right." I said. _**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I really don't know where Bella's house is. Other than Forks. And I don't know if it is the seventh house on the right. I just made that up. But if you find or know of any information that could disprove my little façade, then please review or p.m. me! Thanks a whole bunch!)**_

"I know." Emmett riffed. I gave a short laugh at his anger and looked at the familiar house in the distance. I smiled remembering all the memories that I had here as a little girl. Then a sudden sadness enveloped me. What if I forgot all of the memories of Charlie? What if I forgot Renee? What if I forgot who I was and where I came from? I didn't want to forget anything. I wanted to remember it all. Even the bad parts. I wanted to know where I've been, so I could know where I was going.

"Are you okay Bella?" Emmett's voice jerked me out of my reverie. "Here." He handed me some tissue that was in a compartment in his dashboard. I wondered absentmindedly why he had tissues in his car, but was snapped back to reality when he asked me something else. I looked back up at him with a blank expression. "I said are you sure you want to visit Charlie today?" Emmett repeated. Charlie. I owed it to him to say one last good-bye. He deserves to have good memories of me. I don't want him to forget either. Emmett was still holding the tissues and I took one and patted my eyes dry.

"Okay. Let's go." I said shakily. Emmett was about to say something but I cut him off. "Please Emmett, drop it okay? But I do have something I need you to do for me."

"Anything." He said solemnly. He was usually never this serious. I'm glad that he cared enough about me to pull out that almost non-existent side with me. It almost brought me to tears again. Almost.

"I need you to remind me when we leave Charlie's and go back to the house that I need to write down my memories." I said in a small voice. It felt as if I was almost belittling myself by saying that I needed to know where I was.

"Of course Bella." Emmett was still looking at me oddly. I nodded and opened my door. Before I could even try to clamber out of the vehicle, Emmett was at my door with his hand held out.

"My lady." He said graciously; which earned a watery smile from me. He smiled warmly back and helped me out of his monstrosity of a motor vehicle. When I was safely on the ground, I started for the front door. I heard Emmett shutting the door and running up next to me.

"Emmett! He could have seen you!" I scolded.

"He wasn't watching Bella. Its fine." Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Did you call him today?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. And he said he would love it if his daughter and her fiancée's brother came over." He said looking down at me. I nodded and opened the door.

"Charlie?" I called. "Charlie are you here?"

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice yell. It almost made me sick to hear his voice and knew that it would be for the last time. Emmett noticed my sudden weariness, and carefully set me on the couch in the living room. "Coming Bella. Hold on." Charlie yelled from upstairs.

"Okay Dad." I yelled back, my voice a little watery. I couldn't let Charlie see me crying. He'll immediately assume the worst and freak out. I wiped the tears that were pooling in my eyes and looked at Emmett. He was sitting very stiffly on the couch next to me. I could only imagine what we must look like. His gigantic frame, with huge muscles; sitting next to my petite 5' 3'', 110-pound figure.

It caused me to chuckle lightly to myself. Emmett glanced down at me with a smile on his face. He probably knew what I was thinking. As to further stress the horrid difference between us, he puffed out his chest a little more, and I played along and curled my legs under myself. Just at that moment, Charlie walked down the stairs. His eyes widened a bit at Emmett's large frame. It was a while since he had seen him last. Emmett got up from the tiny couch and thundered over to Charlie.

_**(A/N: I know that I am interrupting the story again, and I hate when authors do this but this one is for your own sake. WARNING: I am horrible at trying to write Charlie. If he seems a little OOC, that's because I can't get a grasp on his character. I'm sorry if you like Charlie, because I do too, but he just is a hard character for me. You have been warned! Sorry for interrupting again. Back to the story…)**_

"How's it going Charlie?" Emmett almost-yelled.

"Fine. How have you been Emmett?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty good. The usual." Emmett motioned for Charlie to sit down and took a seat on the couch again.

"Hi Dad!" I smiled when I saw his face turned to mine. I missed his dark curly hair and his loving crinkly eyes.

"Hey Bells." He said. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear. My eyes welled with tears.

"I missed you too." I whispered back, even though I knew that Emmett could hear every word we said. He pulled back from the hug and looked at me. I left his embrace and went back to sit on the couch with Emmett. Charlie sat in his favorite armchair, as I knew he would.

"So where's the groom?" He asked us.

"Off with Alice for some last minute wedding plan things." I lied. It was getting to easy to lie to him now. I felt guilty, but I just reminded myself it was for his own safety.

"And the bride wasn't invited?" He asked. His knowing eyes were grounding into my own.

Emmett must have sensed a little uncertainty from me and cut in. "She's not supposed to now where they are or what they are doing. Its Edward's little surprise for her."

"Oh I see." Charlie said. "And where is the rest of the Cullen household? Is it just you two today?" He asked. This question I could handle.

"Carlisle is at the hospital leaving some last minute notes for the nurses and doctors and Esme is making some last minute purchases for their trip. Rosalie is buying new clothes for the trip, and Jasper is with Alice and Edward." I rolled off.

"The trip?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! The Cullen's are going on a vacation for a couple months. Edward and I are staying here though." I said uneasy about his reaction with me staying with Edward alone.

"Uh huh." Charlie said, his eyes narrowed at the last part. "And where will you be staying?" He asked being the protective father he was.

"At the Cullen's house." I said. There was an uncomfortable silence. My stomach growled and seconds later so did Charlie's. The room erupted in laughter.

"Wow you two really are father and daughter! You even have the same eating habits!" Emmett jested.

"Dad do you want me to make some lunch?" I glanced at the clock. "It's nearly 11:30 now." I said.

"Sure Bells. I sure do miss your cooking." Charlie's warm smile was back, and I knew that the awkwardness for forgotten for the moment.

"Is there a game on Charlie?" I heard Emmett ask as I walked into the familiar kitchen. I looked around and soaked up everything I could possibly could. I never wanted to forget this room. After I stood there for almost ten minutes, a loud roar from the living room sounded, sending me back to reality. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled open the door. I noticed something on the front and immediately closed it again. There was some unfamiliar writing on a scrap of paper stuck on the fridge with a magnet. It read:

_Barbara Jepson:_

_1-773-589-6871_

"Dad!" I called. "What is this?"

"What is what Bella?" He asked me when he lumbered into the room.

"This." I said pulling off the piece of paper and holding it out for him to see. I saw his cheeks redden and he shuffled his feet. "Is this a ladies number?" I asked.

"Yes. She is new on the force. She just moved here from Port Angeles and she needed someone to show her around. I offered." He said still looking at the floor. My heart soared at his behavior. He really liked this Barbara. I'm glad that he met someone that he could be with. He will need someone to comfort him when he realizes I won't be coming back.

"Okay." I said slyly and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smile back. "Go back to your game." I commanded. He smiled wider and I opened the fridge again. I took out some lettuce and some Caesar dressing. I also took out some cheese and a grater. I opened up the freezer to see some sliced chicken breasts. I opened up a cabinet in search of some pepper. Once I had everything assembled onto the counter tops I started cooking. While cooking, I let my thoughts wonder to all the great memories I had here. Before and after Edward. When the chicken was fully cooked, I sliced them up into even smaller strips and added them onto a bed of lettuce I put on each plate. I added the dressing and grated some of the Parmesan cheese. Last but not leas, I sprinkled some black pepper on the top and set the table.

I poured myself a glass of water and Charlie and Emmett got the same. When all three plates where set out, I called them into the kitchen. When they came in I had already finished cleaning up and was sitting in my usual place. Charlie sat at the head of the table and Emmett sat across from me.

"This looks great Bella!" Charlie raved.

"Yes Bella. This looks simply delicious!" Emmett mimicked. I scowled at his teasing my cooking at shot one right back at him.

"Why don't you try a bite Emmett?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and picked up his fork. I wanted to warn him not to break it, but kept my mouth shut.

"No I insist Bella. You have some first. Ladies do go first you know." He replied, thinking he had won.

"Okay." I said and took a huge mouthful. After chewing thoroughly, I smiled back at him. "You're turn."

"Really don't you want to take another?" He asked looking a little scared now.

"Not before you try some. Tell him how good it is Charlie." I asked. Up until now Charlie had been staring at us with a weird look on his face.

"Yes Emmett it is really good. You should try some." Charlie said a little warily.

"If you insist." Emmett said through his teeth at me.

"Oh I do. Please." I said so sweetly, it sounded almost fake. Emmett smiled at me and plunged his fork into the salad and brought it back up. The entire time his eyes not leaving mine. He opened his mouth and put the entire forkful into his mouth. I saw a brief look of disgust flash across his face, before a look of decent pleasure come across it. I knew he was faking it, and I laughed inside my head. He swallowed roughly.

"That is just scrumptious Bella! Really, you are a wonderful cook." Emmett's voice was saturated with sweetness that really wasn't there.

"Why thank you Emmett!" I replied and continued eating. The rest of the meal was silent and Emmett was forced to down a couple other bites. When we were all finished, I took everyone's plate and cleaned them up. Emmett and Charlie had retired back to the living room. I looked back at the clock. It was nearly 4:00!

"Emmett what time did Edward say he was going to be back?" I said loudly.

"Around four-thirty. Why?" Emmett yelled back. I was getting tired of yelling and walked into the room.

"Because it is nearly four and I think that we should be back to greet him, don't you think?" I asked seeing if he would catch the hint. Emmett was being smart today.

"Oh yes! You're right Bella!" Emmett got his huge frame up from the couch and Charlie got up stiffly also.

"Thank you for coming a visiting me Bella and Emmett. Emmett, have a good time on your trip and Bella, come back and visit soon!" He said. "This is only your house, you know." He joked with me. But I knew it was meant more than a joke.

"Of course Dad. I'll be back sooner that you want me!" I smiled, while on the inside I was breaking down. Emmett heard my increase in heartbeat and ushered me to the door.

"Good-bye Charlie." I said hugging him.

"Good-bye Bells." He said returning the hug.

Little did he know that this would be the last good-bye's we would ever have. Little did he know that this would be the last time we talked again.

--

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Also I forgot to mention this above, but I have a favorite line in this chapter. It is a well-used and mildly famous line, so if you can find it... :) Remeber the little purple button... :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Visiting the Forbidden

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! For those of you that were anxiously awaiting to hear what my favorite line from the last chapter was...**

**"I wanted to know where I've been, so I could know where I was going."--Thought by Bella**

**The reason that I love this line is because I find it to be very true. Also I have a little note to say. In the last chapter I said that 'It was a little chilly for October.' What I really meant was 'It was chilly for September.' I'm sorry for that little goof on my part. Thanks and enjoy. Also the authoress note at the bottom is important so make sure to read that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Visiting the Forbidden

--

_**Last Time:**_

"_Thank you for coming a visiting me Bella and Emmett. Emmett, have a good time on your trip and Bella, come back and visit soon!" He said. "This is only your house, you know." He joked with me. But I knew it was meant more than a joke. _

"_Of course Dad. I'll be back sooner that you want me!" I smiled, while on the inside I was breaking down. Emmett heard my increase in heartbeat and ushered me to the door. _

"_Good-bye Charlie." I said hugging him. _

"_Good-bye Bells." He said returning the hug. _

_Little did he know that this would be the last good-bye's we would ever have. Little did he know that this would be the last time we talked again._

--

We drove home in silence the entire way. Emmett seemed like he would burst from the lack of interaction, but I was not in the mood to chat. Then something sprang up in my mind. Something I had banned myself from thinking about. Something that I should say good-bye to. Something that Edward would not approve of. I sighed and looked over at Emmett. Would he let me go? No. He was just against them as Edward, yet for different reasons. I continued to stare at Emmett until he looked back at me.

"What?" He said bluntly.

"You shouldn't question someone when they stare at you Emmett. It doesn't happen often so just soak it in." I joked with him. Maybe if I lightened his mood a bit, he would agree.

"Ha, ha Bella. But really, what do you want?" He asked me.

"How do you know I want something?" I was avoiding asking him. I could tell.

"Because I know you. And your heartbeat just went up so that means you're nervous. For the last time, what?" Emmett insisted. He had caught me there.

"I want to know if you could drive me to see someone." I said in a low whisper; yet I knew he would hear.

"Who do you… oh Bella you're not serious are you? Do you know how Edward would react? I would be pummeled again." He had guessed correctly then.

"Please Emmett. I just need to say good-bye. I know the number. I could call him from the borderline. I wouldn't even have to walk into their territory. Please Emmett, it's the only thing I want to do before I leave." I had placed my head in my hands and shook my head from side to side.

"Bella…" I could tell he was starting to break down.

"Emmett, he is the only other person that I will truly miss leaving here. I will never be able to see him again. Please." I was actually begging.

"Oh Bella… fine." My head shot up from my hands and I looked shocked.

"You agreed?" I asked bewildered.

"Against my own will." He said. His face was hard and I went and hugged him.

"Thank you Emmett! I promise you, I will do anything to make this up to you!" I yelled still clutching his stone arm.

"Anything?" He asked with hope in his voice. My stomach hit the floor. But then I had a great idea.

"If you can ask it in 4 or less words." I said smiling. Emmett was still smiling and I looked down again. "And you can't ask anyone else for help." I corrected myself again. He was still smiling. "And I will know what it is before I must do it, and you can only choose one thing." I looked back up at him. He was still smiling, but less enthusiastically now.

"Anymore rules, Miss Priss?" He asked me.

"Let's see in about ten minutes." I joked, and then became serious. I held my hand out. Emmett stared my hand and gave me a high-five. I shook my head and he looked down at my hand again. He shook it like he would on a bet, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Okay, I give up, what?" Emmett said annoyed.

"Give me your phone. I need to call him." I stated so obviously that I thought I heard a click go off in Emmett's head.

"Oh yeah, here." He handed me a small silver phone. I opened the phone and pressed in the numbers on the keypad. It rang three times before I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi… umm…" I trailed off.

"Is this…" then I heard a click. He hung up. I dialed again.

"Stop calling!"

"I need to talk to you. Please? Its important."

"Did you leave him?"

"No, but-"

"Then good-bye."

"Wait, please wait!"

"What Bella? What?"

"Can you meet me at the border in-" I looked at Emmett; he held up five fingers. "-Five minutes?"

"Why?"

"Please. Five minutes." I said and hung up.

"Is he coming?" Emmett asked when I gave him his phone back.

"He's too curious not to." I said solemnly.

"Hold on." Emmett said and did a sharp u-turn. I almost hit my heat on the window, but managed to pull back in time. The rest of the ride there was dead silent. I think if I tried hard enough I could probably hear Emmett's thoughts. But my own head was in a jumble. The last time I talked to him, it wasn't under the greatest of conditions. He was a physical wreck, and I was a mental one. I had told him I loved him, but that I loved Edward more. I sighed loud enough for Emmett to look at me. I just shook my head and turned away from his immediate gaze. Why had I done this? Because it was the right thing to do. I would want the same way if the roles were reversed.

We pulled to a stop at the border and I looked at Emmett. He nodded and I walked out of the jeep. I managed to get down without injuring the jeep or myself and walked over to the front of the car. Emmett was leaning against the bumper. What was he doing? Trying to get himself killed?

"Need a bodyguard now Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask from my right side where the forest was.

"No. He was the one who drove me here today. I should be thanking him." I said.

He emerged from the forest. He was still his tall self, but his face was more lined since I last saw him. Did I do that to him? My heart sunk at the thought. Well, I should have known what I was getting into.

"Jacob." I breathed, but he heard it.

"Hey Bella." He said smoothly. When he looked up, I saw he had the hard mask on. He looked like Sam when he put on that face. I frowned, but let it go. It was his way of composing himself. "What did you want Bella?"

"To say good-bye." I whispered.

"You already said that Bella. If you don't mind, I would appreciate not going through that again." His hard face was still on.

"For good this time. I'm leaving Jacob. Forever now." I said so quietly I wasn't sure I said it myself. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I knew he heard it. I heard scraping on the black roads and I looked up. Jacob had taken a step closer to me. Emmett brought his arm up and rested it lightly on my shoulders; showing my alliance.

"I see." Was all he uttered.

"Yes. I am leaving tomorrow. I don't want to tell you where I am going for reasons that I can't tell you either. Please Jacob, tell me one thing." I begged at the end.

"What?" He said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"That you will miss me. But you will move on." I said.

"I know I will miss you Bella. You will always have a place in my heart, but as for the second one. I already have." I thrust my head upward to stare openly at him. Did he just say he had already moved on?

"What?" I asked bluntly; the shock still blatant on my face.

"I have already moved on." He repeated.

"Who?" I can't believe that I was being reduced one-word responses.

"You don't know her. She just moved in from Port Angeles." He explained.

"Wait, how long ago did she move here?" I asked back to regular sentences.

"A week after school got out. Why?" He said looking at me with scrunched eyes.

"Because I think that I know of her mother." I said lightly.

"Oh Bella is it--" I shushed Emmett before he could ruin my moment; but I nodded to him to sustain him.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"Because my father is dating her mother." I said slowly.

"What? Her mother?" Jacob was confused.

"Yes, is her last name Jepson?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that I had the same--" He cut me off.

"Her last name is Black." He said. It took me a minute to realize what he was saying. At first I thought it meant that he was dating someone in his own family. But then it all clicked.

"When?" I asked.

"A week after I imprinted. Which was a week after I first saw her." While Jacob was saying this I saw the familiar look in his eyes. They glassed over and he had a far-away haziness covering his usual sharp intensity. He truly was in love. He really did care for this girl as I cared for Edward. Against my own will I felt a stab of jealously.

"Who knows?" I asked trying to keep the lump in my throat down.

"My dad, the pack, most of the town." He trailed off.

"Oh." I couldn't say anymore for the fear of the tears in my eyes would trail down. But why was I crying for him? I was the one who told him that I needed to move on. I was the one who had to break it off. And last, I was the one who had brought it up.

"Bella. I didn't want to tell you. I feared that you would react badly." I looked back up at him, but his face was turned down.

"No, it just came as a surprise. I just thought that…" I trailed off.

"I would still be pining after you?" Jacob finished for me. I nodded slightly. Emmett must have heard an increase in my pulse and hugged me tighter against his side.

"Yes." I said almost to myself. I didn't want to admit it to him, but it would have made the good-bye easier for me, and harder for him. I was so conceited to believe that it could have been that way. I had the urge to hit myself.

"Well, these kinds of things change Bella. I know that I will always love you, but like you said, I love her more." His words were daggers into my heart. He took my own words and used them against me. The tears were really threatening to fall now. I was battling with myself inside. One side of my (the more rational side) was saying things like, you did the same thing to him, and you love Edward; yet the other side (the hysterical side) was saying things like, what did I do to deserve this, and he has no right to love other people. In the end the rational side won. In a matter of minutes I had totally changed my perspective about this situation.

"Congratulations." I said with more oomph than before.

"Why the sudden change?" Jacob questioned. I knew that Emmett was thinking the same thing because he leaned back from me a little to see my face better.

"I realized that I did the same thing to you and its not fair to you to get mad. Also that I am a big girl and I just need to get over it." I said proudly.

"Wow. That's very mature of you." He said, reminding me of the competition we used to have on who was older.

"How many years does it get me?" I asked with a smile on my face for the first time since we got here.

"A billion years. You have now won the game." He said remembering also. Emmett was just kind of looking at us weirdly.

"Jacob, thank you. I needed to talk to you and get this all straightened out. Um…" I trailed off and looked at Emmett. He sighed and let go of my shoulders. I almost ran to the other side of the border. Jacob enveloped me in a hug and I smelled the familiar woodsy musk of his skin. I breathed deeply knowing this would be the last time I would ever smell it again. I looked back up at him.

"Love you Bells." He said.

"Love you too Jake." I replied and hugged him harder. He was still his inhumanly tall height, so I was stuck to just hug his waist. I smiled at him and he planted a light kiss on my forehead. Emmett growled under his breath, but even I could still hear it. I sighed and pulled back from his embrace. "Bye." I said finally.

"Bye Bella." He said and stepped back as a way to let me know that he was done. I nodded and walked back to the other side of the line. I sighed and let Emmett help me into the Jeep. When I looked back at the stop where Jacob was, I saw a giant dog instead. I smiled and the wolf opened its mouth and barked letting its tongue hang over his teeth. I laughed and waved good-bye before Emmett pulled back around, and Jacob disappeared into the forest.

"Are you good now Bella?" Emmett said a little snippy than I expected from him.

His tone rubbed off on me. "Fine thanks."

"Good. We are going home now, if that's okay with you first of course." Emmett snipped back.

"Oh yes, that would be just peachy for me! Thank you for asking though." I was getting irritated with his attitude now. He grumbled under his breath and continued driving. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was just angry at the dog." Emmett said.

"Why were you angry at _Jacob_?" I asked stressing his name on purpose.

"Because _the dog_ was being his usual self." Emmett complied.

"And…" I trailed off willing him to continue.

"Well, I just don't like him that's all." Emmett finished.

"Okay, well you don't have to worry about it anymore Emmett. We won't be coming back after tomorrow." I said glumly.

"You know Bella this was your decision. You could have chosen another way." Emmett mused.

"There was no other way Emmett. This was the only way that everyone would get out safely. I know that it is a little rushed, but I prefer rushed to dead." I looked at him.

"Why didn't you just choose the easy way out? Why do you have to think of everyone else before yourself? Are you always like that?" Emmett fired off.

"Well, I just want everyone to be safe, and happy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of my decisions caused someone to get hurt. This choice was the only one I could make without hurting anyone further than I already have. If you haven't noticed by now, I seem to attract dangerous vampires wherever I go. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from. Its not easy to understand you Bella. Even if Edward could read your mind, I still think you would be a mystery to us all." Emmett teased me.

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled back at him as we pulled up into the driveway. Before I could even look to open my door, I was being scooped out of the car and searched furiously. "What are you doing Edward?" I said irately.

"Why did you go see him? Are you hurt?" He said. I sighed loudly.

"I am fine. And I think you know perfectly well why I went to see him. Now will you please stop and look at me!" I demanded. He looked up at me. For a few minutes I could only stare and his golden hair and now golden eyes. A smile crept up on my face and I leaned in for a kiss. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned in also. He pressed his cold lips to mine and my heartbeat went into overdrive. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands found my waist and pulled me against him.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Emmett yelled from the Jeep and we broke apart. I was blushing and Edward glared at him.

"You should be lucky that I'm not pounding you into the ground for where you took Bella today Emmett!" Edward yelled back.

"To Charlie's? And that's if you could little brother!" Emmett yelled and escaped into the house. I felt Edward tense up and I turned his face back to mine.

"Don't let him get the best of you Edward. He does it on purpose, you know?" I said sternly.

"Yes, I know. But he manages to get me every time." Edward growled.

"That's because you let him." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what your right Bella. I should just learn to ignore him." Edward mused.

"Thank you, thank you." I said bowing. He chuckled and picked me up and ran into the house. He set me down on the floor of the front room and I gazed around. All I saw was a completely blank room with next to nothing in it. I gaped at what used to be one of the most wonderfully decorated rooms, which was now just an empty space.

"Hello Bella. How was Charlie's?" Esme asked coming from behind a large cardboard box.

"It was good…" I trailed off. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Just packing everything up. Its better if they don't remember anything about us." Esme said. I didn't ask who 'they' was, a tad afraid of the answer.

"Oh." I said lamely. "Are we taking everything with us?" I asked a little confused.

"No. Everything will go upstairs in the attic. In our new home, everything will be brand new." Edward said to me.

"Oh, and Bella! I found just the most beautiful house in Italy. It's on the outskirts of Volterra, in a thick forest. No one will know we're there." Esme gushed.

"I see." I said lightly, not at all wanting to be by those vampires. Then a familiar memory came into my mind. "Oh Edward." I said hugging his chest to me.

"What is the matter Bella?" Edward said in his silkiest of voices.

"We can never enjoy our new house." I said sadly.

"We still have one more night." He said. I looked up at him confused. "We can stay there tonight." I nodded and rested my head against his hard chest. Just then Alice popped into the room.

"Don't get too comfy Bella. We still have one more job for you to do." She said smiling.

"What Alice? Can't I just go to sleep?" I complained.

"No, we have to get the word out that you and Edward are eloping." She reminded me. I glanced up at her. She was shaking in place slightly, and that could only mean one thing… shopping.

"No Alice. No way." I said trying to bite the bullet before it blew up in my face.

"But Bella it's the only way!" Alice whined in a little girl voice.

"How?" I asked.

"Its perfect. I had this vision of Jessica Stanley at the mall in Port Angeles tonight and a perfect plan popped into my head! If you go there with Edward tonight when she will be there, you could just let it slip that you two just can't wait, and by tomorrow everyone will know that you two eloped. Also you could let it slip that the rest of us are on vacation!" She said obviously proud of her little plan.

"Is this the only way?" I asked.

"The only easy way." Edward let in. I glared at him for defending Alice. "She's right Bella. You know how Jessica Stanley is. By ten o'clock tonight almost half of Forks will know. Her mother is the same way. Jessica will let the rest of the younger Forks generation know about it, and her mother the older generation." He explained smoothly. I guess when you put it like that; it would work.

"When do we leave?" I asked reluctantly.

"Ten minutes come with me!" Alice squealed and pulled me into her small arms and up the stairs.

"Alice!" I yelled as I almost got whiplash when we turned the corner to go up the stairs. Before I knew it we were in her room. She set me on the floor and walked over to her closet. She pulled open the doors and looked around. Even though they were leaving tomorrow, there was still more clothing hanging up than I had in my entire closet. She picked up a dark blue sweater much like the one I wore on my birthday and a pair of dark wash jeans. She shoved them in my hands. After that there went a light blue tank top added to the pile and some light blue flats on top of that. She motioned to the bathroom and when I shook my head she pushed me into it. I banged on the door.

"Just put them on Bella. If it helps, Edward will love you in them." She said smoothly. I stopped banging and I could almost see the smile on her face through the door. I looked down at the pile of clothes and sighed. I undressed until I was just in my panties and bra. The tile was cold under my feet and I walked over to the pile and picked up the tank top. The bust was far too big for me. Just then the door opened and Alice threw in a light blue something.

"I forgot, put these on too!" She yelled. I walked over to the door and picked up the two articles of clothing on the floor. I shrieked and dropped them. It was one of the gifts Rosalie got me. There was a light blue push-up bra and lacy panties to match.

"Alice I am not wearing this!" I yelled.

"Yes you are Bella. Would you like me to come in there and put them on for you?" She asked threateningly.

"Stupid vampire." I mumbled under my breath, knowing that she would hear me. I picked up the lingerie again and stared at it. I sighed and tried it on. I looked at myself in the full mirror that was on the back of the door. I gaped at my appearance. I actually had cleavage! The panties were a little tight and showed far too much of my butt, but I had to admit that Rosalie had good taste.

"I'll thank Rosalie for you." Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I scowled at the door and continued dressing. I pulled on the tank top and found out that with my new bra, I filled it out quite nicely. Also that it showed a little more of my breasts that I would have liked, but it more modest than something Rosalie would have worn, and I took solace in that. I held up the jeans and shook my head. I would never fit into these. I mean I wasn't exactly fat, but these had to be small enough around the waist to fit Alice! I sighed and pulled them on. They actually fit nicely. They were snug around my hips and bottom, but they accentuated my nonexistent curves. I smiled to myself and pulled on the sweater. It was three-quarter sleeved and fit nicely. Once again, it was tighter than I would have liked, but wore it anyways. The last thing I put on was the light blue flats. I mentally thanked Alice for not making me wear heels. They were the perfect size and they had a cute bow on the toes. I opened the door and Alice was beaming.

"Just like I saw." She said brightly then turned around and walked out of the room.

"What about my clothes?" I asked, following behind.

"I will pack them for you." She said and started down the stairs. She stopped me when I followed her. "Not yet." She said and I waited at the top of the stairs. She stepped aside and said, "Now." I resumed walking down the stairs. At the bottom, Edward was staring up at me with his mouth open. I giggled to myself and stopped in front of him.

"Close your mouth Edward. You might catch a fly." I teased. I didn't get the chance to say anything else before I was pulled into a searing kiss. I melted into his arms and kissed him back.

"Get going you two!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. Edward growled at her, but opened the door for me. I stepped out into the night and onto the porch. Edward closed the door with a small snap and I was being escorted to his car. I smiled when he opened the door for me, and I got in. He closed it and was on the driver's side before I could buckle my seatbelt.

"You look very beautiful." He said silkily. I blushed and looked away from his face. There was obvious lust in his eyes, and didn't know if I could control myself. He stared the Volvo and pulled out of the driveway. We were halfway there when my stomach grumbled. Before I could say anything, Edward's phone rang.

"Yes Alice?" He answered. He handed me the phone.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Bella. You can stop to eat beforehand if you want. I just saw that she left now, so you have to be finished and at the mall before 7:00." Alice said.

"Okay Alice. And by the way, where am I meeting her?" I said curiously.

"Edward knows." She said and hung up. I closed the phone and raised my eyebrows at him.

"You'll see." He replied and took back his phone. I grumbled at him and looked out the windows moodily. I hated surprises. We pulled into the mall parking lot and I sighed.

"I'll just have something from the food court." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied and got out of the car. He was right there when I closed my door and took my arm. I linked mine with his and walked into the mall. We headed straight for the food court and smells filled my nose. Right on cue, my stomach growled and Edward chuckled. I looked around and found the source of my hunger. There was a pizza place right in front of us and I started for it. Edward followed behind me protectively. I walked right up to the counter and looked up at the fat man behind the register. He had a kind smile and looked like he enjoyed eating very much.

"What can I do you for pretty lady?" He asked with an obvious Italian accent. I smiled at him and asked for a slice of cheese pizza. "For an extra fifty cents you can get the meal and add a breadstick and a medium drink to that." He said in his accent.

"Sure." I said and looked back at Edward. "Would you like anything?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh Bella, you know that I ate before we left." He smiled back at me and I turned back around.

"That's it thanks." I said. Edward paid and took my food to a nearby table. I ate the pizza and breadstick in a matter of ten minutes. Edward was staring at me slightly disgusted.

"How can you eat that?" He asked with his nose scrunched. "It smells repulsive." I shrugged my shoulders and finished my water. Edward stood up and picked up the plate and threw it away in the nearest garbage can. I followed suit and threw away my drink and walked over to him. He immediately grabbed my hand looked over my shoulder at someone. I glanced over and saw a table of boys looking at me in a way I wish they wouldn't be. Edward growled menacingly and I kissed his cheek. I looked back over at the table and all the boys were staring at their trays. Edward pulled on my hand and we left the food court.

A second later we were in the rush of people shopping and Edward steered me into the crowd. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. We walked at a human pace to the store that we were destined to go to and I stopped short at the front.

"No." I said sternly. I was blushing already.

"Bella. She will be in there. Please." Edward whispered in my ear. I felt shivers down my spine as his hand ran down my back, lading at the top of my jeans. I almost collapsed and sighed.

"It's for the sake of our marriage." I said lightly and walked into Victoria's Secret. The last time I was in this store, it wasn't a pleasant experience. I looked around at all the pink and sighed to myself.

"Where was she supposed to be?" I asked.

"Over here. She will be here in about five minutes." Edward steered me to my left and next to a rack of lingerie. "Look busy." He commanded and I looked up at him. "Look like we are here for another reason." He said with his eyebrows raised. I blushed and turned around and sifted through the lingerie on the hangers with what I hoped looked purposely. Edward was standing behind me. Out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around my waist and growled into my ear. I looked behind me to see a man staring at me lustily. I was never stared at like this! What was with the men in the mall today? A second later I heard a shriek to my left.

"Bella and Edward? Is that you?" I heard. I turned around to see Jessica Stanley looking at us. Her snooping eyes looked Edward up and down a few times before returning my gaze. "How are you?" She said in a high-pitched voice and came over and pulled me into a stiff hug. I reluctantly patted her back and pulled away. "So what are you two doing here?" She asked with that familiar edge to her voice. She was snooping.

"Why don't I let you two girls talk? I'll be over by the costumes Bella." Edward said to me winking at me. Jessica sighed a little thinking the wink was supposed to be promiscuous. I smiled back at him and he turned around and left my line of vision.

"So…" Jessica trailed off, turning my attention back to her.

"Well," I started in the most believable voice I could make, "we are buying something _special_ for our wedding night." I giggled. As soon as it left my mouth I wanted to slap myself. I would never act like this if I weren't supposed to!

"Oh. When are you two getting married anyways?" She asked.

"Well you have to promise not to tell anyone, but…" I trailed off leaving my sentence hanging on purpose. I knew by adding the word 'promise' to it would only make it get around faster.

"What!" Jessica said excitedly. "I promise not to tell! What's happening?"

"Well, Edward and I have decided to elope… tomorrow." I whispered like it was a terrible secret.

"No way!" She shrieked. The she quieted down. "Where?" She asked like her life depended on it.

"Out of the country." I replied. "I don't know where yet. Edward wanted it to be a surprise for me!" I squealed in my fakest voice.

"How romantic!" Jessica gushed. Right after that, Edward popped up behind Jessica.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said grabbing some random thing from the rack and walking to stand next to him. "Remember what I said Jessica." I smiled at her and walked away. Edward followed behind me and grabbed my hand.

"She is watching our every move. You did good love." He kissed my forehead and we walked up to the counter. I put the item that I picked up on the counter and I looked up at the girl behind the register. She was staring at Edward like her life depended on it. He cleared his throat and she shook her head.

"This it?" She asked popping her gum. I nodded and she picked it up. I gasped a little at my 'choice'. It was a lacy black bra and thong set. I would have never picked something like that, but it was the first thing I grabbed back at the rack. I blushed as she rung us up and gave he the bag. Edward once again paid and we left the store.

"We can go home now Bella." Edward said.

"Thank God." I replied as he opened the doors into the night.

--

* * *

**A/N: Before I continue I have some thanking to do...**

**Goggles: Thank you for reviewing! And thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also you people should be proud of me! This is the longest chapter to date I have written. For those of you who like long chapters, "Happy Birthday!" For those of you who don't, "Tough." Also I have a very important notice on my profile. For those of you that actually care enough to go read it, it is important! Thanks. Remember give the little purple button some love...**


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! And yay! This chapter is up early! Also, this is a very important chapter, so please pay close attention! Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Love

--

_**Last Time:**_

"_How romantic!" Jessica gushed. Right after that, Edward popped up behind Jessica. _

"_Are you ready Bella?" He asked me._

"_Yes." I said grabbing some random thing from the rack and walking to stand next to him. "Remember what I said Jessica." I smiled at her and walked away. Edward followed behind me and grabbed my hand. _

"_She is watching our every move. You did good love." He kissed my forehead and we walked up to the counter. I put the item that I picked up on the counter and I looked up at the girl behind the register. She was staring at Edward like her life depended on it. He cleared his throat and she shook her head._

"_This it?" She asked popping her gum. I nodded and she picked it up. I gasped a little at my 'choice'. It was a lacy black bra and thong set. I would have never picked something like that, but it was the first thing I grabbed back at the rack. I blushed as she rung us up and gave he the bag. Edward once again paid and we left the store. _

"_We can go home now Bella." Edward said. _

"_Thank God." I replied as he opened the doors into the night._

--

The cool night air hit my face as we walked in the parking lot. I sighed at the lovely sensation on my face. Before I got in the car, I just stood there with my eyes closed and my face turned up at the sky. The light breeze was flowing over my neck and face. It felt like heaven. It felt like Edward was caressing my face with his hands.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Edward asked from the driver's side. His voice snapped me back into reality and I blushed where my thoughts had been wandering.

"No, just enjoying the cool night." I said slowly. I was afraid that if I talked too loud then my moment would be interrupted. I heard the click of a door and looked down to see Edward sitting in the car fiddling with the radio. I smiled down at his silhouette and opened the passenger door.

"Finally." Edward mumbled under his breath and started the car. I just smiled at him, which caused him to smirk back. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said knowing that it would get the best of him.

"Nothing is never nothing, because if anything was nothing, than it would indefinably be something." He rambled off. I just stared at him for a few seconds before cracking up. He laughed along with me and pulled out of our parking space.

"I love you and your crazy way of words." I smiled at him.

"I love you and your way of irritating me with a single word." He said back. I continued to smile until my face hurt, and turned my attention to the night flying by.

"Edward slow down!" I yelled.

"Bella, I thought that you got over my driving." Edward said sounding impatient.

"Not that, I just want to look at this side of the world one more time." I said in a faraway voice. He sighed and slowed down to about sixty miles per hour. Even though the road we were on called for the legal limit of forty. I stared out the window at everything that I would be missing from Washington. In the darkness I couldn't make things out one hundred percent, but what I couldn't see I made up in my mind. Before I knew it, the reality of it all had faded and I was in dreamland.

--

I felt someone scoop me up into their arms and start to run. Immediately I opened my eyes.

"Hello love. Very anxious to see me?" Edward's soothing voice joked in the darkness.

"Not particularly. I've just learned better than to assume its you. I've had some not very desirable moments of waking up to someone other than you." I mumbled. He chuckled lightly and continued on his seamless running. When I was with him when he ran, I could feel his desire to run faster, to go harder, to be the best. He ran purely for the feel of it. He ran for the adrenaline rush. And I loved the feeling of running with him. It gave me the feeling of being weightless. It made me feel that if I tried just a little harder, I could really fly.

Then all at once, it stopped. We were standing at the entrance to our house. He placed me on the soft ground before the paved rock started. His hard arm hooked around my waist and he started for the front door. I was dragged along with him. The door opened with just a light push from his hand.

"No lock?" I teased.

"With the people that we're worried about, a lock won't stop them." He stated. Before I could say anything else, he let out a hiss. The inside of the house was black as night, but there was a little moonlight coming from the huge glass wall. I saw a silhouette before I heard it.

"Hello Bella, Edward. And very wise words Edward. How true they are." The voice purred. My stomach contracted at the sound. The lights were flipped on and I saw Jane sitting on the large brown couch farthest from the fireplace. My heart stopped and then kicked back into overdrive. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. My head whipped around and saw Demetri and Alec sitting on the two armchairs closest to the fire. The first coherent thought that popped into my head was, _Where is Chakir?_ I almost shuddered when I felt the door close behind us. Question answered.

"Why so far away from the fire, Jane? Afraid to get pushed in?" Edward sneered. Her face turned hard as a rock at first, but then calmed down a second later. I thought that she was going to use her gift against Edward. But then again, I could always just jump in front of him.

"Quite." Was all she said. I felt a breeze across my back as Chakir glided in front of us.

"If you don't mind Bella, Chakir will be assisting you tonight." Demetri drawled. Assisting me in what, I wondered.

"Like hell he will." Edward growled and pulled me behind him, already in a crouch position. Chakir recognized the threat and assumed the same state Edward was in.

"Edward stop. I don't want a fight." I said as quietly as I could. But because they were all vampires, they could hear anyways.

"You've got a smart one Edward. Listen to her." Alec commented from his place in the chair. Edward was still growling under his breath, when I touched his back and he straightened up. He put his arm around me protectively.

"Now Edward, you know it is only for the best. Please try and be understanding for this." Jane said in her baby voice.

"What?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"They want to separate us." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked again. I wanted to get all the facts they would give until I made a decision. No one said anything. It was silent for three minutes before the human in me became known. I yawned. I couldn't suppress it any longer; I was dead tired.

"Don't you see Edward? She is tired. Just let her go. I promise nothing will happen to your little pet. Now Chakir, escort Bella upstairs please." Jane demanded. I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm. I heard him growl again.

"Please, Edward. Do this for me." I looked at Edward and closed my eyes. He sighed dramatically and leaned forward to place a kiss on my cheek. It seemed to say, _Everything will be alright._ I allowed Chakir to lead me upstairs. The last thing I saw in the living room was Edward's eyes, filled with worry. I walked as slow as I could along the hallway.

"Here." A gruff voice commanded. It took me a moment to realize it was Chakir's. I had never heard him talk before. I found myself in the room made for Edward and I.

"Thank you. You can leave now." I said as politely as I could, but he was making the same impression on me as before. I found myself feeling this unexplainable pull towards him.

"I can't. I must watch you." He said I his deep voice. The second time he talked it came out smoother. It sounded reassuring. I found myself closing my eyes, wanting to lose myself in his wondrous voice. "Are you okay?" He asked.

My eyes snapped open. "Yes. Sorry. But I must change. And I would enjoy some privacy." He pushed himself past me and walked out to the balcony. I assumed that this would be the most privacy I would get all night and walk to the closet. I felt the need to be covered up as much as possible tonight. I pulled out a pair of lounge pants from Edward's side of the closet. I gasped when I brought them to my face and found that they smelled of him. I inhaled deeply and walked back over to my side of the closet. I grabbed a large t-shirt and appraised it. I shook my head and threw it on the ground. I walked back over to Edward's side of the closet again and pulled a buttoned shirt from its hanger. It smelt like him also. If I couldn't sleep with Edward right next to him, then I would just have to remind myself of him with his scent.

I changed quickly and walked back out to the main room. I couldn't find him at first, but then remembered that he had left for the balcony.

I saw Chakir's giant figure standing in the darkness on the balcony still. Against my better judgment I found myself walking towards the balcony also. I just couldn't find myself to understand why I felt this pull towards him. I sighed at the cold under my feet when the carpet stopped and the cool cement started.

"Enjoying the night?" I asked wearily. It was silent for so long that I thought that he was ignoring me.

Just as I was about to turn back into the room, he spoke. "Not really. Although the breeze does feel good."

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at his face. He looked back down at me and nodded. "Why aren't you like the rest of them?" He knew what I meant.

"I don't want to be." He said in a dark voice. "I know that I'm not supposed to be. That their life was not why I was changed."

"Why were you?" I pressed.

"I fell in love." He said simply. I gasped quietly. That was the furthest reason I expected from him.

"What happened?" I just couldn't seem to leave him alone. Talking to him was like reading a book and then stopping a page before the climax.

"You wouldn't enjoy knowing." He said in his deep voice. "Your situation is too close to what mine was."

"Please. I do really want to know." I was almost pleading with him.

"It all started roughly one hundred years ago…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Chakir we need more manpower over here!" I turned around and saw one of my fellow miners beckoning me over. I grunted and threw down the piece of coal I was working on and slowly sauntered over. There was a giant piece of silver sticking out of the ground. My eyes widened at the sight. There hadn't been a hunk of silver this big since… well… ever. _

"_How did you find this?" I yelled over the loud ruckus that came along with working in a mine._

"_Well, me and John, you see, were working over there by Thompson when Jim got called away and we picked up where he left off considering his luck lately and we started picking until John hit something and we heard a clank and started to slowly pick away at's it until we saw the shine of silver." Huck continued. I looked at his dirty face. He wasn't much older than I, and he already had a bigger family to feed. I was a mere twenty. Jealously pounded into my heart again. _

"_Okay. I'll help. But get John back over here." I was one of, heck _the_ biggest, and most well built men in this entire part of Colorado. I picked up a large pick-axe and got to work around the large piece of silver. A few minutes later John came back over with another shovel and helped me. Huck had disappeared. No doubt it was to tell his wife, Valerie, about his great find. _

"_You two are some lucky sons of bitches." I remarked smiling at John he was a decently well built man, but nearing his time. He was almost thirty-five. _

"_Damn straight we are! It's been almost three months and I haven't found anything until I started working with that lucky bastard." John's dirty face was twisted into a crinkled smile. "But don't tell him that! He thinks I am the lucky one!" _

"_To the grave." I marked and continued with the laborious work. About half past the hour later, Huck returned with his eldest son. Even though Huck couldn't have been more than a wink over the age of twenty-five himself, his son was just peaking into manhood. He was a powerfully built young man, with a broad jaw line._

"_Help them out." He commanded of his son. At once the kid picked up a large shovel and began to dig around the piece. _

"_Damn Huck! What have you kept this boy! He's stronger than most out here!" I yelled at him._

"_He's been helping the missus out around the house. He's been the man of the house when I'm out here!" He yelled back._

"_Well maybe you should switch places!" I smiled at him. He grinned back and gave the boy a strong thump on the back. A couple of hours later the piece of silver was protruding out enough to be pulled the rest of the way. Being the strongest of the four of us I was in charge of the bottom half of the rock. While the other three were pulling and prodding at the top of it, it was my job to be the one to pull furiously on cue. _

"_Go! Now!" I heard Huck's kid yell, and I mustered all my strength and gave a stupendous tug on the silver. In one smooth movement the silver was pulled from the wall and I dropped it behind me. It was much heavier than I expected. I collapsed on the ground panting with both excitement and exhaustion. I heard yells and cries of joy from my place on the ground. All at once our lives had been changed. _

_(End Flashback)_

He was silent.

"That didn't explain anything!" I said frustrated. I didn't know what was making me act this way.

"I wasn't finished. That was the background story." His reassuring voice soothed me. "Now there was some time between these two stories. Now that piece of silver was the biggest piece of silver that had been found yet. We were legends…"

_(Flashback) _

"_Huck! Get in here! Dinner!" I heard Huck's wife yell. _

"_Coming hold on!" He yelled back. "Lets go gentlemen." He gestured into the house. Since we found that piece of silver we have been sitting pretty. I slowly stood up from my hard chair and sauntered into the large house that Huck and his family was now living in. Since then, Huck's life had flourished. Since then, mine was still the same, except for the excess amount of money. I looked over at John who was sitting to my right. His face was still as crinkly as ever, but it was a more distinguished crinkle. I smiled back and lumbered into the giant dining room. I sat down on a beautifully designed chair on the far left side. There were many impeccably dressed people there also. I was never one for refined social interaction. John plopped himself down next to me. _

"_Hey you old man, you." He joked. A beautiful young woman sat down next to him. If I hadn't known better, I would have said the young maid was his daughter. But the dashing young thing was his wife. Even though he was nearing forty she couldn't have been a day elder than twenty. I repressed the usual shudder I felt when I saw the two together and greeted her._

"_How are you this night dear lady?" I asked in my most polite voice._

"_Why very pleasant thank you." She said in her soft voice. I noticed that her eyes were their usual deep honey color. I sighed at the sight of her. I would have been such a better match for her. Her soft, dark hair cascaded down her slight neck and back in sensuous waves. Her strong cheekbones and full lips always took my breath away. I had to remind myself that she was the wife of one of my best friends, but I couldn't stop my heart from falling in love at the sight of her. _

"_Now Chakir my old friend, how has life been treating you lately?" John interrupted. I had to pretend that I enjoyed my bachelorhood. I pretended that I like living in my spacious house by myself. And which was the hardest yet, I had to pretend that I was happy for them. I heard clinks at the top of the table and looked up._

"_Thank you all for coming to my humble housing tonight!" Huck said to light applause. "Now I must say that we might never have gotten here today without two of the best men I have ever met. John, Huck. Thanks for being there." At that he downed his wine. John stood up and bowed, I merely nodded my head and raised a lazy hand. I was used to his little speeches like this by now. After the wonderful meal of cooked venison, we had all retired to his ballroom for some light conversation. As per usual, I was bombarded with young ladies vying for my attention. Most men would have died to be in my place, but I found it to be a little over the top. I excused myself from a group of ladies for the third time that night and walked over to the lavatory. It was then that I heard the voices._

"_You will listen to me, you ungrateful bitch!" There was a sharp slapping noise. _

"_Please stop. I promise I will listen. Please." I would recognize that voice anywhere._

"_You will not embarrass me again like that do you understand me?! Never!" I heard a short cry and then a thump. I quickly turned around and let the person walk by. It was John! After he walked away, I turned the corner again. I saw his wife lying on the floor in the corner. Her small frame was shaking with her silent sobs. I moved to assist her, but my feet brushed the ground and her head popped up at the noise. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to stand. There was no mark on her face to show that she had been hit, but I had heard the slap. I went to help her, but she shrunk back from my hand. _

"_I'm sorry, I…" I didn't know what to say. _

"_No, I'm fine. Excuse me if you please." She turned sharply and entered the ladies room. I hesitated a few seconds before glancing around and following her in. She had her back turned to the door and she was sitting on a soft chaise lounge. The door closed and she turned around with fear in her eyes. When she saw that it was I, the fear faded and only a soft sadness replaced it. It almost broke my heart in two. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked tentatively. Of course she wasn't okay. She didn't say anything. I proceeded with another question. "How long?"_

"_It started a couple of weeks after our marriage. I was forced to marry him. My father insisted. He did it too. My father." She said in her baby-like voice. This poor woman had been beaten all her life. She could never trust a man again. Against my better judgment, I walked over to where she was sitting and picked her up and enveloped her in a hug. She was still for a moment, but then turned to wax in my hands. She seemed to just give up and began to cry again. I sat back down on the chaise and she was resting on my lap. I let her cry, and cry until she couldn't seem to cry any longer. After a good quarter of and hour, she wiped her eyes and looked up at me. I looked down at my shirt and noticed there were no tearstains there. Had her crying been just dry sobbing? Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were even a darken color up close. Or had they changed color since I had seen her last, but that couldn't happen. I reached out and caressed her cheek. It was cold to the touch. I wondered if she was cold._

"_Are you cold?" I asked. She shook her head and rested it against my chest. My heartbeat rose to unsafe levels. I had never been this close to a woman that I truly felt this strongly about. She withdrew she head and looked me in the eyes. I saw now that her eyes were the color of coal. They had changed. Before I had the chance to say anything, she had pressed her lips to mine. I was in shock for a moment. Two things registered in my head, her lips were as cold as her cheek was, and they were hard. Like rocks. I pulled away and looked her in the face. She glanced down at the seat of the chaise and then looked back up at me. _

"_I'm sorry… I can't… I shouldn't have… I must go." At once she was standing up and out the door. She was so fast! I marveled at her quickness, she was gone before I could even say anything. After a few minutes I stood up and walked over to the sink. I splashed cool water on my face. Instantly after I felt the cold water, it was like having her lips pressed to mine. I shook my head to get the feeling gone and dried my face. I took a deep breath and exited the ladies lavatory. I walked back over to the ballroom and looked around. I didn't see the young lady or John so I assumed they left. A second later some music came on and I was bombarded with young woman urging for a dance. Even though I politely refused, one young maid wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed my hand. I reluctantly walked over to the dance floor and began to slowly waltz with her. I looked down at her and realized that she really was a very beautiful woman. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw John behind me. _

"_Mind if I cut in old chap?" He asked eyeballing the young lady in a disgraceful way. I shook my head and turned my attention to his wife. She was just standing behind him, alone. If anyone saw us dancing they'd just assume that I was simply taking John's place for him while he danced with another woman. I held my hand out in question. She gazed at my face and then put her small hand into mine. It was cold as death. _

"_Are you cold dear lady?" I asked wondering how she was so cold, yet showed no signs of feeling it. _

"_No. I am always this cold." She said in her light voice. I nodded and looked composed on the inside, but was the complete opposite on the inside. She smiled at me briefly and for those few seconds that she did I saw her in a new light. It was as if her smile alone would bring the sun up in the morning. I was shocked to say the least. She snickered under her breath and pulled me away. I was surprised at her strength. Not many men could pull at me that way. But here was a dainty lady pulling me along as if I was her little doll. I pretended to let her pull me away incase any onlookers were to get suspicious. She finally stopped at a small table with two chairs and stood in front of one._

"_Excuse me, I seem to have forgotten my manners." I said in a rushed voice and pulled her chair out for her. After she sat daintily in the chair, I gently pushed it back in for her. _

"_It's quite alright. Many men seem to feel that way around me." She said with a small smile placed across her lips. Even though the smile was small in size, it still paled in comparison to any I have ever seen before._

"_Lady, if I may say, you're smile is a thing to be beautied." I said in a soft voice. _

"_Why thank you. But I must ask one thing of you." She said. This time her voice had a curious air to it. As if she wanted me to say yes to the question before she even asked it._

"_Of course." I implied._

"_Will you call me by my name, it is Eleanor." Her voice was back to its light and airy feeling when she said this._

"_If the lady so wishes, of course." I nodded at her. She smiled even brighter now, but because I was somewhat used to it, it didn't impact me as it had before. _

"_Why, are you not going to tell me your name?" She asked sounding a little offended._

_Not wanting her to feel that way about me I said, "Why Eleanor, my name is Chakir." _

"_Chakir, how lovely. Its very exotic." Her smile this time had a meaning behind it. If I wasn't mistaken, I should think that it was a lustful smile. _

"_Thank you." I nodded again, and raised my eyebrows a little when the lustful look stayed. I liked that fact that she was looking at me like that. She seemed to take it as an invitation to continue her thoughts somewhere else. She stood up abruptly. Instantaneously, I was at my feet also. She pulled me into a light embrace. _

_During this embrace she spoke, "Meet me outside in four minutes. By the far courtyard." She said this is such a way, I could only imagine what she had planned. I opened my mouth to speak, but she shook her head and walked away. I know that it is immoral, but I happened to stare at her retreating figure in a way that most would frown upon. I shook my head out of places that it shouldn't be, and walked over to Huck. _

"_Dear me, if it isn't the best of them all, Chakir! How are you tonight? Having an enjoyable time?" Huck greeted me like I was the only light in his life. _

"_Husband! You act like you are married to him instead of I!" His good wife joked. _

"_My dear, you know that I am simply grateful to this here man." Huck turned and smiled warmly at his wife. I envied his marriage._

"_Oh, I am having quite the time my dear friend, but I must leave you all now." I said._

"_Why now you don't have to go yet!" Huck protested._

"_Yes, I'm sorry but I do. Thank you for your hospitality dear Mrs." I said nodding her direction._

"_Well, you are welcome back anytime. Have a safe trip." The Mrs. Wished me good-bye and Huck gave me a hard pat on the back. I tipped my hat to all of them and walked away. I stood outside the house for about twenty seconds before walking over to the far courtyard. At once I saw her ghost-like presence in the far wall. Her skin was such pale color that I was shocked. She saw me approaching and smiled the same lustful smile as before. As soon as I got within a jumps distance of her she ran to me, and pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked beyond belief, but I couldn't find it in myself to stop her. Yet her grip on my upper arms was so strong, I wasn't sure I could if I tried. It was then that in a moment too fast for my eyes, she had ripped off my shirt. After that she, more slowly this time, let her hands travel to her back and open the buttons of her dress…_

_(End Flashback)_

"Well, as you can see, we formed a relationship." Chakir face was long away in memory, and mine was a bright red color from the tail of the story.

"Yes." I squeaked. He gave a sidelong glance, but let it pass and continued talking.

"She was an adulteress. And I was the person in which she was with. If anyone had found out about it, we both would have been publicly beheaded." He said in a low voice. "That was when it started…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Lover? Lover? Where are you lover?" Her sweet voice called out to me. I looked around to see she was standing behind me. By now, I knew what she was. I had asked her many questions about it. Even though she was a tad reluctant to answer me, I managed to consume her thoughts. She had told me everything. And I was now convinced that I wanted to be with her. To be one of them with her._

"_Dear lover, I have asked you to see me here for a purpose." I said in a steely voice._

"_Well, we always meet for a purpose." She said seductively. _

"_I have not asked you here for that purpose. I want to ask something of you." I said looking down at the ground. She gasped slightly._

"_I will not allow it! You know of the life that I live. I will not wish it upon anyone else. Especially you, my lover." Her voice had gone hard and her eyes were slowly fading to the deep black. _

"_But love. I ask of you. If you do not I will be forced to take my own life for unhappiness. I cannot continue to live this way knowing what you are. I want to be with you forever. I want to one of you forever." She knew what I was going to say; yet she seemed quite shocked by it anyways. _

"_My love, if it means your life, over your wishes, I will grant you your wish. Now my darling?" She asked._

"_Yes. Now please." I knew how it would work but not how it would feel. She had never told me that. I saw the sadness in her eyes as she approached me. _

"_I love you forever." She said with her cool lips against my neck. Before I could reply, I felt the skin rip, and a terrible pain encompass me. For a second I thought that she wouldn't stop, but then I felt her pull away and had one last look at her before my vision blurred and went black from the pain._

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh." I said lamely after a few seconds. "What happened then?" Chakir looked at me with such sadness that I wished I hadn't asked.

"She was burned." He uttered. "She was suspected to be a witch and was burned at the stake." If he could cry, he certainly would be.

"So then you went to the Volturi." I half asked, half stated.

"Yes. To die." He said. I gasped at the closeness of our two stories, and how they intertwined so. "They managed to convince me the stay alive, and I became one of them." I nodded. My eyes were filled with tears at his story. "Now it is time for you to sleep." I looked at him oddly. "Just because I don't live like a human does not mean that I have forgotten the accommodations that your kind needs." He smirked at me. It was a breathtaking smirk. He realized that he had dazzled me, and laughed harder. His laugh was contagious. I laughed along with him. After a few minutes we stopped and he stared at me.

"Goodnight." I said lightly and turned around and walked into the main room. I lied down in the bed and pulled the covers to my neck. I closed my eyes, but then sighed. I had forgotten to turn the lights off. As soon as I thought it, they flicked off. "Thank you." I whispered before I drifted off. But before I was completely unconscious I thought I heard him say something…

"So much like her…"

--

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Also I have a few questions for you. Did you notice what special power Eleanor had? And did you notice something about the description of Eleanor? If you did then please let me know! If not, well then you'll know in due time. Thanks and remember the little purple button is the one who enjoys getting pressed like that... :) ::laughs::**


	16. Chapter 16: Left

**Chapter 16: Left**

**A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I last updated, and I hope you can forgive me for that. Now, this chapter, in my opinion, isn't the best chapter I have written, so I want your input. Do you like it? Don't you? So please review when you are done. And I would just like to say thank you to all of the readers that have stuck with this story since chapter 1. **

**Also, I am thinking that I will start writing an alternative beginning to this story. So if you want to know when it will be coming out, then you better put me on your author alert list. :) Read and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful charactes. Even though I wouldn't mind if she lent me Edward for a couple of hours. ;)**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_Oh." I said lamely after a few seconds. "What happened then?" Chakir looked at me with such sadness that I wished I hadn't asked._

"_She was burned." He uttered. "She was suspected to be a witch and was burned at the stake." If he could cry, he certainly would be._

"_So then you went to the Volturi." I half asked, half stated._

"_Yes. To die." He said. I gasped at the closeness of our two stories, and how they intertwined so. "They managed to convince me the stay alive, and I became one of them." I nodded. My eyes were filled with tears at his story. "Now it is time for you to sleep." I looked at him oddly. "Just because I don't live like a human does not mean that I have forgotten the accommodations that your kind needs." He smirked at me. It was a breathtaking smirk. He realized that he had dazzled me, and laughed harder. His laugh was contagious. I laughed along with him. After a few minutes we stopped and he stared at me. _

"_Goodnight." I said lightly and turned around and walked into the main room. I lied down in the bed and pulled the covers to my neck. I closed my eyes, but then sighed. I had forgotten to turn the lights off. As soon as I thought it, they flicked off. "Thank you." I whispered before I drifted off. But before I was completely unconscious I thought I heard him say something…_

"So much like her…"

There was a soft murmuring that woke me from my deep slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to see two vampires standing in front of me. The first I recognized as the burly Chakir. The other was small. I gasped when I realized that it was Alice. She abruptly turned her head to see me, and smiled lightly in a way of saying, 'One moment'. I obeyed and stayed silent. My mind flew back to last night. One phrase stuck out in my mind more than any other. I wasn't even sure if I had heard it. it was the sentence Chakir said before I drifted off to sleep.

"_So much like her…"_

I thought it over in my head. Did he mean that I was like someone? But who? Certainly no Eleanor! She sounded much more beautiful than I was. Also she was a vampire. I am just a simple human being. Alice popped my thought bubble as she commanded my attention.

"Bella… Bella… Bella!" She yelled. "Where have you been?" She asked when I shook my head and looked over at her. She was alone. Chakir was not with her. Immediately I swiveled my head around looking for him in the room. Alice noticed. "He left."

"Oh." I said. My voice was groggy from sleep. Also I could taste the morning mouth I had. I smacked my lips a few times and turned my attention back to Alice.

"Come on. Our plane leaves in roughly… two hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty-five, four, three…" I cut her off.

"Okay I get it Alice. Are we taking a commercial plane?" I asked offhand.

"No. We have a private plane. It is the Volturi's." She said in an unhappy voice. I couldn't tell if it was because she didn't have her own private plane, or because she didn't want to fly with them. "Do you need to shower?" She asked me.

"No. I took one last night. I just need breakfast, clothes, and personal hygiene." I stated. My stomach growled at the word breakfast.

"Okay, come on, I'll carry you home." I lifted off the covers and allowed Alice to pick me up and run out the door. It was different when I ran with Alice. For one, she tried to make it fun for herself. She did little twists and turns and jumps in the air. I did get a little sick when I ran with her, but it was never boring. We arrived at the white house and she set me down in the foyer. "Go upstairs, there is an outfit waiting for you in the closet."

She walked away swiftly. "Oh, and Bella? Don't try and get a new outfit. It won't work. Wear it and like it." She smiled at me and continued on and out the door. I sighed and walked up the stairs, into Edward's room, over to the closet. I opened the doors and blinked a few times. There were large windows in the closet and they were bright and open. Unused to the sunlight, I felt like I was being blinded. After a few minutes of blinking rapidly, I brushed away the water in my eyes and sized up Alice's outfit choice for me.

Not bad. It was a simple white t-shirt with a white tank top hanging next to it. There was a note by the tank top. In Alice's girly swirl it read:

_Bella,_

_Please wear the tank top under the t-shirt._

_If you don't then people will be able to see your bra._

_I don't think Edward would appreciate that very much._

_I love you,_

_Alice_

I mentally thanked Alice and pulled off my, or should I say Edward's, pajamas. I realized that I was still wearing the push-up bra from the escapade at the mall yesterday and shrugged. It wasn't all that uncomfortable, so I kept it on. I pulled on the white tank top; followed by the white t-shirt. I looked down at myself. The tank top did cover what needed to be covered from the almost sheer material of the t-shirt. I looked at the jeans she had given me. They were similar to the pair that I had worn yesterday, but a lighter color. They where a white washed color and almost immediately disregarded them. I had heard that white wash makes your thighs fat.

"Just put them on Bella!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. I sighed and pulled them over my hips. I buttoned and zippered them up. Once again the size was much smaller than I would have bought for myself, but they did accentuated what little curves I had. I turned in front of the full-length mirror and nodded slowly in approval. I did feel like they were too tight, but I wondered what Edward would think of me in them, and that shut up all my other doubts. I turned back to the empty racks and saw a pale pink zip-up hoodie. I pulled my arms into the sleeves and sighed when I realized the material on the inside was much softer than on the outside. I zipped it up and once again critiqued myself in the mirror. It wasn't bad. I shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Hi Bella." Emmett walked by me, with a suitcase over his shoulder, one in his hand, and another in between his arm. They must all be Rosalie's I thought. Just as I thought that she was walking behind him with another suitcase in her hands. I smiled.

"Hi Rosalie." I said.

"Hi Bella." She said looking at me before trying to smile slightly. I smiled back at her in her effort and walked down into the near empty kitchen. Anything that wasn't attached to the walls or ceiling was torn down. I smelled something yummy and turned. On a plate on the floor, was a blueberry bagel with cream cheese, and orange juice. I slowly walked over to the place on the ground and sipped the orange juice. After a few bites of the bagel, Esme joined me on the floor.

"Are you nervous Bella?" She asked with worry in her eyes. She was such a good mother.

"Not really. Well, not yet at least. I think that I'm trying to convince myself that its just another vacation." I pondered.

"Well, I hope you know that everyone is behind you Bella. Whatever you need to do, we will support you." Esme concerned me. Did she know something that I didn't? "I just want you to know that we are all on your team." She smiled at me before getting up and walking out of the kitchen. I looked down at my half-eaten bagel. I pushed away the plate. My appetite was officially gone.

"Bella!" Alice skipped into the room. She saw my bagel and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you not like it?" She said, sounding like a disappointed toddler.

"No, I'm just not hungry right now." I stated.

"Are you sure Bella?" She asked.

"Positive." I said already a little irritated.

"Fine." She picked it up and skipped away. What was she going to do with it? They didn't have a garbage can to put it in. I followed her out of the house and into the yard where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already standing. What was going on? "Emmett wins." Alice said.

"Yes!" Emmett said punching the air with his fist. "Go ahead Jasper." He motioned at the bagel. What was going on?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper bet on your eating habits today. Emmett bet Jasper that if you didn't finish your bagel, then he would have to eat it." Rosalie said flicking her long hair over her shoulder. Alice was grinning.

"You don't have to eat it Jasper." I said. "I'll finish it."

"No, no, no! It doesn't work that way, Alice asked you if you were positive you were done eating and you said yes. So he has to eat it now. That was the bet, and now he has to eat it." Emmett smiled at Jasper and motioned to the bagel for the second time.

"I'll eat it Emmett." Jasper grabbed the bagel and shoved it down his throat before he could think twice. His faced twisted with disgust and swallowed the mouthful. "Ugh." Jasper exclaimed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes!" Emmett was smiling like a madman and pulled Rosalie next to him and walked away. Rosalie followed him, but her walk was more of a saunter.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said softly.

"Bella, you don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything. All you did was not eat a bagel. It was my bet. Don't feel bad." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder then walked away. Alice stayed right where she was.

"I told him, but he thought that I was playing with him." She sighed then turned to me. "I know that you didn't finish your bagel because you lost your appetite. Why?"

"Why did I lose my appetite?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. Why?" She repeated.

"Well, I was talking to Esme and she said some things that bothered me a little. She was talking like she knew something that was going to happen; something that I did not know. I guess that I assumed that worst." I sighed and looked back up at Alice.

"You're just nervous and thinking too much into it. Esme was only trying to let you know that we will always support your decisions, Bella. Edward is not the only one who loves you in this family." She smiled at the end.

"I know. And thank you Alice. So have you packed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She jumped right on it. "Only my favorites because Carlisle said that I couldn't pack all of my clothing, not even half! But he said that there would be many more opportunities in Italy to shop! Oh, Bella. I have to take you to some of the boutiques there! They are so beautiful!" I smiled at her half-heartedly. I wasn't looking forward to shopping in Italy with Alice.

"Bella!" Someone called from inside the house. From the voice, I identified it as Carlisle.

"I'll talk to you on the plane Bella." Alice said before whisking away to pack who knows what. I made way for the front door and into the house. I saw that Carlisle was standing in the empty living room with the members of the Volturi. My heart stopped and then went into overdrive seeing them again. Demetri snickered at my nervousness, as I walked over by Carlisle.

"We would like to go over some things so nothing takes you by surprise." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. I nodded, already a little calmed from just hearing his tone. "We will board the plane in a private take-off airport and land in a private airport near Volterra." He paused to see if I understood so far. I nodded for him to continue. "After we land there will be five black cars waiting for us at the airport. They are driven by vampires from the Volterra and they will escort us there." He paused again.

This time Jane picked up. "Everyone arrangement in the cars has already been discussed. You will be in the car with Edward, the driver and Chakir. When we arrive at Volterra we will go to see Marcus, Caius, and Aro the same way as before." I shivered slightly at the memory of walking down into the dark corridors. Jane continued to speak as if I had made no movement. "While we meet them, everyone other than you, Edward, and the rest of your party will be escorted into their own rooms."

I stopped her to make two protests. "Esme has already bought a house not far from Volterra. I thought that they would be staying there. And also, I think that I would feel better if Carlisle was there when we discuss matters with Marcus, Caius, and Aro."

"You were correct Carlisle." Alec said from behind his sister. "You knew what she would demand." I looked at Carlisle.

"I assumed that the two arguments that you brought up, you would want accustomed to." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Well, I… um, yeah." I mumbled. How did he know me so well?

"We have agreed to have Carlisle there when you are discussing matters, but we cannot waive past the housing accommodations. You may leave after the wedding, and after the change." Jane said importantly.

"I think that is reasonable Bella." Carlisle commented. I nodded. "Good, now, when does the plane take off, and when will we be leaving?"

"The plane takes off in about an hour and a half and we will be leaving in forty minutes." They all departed after Jane finished.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not really, but I don't really have any other choice." I explained.

"Yes, you do. But I don't think that it's a choice that you would appreciate." Carlisle said ominously. I didn't want to know what my other chance was, so I hugged him, and made for the stairs. "He's in the meadow Bella. Do you want to go there?" Carlisle said to my back. I whipped my head around.

"Yes, please. If you can." I stuttered. Immediately Jasper appeared by my side.

"Hi Bella." He said politely.

"Hi Jasper." I responded.

"Jasper, Bella would like to go to the meadow, can you take her?" Carlisle asked of his most recent son.

"Only if you want to Jasper." I said lightly.

"Of course I would Bella. I need a good run anyways. I'll be right back." Jasper said to Carlisle and proceeded to the door. I followed slightly behind him. He didn't stop until we were at the end of the long driveway.

"Are we going to walk the whole way, because I could have done that myself?" I joked.

Jasper laughed. "No, may I?" I nodded and he scooped me into his arms and onto his back. It was much different than with Edward. First of all, Jasper is tall so I was much further off the ground. Also Jasper was lankier than Edward, so his muscles felt leaner, but I know that they could do just as much damage. Running with Jasper was no different than with Edward in the way that, they both ran because they enjoyed it. They both wanted to go just a little faster, and just a little further. It exhilarating, but I missed running with Edward. I saw the trees whipping by and heard the faint rustle of creatures passing. I breathed deeply at the woodsy smell. It seemed to clean my lungs and make me feel refreshed. I let a faint smile cover my face when felt a hint of sunlight hit my face.

"Here you go Bella." Jasper said while placing me on the ground in front of the opening to the meadow.

"Thank you so much Jasper." I said. He nodded and disappeared into the trees. I turned on my heels and walked out into the bright sun. The warmth was overpowering, and I sucked in as much as I could. I padded over to where I saw my angel lying on the soft grass. When I neared his still body, I sat down next to him, and then rolled over so I was lying on top of him. His smile was bright even thought his eyes were still closed.

"Hello love." He said in a husky voice. It sent shivers up my face and I replied by giving him a peck in the forehead. He opened his eyes and I saw that they were the bright gold color I loved. I smiled back and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. I never wanted to move. This is where I felt safe. All thoughts of the Volturi or anything other than Edward left my mind.

Out of nowhere, he rolled over so that he was now on his elbows lying over me. At first I huffed at our change of position, but let it go.

"I liked having the sun on my back." I scolded. Maybe I hadn't let it go just yet.

"I'm sorry love, but I wanted to see your beautiful face." He almost-whispered. I blushed at the compliment and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I sighed and allowed him to place soft kisses up my face until his lips where on the very corner of mine. I huffed in irritation and I felt the smile on his lips.

"Just kiss me already." I joked.

"Anything for you." He said and then pressed his cool lips to mine. It was like any other time that I found myself kissing Edward. How his cool lips moved against my warm ones. It was my own personal heaven. We continued to kiss until I felt the familiar pull of his lips against mine. I knew that our kiss would end soon, so I grabbed his neck harder and didn't let go. I felt the smile on his lips.

"Bella… love…" He mumbled against my lips. I sighed and pulled back from him. He changed back to the position we were in before, where I was on top of him. Without looking at his face, I rested my head back on his chest. He chuckled. "Soon, Bella, soon." I grumbled incoherently against his body and shook my head. He sighed and massaged my scalp with his long fingers. After a few minutes of just laying there, I felt him shift slightly under me. But just that slight shift told me that it was time to leave. I picked my head up off his chest and stared up at him.

"Do we have to go?" I asked, whining like a child.

He smiled brightly. "Yes, Bella, we have to go." I smiled back up at him and slowly rolled off of him and stood up. By the time I was on my feet, he already was standing next to me.

"I don't want to go Edward. I just want to stay here with you forever." I whispered. There were small tears welling in my eyes. He took the two steps closer to me and enveloped me into a warm hug. The tears started to pour and I was shaking with the sobs that I couldn't cry before. They were tears for Charlie, and Renee, and all of the Cullen's. I cried for everyone; everyone except one person. The one person that I promised myself I would never cry for again. Edward stiffened and I knew that someone was here. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around to see who was here. Edward was staring into the trees. I couldn't see who he was looking at, but I knew someone was there.

"Jasper." Edward said sounding annoyed. I smiled and laughed.

"Jasper come out!" I yelled. Seconds after, the tall and lanky Jasper walked out from the woods. By now I was cracking up. Edward was staring at me weirdly. "What?" I said.

"You just went from three different emotions in three seconds. You went from crying, to fear, to hilarity." Edward couldn't control his smile anymore.

"Edward!" I scolded and hit his arm playfully. Except this time I hit a little too hard. I heard a crack and then felt the pain. "Ow!" My right hand felt on fire.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me. Seconds later, Jaspers phone rang.

"Little late Alice. Okay, I love you. Bye." Jasper hung up the phone. "Edward lets take her back to the house. Carlisle is already ready for her." Edward nodded and scooped me into his arms. The pain wasn't bad, but it was enough to spark my eyes with tears. Running back like this reminded me of another time that I broke bones in my hand. The pain was getting worse and worse the more that we ran, and it was causing the tears to flow freely with the pain. They both could hear my heart rate speed up, and they could smell the salt of my tears. I felt Edward pick up the pace, and the trees whipped by faster and faster. I heard a fast, mumbling noise, and I figured that Edward and Jasper were talking too fast for me to hear. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder careful not to disturb my aching hand that I was nursing.

"Almost there Bella." Edward soothed. I nodded weakly. By now, the pain was so intense, there were little black spots coming up in my vision. "Hold on Bella." Edward warned me. He must have heard my heart rate drop suddenly. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the shape of Jasper running closer to where I was holding on to Edward.

* * *

"Bella… Bella… time to get up now. Wake up Bella… Bella?" There was this annoying voice in my ear. I wanted to go back to sleep. "She's awake." The voice said again. I grumbled and put my hand over my eyes. Then it all came back to me. We were in the meadow. Jasper was there. I hit Edward. I broke my hand. We started running back home. The black spots were clouding my vision. The horrible pain that was in my aching hand. With every memory there was a horrible flash of pain that shot down my spine. Why was I in so much pain? It was only a broken hand!

"Bella!" I heard my fiancé's voice call out. My eyes flew open to see my love staring down at me.

"Ed-ward." I mumbled. My voice cracked from unuse. His cold hands pressed against my temples and the coolness felt good against my hot head. There was a bright flash of light and I yelled out.

"Alice! Close the drapes!" Edward scolded her.

"Trust me Edward. She would have asked for them to be open in about five minutes. It will help wake her up more." Alice rambled off. Edward just huffed, and turned his attention back to me.

"Bella. How do you feel?" He asked, his voice filled with love and worry.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if I had the chance to shower." I mumbled under my breath.

"See Edward. She's back to her cynical, sarcastic self in no time." Alice quipped. Edward glared at her while still caressing my face. "Carlisle told me to tell you Bella that we will be landing in about fifteen minutes, so if you feel air sick its just because of blood loss."

"What!?" I yelled. I shot upward and stared around to find myself lying on a couch in a private jet plane. "Where am I?" I questioned looking into Edward's dark gold eyes.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said sarcastically.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Alice quoted and skipped away. Edward grumbled under his breath and turned back to look at me. When he found me still sitting up, he pushed me lightly back onto the couch that I was lying on.

"We already left?" I asked with my face downcast.

"Yes, love. I'm sorry that you weren't conscious for the trip, but we couldn't risk waking you up." He explained in a smooth voice. I closed my eyes, and allowed his voice to take over my head. "Bella, I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I-"

I cut him off. "Edward! You can't blame yourself for something that I did to myself. Honestly, you need to learn to let someone else take the blame. Mainly me." I sighed. "I was the one who hit you. I was the one who forgot that I can't necessarily hit you hard without injuring myself."

"Bella. I just love you too much. If only I wasn't the one poking fun at you, then none of this would ever have happened." Edward shook his head and looked down at his hands, which had stopped massaging my temples.

"Edward. You need to get this through your head. I love you. I know that this was not your fault. And as long as I know that then you need to too. Okay?" it was frustrating me that he couldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"Okay Bella. I just never want to see you hurt." Edward looked back up at me, and his deep gold eyes where burning into my own brown ones. Just in time to ruin the moment someone plopped down next to my head.

"Feeling better?" Alice's voice rang in my head.

"I was." I said teasingly.

"Well then, I can see how much I was wanted here. I came in here to see if my future sister-in-law is feeling okay from her life-threatening accident and all I get is an annoyed glare and rude words?" She huffed angrily and stood up with speed beyond my eyesight.

"Alice, her injury was not life-threatening, and Bella was just joking." Edward said. Alice still didn't say anything and stepped out again. I took the time to look around where I was. I was lying on a comfortable cream-colored leather couch. There were cream-colored lounge chairs around the small cabin we were in. The windows in the cabin were much larger than regular windows in planes, and they actually had drapes to cover them. They were the same cream color the furniture was. But to my surprise there was no one in here but Edward and I. I looked around further and I saw a curtain drawn across a slight open doorway.

"How big is this plane exactly?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "This is the smaller, more private cabin. And then there is a larger, more spacious cabin where everyone else is currently presiding."

"Wow. Its huge, but its lovely." The beautiful plane awed me. "The interior of this room probably cost more than Charlie and Renee's houses together." I mused.

Edward laughed again and pulled me into his embrace. I winced slightly, when I felt a twang of pain from my right hand. Edward noticed and shifted me in his lap so I was facing him. He gently took my hand in both of his and massaged his so slowly and gently that it felt good. I sighed complacently and rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes I heard the drapes swish.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I heard Esme ask me. Edward turned with me still in his lap so I was now facing her.

"Much better. Thank you Esme." I said.

"That's good dear. I hope that the pain is gone? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" She asked. I said 'no' at the same time that Edward said 'yes'. I looked at him confused.

"I feel fine." I explained.

"I would like to talk to him." He said to Esme, completely ignoring my statement. I huffed at him. He let go of my hand and took hold of my face. His cool palms against my cheeks, sent shivers down my spine. "I want you to hear something that I need to say to him Bella." He whispered almost too low for me to hear. Instantly my heart rate picked up and my eyes widened. Just when I opened my mouth to ask him what it was, he gently placed two fingers over my lips. All I could do was stare at him. The next thing I knew, Edward had placed me back on the couch and wrapped me in a blanket that I didn't know was there until now. I managed to sit back up with the blanket still wrapped tightly around me, just as Carlisle entered the small cabin.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Carlisle greeted us. All I did was nod, as Edward stood up to stand next to him.

"Carlisle, I need to tell you something." Edward started. Carlisle nodded his head in a fatherly way and motioned for Edward to sit down next to him in two of the dream lounge chairs close by to where I was sitting on the couch.

"What do you want to discuss Edward?" Carlisle asked warmly. Carlisle knew that Edward did not come to share his emotions very often, so by encouraging him, there was a better chance Edward would not hold back.

"It is about Bella." Edward said again. At this my breath hitched. Why was he talking about me? Then I realized something. Edward could be talking in his usual very fast tone with Carlisle, but he had purposely slowed it down. He wanted me to hear what he had to say. Even though they both could hear my intake of breath, neither of them showed any signs of knowing I was there.

"Go on." Carlisle encouraged softly.

"I think that it would be a good idea if we change Bella the day after the wedding." He stated. This I was not surprised from. I had been thinking the very same thing. Yet, after his words Edward turned and stared at me in surprise. Was he expecting me to object? When I didn't say anything he turned back to Carlisle.

"But that's not all though Edward." It was if Carlisle was the mind reader, not Edward. Edward shook his head.

"Carlisle I don't want anyone there when I change her." Just that simple sentence caused all my blood to run cold. (A/N: Sorry, but there is no pun intended there.) I felt my heart stop, and then pick up again in a beat so fast it was dangerous. Carlisle looked my way now. Edward was looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked. He knew perfectly well that I was not okay, but it seemed like he wanted me to answer. I just closed my eyes and fell back against the couch.

"No." I whispered softly. I heard a sigh, but from whom I could not tell. I opened my eyes again to see that Carlisle had moved and now he was kneeling on the ground in front of me. Edward was still sitting in his chair, refusing to turn in my direction.

"Bella, can I see your right hand please?" Carlisle asked. Without thinking, I whipped my hand out from the covers and allowed Carlisle to examine it. He took off the light brace and carefully ran his fingers over my wrist and fingers. I looked at him and he stared right into my eyes. I was a little taken aback by his blatant stare. But when I looked back at him, there was a softness there that made me feel instantly more comfortable. The softness disappeared and there was a look of meaning behind his eyes. It was like he was trying to tell me something through his eyes. I nodded even though I had no idea what he was trying to say. Carlisle stood up gracefully and put the brace back on my wrist. "We'll be landing in five minutes." He said to what seemed like nobody.

After he left I pushed myself back up into a sitting position on the couch and stared at Edwards form. He hadn't moved since he uttered his confession. His face was down and in his hands. His muscular arms were resting on his thighs. If I didn't know better, it looked like he was praying in a sitting position. His broad back was exposed and I wanted to walk over to him and rub it. But I couldn't find it in myself to get up. I curled my legs into my chest and rested my chin on my knees. My arms wrapped around my legs and I closed my eyes.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Don't say it Bella." I heard. I didn't lift my head or open my eyes.

"Say what?" I asked. I never felt further from him then I did at this moment. I could feel the tears that would be coming soon.

"Bella. I love you." He said in a voice so low I wasn't sure if he had even said it.

"I love you too Edward. Its-" I was cut off.

"Bella. I know that you don't trust me." At those words, I opened my eyes to see that he was kneeling on the ground in front of me.

"Edward, I-" I was cut off again.

"Don't lie Bella. Do you trust me enough?" The pools of gold stared into my plain brown ones.

"I… I…"

* * *

**A/N: You just can't get rid of me. :) I would like to thank some people first.**

**Rachel: Thank you! :)**

**Please review. I want your opinion. Think of it this way: The review button is your lover. You want to please your lover, don't you? The review buttons adores being pushed. Please, if not for my sake, do it for the review button. Please it. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Pain

**A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that I got for the last chapter! Now, this chapter is definitely an intense one, so get ready! Also, I would like to let you all know that I am planning on writing a alternate beginning for this story. I already have the first two chapters re-written for it, so look out for it! Thanks and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Pain

_**Last Time:**_

"_Edward." I whispered. _

"_Don't say it Bella." I heard. I didn't lift my head or open my eyes._

"_Say what?" I asked. I never felt further from him then I did at this moment. I could feel the tears that would be coming soon. _

"_Bella. I love you." He said in a voice so low I wasn't sure if he had even said it. _

"_I love you too Edward. Its-" I was cut off._

"_Bella. I know that you don't trust me." At those words, I opened my eyes to see that he was kneeling on the ground in front of me. _

"_Edward, I-" I was cut off again. _

"_Don't lie Bella. Do you trust me enough?" The pools of gold stared into my plain brown ones._

"_I… I…"_

* * *

"Bella." The intensity in his eyes was too much for me. I turned away.

"Yes. I do." I said.

"Please look at me when you say that." I turned back and stared straight at him.

"I trust you Edward." There was no pause or break in my words. I meant every single letter.

"Okay." He enveloped me into a hug and I scrambled to sit back in his lap. He brushed his fingers through my long hair and allowed me to rest my head on his chest. This is where I wanted to be and I never wanted to leave. I wanted to forget all about the Volturi and Chakir. I wanted just to be with him forever.

"We're making our descent. We'll be landing in about a minute." I didn't see Alice but only vaguely heard her while in the protection of my fiancé's strong arms. I felt Edward shift under me and I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I had closed them until then. He smiled back down at me and ran his fingers through my hair again. I beamed back and placed my head back on his chest. The cool temperature of his skin through his shirt pressed against the side of my head, and felt good.

Suddenly, I felt a dip in the floor and knew that the descent had started. I smiled when I remembered a little conversation we had once about plain crashes. I could actually see the piece of paper in my mind.

(A/N: Edward will be in italics and Bella will be in bold.)

_I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the little black box would survive._

**So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly where ****you**** going to do about it?**

_Why is plane crashing?_

**The pilots are passed out drunk.**

_Easy. I'd fly the plane._

**Both engines exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.**

_I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out a wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like two of the luckiest survivors in history._

I laughed at the memory. Edward looked down at me oddly, but I just shook my head and he turned back to looking around the cabin. His strong grip on me was tightened and I closed my eyes again. I felt the slight bump of a very smooth landing, and I turned in Edward's embrace.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too my Bella." He whispered back, yet his whisper seemed much more sensual than mine had been. It caused a shiver to run down spine and the feeling of butterfly's to settle in my stomach. He sensed the heighten of my heartbeat, and he smiled against my cheek. He began to place small, light kisses down my neck, onto my collar, and around my shoulder. I melted into his arms.

There was the sensation of the fabric of my t-shirt being pulled away to expose more of the skin on my shoulders. His lips continued his attack on my shoulders until he reached my bra strap. My body tensed in excitement, then I felt the fabric back over my shoulder again. I sighed and brought my head up so our foreheads were resting against each other's. His deep golden eyes bored into mine as I felt his own excitement.

I closed my eyes and whispered lightly to him, "Soon." I felt his head nod against mine and I placed my head back on his shoulder. He grabbed me back into his embrace as he picked me up and walked out of the plane and onto the tarmac. It was late afternoon and the last final beams of the sun was sparkling against all of the vampires standing around on the dark pavement.

When everyone was out of the plane, Jane began to dole out instructions. "Alice, Jasper, and Demetri. Carlisle, Esme, and I. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alec. Lastly, Chakir, Bella, and Edward." She was giving out car assignments. After everyone's name was called they got into each car accordingly. There was a slight pause in Edward's step before he continued over to the car that we were to drive in.

I saw him nod his head ever so slightly. Before I could even see who he was looking at, a car drove away. The car that Alice, and Jasper were in. I immediately had deep suspicions of what went on in Alice's mind. I knew that Edward would not tell me, so I made a mental note to ask him later. By the time I was done thinking all this through I was sitting in the back of a dark car with Edward sitting next to me. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he sighed. He knew I knew.

Throughout the entire ride to Volterra, Chakir did not say one thing. I was odd for me because of the story that he had told me the night before. I shifted in my seat again and I felt a sharp pain run up my arm. Edward noticed my cringe and carefully picked up my fractured wrist. I had forgotten that I had injured myself and accidentally pressed to hard.

"I'm okay." I said. My voice was hoarse from the absence of using my voice. He nodded and pulled me closer in the back seat. I rested my head against his shoulder. It was then that my brilliant idea popped into my head. "Edward? Did you bring my diary?" I asked him. He had closed his eyes, but opened them again when I spoke.

"Yes. It is right here." He picked up a small black bag that I didn't notice before and placed my diary on my lap. After the diary he got out a blue pen and put the bag back on the car floor again.

"Are you going to write in it?" He asked. I nodded my head and opened up the diary. I brought the book to my nose and sniffed. It smelt like the old book smell that I loved. Edward snickered at me lightly before resting his head against the back of the seat and closing his eyes again I knew that he wouldn't sleep, but that he enjoyed the feeling of anything like sleep.

I began to write. I wrote and wrote and wrote until my hand cramped. I wrote about my feelings when I first saw him, to the night he told me about what he really was. I wrote about when James and Victoria came and the whole chase in Phoenix. I even wrote about my deepest feelings when I realized that Edward was the one to suck the venom out of my veins.

I wrote about my horrid eighteenth birthday, and the result of that. The hardest thing for me to write about was when I wrote about the night Edward left. There were a few tears stains on those pages, but I smiled. They would remind me of the raw emotion that I felt whenever that topic came up. I wrote about the last time that I was forced to come to Volterra and how that turned up. I wrote about what I had learned that night and how it would change my life forever.

I paused. What was I going to write about next? Should I even write about him? What if I just left him out of the diary and I never remembered what happened with him? Surely I would feel like a much better person, but I couldn't stand to think that I wouldn't know about him.

"It's okay Bella. Go ahead." Edward's cool voice rang in my ear. I glanced up at him to see that he had been reading what I had been writing over my shoulder the entire time. I blushed a little when I realized he had read some of the things that I wrote. "I would want you to remember him." His eyes were filled with emotion and I nodded.

The first word I wrote on a new page was: Jacob. Then I wrote about how he made me feel when Edward was gone. How I learned about what he really was, and my thoughts on how everyone I made friends with was some sort of supernatural creature. Edward snickered a bit there, but I just smiled and continued to scrabble.

I wrote about Charlie and his connection to Billy. I wrote about Billy and the pack. I wrote Emily's story and about her small house. I stopped for only a second before I continued writing. I was afraid of what Edward would think about what I wrote next.

I wrote about my feelings for Jacob. My real feelings. What I felt the day in the mountains when he kissed me, and when he kissed me before that. I heard no input from him. Not even a grumble or a huff. I continued to write I wrote about the day that I graduated, and then about the party afterward. About what happened that night after I had my revelation, and my feelings once again on that matter.

I wrote about the planning of the attack on the newborns and the fight with Victoria and about the outcome. I wrote about the times when Jasper taught us all on how to fight against the newborns and how Jake and the wolves were there. I wrote about the time that I convinced Edward to stay with me during the fight and how it ended up.

I opened up more and more pages as I continued to write. The next thing that I wrote about was the night that Edward proposed to me. And what I was planning on doing, and how far I was going to go. I blushed as I felt Edward's breath on my neck, and I chuckled as he read over what I had written. He kissed my neck slightly and I shivered. There was an squiggly line on the paper where my hand started to shake. He smiled against my shoulder and continued to let me write while letting his head still rest on my shoulder.

"We are here." Chakir grumbled in his deep voice. The suddenness of his words startled me, and I jumped in my seat. Edward lifted his head off of my shoulders and kissed my cheek to help calm my heart rate.

"Here. I'll put it back in the bag." Edward held out his hand and I placed the diary in his hand. He smiled warmly at me and kissed my hand after he picked up the book. I smiled back at him and he opened the bag from the floor and he put the diary back inside. I saw a flash of silver inside the bag and my mind flew with the possible ideas. Was it something dangerous, like a knife? Or did it have something to do with his exchange with Alice earlier?

"Edward, what-" He cut me off with a curt shake of his head.

"Later Bella." His eyes flashed briefly in the front of the car where Chakir was still sitting.

"Okay." I said lightly as Chakir left the car and opened the doors for Edward and I. I stepped out into the now dark night and looked around carefully. We were in a dark back alley that gave a frightening resemblance to the same one Edward and I walked down a little over a year ago. I shivered with a gruesome memory and I felt clothing being put over my shoulders. Edward and brought a warm sweater for me to wear.

"Alice." Edward spoke in a voice no louder than the voice he would have used to talk to me, yet I knew that she heard him. No sooner had her name left his mouth; she was standing by his side.

"Hello, Bella. Hello, Edward." Alice tripped to his side and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled at her display of affection even though we were in such a morbid situation. "Did you need anything Edward?" Her voice was chipper and cheery and it caused me to have some suspicions. Why was she acting this cheery? Did it have something to do with their exchange earlier?

"Yes. I was just wondering if you could keep Bella company for a bit while I go talk to Carlisle?" Edward said in a smooth voice. She nodded happily and turned her attention to me. Before I could even open my mouth she mouthed the word 'no' at me. I was frustrated beyond belief. I couldn't say anything without it being overheard. I changed my approach.

"So how was your ride here?" I asked.

"It was pleasant." She said raising her eyes. She didn't know what I was getting at yet. I knew that she didn't like being 'blind', and that she couldn't yet see where I was going with this yet. That was a good thing because than no one else could understand it except the two of us if it got down to what I was trying to get across.

"That's good. Did you happen to see anything interesting on your way here?" I asked in a nonchalant enough way. I had no idea how I was pulling off this emotion. Inside my heart was beating a hundred miles and hour.

Her eyes narrowed. "No, nothing particularly interesting. Why do you ask?" I could tell she was catching on so I tried to wrap it up as fast as I could.

"Oh, I just know that your one to catch all the little details." I smiled sweetly then leaned in to give her a hug.

"I know what you're up to. Stop." She whispered in my ear so quietly I wasn't even sure if she had or not. I nodded very slightly, just as Edward walked back over to where we were standing. He felt the obvious tension on the air and looked down at me disapprovingly. Alice thought something that caused his frown to deepen and he looked around as Carlisle walked over to where the three of us were standing.

"They would like to get go as soon as possible." Carlisle stated as if he was reciting a cooking recipe instead of letting me walk possibly into my own doom. I shivered when I looked down the narrow alleyway. It got darker the further we walked and I had the feeling of de-ja-vu. Edward was walking right next to me and I felt his hand envelope mine, as we got further down the small alley.

I didn't hear anyone else behind Edward and I but I knew that they were all there. Carlisle was in front of us with Esme, as was Chakir, Jane and Alec. The rest of the Cullen's were behind us along with Demetri. All of a sudden, Chakir stopped walking abruptly. We all halted behind him. I knew that Edward, Alice, and I had been here before and knew what was coming next, and I was sure that Carlisle knew also, but the rest of them were clueless as to why we were stopped in front of a dead end in a dark alleyway.

"After you," Chakir grumbled as he motioned Jane forward. She took two steps before disappearing into the ground. Alec had followed slowly behind her. Carlisle was next, but he allowed his wife to go first. Esme walked over to the drain and dropped right down into to it with no fear at all. I envied her. Carlisle followed closely behind her as he disappeared into the darkness also.

It was then that it was Edward's turn and mine. I felt the panic set in my stomach and my heart rate picked up so fast, it could have been dangerous. Edward whispered soothingly in my ear as I gazed down into the darkness. The panic was still there, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"It's okay Bella. I am right under here. I can catch you. You will be perfectly okay." Carlisle soothed from the darkness. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he was down under the ground waiting for me to fall. Edward carefully picked me up and held me under my arms.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear before he let go. I was falling for only a few seconds, yet it seemed like eternity. I came into contact with Carlisle's waiting arms. I braced myself for the pain of hitting his stone arms, yet I felt none. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me worriedly. I quickly was placed back on the cold ground. I felt the cool air pass by me as Edward jumped down into the ground behind me.

Immediately he was at my side. I felt him prodding and poking at my body for injuries. I was a little amused when I realized that I had only fallen about five-to-ten feet, and was caught by his father, yet he still needed to check my safety. His hands moved to my cheeks and his intense eyes bored into mine. I felt myself go limp under his stare.

"We want her conscious for the interrogation Edward." Emmett's voice rang out in the darkness. I couldn't believe that in a situation as morbid and scary as the one we were in, that Emmett could still find some humor in it. Edward just shook his head as he as Rosalie passed us. The cool air that they generated while walked caused me to shiver. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked down the creepy hallway.

"Edward." Alice whispered right next to my ear. It caused me to actually shriek in the darkness. My heart was pounding as the rest of the party stopped to look at the three of us. I blushed even under my terror and tried to continue walking. I was having some trouble with unsteady feet, so Edward decided to pick me up and carry me the rest of the way. This caused for an increase in speed. They were now moving at a solid run for the average human.

"Do you think that this time is better than last time?" Alice continued to whisper. "Or are they both equally worse?" I couldn't believe that this is what she was talking about. It was just those memories that I was trying to banish from my mind. Edward didn't answer and I assumed that it was his way of trying to politely tell Alice to go away. I think she got the message because she huffed and walked away. I assumed that she went back to walk with Jasper.

"You will be fine Bella. It will all work out and we can turn everything back to normal again." Edward whispered in my ear. It made me more relaxed and I rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back with the hand that was holding it and I felt much better with his comfort. I turned my head to see who was walking behind us.

I saw Jasper and Alice along with Demetri behind them. Also I noticed the extremely burly figure of Chakir in the very back. His eyes gleamed in the darkness, and I felt his golden eyes connect with mine. I felt that pull toward him once again. It was beginning to frighten me how much I felt for him. I didn't want to feel these confused feelings, but I couldn't help but feel the intense intrigue. I made a mental note to ask Jasper about it.

I quickly pulled my eyes away from Chakir's and I turned my gaze to Jasper and Alice. I saw Alice flash a quick smile at me from the darkness. It caused a meek smile to overcome my lips and she chuckled. I looked back at Jasper and he looked like he was concentrating very hard. I pulled my eyebrows together. What was he trying to do?

He felt my inquisition and turned back to stare at me. I smiled at his expression on his face. He looked like he was in such deep concentration. I looked back at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders and stared up at her husband lovingly. I felt the warmth of Jaspers emotions when he turned down to gaze into his wife's eyes also.

I lifted up my head and saw that Edward was staring at me the same way that Jasper was staring at Alice. I guess that Jaspers emotions had affected him also. I chuckled at him as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Once again, the irony of the situation struck me again. Then the regular panic set back in and I placed my head back on his shoulder.

We had been walking for quite a long time now, and I wondered when we would finally reach the lobby. I saw the passing of the huge doors, and the disgusting black goop that was coming from the doors. It reminded me of blood seeping from the corners. I didn't want to see anything anymore so I closed my eyes.

They were only closed for a few seconds before there was a disturbance in the darkness and they snapped back open. I looked around and I saw that both Rosalie and Emmett were gone and that we were running at a breakneck speed. I couldn't see anything, but I felt Edward holding on to me very tightly. I didn't know where we were going on and I was thoroughly frightened.

"Bella. Listen to me Bella." Edward was talking to me. "You have to stay here okay. You have to listen to me. I don't want to lose you so please just stay here okay?" We had stopped running and now we were standing in front of one of the menacing doors.

"Why Edward? What's going on?" I felt the panic set in my stomach and tears were beginning to pour from my eyes. "Tell what is going on."

"I can't explain now, but can you promise me to stay here and not come out? Please Bella we don't have very much time and I want to know that you will be okay." Edward's voice was beginning to become desperate and it only made me cry harder.

"But I won't know that you are safe! I can't live without you Edward! Please don't leave me again!" I sobbed. I was confused and my heart was physically aching from the thought of us being separated again. I couldn't lose him now. I needed him more than ever now.

"I know that, but Bella I promise that I will be fine. Please just stay here." Before I could say anything his lips pressed against mine in a rushed and hurried way. "I love you." He whispered before opening up the door and gently shoving me inside. Before I could object, the door was closed and I heard the click on a lock.

"Edward!" I sobbed as I pounded on the door. Why was he doing this to me? What is going on? My tears were now fogging my vision and I slid down to sit on the floor. After almost two hours no one had come to get me, and I had managed to stop crying for almost ten minutes. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, but it was still so dark in the room that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I stood up and felt along the wall for a light-switch. I felt like an idiot, but it was the only thing that I could think of for the moment. Anything that distracted me enough to stop my constant worrying about Edward was a type of sweet relief for me. My hand hit something cold on a wall, and I pulled down on it. Instantly the entire room was bathed in an eerie moonlight.

I wondered what exactly it was that I pulled that caused the moon to be visible. I was confused because I was under the impression that I was underground. How could the moon be visible down here? I disregarded the thought as unimportant, and proceeded to look around the room. I saw many old candleholders, but nothing that would warrant electric lighting.

I walked over to where there was a large nightstand next to a bed and opened one of the drawers. Inside there was a pack of matches. I picked them up and closed the drawer again. I went around the room slowly lighting all the candles very carefully, so as not to burn myself. After every single candle was lit, I replaced the matches and I walked back over to the bed. I sat on it and surveyed the room.

Everything in the room was a deep red color that reminded me of blood, and it caused a shiver to run down my spine. The bed that I was sitting on was made of a deep mahogany wood, as was the armoire and a small rocking chair in the corner. The room was slightly small, but it was cozy also. The carpet was the same color as the bed spread and the walls.

I got up from the bed and looked around to room more closely. I looked over by the armoire and then over by the rocking chair. There wasn't anything particularly out of place, to sense that someone had been in here recently. It was when I looked back over at the bed did I see the beautiful picture above it. It was a painting of a stunning young woman. It gravitated me back toward the bed. I crawled over to the headboard and rested on my knees as I gazed at the painting.

She was very beautiful. She had long dark hair, and a slender frame. Her cheekbones were very prominent on her face, which led to a smaller chin and plump lips. Then I looked into her eyes. They were the deep red color that I had now associated with vampires that drank human blood. I gasped aloud when I realized something.

"She looks just like…" I mumbled aloud.

"You, if you were a vampire." A deep voice finished for me. The suddenness of the voice scared me half to death, and I fell down off the bed. I stood back up again to see Chakir standing in the very corner of the room. "You are wondering when I got here. And you are afraid."

He was saying these things not as questions, but stating them as facts. The latter sentence he could have got from looking at my face, but I couldn't help but feel wondrous and his guess, if it was a guess, at my inner feelings. I glanced back over at the painting above the bed, and I heard him chuckle. Before I could register what was happening, he was standing right next to me.

It stumbled in the opposite direction, but it did no good. He followed me closely. Then I felt the pull, and I found myself walking back towards him. "What is going on?" I whispered.

"You even sound like her." He said. Now I was so close to him that I could see the fibers in his shirt. He closed his eye for only a second before they snapped back open, and stared down at me. Why was I feeling this way? I blinked for only a second, and that second was enough for him to take the advantage he had wanted. I was lying on the bed, and his monstrous body was right over mine.

I squeaked at the surprise and I couldn't control my shaking. His eyes were boring into mine I was very uncomfortable in this situation. "Do you want to know why you are here Bella?" I didn't say anything, but he continued anyways. "You are here because you are mine. You are my Eleanor." His was so possessive and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

"Look at me." He commanded. I opened my eyes again and I saw that he was closer than ever to me. I let out a gasp and he sucked in the breath that I let out. "You smell just like her." He whispered. He looked at me intensely, and I knew what was going to come next. I didn't want it to, yet I knew there was no way that I could stop it, or fight him.

He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt the regular coolness that I felt when kissing Edward. This wasn't Edward, and it couldn't ever be. I would never be able to kiss him again with seeing Chakir in my mind. He noticed that I was not responding and he seemed to get angry. Suddenly I felt my body betray me, and I began to kiss him back. What was wrong with me? I felt tears leak from my eyes, and Chakir pulled away from my face.

"I know you want this." He whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck. He placed a small kiss on the left side of my neck. "This is for you Bella." I had no idea what he meant. Then I felt it, I felt cool teeth against my neck, and a sharp pain as they pierced my skin. The pain was overbearing, and then everything went black and…

I felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. But this one is a very important one! Also, I have some lovely reviewers to thank.**

**Chloe: Thanks so much for reviewing! And I think that it is wonderful that you think my fanfic is so realistic! I hope you don't think that this chpater is too upsetting! Thank you again for giving such a wonderful review! **

**You know what to do, pleasure the review button. And to AliceCullen-Forever: I pleased the next chapter button! Now its your turn! (: Thanks and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares

**A/N: Yay. Another chapter! And I promise that this one is a good one. Also, I'm not very happy with the way this chapter flows, so if you have any questions please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Nightmares

_**Last Time:**_

_He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt the regular coolness that I felt when kissing Edward. This wasn't Edward, and it couldn't ever be. I would never be able to kiss him again with seeing Chakir in my mind. He noticed that I was not responding and he seemed to get angry. Suddenly I felt my body betray me, and I began to kiss him back. What was wrong with me? I felt tears leak from my eyes, and Chakir pulled away from my face. _

"_I know you want this." He whispered as he moved his mouth to my neck. He placed a small kiss on the left side of my neck. "This is for you Bella." I had no idea what he meant. Then I felt it, I felt cool teeth against my neck, and a sharp pain as they pierced my skin. The pain was overbearing, and then everything went black and…_

_I felt nothing._

* * *

I gasped and opened my eyes. They were flowing with tears and I looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and saw that I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. Where was I? Suddenly it all hit me again. That dream; the one with Chakir. The one with me being changed into a vampire. I quickly checked out my own body to make sure that I was still in fact human.

Warm skin? Check. Blood still in veins? Check. No scar on my neck? Check. Okay, so I was still a human. That left one question. Where was Edward? I shot up in the bed and quickly looked to my right. Alice was sitting there in a rocking chair staring at me.

"Do you realize what you just did?" She asked me. Her voice was deep and scary. I had never seen her this mad at me.

"I don't even know what's real anymore." I said, my voices cracking with unuse. "Alice. What happened?"

"To start out with, you fell asleep while we were walking and started to talk in your dreams-" I cut her off.

"So I was dreaming?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. It was all a dream. It was what you were saying that caused us to get into some trouble. At first it was useless stuff that the Volturi don't care about. You told Edward you loved him a couple of times, and then you started to cry. And believe me Bella, we tried to wake you up, but Carlisle said you were in a state of unconsciousness that couldn't be woken up from." Alice stopped to let that information seep in.

"Alice, my dream it was horrible, I never want that to happen, it-" She didn't let me finish.

"Not now, let me tell you what happened first." I was quiet and let her talk. "After you had managed to stop crying then Edward picked you back up again. And we convinced the rest of the guard that you were in an ill state of mind and that you needed to rest. We brought you to this room and let you lay down until you would wake back up again. Do you know what you said in here Bella?" She asked me.

"If it is any consolation, that dream that I had was the worst dream I had ever had." I said quietly.

"Bella, you talked like there was someone that was talking back to you. You asked questions, and Edward… he left." She stared at me for a second. "Do you know what you said that made him leave?" I was afraid of the answer. "You said that you felt _feelings_ for Chakir. What kind of feelings Bella?" By now she was standing up and inches from my face. I was so frightened that I was actually crying again.

"Alice, I know that I said that, but you know that I don't mean it! Alice you have to believe me! Alice, Alice… Alice?" She wasn't listening to me anymore. Her face had gone blank. She was having a vision. It was almost five minutes before she shook her head and looked down at me. Her dark eyes were huge in her head, and I couldn't believe her facial expression. She moved her face to stare at the door only a few seconds before Edward actually broke open the door.

"No." Was all he said. Alice nodded before she collapsed onto the floor. No one that was ever a vampire had collapsed like that unless they were to be killed. She was slumped against the bed and had a faraway stare in her eyes. I thought it might have been another vision, but I knew that I was only trying to convince myself.

"Edward. What's going on?" I whispered afraid of the answer that he would most likely give.

"Bella. You need to tell me right now what happened in your dream!" He didn't answer my question, but I knew better than to press my point.

"I had a dream that something happened where you had to leave me in this empty room and then Chakir was there and he talked to me before he… bit me." I purposely left out the part where I had kissed him because that wasn't exactly going to help my prospects any better. All he did was nod and hunch down in front of Alice. I was so unused to this cold side of him. He had never really acted this way towards me.

"Let's go Bella. We have to leave now." Edward pulled back the covers of the red bed that I was lying in and grabbed my hand. I allowed myself to be pulled out of the bed but no further. I just couldn't leave Alice like this. I couldn't help but wonder if someone and if it was a someone, who, was causing her to act like this.

"I'm not leaving Alice." I said firmly.

"Alice will be fine, we have to go now Bella." Edward turned his gaze to mine and I saw an unfamiliar coldness in his eyes. I also noticed that they were black.

"No." I said again. I wasn't just going to get up and leave when Alice was obviously not in her best state.

"Well, that's too bad because we are going now." He picked me up and slung me over his back so my midsection was hanging over his shoulder. The top part of my body was looking at his back.

"Edward! Let me down! We need to help Alice." I began to pound on his ice cold back with my fists. I temporarily forgot about my wrist. As soon as my injured hand hit his back a lightening bolt of pain shot up my arm all the way to my shoulder. I hissed in air and ceased my pounding.

"Bella. Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask. His tone was still brusque, but I could hear to worry in his undertone.

"No. I think I hurt my wrist even more." I mumbled against his back because I had laid down my head. My head felt suddenly to heavy for my neck. He flipped me back over his shoulder and the dark corridor swam in front of my eyes. My head was still spinning a bit some minutes later. While I was trying to make sense of up and down, Edward was examining my hurt wrist.

"I think you may have re-fractured it, so just be more careful." Edward was still running and didn't look me in the eye the entire time.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered so quietly that I hoped he wouldn't hear me. We stopped suddenly and he finally pulled my head up to level with his.

"I could never hate you Bella." His eyes were as dark as it was in this hallway and they were filled with the passion that I'd missed from before. "You mean more than my own life to me, and I would never be able to hate you no matter how hard I tried. Which will never happen."

"Do you still love me?" I asked another hard question. This one I was much more reluctant for him to answer.

"Bella, I could never stop loving you. It would be the end of my existence if I did." We were still standing in the dark hallway in the middle of an unknown vampire lair, yet I felt so in tune with him at that moment.

"Good. Because then that would mean that it would the end of my existence also, and I don't think that I've lived long enough yet." I teased. He gave a weak smile before swinging me onto his back again. This time I wrapped my legs around his back and I was facing forward with my head resting by his neck.

He began his fierce run again before Alice popped back into my head.

"What happened about Alice?" I asked in a sudden panic.

"Jasper came and got her. She will be fine I promise. I know how you worry about her." When he said the last sentence it reminded me of the time that we were under the threat of the newborns and Jasper said that to me to comfort my worries about Alice.

"Okay. I believe you. But she ends up being not okay than I am going to get Emmett to beat you." I snickered at my pathetic joke.

"Well, than I guess I ought to be extra sure." He joked back before there was a figure running along next to us. I let out a small shriek, but then laughed when I realized who it was.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I am a piece of meat to be admired?" Emmett mocked offended.

"I'm so sorry Emmett how can you ever forgive me? I promise to do anything." I said in the same mocking tone. I didn't realize the trouble that I had put myself in with that last sentence I uttered.

Before he could reply, Edward cut in, "No." he said curtly to Emmett. "No. Not that. Definitely not that." Emmett was obviously thinking of things that Edward didn't approve of.

"She said _anything_!" Emmett said stressing the anything.

"Fine just not the last two." Edward amended. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I heard Emmett chuckle. I didn't know what Edward and Emmett were talking about, and I really didn't care to know either. I couldn't see anyone's face in the darkness and add the super speed to that, I was practically blind.

"So did you just pop out of no where to annoy us on purpose, or do you have a reason for gracing us with your presence?" I joked.

"Oh no, Jasper sent me to find you. Alice is fine, her vision was just so strong that it almost knocked her out, which is unheard of, if you may know." Emmett said sounding actually a little nervous. That reminded me.

"What was her vision anyways?" I asked unaware of Edward's vicious glare directed at Emmett. Obviously he didn't want Emmett to remind me of what happened with Alice.

"Its nothing to be worried about at the moment. We just need to find Carlisle and then talk to Aro right away." Edward said. Before Emmett could even open his mouth to amend Edward's statement, he continued on, "Also, it would be best Bella if you said as little as possible in this meeting so as not to draw any unwanted attention to certain subjects please?"

"Why? Will I be mad at what you are going to talk about?" I asked a little wary of where this conversation was going.

"Not mad, just maybe a little surprised." Edward said smoothly, trying to get me to drop the subject.

"Well than wouldn't it be better to tell me now, so I wont have to worry about _drawing unwanted attention_?" I mocked his previous statement.

"Actually Bella its really about-" Emmett was cut off by Edward before anything else left his big mouth.

"No. It might cause problems right now." Edward didn't say anything more as we slowed down and stopped in front of another thick door. Edward knocked quietly, but I knew that the vampires residing inside would hear him, if they hadn't already heard us outside.

"Come in Edward." I heard Esme's soft voice say from inside of the door. Edward turned the knob and pushed open the thick door with ease. He was still holding me on his back, but let me down when the door opened and the three of us entered inside the room. I looked around the large room that Carlisle and Esme shared in this dreary place.

Esme was sitting on a chaise lounge in the corner of the room by a large window like the one in my dream except this room was furnished in a deep blue color. The blue fascinated me because it wasn't yet navy, but not exactly blue either. It was very dark outside and the stars were shining in from the window. Carlisle was sitting behind a large dark wooden desk on the opposite side of the room.

"What is it that you need Edward?" Carlisle interrupted my wondering thoughts and brought me back to the current situation at hand. I gave him all of my attention because I was just as eager to hear his answer. Edward didn't say anything but just stared at Carlisle with a meaningful expression. Edward nodded his head after a few seconds, answering a question that Carlisle had thought.

"This isn't fair. You know that there are those of us that can't read minds in this room?" Emmett almost whined. I smirked a bit at his childish behavior and wondered where Rosalie was considering she was the one who usually kept him in check. Where was the rest of the family?

"Yes Emmett I am aware of that fact that you, Bella and Esme are unable to read minds. Thank you though." Carlisle was smiling at the biggest member of the Cullen clan. My heart melted at the fact that Carlisle loved all of his children so much. I wanted to be part of his family more so now than ever. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and thumped me on the shoulder. My legs were not used to this sudden pressure and they buckled under me. I ended up on the floor looking up at all of them.

"Before you can say anything Edward, I am perfectly fine. All that happened was my legs buckled under the weight." I smiled at Emmett as Edward helped me up from my sitting position on the floor.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett whispered when I was standing again.

"It's okay Emmett. I'm fine." I said giving him another smile before turning my gaze to my true love. His eyes were filled with unsaid concern, but I shook my head and allowed him to place his cold arm around my waist.

"Now, Esme dear would you mind going around and notifying everyone that we will be leaving quite soon? Also, Alice needs to be checked upon." Carlisle turned to his wife and lovingly looked into her eyes as he requested of her.

"Of course. I'll see you in the forest." She said while giving him a quick kiss before disappearing from the room. I had let my mind wonder again and I was admiring the beautiful woodwork in the room again. I gazed out the window for a few seconds before a soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward whispered into my ear. His cool breath blowing against my ear caused my spine to shake from the shiver that went down my back.

"The room? Yes, very." I agreed.

"It was Carlisle's before he left here." Edward divulged to me.

"Did he tell you about it?" I asked. I was always open to more stories about his family. It made feel closer to them. Like I was really part of their close-nit family.

"No. I don't always need to ask things to find out there answers." He reminded me tapping his forehead.

"Now don't tell me that you go around looking inside people's heads when they don't know that you are!" I scolded.

"I usually don't, but it was during my… rebellious… days and I was interested in how Carlisle was able to be so calm back here." He was whispering again. I didn't know if it was for affect or not but I didn't really care because I loved the feeling of his breath against my ears.

"So you probed into his mind while he wasn't aware and looked back at his life here?" I asked with a slight hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Yes. And I found out from some of his earlier memories that he designed this room all to himself. It was his safe haven almost from everything that went on here." Edward whispered again into my ear. He didn't say anything for a second before he picked me up and placed me back onto his back again. I hadn't even realized that everyone else had left the room. I sighed against Edward's neck and his eyes flicked in my direction. "That felt quite good against my skin." He quipped.

I repeated my action and he sighed also. I smiled that I had found another to way to persuade him and kept in my head for further reference. We were running ridiculously fast again. And I wished with all of my heart that I could run as fast as he could. It calmed me that hopefully when we got out of this mess that he could change me and then I could. After a few of his prerequisites first.

"We are almost there Bella." He said darkly. His tone made me wonder exactly where we were going and why he was so unhappy to do so. We stopped short of two large doors that were just as thick as all of the previous ones. I shuddered against his back and he let me down so I could stand next to him. He once again wrapped his arm around my waist and I cuddled against his cool body. It felt good because I was starting to sweat with the anticipation.

He pushed open the heavy door with no effort at all and proceeded into the room. I was rather reluctant to move my feet, but I allowed him to drag me behind him. When we got to the center of the room, he pushed me slightly behind him. I realized that this was the room that we were in last time I was here. The memories caused me to shiver. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was there. There were no chairs for the Volturi to sit in this time.

"Hello Edward, Bella." Aro greeted us with a nod of the head. I nodded my head also very slightly and allowed myself to look around the rest of the room. There were no guard currently in the room, but Carlisle was there standing in the corner. When I locked eyes with him he nodded in my direction to reassure my erratic nerves. It helped a lot to see him there, but I knew that he was there to be a mediator between us.

"How was your trip here? I heard that it was quite the adventure." The curiosity in his voice was almost sickening. Edward outstretched his hand not only to shake, but so Aro could read his mind. For the time that he wasn't touching me, I began to breath so fast it could possibly be a health threat. In a few seconds, Carlisle was standing next to me in Edward's place. I felt safer once someone was standing by me.

Aro bent his head and closed his eyes as all of Edward's memories flew throughout his ancient mind. While this was taking place, I looked around the room. The only other people that were there was Caius and Marcus. I saw that both of them seemed to be looking at me also. When I made contact with either of their eyes I quickly turned away.

"Very interesting." Aro remarked when he let go of Edward's hand, and Edward returned to my side. Carlisle moved and now either of them where on both sides of my body. They felt like they were bodyguards. Which, to put it mildly, they were. Edward grabbed my hand again and looked down into my eyes. His own were dark and black. I worried that he would have to hunt very soon.

"And Bella, my dear, would you mind humoring me once more?" Aro asked me with his had outstretched. I looked at Edward apprehensively and he nodded. I carefully stepped forward and hoped that I didn't trip. Knowing me, it would certainly be something that I would do. I managed to make the few steps forward without falling and I raised my hand to him. Aro's eyes glinted with curiosity. He touched his hand to mine as if to shake it. After a few minutes he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Still a conundrum to us all." He commented. I returned to my spot in-between the two Cullen men. Edward's hand grabbed mine again when I stopped at his side.

"Indeed." Carlisle agreed.

"How have you been Carlisle? I hope well." Aro said making small talk with his former friend.

"Oh yes. I have been pleasant thank you. Now, may we proceed to the current situation at hand?" Carlisle questioned honestly.

"Of course. Now what is it that you came here to ask?" He looked straight at me when he asked the question. His almost ghost-like appearance was always a tad odd to me. His skin was nearly translucent and I just added it up to his incredibly old age.

"I think that it was something that you needed to ask of us." I heard Edward say. I wasn't sure if he meant it to sound as condescending as it came out. But I heard Carlisle sigh under his breath and was no doubt giving his youngest, yet eldest song a mental scolding.

"That is correct. I was inquiring on the fact that Bella, here, is still in her human state." His voice rose a bit at the end of his sentence almost making it seem like a question.

"The explanation behind that is that Edward and Bella made a decision to change her after a wedding they would have together." Carlisle was the first to speak. I was thankful that he left out some of the real reasons that we waited until after the wedding to change me. But then I also remembered that Aro had read Edward's mind, and he knew the real reason anyhow.

"I see. Well that will have to change." He said simply. I almost yelled out before I remembered the promise to Edward earlier. I kept my mouth shut, but there was so much tension in the room that I really didn't have to say anything to convey my opinion. Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me. I wouldn't doubt that he could feel the anger seeping from my skin.

"Why?" I spoke for the first time that night. I was having a hard time controlling my anger now that I was speaking.

"Simply put Bella, it has been too long and now it must happen." His voice was light like we were discussing the weather, not apparent doom.

I changed my angle, "When?"

"I think that within the hour would be best, do you agree?" Aro said. I almost passed out at the thought. What? I looked at Edward but he didn't return my gaze. I swiveled my head to look at Carlisle. All he did was nod his head. I should have seen it coming. I knew that it would happen in the back of my mind. I knew that it wouldn't go the way that I had planned it to. Secretly, I think everyone knew.

My mind flew back to Forks. I wondered what Charlie was thinking. He must have discovered by now that I wasn't around anymore. He must have noticed that none of the Cullen's were around anymore. I wondered what he thought happened. But then the situation with Jessica popped into my head. I hated that she was the last one from Forks that I talked to.

"Yes." I heard someone say. I didn't even realize that it came from my mouth until both Edward and Carlisle looked at me shocked.

"I'm glad that went smoothly. So where do you plan on beginning?" Aro asked with an obvious happy tone to his voice.

"We had planned that Edward would be the one to change her. When we were going to change her back in Forks, we were going to use Morphine to see if it would dull the pain any." Carlisle explained.

"Ah. As some sort of experiment?" Aro asked intrigued. I was about to interrupt when Carlisle continued on.

"Somewhat. Also, we wanted to try and be as painless as possible for Bella. But seeing the situation that we are in now, I think it might be best to discard that idea." Carlisle said in his soothing voice.

"Yes. I think so too. I can give you a far room where you can have complete privacy for this. Would that be satisfactory?" Aro was now looking at the three of us in turn.

"That would be fine. Also, I would ask that there be no interruptions in the next three days?" This time Edward spoke out.

"Of course. You will receive no intrusions at all. I will make sure of the personally." Aro said. Somehow I had to doubt his last sentence. "Now if you would follow me?" Aro motioned to the door in the very corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before.

"If you don't mind, I am going to take my leave and let the rest of the family know of the plan." Carlisle stated. Aro merely nodded his head before gesturing to the door again. Edward grabbed my hand and slowly started towards the door. I allowed myself to be pulled along behind him. I was still numb from the experience that I had just been through.

"Right this way." Aro said lightly as Edward and I entered the dark hallway that led from the door. I wondered where exactly we were going considering how large this place seemed to be. I tried to keep up a calm demeanor while walking to the end of my living life and into my dead life. The façade however was not very convincing because Edward kept whispering that it was going to be okay in my ear.

"Here." Aro stopped in front of a large door, not unlike all of the other doors, and motioned his hands with exaggerated grace. I stopped short and I closed my eyes for a second. I opened them back up again and saw the Aro was gone and it was just Edward and I standing in front of this door. He left my side and opened it up. I walked inside as if it wasn't my own body.

The room was dark and lifeless. It was a place of death. And I thought it to be befitting in a satirist way. I looked around and saw that there was no window and the only door was the same color as the walls, so it looked as if there weren't any doors either. I heard the click of a lock and I knew that Edward had locked us in. I was surprised at my sudden lack of emotion. There was no flipping of my stomach, or tears streaming down my face.

"Bella." Edward said so softly I barely heard it.

"I love you." I replied. I sat down on the bed and moved myself to the center. Edward quickly moved to lay next to me.

"Bella… I didn't… I didn't want it to be like this." He whispered into my ear.

"I know." And with those two words that left my mouth the emotion that I was devoid of earlier spilled from my body. My entire body was wracked with sobs and I curled into a tight ball against Edward's cool chest. He allowed me to cry until I felt that there was no water left in my body. It was tad ironic to me that soon, there really wouldn't be any left.

I let my heart remember all of the things that I was trying to keep out. Charlie, Renee, Jacob. Everyone that I had loved I would never see again. I cried for them all. I even allowed a few sobs for Jacob. I was ashamed that I had broken my promise to myself, but I wanted to be able to leave my living life with no regrets of what I had done. I slowly allowed my heart beat to regular pace. I wondered if it would be better or faster if I were more anxious.

"Bella. I love you so much. I never want to you to go through so much pain, yet even be the cause of it, but this has to happen. And I promise no matter how hard it is for me to stay here with you I will always be here. I will never leave you side." I allowed his soothing words to sink in and I pulled my face up to his.

"Will you kiss me one last time when I am human?" I asked him. His eyes immediately softened and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was surprised with this kiss. It wasn't urgent or worried. It was only sweet and loving. I melted into his strong arms. He left my lips and let me breath. Soon, I wouldn't need to pull away to breathe and that we could kiss for as long as we wanted. I looked into his eyes one last time before closing mine.

"I love you Isabella." He mumbled against the skin where my neck connected with my collarbone. I pulled away before he could. "Bella now isn't the time to be having second thoughts." Edward said in a calming voice.

"No, no. Not second thoughts. I just want you to bite me somewhere else. Somewhere that not everyone can see." I whispered.

"Where?" Edward asked me. I made no move to respond but I sat up. He was soon sitting next to me. I looked down at the dreary comforter and pulled my shirt over my head. Edward sucked in his breath but didn't stop me. I was now sitting on the bed in only my bra and jeans.

"Right here." I pointed to a spot right on the top of my left breast. Right over my heart.

"Bella…" Edward drifted off.

"Please Edward. This is all that I am asking of you." I was pleading now. I had laid back down now and he was lying beside me. He didn't say anything just looked into my eyes. He stared into me for a long time. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it when he pulled his eyes away from me. He moved his gaze down to my chest.

"Okay." He whispered. He moved his head against my body so that his cool lips were right above my breast. He lightly pressed his lips there and I shivered from the cold contact. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my pale skin.

"I love you." I replied before I felt my skin tear, and teeth against my breast. I didn't feel anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

**Amanda: Thanks for the review and the critique.**

**Rachel: No, thank you for the review!**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or not!**


	19. Chapter 19: Changes

**A/N: Okay, this was a pretty fast update and also a veeerrrryyy looong one. This chapter is the longest one I've written up to date. Over 7500 words. I know. But this chapter was important and I wanted it to come out decent. I actually like chapter so I hope you do too. Thanks and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Changes

_**Last Time:**_

"_No, no. Not second thoughts. I just want you to bite me somewhere else. Somewhere that not everyone can see." I whispered._

"_Where?" Edward asked me. I made no move to respond but I sat up. He was soon sitting next to me. I looked down at the dreary comforter and pulled my shirt over my head. Edward sucked in his breath but didn't stop me. I was now sitting on the bed in only my bra and jeans._

"_Right here." I pointed to a spot right on the top of my left breast. Right over my heart._

"_Bella…" Edward drifted off. _

"_Please Edward. This is all that I am asking of you." I was pleading now. I had laid back down now and he was lying beside me. He didn't say anything just looked into my eyes. He stared into me for a long time. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it when he pulled his eyes away from me. He moved his gaze down to my chest. _

"_Okay." He whispered. He moved his head against my body so that his cool lips were right above my breast. He lightly pressed his lips there and I shivered from the cold contact. "I love you Bella." He whispered against my pale skin._

"_I love you." I replied before I felt my skin tear, and teeth against my breast. I didn't feel anything else._

* * *

The pain was so agonizing that I thought I wouldn't survive at all. Every time that there was a new wave of pain as my heart pumped, I screamed out with new vigor. I knew that it must have been hard for Edward to hear my yells of pain, and for his reason only I tried to subdue my so frequent yells of agony. My entire body felt like it was on fire. When I even had the time to have a rational thought before the pain would surge through my body again, it would always be about Edward.

I heard him comforting me and I knew that he would always be there by my side. Throughout the entire three days, even though I was in such pain, I never once regretted my decision to become a vampire. I was just happy that it was Edward who changed me and not anyone else. By now, I didn't even want it to be Carlisle to change me.

On the third day, I noticed that the intense pain from the previous days had been slowly decreasing. I no longer thrashed around every time my heart beat again, and I wasn't always yelling at the top of my lungs that the venom found a new part of my body that it hadn't affected yet. On the last day, the pain was still there but it was more of a sore feeling; or a really bad bruise that covered my entire body. I found it in myself to not yell out every couple minutes and that my heart beat and decreased significantly.

Now my heart only faintly beat about two or three times a minute and that time seemed to double every couple of beats. Finally the cold had begun to set in and the pain was almost nearly gone. Throughout the entire time I had my eyes closed. I never once opened them because I didn't want to remind myself of where I was, or see the expression on Edward's face. My eyes were still closed but now I felt like I was sleeping almost… something that I would never be able to do again.

Within a few minutes of time my heart hadn't beaten in almost ten minutes. I thought that it was the last time that my heart would ever beat and I found the strength to pick up my hand and lay it on my chest. As if my body felt the subtle movement, my heart gave one last feeble beat before it never beat again. I didn't open my eyes, but I wanted to make sure that the pain really was gone.

In a sudden rush, I no longer felt any more pain or soreness. It felt as if someone had given me a shock to my body and every other feeling than adrenaline left my body. I opened my mouth not knowing that I had closed it and took my first breath as no longer a human. I didn't hear anything beside me other than some animal footsteps that sounded rather far away.

I opened my eyes. The rush of sudden bright and very clear colors caused my eyes to hurt and I quickly closed them again. I moved my arm around on the blanket and I could feel the different fabrics that were woven into the bedspread. After a few seconds of lying still, I sat up and opened my eyes. This time the colors of the room were a bit more subdued since I opened my eyes the first time. I turned my head and looked to my right.

I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Edward looked so much clearer to me. I could see the different colors of his hair that looked blended into one when I was a human, but now looked like they were different colors, but still blended together immaculately. He was looking at me like he had never seen anything so beautiful before. But I knew that if he even looked into a mirror than he would have to disagree.

"Bella…" He let my name fall off of his mouth like he was talking to an angel. The sound of his voice so much sweeter than I had ever imagined before. There were baritones in his voice that I had never heard before. I breathed in again because I hadn't since the first one. I didn't even realize that I didn't have a need to anymore. Then I felt it. The insufferable feeling in the pit of my stomach that caused my mouth to start to water and my eyesight to clear even more than it previously was.

"Bella. How do you feel?" Edward asked me. I once again was wondered by the beautiful tones in his voice. That didn't last very long before the craving feeling returned.

"Like I my throat is dry as death." I didn't even realize the unintentional pun that I had used. The only thing that was on my mind was quenching this horrible feeling in that back of my throat. I suddenly picked up a smell that I had never smelt before. It smelt woodsy and delicious. Instantly the dryness in my throat increased and my senses heightened even more.

"What is that smell?" I asked while getting off of the bed and circling the room trying to find the source of the almost painfully delicious smell. Edward followed me around the room with his eyes for a few seconds before he answered me.

"That would be elk." He said. As soon as he said it, I found the source. I was crouching near the door when the entire smell overtook my senses. Without even thinking about it I burst through the door and out into the corridor. I barely saw what I passed me on my rabid race for the source of the smell. When I passed what I registered as the lobby, I smelt a horrible smell. I didn't let it phase me as I tore through a door I hadn't seen before. I was outside.

Soon many other smells had engulfed my system and I lost the elk. It was a sensory overload, as I smelled more and more things. Each smelled better than the last. I was beginning to get frustrated that I couldn't track only one sent and was forced to stand still before I could concentrate enough. I stood stock still until the smell of elk filled my nose again. My mouth was watering now and I crouched low to move forward.

I went as quietly as I could into the forest until I was standing about 100 yards before the elk in pursuit. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them back again everything was in such detail that it almost made me sway. I managed to stay on my feet and I shot forward toward the lonely animal. It swiveled its head to look at me before I attacked it.

I could hear the sound of its heart beat and found the largest vein to feed from. With no further hesitation, I tore into the creatures skin and brought the sweet liquid into my mouth. I gulped every single drop until there was none left. As soon as I dropped the animal on the ground my senses returned to me. I looked down at the lifeless animal before me, and it registered in my head that I had done that to the poor creature.

"What have I done?" I said out loud. I couldn't believe that I just took a helpless animal and took its life for my own preservation.

"Bella. Its okay." I heard the same melodious voice that I had come to know as Edwards. I collapsed on the ground with my sudden grief. He was there in less than a second to envelope me in a strong hug. I felt his muscles in his arms and chest ripple as he wrapped them protectively around me. "Bella. I know its okay Bella." He was whispering soothingly in my ear.

I finally let his words calm me and I turned in his embrace to hug him back. I wrapped my own arms around him tightly. I heard him hiss.

"Not so tight Bella." I immediately let go and looked at him with wide eyes. "You are stronger than me now." He was chuckling a little at my expression. That reminded me. What did I look like? I was lost in thought for a second before I picked up someone talking. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't yet place it.

…_they went outside through these doors…_

There was another familiar voice also.

…_wonder what her first hunt was…_

Both of these voices seemed to be extremely familiar. I knew that I had heard them before, but I couldn't exactly place where.

"Bella. Do you remember me?" I looked at Edward when the words left his mouth. His face was slightly downcast and I touched his hand lightly.

"You are Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are the love of my existence and you love me very much too." I said in all one sweep. He looked back up at me and had a beautiful smile on his face. I was going to say more before the voices interrupted me again.

…_I heard that she doesn't even look the same anymore…_

…_No I am positive that the changes to her appearance where not that drastic Alice…_

Suddenly it clicked in my head.

"Alice and Carlisle are coming." I looked at Edward when I said this. He looked at me oddly.

"How do you know?" He asked me looking at me like I had three heads. With all that I had just been through, I wouldn't be all that surprised if I did.

"I can hear them talking." I said.

"Bella. They aren't talking…" Edward drifted off before he snapped his back to mine. "Bella tell if you can hear this." That is all I heard from him.

"I only heard you say 'tell me if you can hear this'." I told him. Then I heard a soft rustling in the grass and two familiar yet strange scents. I stood up suddenly and looked out beyond the trees. I saw two faint outlines. I was trying to figure out if they were in fact Alice and Carlisle when Edward interrupted me.

"What were they saying Bella…" I didn't have time to hear the rest of his sentence because I ran off in the direction of the two far-along figures. In almost three seconds they were much closer and I could see the silhouettes of two people. One was shockingly short and the other was decently tall. In another three seconds I was able to make out there appearances more clearly. They were in fact Alice and Carlisle.

All of a sudden I saw Alice speed up and slam into me. There was a crash that was so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi could hear it. I found myself down on the ground while a bobbing Alice was sitting on my stomach.

"Bella!" She shrieked and hugged me. I stood up again and saw that she was still clinging to me. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she quickly escaped my grasp. "Oh no. You are not hugging me. I saw what you did to Edward. I don't want to get hurt too." She said in a high-pitched, yet pleasant voice. I didn't register what she was saying because I was busy taking in her appearance and scent.

She smelled like coreopsis. It was a lovely floral scent and I quickly memorized it. Then I realized what she had said.

"What do you mean, 'what I did to Edward'." I quoted. I quickly pivoted to look at my love behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked. I hadn't been a vampire for more than a few hours and I was already hurting someone.

"I am fine Bella. Alice is just over exaggerating as usual." He looked her way and I heard her huff indignantly. Suddenly there was a flash in front of my eyes and I felt them glaze over. I was no longer looking at Alice, Carlisle and Edward in the forest. I was now seeing someone, but I couldn't tell who, was standing in a dark room and bashing into walls from all sides. It was dark in the room and the figure was female because of the feminine grunts that were coming out of her mouth every time she rammed up against one of the walls.

Someone's voice brought me back to present. "Bella. Bella, are you okay? Bella!" I shook my head and my eyesight refocused again. I looked around and saw everyone was standing around me with worried looks. I blinked a couple of times and the rest of the fog that was clouding my vision disappeared.

"Bella what happened?" I turned and saw that Carlisle was speaking to me. "Did you see something?" This last question disturbed me.

"What?" I said. I looked around from face to face with a worried expression on my own.

"Bella. Explain what happened to me." I looked back at Carlisle and immediately started talking.

"Well my vision suddenly clouded over and I felt myself become extremely stiff. Then an entirely different scene played out behind my eyes. It was a vampire, a female vampire, which was in a dark room and kept throwing herself around a room to try and get out. From what I could see there was no door. I didn't recognize her because I had never seen her before. Then I heard someone yelling my name and the scene disappeared. After I blinked a couple of times, I managed to see clearly again." I finished.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"That's exactly word for word what it is like." She whispered in an awed voice. "I knew it!" She yelled.

"What did you know Alice?" I asked her. She probably had seen something.

"Bella, that's your power!" She was almost shaking with her excitement. "That's your power." I looked from Carlisle to Edward but they both seemed to be smiling at me also. What did they know that I didn't? I went over to where Edward was standing and I placed my hand on his arm. Instantly voices filled my head.

…_this is very different. I wonder if it was a chance that this happened or…_

…_I knew it! I knew that she was different. I knew that her power would be so substantial like this…_

I shook my head but the voices still ran through my head. In a childish attempt to stop the constant mulling of sound in my head, I covered my ears. I heard a couple laughs out loud, and some in my head.

"What's going on? Why am I hearing things?" I was getting frustrated now and I didn't particularly enjoy their mockery of me.

"Bella. This is your power." Edward spoke in a soft voice that calmed me. I thought it over in my head before it finally made sense. I could take other vampires by touching them!

"Wait you mean that…" I trailed off letting anyone fill me in further.

"You are able to temporarily take over the last vampire that you touched powers? Yes." I looked at Carlisle as he talked. I didn't even realize what this meant. How is that possible? "I wonder how long you can have their powers and to what extent this happens. Do you think you would mind if I experimented a bit with this newfound discovery?" Carlisle was looking me up and down with serious thought.

"Sure that would be okay, but I think that I would enjoy some time to just relax for a while first." I said uneasily.

"Of course. I would never start right away. Come to my room in the castle when you feel you are ready." He walked away but I could still hear his thoughts.

…_if every power was able to become…all at once…multiple powers…_

While he was talking I was only paying attention with one half of my brain. With the other I was figuring out more about the voices. I had found out how to isolate just one voice and black others out. Also I was searching and waiting for Edward's beautiful tone to appear in my head. I still hadn't heard him yet. I looked over at him suspiciously. Maybe he knew a way to block his own thoughts from others with all of the experience with it.

"What?" He said mockingly.

"How come I can't hear you?" I asked bluntly.

"What?" He repeated the same question.

"Why can't I hear you in my head?" I rephrased.

"You can't?" He asked.

"No. I could hear Alice, and Carlisle but I can't hear you at all. Can you somehow block your own thoughts from me?" I asked. I was afraid that he didn't want me to hear what he was thinking.

"No. No, I don't know how to do that. I wonder why it's only me that you can't hear. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I can't hear you. Even now as a vampire, I still hear nothing." He seemed to almost be talking to himself.

"I don't think that that is it because everyone couldn't affect me. Its because of something with my brain." I smiled at my last sentence and Edward looked up also to smile back. I ran and jumped into his arms. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything but he let out a low growl. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He granted my wish and pressed his lips into mine.

His lips were no longer cold and hard like I remembered them to be from when I was a human. They seemed sweet and soft. He caressed his lips with mine and I never once felt the need to breathe. Edward seemed to remember this change in me and he only kissed me with more vigor. He was so smooth that I didn't even realize that he had moved to lie on the grass.

He still had not pulled away from me. I lifted my hands from his chest and I wrapped them in the back of his hairline. I ruffled his hair and he growled into my mouth again. I smiled and continued to kiss him. I was sure that it had been close to fifteen minutes before I pulled away.

"That's certainly a change of pace." Edward remarked as I rested my head down on his chest.

"What?" I questioned.

"You were the one to pull away. I wanted to still kiss you." He remarked. I giggled and nodded my head. I let my mind wander as Edward had begun to massage small circles into my back. I had my eyes closed but I knew that I couldn't ever sleep again. I began to think of all the things that had changed since three days prior. I ticked them off in my head until I came to one that I didn't think of. My appearance!

"Edward!" I said and I jumped up faster than I knew how. Even though we were both vampires, I was still faster than him. It brought a smile to my face as I remembered a promise that I made to him. I will have to find Emmett. I need to challenge him to an arm wrestling match. I brought myself back to the present tense and I looked back at Edward. "Come on, I'll race you." I challenged with a sly grin on my face.

He looked at me and smiled. "You're on." He said. We both stood there for a couple seconds before we took off. He got a head start, but I purposely slowed down my pace a little. It was fun to toy with him. I let him think he was winning until we got about one hundred yards from the castle door that I had so frantically left from earlier. I sped up my pace so fast that I couldn't really see where I was going. I heard him growl in frustration. I quickly stopped right in front of the wall and tapped it lightly. Almost three seconds later, Edward caught up.

"That wasn't funny." He warned me. I smiled broadly at him.

"Actually, it was quite funny." I smiled again and leaned in for another kiss. Just at the last minute he whipped his head to the side and I pressed my lips on his cheek. I pulled away aggravated. "Now, that wasn't funny." I pouted.

"I have to respectfully disagree." He mocked. I made a pouty face and crossed my arms. He dropped the smile from his face and enveloped me into a hug. "Oh, Bella. I love you."

"I know." I said cheerfully dropping my pouty act and smiling at him.

"You amaze me some times." He said shaking his head and smiling back at me.

"Only some times?" I joked and pushed open the door back into the castle. I closed my eyes when all of the voices filled my head. I concentrated on one voice in particular and started off in the general direction it was coming from. My stride was faster than the average human's but it wasn't as nearly as fast as I was running before. The memory brought a smile to my face as I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist. I curled myself more into his arm, yet I was still walking and following the voice.

As I got nearer and nearer to the voice in my head, I heard Edward sigh.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked me. He had figured out where I was going.

"Oh yes." I said and didn't say anymore until we were standing in front of a monstrous wooden door. I knocked lightly and Edward tightened his grip onto my waist.

…_Who may that be?…I recognize the first smell as Edward…the second is very new…_

The door was thrown wide open and Aro was standing in front of us. I had heard another female voice in my head. I had never heard it before and it was very lovely and soft. I inconspicuously darted my eyes around the room to see a very beautiful vampire standing the middle of the room. She looked very young and I recognized her as one of the main Volturi members. Obviously this is what could be referred to as Aro's significant other.

"Oh my Bella. May I say that you look absolutely stunning?" His papery skin reached out and I allowed him to touch my face. Right before he touched my cheek I heard a faint growling sound. It was coming from the woman in the room. As soon as his almost translucent hand was placed on my cheek, I lost everyone's voices from my head. I hated to admit it, but it was a pleasant change. After a few seconds he pulled away again.

"Still confounds me." Aro stated. "Would you like to come in and tell me?" He asked very politely. I didn't know what I was going to tell him, but I entered the large room with Edward and my heels. I walked over to the semi-middle of the room and gazed around. It was very bright and the large window was letting in quite a bit of sunlight. When I moved a little to the right, I saw something shiny from the corner of my eye.

"Oh my." I whispered. My skin was shining just like every other vampire. I could see all of the beautiful facets in my skin. I looked like I was made of a million diamonds. I gazed at my skin for a couple seconds more before I turned my attention to the rest of the room. All three vampires were staring at me. Edward's mouth was hanging slightly open and I smiled at him. He quickly shook his head and tried to pay more attention. I giggled under my breath and tried to hide my smile.

"Bella, dear. Tell about your change. I'm very curious to know how it went for you." I was a little disturbed that he had called me dear, but I let it go. I saw the curiosity flare in his eyes.

"It seemed like any other change for me. I felt the pain and the cold all the same." My skin once again mesmerized me because I had moved my hand when I was talking.

"I'm sorry. Where have my manors gone? May I introduce you to this lovely vampire next to me?" She smiled and looked up at him shyly. "This is Eleanor." I actually had to control the gasp that was going to come from my mouth. What? "She is my significant other here." He said. She smiled her breath-taking smile up at him again. Surely not Chakir's Eleanor. She was dead. He even told me so. I quickly glanced at Edward and he didn't seemed to be phased by the introduction at all.

"Hello Eleanor. You are very beautiful." I complemented trying to make up for my little mental slip-up. She seemed to like having her ego stroked because she stood up straighter and flung her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Why thank you so much Bella." Her voice was the same that was in my head earlier. I didn't know how she knew my name, but I was sure that Aro had told her. She extended her hand for me to shake it and I moved my own from my side. As soon as our hands touched, I felt a shock go through my body. I pulled my hand away and looked at her with wide eyes. She looked back from the same expression and I was worried something had happened to my powers.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward was at my side and he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The voices instantly returned in my head and I sighed from relief. I was really worried that my powers had gone.

"Yes. I just had a little shock there." I said making my voice as light and nonplussed as possible. It seemed to convince Aro, because he motioned to some chairs in the corner of the room.

"Would you like to sit down and explain things further?" He asked moving toward the chairs. I didn't hear what he had said though. I was too busy with what I was hearing in my head.

…_Bella, if you can hear this, run your hand through your hair. Just do it. Edward can't hear me. Only you can… _

Without thinking I brought my hand up to my head and quickly ran it through my long locks. I vaguely heard Edward talking to Aro.

…_I knew it. Bella. You have to listen to me. You cannot tell anyone about what just happened now. It is vital that you don't tell anyone…_

…_Why… _(A/N: Sorry, but that was Bella's thoughts.)

…_I can't tell you that now but…_

Edward calling my name cut off her voice. "Bella. Are you ready to go?" he was looking at me oddly.

"Yes. I would like to talk to Carlisle." I nodded my head and smiled at him. He seemed to believe me, and he took my hand and led me to the door.

…_Remember what I said Bella…_

I nodded my head in general, and hoped that Eleanor understood it.

"Goodbye Bella. Until next time." Aro walked over to where I was and kissed my cheek. I was slightly disgusted by his actions, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Yes, until next time." I agreed before Edward closed the door behind me.

"Come on." He said before he took off down the corridor. I was still holding his hand so I ran along with him. I had grown to love the feeling of running like this. It was an adrenaline rush like no other. I now understood on why Edward enjoyed it so much. We stopped in front of a door that I knew was now Carlisle's room. I could hear both his and Esme's thoughts through the door. They were talking about me. Edward knocked and they both stopped at once.

"Come on in." Esme said from on the other side of the door. Edward opened the door and two distinct scents hit me. One was coltsfoot, and the other was allspice. I knew that the coltsfoot was coming from Esme and the allspice was from Carlisle. Like I did before with Alice, I quickly memorized both of these scents. "Oh Bella! How are you feeling dear?" Esme was always the caring mother. I smiled warmly at her.

"Quiet well. Thank you Esme." I thanked her and she nodded her head to acknowledged me. "Hello Carlisle." I said.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle was smiling also.

"Carlisle. I think that we should start with the experiment." Edward said. I nodded to show my agreement.

"Very well. Lets get the rest of the family up here. I'll be right back." Carlisle was just about to leave the room when I stopped him.

…_Yes, they are up in Carlisle's room. Hey Bella, tell Carlisle that we are on our way up…_

"Alice and the rest of them are already on their way up. Alice told me to tell you." I said. Esme looked oddly at me.

…_What does she mean Alice told her…_

"I will explain that in a minute Esme." Edward clarified for her. I looked at Edward and I smiled like we were both the only one's in on a secret joke. He returned my mysterious smile and wrapped his arm around my own protectively again. In a couple seconds, I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts getting closer. Also I could hear Emmett's as well as Rosalie's too. Before they had time to knock, I had opened the door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted and walked right past me. It was everyone else that took their time in taking in my new appearance.

"Wow Bella. You look-" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"Different." He finished for him. I didn't need Edward to correct him because I had already heard what he was thinking. I smiled widely at them all.

"Thanks Emmett. And you too Jasper." I thanked them both even though Jasper hadn't said anything.

"Um, Bella. I didn't say anything…" Jasper trailed off, but let it go when Alice cleared her throat and he walked past me to her side. As he walked past, I got a whiff of his scent. Mimosa. I had never smelt that before, but as soon as it hit my nose, I knew what it was. The rest filed past Edward and I also. I got two different scents from Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett smelt like fennel, and Rosalie smelt like oleander. I memorized their scents like with the rest of the family before Carlisle started to talk.

"Hello everyone. As you can see, Bella's transformation is complete and she is functioning fine so far as a vampire." I had snickered a little early than he could get the words out because I had heard him think it. I almost ruined the joke a bit. Edward just grabbed me tighter around the waist. By now Carlisle had continued on with his speech and everyone had made themselves comfortable around the room.

Esme was sitting on the bed, and Carlisle was standing next to her. Emmett was sitting on a lounge chair in a corner of a room and Rosalie was sitting on his lap. Jasper had taken a seat behind the dark desk on the other side of the room as Emmett, and Alice was actually sitting on the desk with her legs swinging over the edge. That left the chaise lounge for Edward and I. Without disturbing Carlisle talking I quickly made my way over to the lounge. Edward was right behind me.

Carlisle was just ending his speech, and I looked around the room. Everyone except Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I had shocked expressions on their face. I heard the swimming of thoughts around the room and I focused on each in turn.

…_No way. That's pretty cool. I wonder how strong Bella is. I bet that I could still beat her if we arm wrestled…_

That was definitely Emmett. After this, I was going to challenge him in front of everyone else and I was going kick his butt.

…_Hm. That's different. I wonder if she has the power to have more than one power at once…_

That was Jasper. Always thoughtful.

…_I bet that Bella is really excited to be a vampire. I would have never made the decision though…_

That was Rosalie. Even though her thoughts weren't exactly scathing, her tone still hurt.

…_Bella… Bella… BELLA!… Hi…_

That was Alice. I waved at her from my spot on the chaise lounge she waved back before turning her attention back to Carlisle.

"Does that sound good Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask me.

"Um… yeah." I said after a slight hesitation. Carlisle smiled at me like he knew I wasn't paying attention and quickly thought out what he had just addressed to the family. "That's fine Carlisle." I said sounding much more confident in my answer.

"Good. Jasper?" Carlisle nodded at Jasper who got up from his position behind Carlisle's desk and walked into the center of the room. I moved from Edward's embrace and stood next to him. "Whenever you're ready Jasper." Carlisle encouraged. Jasper raised his eyes in question and I nodded my answer. He touched my shoulder lightly and the voices vanished from my head and I was immediately bombarded with different emotions. It was making me a little dizzy now.

"Bella. Can you hear what I am thinking?" Carlisle asked me. I managed to try and hear his thoughts. I shook my head at him. "Okay. That tells us that she is unable to harbor more than one power if touched individually." Carlisle explained.

"Jasper?" I said uneasily. I was letting all of these emotions getting the best of me. One moment I would feel Alice's excitement and hop up and down a little, than the next feel Edward's anticipation and I would start to chew on my fingernails.

"It's okay Bella. Just focus on one emotion and try and let it seep from your body." Jasper's calm voice was reassuring and I let the calm take over my body. I let out a deep sigh and released the emotion from my body. It worked instantly. Every other emotion in the room was gone.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Very good Bella. Everyone is now calm. Would you like to try some other emotions?" Jasper asked me with a twinkle in his eye. I nodded and he looked into my eyes and let a fierce anger into me. Instantaneously, I let the anger overpower me and I let it seep into the room. When I was able to control my own anger, looked around at everyone else. I could see many of the family members were letting ferocious growls escape their lips, and Emmett was actually on the ground in a crouched position. Jasper and I were the only ones who weren't acting like wild animals. I looked up at him and he was laughing silently.

"That's enough Jasper." Carlisle growled. Jasper smirked and let out a feeling of calm. Everyone eventually settled down, and Emmett sat back in his seat again. "I think its safe to say that you can understand and certainly master emotions then Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. I mean I was ready to rip someone's throat out!" Emmett bellowed from his chair. We all enjoyed a laugh before we settled down.

"Okay Bella. Would you like to try with Alice now?" Carlisle asked me. I was wary to practice with Alice because her visions seemed to scare me a little.

"Sure." I said meekly.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do." Carlisle asked me.

"No. No, it's fine." I reassured him.

"Okay. Alice come over here please." Carlisle didn't even finish his sentence before she was standing next to me.

"It's going to be fine Bella. I saw that it will go perfectly. I think you'll like what you'll see" She whispered to me and winked. I smiled at her and allowed myself to relax. I had forgotten that I still had Jaspers abilities and now everyone in the room was practically jumping out of their seats.

"Sorry." I said before calming down. "Okay Alice. Go ahead." I encouraged her.

"Here goes nothing." She said cheerfully before she touched my arm. I looked around the room and waited for a vision to come. I settled my gaze on Alice. She was smiling pleasantly at me before she went stock-still. Less than a second after I registered what was happening, I was gone from the room. The same feeling came over me as before and I was looking at something that I didn't ever think I would see. I brought myself out of the vision as soon as I could. As much as I would have to like to watch more I realized that I had an audience.

"I told you." She whispered into my ear before walking away and taking her spot on the desk again. I knew that they were going to ask me what I had seen, and I was definitely not going to answer. I saw Edward move his gaze from me to Alice. She was obviously letting him see what I had just seen. He gasped a little and looked back at me with wide eyes. I nodded my head as to confirm what I had seen.

"Alice? Care to explain why both Edward and Bella look inexplicably uncomfortable right now?" Carlisle asked her. She knew that she was in trouble.

"Okay, I admit that I was trying to see if I could have a vision like that on purpose. But I saw the other vision that she would have had and it was really boring. I wanted her 'first time' to be more exciting than that!" She put unusual stressing on the two words first and time. I wanted to smack her. Now that I am a vampire, I could probably do some substantial damage too.

"Oh! I get it now. Bella saw her and Edward doing it for the first time. I got that one Alice!" Emmett blurted out.

"I knew you would Emmett." Alice said smiling widely like she hadn't just completely ruined my new life. I looked down at the floor and was instantly thankful that I could no longer blush. Because if I could, there would most likely be an unsafe amount of blood running to my head.

"Shut up Emmett." I said quietly but menacingly.

"What was that Bella?" Emmett mocked me. I knew that he was trying to get a rise out of me but it was working.

"I said, shut up Emmett." I said louder but not any less menacingly. There was a new kind of anger in my body that I had never felt before. It was overpowering all of my other thoughts and senses now.

"Okay, that's enough. Emmett stop." Esme warned him. Even though she had a tone of ultimate authority, the anger was still there. A thought popped into my head that I could channel my anger into.

"Want to arm wrestle Emmett?" I asked.

"Hell yes! I've been waiting for this all day. Come on, who will be the referee?" He was already standing up and rolling up his sleeves to his left arm. That left me with my right arm. I didn't know yet which one was stronger than the other, but I don't think that it really mattered now.

"I will." Carlisle offered. I was surprised at his invitation, but I think he just wanted the tension in the air to clear.

"As long as you're fair." Emmett said. When Carlisle nodded, Emmett walked over to the desk and sat in the chair behind it. Just to show off, I picked up the lounge chair he was just in and carried it over to the desk. "Ooo, someone's showing off." Emmett teased me. I just let it fuel my anger and sat down next to him.

"Anyone want to take any bets first?" Alice piped up.

"You're not allowed to bet." Jasper reminded her.

"Oh, I know that. I was just wondering if anyone else would." Alice said.

"No betting for money." I said.

"Why not?" Alice asked me.

"Only for dares or something. Like if you lose you have to do whatever the winner says for a day." I suggested.

"I like that. Are we aloud to bet?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked around.

"Sure." Alice said. "Okay whose betting for whom?"

"Bella." Edward said before she was done.

"Me." I said. I wasn't normally so conceded, but I had a feeling like I was going to win.

"Bella." Jasper said.

"Bella." Rosalie said. I was surprised at her bet on me, but I took it as a compliment.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Alice asked.

"We both bet on Bella." They said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. I vote myself." Emmett growled.

"Okay all bets are in and are final. The winner or winners has to make the loser or losers do whatever he or she says for an entire day agreed?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but if there is more than one winner don't you think its fair that each person gets a entire day themselves? Also the other way around. The winner gets a different day for each person." Edward suggested. Everyone seemed to deem that plausible.

"Wait!" I said. I don't want to have to have a vision during the match and loose. Can't I have someone else's power?" I asked. Without even saying anything Jasper came forward and tapped me on the shoulder. I was ready for all of the emotions this time, but most were just anticipation which only amped me up more.

"Okay. Are both contenders ready?" Carlisle asked. We both nodded. "Assume your positions." I rolled up my sleeve and I flexed the fingers on my right hand. Emmett already had his hand ready. I grasped my hand with his and I felt him squeeze it rather hard. I almost laughed. Carlisle put one of his hands over both of ours to make sure no one cheated.

"Ready, set, arm wrestle!" He yelled and let go of our hands. I felt the pull of my hand going in the other direction from Emmett, I knew as soon as he started pushing that I would win, but I decided to humor him. I let him push our hands to where I was almost touching before I used my extreme strength and whammed his hand down on the table. I didn't realize how much force I had actually used until he picked up his arm off of the desk. There was a large arm sized dent in it.

"Rematch!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Emmett you lost fair and square Bella won. Since you won Bella you can choose who has their day first." Alice said happily. She knew that I was going to win the entire time. I looked around the room to see who was most anxious to go first. I sighed and Edward tapped my shoulder. Now I could hear what people where planning on doing to him.

Esme was going to make him clean the entire castle. Rosalie was thinking of making him to something's that I never needed to know about and I quickly moved on. I couldn't hear what Edward was thinking, but I knew that it would certainly have to be devious. When I got to Jasper, I knew instantly that he was going to be the person to go first. I smiled widely at him and he yelled in triumph.

"Jasper." I said.

"Thank you Bella. Trust me, you won't regret it." He said while staring down at Emmett slyly.

"I know Jasper." I said. Edward was laughing now at what Jasper was thinking. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. "Jasper will start tomorrow at noon. He will have noon to noon and then the next person will take over. I'll let you know who the next person will be a couple minutes before noon." I said sounding very devious.

"Come on Bella. Let's go back to our room." He said. I nodded and I grabbed hands with him and said goodbye to everyone in the room. He led me up a flight of stairs and into a far away part of the castle. Halfway there I stopped hearing everyone's thoughts.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I asked, knowing he would know about what I was talking about.

"Yes. I wanted the both of us to have some privacy." He said.

"Privacy is a good thing." I said before I walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Also, I have something to say. **

**LivforLove: Where have you been love? I missed your review for last chapter! I hope you review this chapter!**

**Once again, you know the drill. Please the review button!**


	20. Chapter 20: Love and War

**A/N: Well, I know that this chapter took awhile, but it's a good one ladies and gentlemen. Once again there will a surprise for you all at the end of the chapter so you have to let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters. (Though what I wouldn't give for Edward...)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Love and War

_**Last Time: **_

"_Jasper." I said. _

"_Thank you Bella. Trust me, you won't regret it." He said while staring down at Emmett slyly. _

"_I know Jasper." I said. Edward was laughing now at what Jasper was thinking. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. "Jasper will start tomorrow at noon. He will have noon to noon and then the next person will take over. I'll let you know who the next person will be a couple minutes before noon." I said sounding very devious. _

"_Come on Bella. Let's go back to our room." He said. I nodded and I grabbed hands with him and said goodbye to everyone in the room. He led me up a flight of stairs and into a far away part of the castle. Halfway there I stopped hearing everyone's thoughts._

"_Did you do that on purpose?" I asked, knowing he would know about what I was talking about._

"_Yes. I wanted the both of us to have some privacy." He said._

"_Privacy is a good thing." I said before I walked into the room._

* * *

The large room was nearly the same size as the one that I was in with Aro earlier. This room was the same room that I had seen in the vision. I didn't let that affect me as much as it would have before. There was no blush on my cheeks, but I did allow a small amount of butterflies settle in my stomach.

I looked around the rest of the room. It was very similar to the room that Carlisle and Esme shared. It was nearly the same color blue with the same undertones throughout the room. It had the same beauty as the other room, and I admired it just as much. Edward was standing behind me. I decided to play a little trick on him.

"I'm tired." I said very lightly with a perfectly placed yawn.

"That's not possible." He said laughing at what he thought was my joke. I turned around and gave him a serious look.

"Edward. I wasn't joking." I said. My eyes were slightly widened and they caused his to widen also.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm kidding." I whispered back with a smile slowly growing on my face.

"Bella! That was not funny!" Edward accused but I could tell he was lying because he was trying his hardest to not let the smile overtake his face.

"You liar!" I said laughing back at him. He laughed along with me and enveloped me into his embrace. "I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in response. I immediately shot away from his arms. It took him a second to realize that I had moved. I was too fast for him. That caused me to smile on the inside. "There is a mirror in the bathroom." He gestured to the door on the far wall. I turned around and just stood looking at it. Edward picked me up and carried me to the door. I didn't even protest.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"We all were Bella." He reassured me before opening up the door. I didn't immediately see myself until I turned to my left and looked in the gigantic mirror on the wall. I gasped aloud. I really was beautiful.

My long brown hair was now sleek and smooth, not slightly ratty like it used to be. My frame was slim and I actually had some curves. I noticed that my bust had gotten slightly larger and I felt the imaginary blush fill my face. I then turned to my face. My skin was silky and incredibly pale and flawless. My cheekbones were still very prominent and I didn't mind that. My chin still came into a slight peak but my lips had plumped up causing them to look even fuller on my small chin. The last thing I admired on my face was my eyes.

They were a deep burgundy color from the blood still in my veins. They were large and round and were the most prominent feature on my face. I stepped back to look at my body as a whole. I looked almost younger than Edward. I was very pleased with this. I looked as if I could be seventeen or eighteen. I smiled brightly and I was shocked at the fierce shine my extremely white teeth gave off. I saw Edward behind me and he was still taller than me, but not by much.

I had easily grown a few inches, and I was slightly near Edward's six feet. I turned to the side and turned fully around. I still couldn't believe that this is what I looked like now. Everything was so surreal. Like in a dream.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear again. I almost melted at his touch. He was running his hands though my long hair and it caused me to feel as if I had the goosebumps, minus the actual goosebumps. I allowed him to pick me up again and carry me back into the room and onto the bed. I was transfixed with his gaze and I couldn't look away from his eyes.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. He responded to my kiss and kissed me back. I was feeling adventurous so I lightly ran my tongue across his lips. He stalled for a minute before opening his mouth. I opened mine as well and I allowed him entrance. This was a whole new kind of kissing that we had never done before. It was very different but also very pleasuring.

"Bella." He whispered into my mouth. I sighed and pulled away. I was feeling hot all along my body even though we were both freezing to the touch. I pressed my forehead to his and I pressed a light kiss along the side of his jaw. He moved his head and began kissing my neck with little pecks. I closed my eyes and allowed the sensation to overtake me.

"Edward." I whispered and I felt him bring his lips back to mine in a silent plea. He began to kiss me again. I ran my hands over his chest and slowly started to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. He didn't protest once, and I felt confident. This was beginning to seem like the night we had alone together before when I was still human. Once all of the buttons were undone he shrugged out of the shirt and I ran my hands over his bare chest this time. I was absolutely shaking with desire now.

This time I tried to work my hands around to do the same with my own shirt. But he stopped me before all the buttons were undone. This really was beginning to seem like that night. I hope that we wont have to argue over it again.

"Are you sure Bella?" His eyes were alive with passion. I was surer than I ever would be.

"Completely." I assured him. He didn't seem to believe me. "Edward. I promise. This is something that I wanted before I was turned. But since our plans were rushed, that option is no longer available." I whispered.

"Bella, I just don't know." He admitted almost silently.

"This is something that you wanted to preserve until after a marriage for my innocence. I don't think we will have much of a problem with that anymore." I tried to lighten his mood somewhat. It didn't really work.

"Bella. Neither of us has done this before. I'm sure about it all." Edward was still looking at me but his eyes weren't as piercing as before. They had softened and he seemed to want this just as much as I did.

"Let's just try. I promise." I looked into his eyes again. I tried using the same tactics I had the previous time we were in this situation. They seemed to work somewhat last time.

"Bella." I could see his resolve starting to melt.

"Please?" He gazed into my eyes again before slowly leaning back down and helping me with the rest of the buttons. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

I opened my eyes and curled into his embrace. I never slept that night, but I surely didn't need to. He was lying next to me and staring down at me lovingly. I giggled and curled further into his protective arms.

"I should shower. So should you." He said out of the silence.

"No. I just want to lay here with you." I demanded. He laughed shortly before maneuvering himself so that he was leaning over me. I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head.

"Seriously Bella. Shower." He said. I gave him a grumpy expression and he kissed my nose. "I promise I will take no longer than seven minutes." He tried to sedate me.

"Any more than that and I will have no choice but to send in a rescue mission. That rescue mission will consist of me." I joked with him.

"I may just decide to take a little longer than…" He trailed off before disappearing into the bathroom with superhuman speed. I giggled at his joke before sitting up in the bed. The sheets were silky against my skin and I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to a mirror I didn't notice on the far wall. I looked at myself in the mirror. This time I wasn't clothed and I had a much clearer view of my size. I looked for a couple minutes before slowly walking back over the bed and lying back down again.

In a couple seconds Edward emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. I smiled at him and motioned with one finger for him to come here. He smiled and ran at the bed. He lightly jumped in the air and landed on top of me. I barely felt the impact. His hair was still slightly wet and it was dripping on my upper chest. He quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"Your turn." He said. I pouted up at him.

"But I think I may need some help." I whispered back at him.

"Go on." He laughed before giving me a slight push towards the end of the bed. I allowed myself to fall off in a tangle of blankets. I pretended to act shocked and huffed in a very snotty way. He laughed again as I disappeared behind the door. I smiled to myself and dropped the blanket that I had dragged into the room before turning the faucets all the way up and stepping into the shower.

It wasn't as hot as I would have liked it to be but I just shrugged it off. I quickly washed my hair and body and jumped back out again. I wrapped a towel around my body and towel dried my hair. It was still damp but I knew that it would dry perfectly. There was a pile of clothing on the counters in the bathroom.

I snickered when I thought of Edward getting me underwear. I saw that he had picked a more modest kind that Rosalie had gotten me for my nineteenth birthday. I looked at the sink and saw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Even now that I was a vampire, Edward still knew what I liked to wear best. I smiled and rubbed my hand against the mirror to rid it of the fog.

I took a few minutes to stare at my reflection before I dressed. I just couldn't believe that I looked like this. I opened the door and threw the blanket in the general direction of the bed before wandering down the long staircase to where I heard voices coming from.

…_She will be out soon…_

…_And then he will have to go and…_

The first were Alice's and the second were Jasper's. He was thinking about what he was going to make Emmett do today. I allowed the memory of his fill my mind where he was replaying my win. I smiled to myself and took the last few stairs to the bottom where they were standing. My throat tickled with a deep longing and Alice whipped her head around to look at me.

"Edward is outside and wants you to meet him in the gardens." Alice said politely.

"Thanks Alice. Hi Jasper. Great plan." I said. I was rewarded with a large smile from him. He nodded back at me before I turned around and walked to where I knew Edward was. I followed his scent around the castle until I reached large double doors that opened up to a giant garden area. The sun was shining and I smiled as the sun hit my skin. The warmth was instant and I felt pleased as I slowly walked over to where Edward was gazing at me.

"You look beautiful." He said before giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Cullen." I warned him with a smile on my lips. He smirked back at me playfully. Suddenly there was a wondrous scent filling my nose. I whipped my head around to see a small deer walking out of the forest. I wanted to control my desire, but I couldn't find it in me to stop the growl that escaped from the lips.

"Come on Bella." Edward took my hand and led me into another part of the forest. I slowly exhaled and I opened my eyes. Instantly, I was on the alert. I could almost feel the steps of some animals around me. "This way." Edward encouraged. In no time I was off and dashing through the trees with amazing speeds even for vampires. I whisked by all animals that I didn't deem worthy enough for my meal. I dashed along a river until I saw a large female cat.

She was a leopard and was lying lazily on the other side. She hadn't yet noticed me, and I had left Edward behind long ago. He hadn't yet caught up to me, and I was ready. I closed my eyes and let her intoxicating scent fill everyone of my senses before opening up my eyes again and I saw everything differently. I allowed myself to collapse under my senses and they overtook me.

In less than a second I had jumped across the river to the other side. The leopard smelled like no other animal that I had ever smelt before. Her scent was more powerful than all the others. She had jumped up and was now rearing back as if to defend herself. I snarled in return and she took this as a threat. In a split decision, she ran off into the woods. I was quickly on her tail I chased her down in a matter of seconds and broke her neck.

I drank the sweet liquid that flowed from her veins and dropped the carcass when I was done. I heard slight shifting behind me and quickly turned in a crouched position ready to strike again. I straightened when I saw Edward standing behind me. He had a forlorn look in his face. As an unconscious behavior I ran the back of my hand across my mouth. At this he closed his eyes.

"I…" He didn't finish. I couldn't move. I felt as if I had hurt him somehow. "I did this to you Bella. I made you a monster." He said softly before opening his eyes again and looking at me. I felt as if I couldn't move. As if with those words he had taken all the power I had.

"Edward I am not a monster and neither are you." I said just as weakly as I felt. I let myself fall to the ground. He was still standing. I looked up at him for a few seconds before I couldn't stand to see the expression on his face any longer. I stayed sitting in the ground even after I should have long ago gotten up. Edward hadn't moved either.

"Can you forgive me Bella?" Edward didn't look at me when he spoke.

"There is nothing to forgive Edward. I know that what you did only helped to save my life and I will never regret this decision that we have made together. I know that you think of it as a selfish thing to do, but I wanted this more than anything, other than you. Without you in this life I wouldn't ever want it. I love you too much to see you beat yourself up over this Edward. And I refuse to let you try and convince me otherwise." I spoke with such vigor, that I didn't recognize my voice.

"Always so stubborn." He commented. He finally dropped to the ground as well and allowed me to wriggle myself into his embrace. I waited for his speech. "Bella everything that I have ever given you has been a gift of my true love for you. But in my eyes by doing this one thing it seems to reverse it all. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I never was certain on the fact. I know that you love me beyond belief but I cant help and feel scared that you will blame me for doing such a horrible thing to you."

I sat in silence as to let his words sink in fully. "I will never blame you. This is not something as to place blame to even. Everything you do for me is just another reason that I feel unworthy of you. Yet, everything you do for me makes me feel the real love you feel for me. I just want you to know that I will never regret anything that has happened. If it means that I will stay with you, than I would walk the world." I smiled at my last comparison.

"Hearing these things from you Bella helps me understand your point. I really do love you, and if that means that I have to live with this decision that we made, then I will do it solely for you. I love you too much to let this transformation come between us." He stared deep into my eyes.

"Don't you think that its quite ironic we are having this conversation?" I asked with a smile on my lips. My question was so out-of-the-blue that he didn't respond. "I mean the reason for the transformation was so we could be together eternally. And here we are talking about it forcing us apart." I didn't know how I thought of these things.

"Bella. I must say, that was one of the last things I expected out of you mouth." Edward said with a slight grin on his face. "Forever the mystery."

"How else do I expect to hold you attention then?" I joked.

Edward became serious. "You will always be the most important thing in my life Bella. I will always love you. Nothing could hold a candle to you." I tried not to smile. We were chock full of corny expressions today.

"That was incredibly corny." I told him.

"I know. But it was true." Edward smiled down at me before claiming my mouth with his own. We kissed for a couple minutes before we both heard a slight voice in our heads.

… _I swear. Hunting does not take this long. I hope they haven't started kissing again. We all know where that would lead…_

"Alice." We both said at once. I smiled at him and stood up from his lap. He stood next to me and we waited for impatient Alice to show up. In a few seconds her small stature appeared in the trees.

"There you guys are. I have been trying to find you! Carlisle wants to talk about something important. He says it's about Bella." She raised her eyes at me suspiciously.

…_Do you know something I don't?…_

"I know nothing Alice." I looked hard at her until she believed me and nodded her head.

"Okay, well lets go now." She said skipping away.

"Alice wait!" I called with a great plan already in my head.

"Of course!" She yelled back. "Ready, set… GO!" We both took off leaving Edward in our dust. I laughed freely as I dashed through the dense trees. I was right next to Alice and we couldn't control our laughter. She had seen Edward's face and I was reading her mind looking at him. Priceless. We continued to run for a couple more seconds until I heard Edward catching up.

"Right, left, left, right, up two flights, across hall, second door on left." Alice told me before I took off even faster than I was running before. In no time I was running into the castle and following Alice's directions carefully. There were some surprised yells as I rushed past different vampires in the castle. I couldn't control my girlish giggles. I finally reached the room she was talking about and stopped abruptly in front of it. I quickly smoothed down my hair and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Carlisle called. I entered into a very large conference room. This struck me as funny because I had never known the Volturi to have the need for a conference room. I stifled my giggles and allowed Carlisle's thoughts to fill me in.

…_Bella, the Volturi have asked to discuss an important subject. I do not know what the subject is but I'm positive that Aro will be thinking about it when he enters though the far door. Slightly scratch your nose if it is about your powers. I need to prepare something to say…_

I nodded my head in understanding. The door whipped open and I looked around to see Edward standing in the doorway. His hair was windblown and he looked around the room until he laid his eyes on me. I smiled sweetly as he came over to stand next to me.

"How did I not see that?" He asked me quietly.

"Alice has her ways." I snickered. He gave me a frustrated look. "It was all in good fun. Fix your hair." I scolded and apologized at once. He brought his hands up to his auburn locks and quickly smoothed out his silky hair. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand with mine when he was finished. "It was my idea." I whispered before the door opened. Instantly I was on high alert.

…_Yes, that will be central to discussion but I must talk in private with Carlisle first. There is something of grave importance he needs to be educated on. Why I wasn't informed of this until now is beyond me…_

His thoughts continued to ramble on. I looked over at Carlisle to see he was staring at me. I gave him a frightened look and shook my head. His eyes widened for a second before turning back around.

"Carlisle my good friend, may I request a quick word in private?" Aro addressed him.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle followed him out to a near door. I shook my head quickly when he passed. He also made some silent communication with Edward as well when he passed. I looked up at Edward and he gave me a stern glance. I let the question show through my confused eyes. He shook his head and Alice skipped to my side.

"Hi Bella." She said before putting her hand on my shoulder. I went stiff and the world melted from my eyes. I was now looking at a dark forest. I was actually inside the vision of this one. There was an awful stench in the air, and it reminded me of wet dog. I scrunched up my nose and took in my surroundings. This forest was the same one that I was in earlier because I recognized the river flowing by my feet.

Suddenly everything became incredibly fuzzy and I couldn't see anything completely clearly.

"Long time no see Bella." I head a voice say extremely faintly before my vision returned to the current room. I blinked a few times and I stared openly at Alice with wide eyes.

"Not possible." I heard Edward say in a soft voice. He had just seen what I saw through Alice's head. I engrained the vision into my head and touched Edward's hand again.

"I think it is possible." Alice said lightly. There was no way they could be here.

* * *

**A/N: Well kiddies, did you like it? Didn't you? I need to know. Please that button. Betcha you can guess who's coming to visit!**


	21. Chapter 21: Training

**A/N: Okay you all, thanks for sticking with the story so far and thanks for all the incouraging reviews. Now I know that this chapter took exactly a month to get up, and I apologize for that. I hope you can forgive me and still review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of Ms. Meyers wonderful characters.**

**Important Message: After I upload this chapter, I will post the meanings of the flowers scents on my profile. I keep forgetting to give you guys the meanings of the flowers. Now you can look back and see whose flower was whose, but I think I will just post the people as well as the flowers and meanings. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Training

_**Last Time:**_

"_Hi Bella." She said before putting her hand on my shoulder. I went stiff and the world melted from my eyes. I was now looking at a dark forest. I was actually inside the vision of this one. There was an awful stench in the air, and it reminded me of wet dog. I scrunched up my nose and took in my surroundings. This forest was the same one that I was in earlier because I recognized the river flowing by my feet. _

_Suddenly everything became incredibly fuzzy and I couldn't see anything completely clearly._

"_Long time no see Bella." I head a voice say extremely faintly before my vision returned to the current room. I blinked a few times and I stared openly at Alice with wide eyes._

"_Not possible." I heard Edward say in a soft voice. He had just seen what I saw through Alice's head. I engrained the vision into my head and touched Edward's hand again. _

"_I think it is possible." Alice said lightly. There was no way they could be here._

* * *

"Edward." Carlisle demanded from the other side of the room. I instantly committed the vision to memory and touched Edward's hand again so the visions would stop. Alice nodded at me and quickly skipped back across the room to stand in a far corner. Her eyes were scrunched in concentration and I assumed that she was trying to get another vision.

Edward and I walked over to where Carlisle and Aro had emerged. There was a small door that I never seen before in this room.

"What is going on?" Edward asked even though the both of us could hear exactly what he was thinking. I gritted my teeth.

"Well I'm sure that you both are aware of a certain member of our guard. Chakir?" Aro asked curiously but still accusingly.

"Yes we both are. Why?" I could tell that Edward was now trying to analyze everyone's thoughts. I drifted away from the situation and was now consumed with memories from Alice's thoughts. I saw all the times that her vision faded when the wolves were near. And how they weren't foggy like mine was, just completely gone. Why was I the only one able to have these slight-visions with the wolves in it?

…_Bella, how long have you been thinking about these visions, because Edward is starting it stare at you oddly. Surface back to Earth…_

I shook my head slightly and looked at Edward. He was indeed shooting me odd glances but still paying attention to what Carlisle and Aro were talking about. I braced myself to look into Aro's mind and see what I had missed.

…_Chakir has gone missing. It is nothing too serious, but we wish that you would take more caution around the castle. He has a power that is beyond our control. And he was always best at helping himself to things. No one ever contradicted his words, and he might have run off with a few members with the intention of taking us down as a group. I am not positive on how this will play out but I wish that I would be allowed to keep a closer eye on Alice. Her visions would be substantially more helpful in this investigation…_

I pulled myself out of his mind and let his words sink in. Chakir was gone. That seemed to be the most significant part. I quickly went over his words in my head before forming a slight plan in my head. As soon as I had finalized the last part of the plan, I felt a change in the air as Alice stiffened. Everyone that was standing by us had turned to see the outcome. I opened my own mind to see her vision as well.

…_Bella that is not a very good idea. Any more from you and I will be forced to tell Carlisle and Edward what it is you are planning. You know what will happen if I do…_

I scowled at her. She returned the hostile glance before putting a smile on and facing the crowd.

"It was no vision of significance." She said aloud. After she had reassured the Volturi that the vision had involved her and Jasper, everyone was put back at an ill ease.

"Bella. I need to talk with you now please." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled at my arm. I nodded and allowed myself to be dragged into a far corner of the large meeting room with Edward. I shot a warning glance at Alice and she shook her head.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked when we had stopped. He turned around and leaned up against the wall and stared at me. He said nothing, just stared. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared back. "What?" I said defiantly after a few minutes of just staring.

"What are you planning?" He asked me. I felt my neck get hot.

"Nothing." I said very softly, trying as hard as I could to try and sound convincing. "Nothing." I said again when he didn't say anything back.

"Alice is hiding the vision from me. Why?" He asked in an accusatory way.

"I don't know. She's hiding it from me also." This was only a half lie. I did know why, but she was hiding it from me. I turned my head to look at Alice. She wasn't paying attention to Edward and I talking in the corner.

"Bella." Edward said. I looked back at him and his eyes were hard. "Tell me."

"I told you. She is hiding the vision from me as well." I looked at him with the same hard eyes. Then I looked down. "Do you not trust me?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Oh Bella, I trust you." Edward placed his hand on my chin and brought my face up towards his. He left a small kiss on my lips. I half smiled at him. "I need to discuss something with Carlisle. Why don't you ask Alice to go for a walk with you?" He suggested.

"Okay." I agreed. He placed another soft kiss on my lips before walking over to where Carlisle was standing. I stood there for a second collecting myself before walking over Alice. "Alice, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked. She turned at me and smiled.

"Sure Bella. But I have to tell Jasper something. Do you mind waiting for me outside the room?" She asked. This time her voice sounded more worried. Was I really that unconvincing? I nodded and slipped from the room with no one else the wiser. I stood outside the door for a second before taking off. I couldn't stand there anymore. It was all too much.

I ran down random hallways until I had come across a door. I pushed it open with no fear and looked around. This room was small and dark. Perfect for my feelings. I walked in and pulled back the curtains to a small window. It had a window seat. I plopped myself down to sit in it. I just wanted to think for a while.

How I could I stand to even live with myself anymore? How could I lie to Edward like that? I was becoming a conniving, selfish person. I was becoming Victoria. That thought left my more scared than ever. I had purposely tried to distract Edward from my outright lies to him with pity. The worst part was that I had pulled it off. I lied to him, and now I must reap the consequences.

There was a slight knock on the door. I knew it was Alice. I had heard her thoughts as she followed my smell throughout the castle. I didn't answer, but she came in anyways and closed the door. I didn't move nor look at her face. I could see the disappointment without looking. I stayed in my position on the window seat. With my legs curled up against my chest and leaning against the wall.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and not the hard, sharp tones I expected from her. I still didn't move but I shook my head. No, I wasn't. "I know why you feel this way Bella. Edward will understand." At that I turned to look at her.

"No he won't understand Alice. He will think about how I lied to him, and lied successfully. He will think and think until he believes that I am horrible person for lying to him. I know he will." I sounded so forlorn in my own ears; I couldn't imagine how Alice heard me.

…_He loves you Bella. I know he does, you know he does. He will never think of you in such a way. Bella, you have to tell him the truth. He won't like it, but you have to. He wouldn't want you acting like this…_

She showed me a mental picture of how I looked. I looked like a broken child who just found out her parent's were dead. I looked like I wouldn't survive till tomorrow. What was wrong with me?

"Alice. I just don't know how to." I said. I had finally moved from my stationery spot on the seat and turned to look at her. She smiled at me. Her smile was so bright that I wanted to smile to. I let out a small crack of a smile on my lips and she laughed.

"Okay Bella. Why don't we go upstairs, because Edward is looking for you? He has something important to tell you. Make sure you go first. Okay?" Her voice was cheery and chipper and I felt myself slowly being lifted out of my morbid mood. I nodded and she reached out a hand. I took it and we walked out of the small room and into the hallway.

* * *

"Bella!" Edward yelled when he saw Alice and I turn the corner. In the time it took to walk back to the room, I had cheered significantly. I turned and smiled at his bright face. I nodded at Alice and she walked past me, into the room. As she walked past, she winked. That caused me to laugh lightly before turning back to Edward.

"Edward." I said before melting into his arms. I pressed my face against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I took a deep breath and his scent filled my nose. He wrapped his strong arms around me as well and I exhaled slowly.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." Edward pulled back slightly from me to stare me in the face.

"I know Edward, but I need to tell you something first." My tone had dropped slightly and I could see the worry return to his face. "Before you say anything, I know what you are thinking and I am fine. I need to confess something to you." I had stopped speaking because his face was incredible. He wasn't hurt, he was laughing. "What!" I asked getting a little mad at his lack of seriousness for the situation.

"Bella, I know that you lied to me earlier. It's okay. I understand why you did it. I just don't want you to get so upset over it." He had lost some if his amusement, but still wasn't as serious as I would like him to have been.

"But Edward-" I was cut off.

"I know that Alice said I was going to be mad at you, but I'm not. I talked with Carlisle and I understand now. I know now that you need to have your secrets and I need to have mine. Not everything that goes on inside our heads needs to be shared with one another. I think we both know that well enough." He pointed at his head and winked at me.

"Oh well… I just though that… maybe you would be…" I was in shock.

"Less understanding? Bella I love you and I don't want things like this to come in-between us." He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Okay?"

"Okay. I love you too. And I am sorry that I lied to you." I looked back at the ground before I felt his hand under my chin. He brought my face back up to his and placed another small kiss on my lips. I looked up and his eyes were filled with understanding.

"It's okay." He said compassionately. I smiled slightly at him and wormed back into his arms. He brought his arms tight around me. I hugged him for what seemed nearly forever before I pulled away. I smiled back up at him and took his hand and lead the way towards Alice's room. We walked up stairs and around corners until I reached the landing.

"Come in." She said before we even knocked. I smiled as I heard her thoughts.

… _No. No. No. I will not tell you. This vision is a secret vision…_

I stifled a laugh as I heard her mocking tones. Edward squeezed my hand and I pushed open the heavy door. Alice's room fit her perfectly. Her entire room was brightly colored and everything seemed to be designer. I laughed.

"What's so funny Bella?" Alice said, even though she knew what I was laughing at. I knew for sure that none of the Volturi members would decorate a room like this. I turned to see Edward's expression. He was slowly shaking his head back and forth in comedy.

"Did you do some decorating to the room Alice?" I asked while smiling like an idiot.

"Well of course. I couldn't stay in a room so bland and regular. It needed some spicing up." She said in such Alice-y voice that it was hilarious. The best part was she was totally serious.

Through shaky breaths from laughing I tried to ask, "And Jasper doesn't mind this?"

"Well he does think the colors are a bit much, but he would do anything to make me happy." She smiled brightly at the mention of her significant other.

"Well can I discuss something with you please?" Edward's masculine voice rang out in the bright room.

"Of course Edward. What is it?" Alice's voice was sickly sweet and she knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"What is this vision?" His eyes were hard as he stared into Alice's face.

"What vision?" Alice asked. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Alice this is not the time to mess around! You had a vision, what happened in it!" Edward was now yelling. His voice rang throughout the room.

"Edward!" I scolded him.

"Alice, please we need to know about this vision; especially if it has anything to do with Bella's safety. You need to tell us." He had not only lowered his voice, but he has asked much nicer.

"Edward, I have no idea about what you are talking about." Alice was staring doe-eyed at Edward.

"Alice. Seriously now. You must tell us." I chimed in hoping a female voice will help.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't have a vision." Now her voice sounded shaky and scared. "I don't remember." She closed her eyes and I could see that she was searching her brain to try and see if she had a vision that might have slipped past. Edward and I looked into her mind also. I searched into her every thought that she had in the past ten minutes. I found nothing.

"Bella, I followed her own thinking into her mind. There really is no vision in there. She can't remember it." My eyes were wide and I felt my emotion expressed on Edward's stressed face. "We have to speak to Carlisle." Edward pulled my hand. I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her with us as we ran to the room where Carlisle was.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. He didn't knock, but burst through the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk in his room, reading a book. Esme was standing by a large window, looking outside.

"Edward what is the matter?" Carlisle had stood up from his desk and was making his way over to where the three of us were standing. All of our faces expressed deep worry, and I am sure that was the reason why he looked so concerned.

"Alice can't remember that she had a vision, nor what it was." Edward said in one long breath. I blinked and let that information fully set into my head.

Carlisle immediately turned his full attention to Alice. "Is this true Alice?" He asked worried. She nodded her head. I could tell she was still going through the vain process of trying to search every memory in her head to find the one with the vision. Nothing was popping up. Suddenly, I remembered the horrible dream that I had. Everything clicked in my head.

"It's Chakir." I said in a light huff of breath. Everyone went silent in the room. It was like they suddenly understand as well. Except, they were missing on vital piece of information that I had.

"Bella…" Alice was trailing off. She knew that I knew it was right, but she was afraid of the answer I was going to give.

"Chakir is the one behind all of this. I know it." I was almost whispering now with the wonder my realization.

"Bella how do you know?" Edward did not sound condescending, just truly curious.

"Edward do you remember that day right after I was changed, and we went and visited Aro in his chambers?" I asked him.

"Of course." He seemed to think about something. "You were acting very oddly in that room Bella."

"That woman that he was with, it was the woman that changed Chakir. Her powers are the same as mine, except much more powerful. I didn't tell you any of this before, because she had threatened me." I looked up into everyone's eyes. They were all staring back at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Bella, you still should have told us this before. We could have protected you." Edward's eyes were forgiving and understanding. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I allowed his strong arms to encompass me for a few seconds before pulling away.

"At the time, I didn't think anything of it. I was still caught up in the high of being a vampire." I smiled at Edward from our little joke. He gave a weak smile back. "And then everything else happened and I didn't really think about it again until now. I have to tell you something Edward." I said.

"Anything Bella." He responded with sympathy.

"That night that the Volturi came to our house and Chakir was sent to guard me, he told me his story. And Eleanor was in it." I was looking into his eyes, and I saw the click that happened in his head. "Eleanor was the one that changed him because she fell in love with him. After she changed him, she was forced apart from him and had to go back to the Volturi. I put together the pieces now."

"But what does that have to do with me losing my memory?" Alice questioned after staying silent for a while.

"Eleanor was the one who did that to you. Her power is very similar to mine. Hers works different than mine though. She can absorb every power that she is exposed to and she can store it in her body and recall it any time she wants. In her lifetime, I am positive that she could have met a vampire with the ability to erase memory." I never knew all of these things for sure, but there was no way I could be wrong with the evidence that was there.

"Bella, I think that you are right." Edward turned over to Carlisle and nodded at something that Carlisle had thought. "We have to go after them." I saw a look in his face and I immediately butted in.

"I am coming." I said. There was no compromise in my eyes.

"You cant. You don't have enough training. Don't you remember the fight we had with the newborns? You will be just like them. Relying on total strength and nothing else. You aren't ready." Edward reasoning made sense, but I was determined to come with them.

"I can be trained. I'm a fast learner." I was not going to be left behind.

"Not this soon Bella." Edward was persistent.

"When did you plan on leaving? Daybreak?" He opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could respond. "I don't think that is a wise choice to leave that early. You need to make a plan and decide what will happen and who will go. And I will be one of them." I still managed to throw in my opinion in the end. I smiled on the inside at my cunning.

Edward gave me a sharp look before addressing Carlisle. "What do you think we should do Carlisle?" He asked.

"I think Bella is right. We need to wait awhile and lay out a proper plan." Carlisle mused. I smiled at my victory over Edward. "But I do think that Bella is a little inexperienced in the area of combat fighting." That slapped the smile right off my face.

"Carlisle, even though I have never attempted to fight any other vampires before, how do we know that I couldn't learn and be very good?" I asked him.

"That is a good point Bella." He seemed to think about something for a second.

"I'll do it Carlisle." Edward answered his question before he could even speak it. I knew what he was asking also, but Alice and Esme where lost on the fact. "We are going to try and teach Bella how to fight." Edward clarified to the rest of the room.

"Good! Jasper and I will help of course." Alice chimed in momentarily letting her forgetfulness leave her mind. "Now we should start as soon as we can. I have the perfect outfit that you could wear Bella…" She trailed off as she left the room in search for the outfit that I was supposedly going to wear. I shook my head. Only Alice could somehow bring the most horrible situation back to clothing. I wasn't the only one with the ironical sense of humor in the room.

"That's Alice for you." Carlisle commented with a smile. "Now, we need to get everyone in on this idea, but as quietly as possible. Edward go out and get everyone, but only bring them back in couples. Jasper can come himself because Alice already knows. Make sure that no one suspects you. Bella can stay here with me and we will go over the plans for her training." Carlisle dished out the commands and Edward left the room after leaving a quick kiss on my lips.

"Now Bella. What was it you hand in mind for this training session…" Carlisle trailed off as I walked into the room further.

* * *

**A/N: Now I hope that this ending wasn't a real cliffhanger for you guys because I didn't write it to be one, but when I was proofreading this chapter, I saw the possibility it could be. So if you see it that way, I am sorry, but... deal. Also, I am very sorry for making this chapter so short, but it's summer time and we all know that we like to do nothing in the summer! Thanks for the understanding! So now that I am done blabbering, I have some thanking to do:**

**Tina: Thank you so much for the review! And I will keep writing!**

**J: Thank you so much for the review! And I really thank you for making a comparison of the Vatican to me. Ha. I loved it. It made me laugh so hard. It's good to know that I am the Pope of something! **

**I promise to try and update faster next time! Thank you all and please that review button. You know the drill!**


	22. Chapter 22: Visions

**A/N: Again, another chapter. Once again, I am sorry for it being nearly a month before I updated. I hope you like this chapter. I was a bit weary about what the readers would think, but I think that I am decently happy with it. Breaking Dawn comes out August 2nd! Another note at the end so be sure to read that. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of Ms. Meyer's wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Visions

_**Last Time:**_

"_I'll do it Carlisle." Edward answered his question before he could even speak it. I knew what he was asking also, but Alice and Esme where lost on the fact. "We are going to try and teach Bella how to fight." Edward clarified to the rest of the room. _

"_Good! Jasper and I will help of course." Alice chimed in momentarily letting her forgetfulness leave her mind. "Now we should start as soon as we can. I have the perfect outfit that you could wear Bella…" She trailed off as she left the room in search for the outfit that I was supposedly going to wear. I shook my head. Only Alice could somehow bring the most horrible situation back to clothing. I wasn't the only one with the ironical sense of humor in the room._

"_That's Alice for you." Carlisle commented with a smile. "Now, we need to get everyone in on this idea, but as quietly as possible. Edward, go out and get everyone, but only bring them back in couples. Jasper can come himself because Alice already knows. Make sure that no one suspects you. Bella can stay here with me and we will go over the plans for her training." Carlisle dished out the commands and Edward left the room after leaving a quick kiss on my lips. _

"_Now Bella. What was it you hand in mind for this training session…" Carlisle trailed off as I walked into the room further_.

* * *

"Well, I just wanted to know the basic elements of fighting. Attacks, defensive maneuvers. Not anything really complex." I explained, as I walked with Carlisle near a door that I had never seen in his room before.

"Esme." Carlisle called her. She turned to look at him. "I think I might need your help." She nodded.

"I'll be right there. I want to wait for Edward to come back. I need to talk to him about something." Her voice was strong, but I could capture a hint of motherly concern. I wondered why she was worried about Edward. Carlisle continued to lead me away from the center of the room and in front of the door. He looked at me, and gave me a childish-like smirk. I smiled back. This door seemed to be something Carlisle took as a "guilty pleasure" of some sort.

He pushed the door open and I gasped aloud. This door lead right out into a private garden. The moon was out and there were stars spattered all throughout the night sky. The sight was breathtaking, to say the very least. I glanced back at Carlisle, and he was just staring out into the sky. I smiled to myself, and slowly made my way around the rather large patio. The door creaked behind me, and I quickly turned in fright. It was only Esme and Edward.

"Bella." Edward whispered and instantly was by my side. I smiled and allowed his arms to encompass me in a hug. I turned around in his embrace to look at the beautiful sky.

"Isn't it marvelous?" I asked with wonder. "I wonder how long this has been here." There was no answer, but I am sure that Edward knew that this was a special place for Carlisle. The silence was wondrous.

"Now, isn't this just so romantic?" I heard a sarcastic, very loud voice interrupt. I turned to see it was Emmett. Of course, he had to ruin the moment. I snickered under my breath and I saw him throw me a quick smile. "Aren't we here to teach Bella to fight? And you saps are all staring at the moon."

"Emmett, let them enjoy the moment." Rosalie scolded. I was less than enthusiastic to see that she had come as well, but it could only be expected. She shot me furtive glance before looking away again. A sudden anger boiled up in the pit of my stomach, but I repressed it. There was a fleeting thought in my head before Alice and Jasper entered the room. I shut everyone's thoughts out of my mind as I listened to Carlisle talk.

"We decided to meet out here, because Bella would like to be taught some basic combat skills." He did not elaborate on the reasoning why and I appreciated him for it. "Now since Jasper is once again the most experienced in this area I thought it would be sensible for him to teach you Bella." I looked at Jasper and nodded. Carlisle stepped back next to Esme and allowed Jasper to take over. I felt like I was back in the meadows before the fight with the newborns.

"Bella." He motioned for me to join him at the center of the patio. I stood in front of Jasper and shifted on my feet a little bit. I was worried about the concrete that we were standing on. After my silence became a problem, Edward spoke up.

"We can move to the grass if it would make you more comfortable Bella." I turned at looked into his face with relief. I knew that I could easily dent the concrete, but I was still afraid. When I looked at Edward, I saw his own concern for my well being in his eyes. I smiled as confidently as I could at him. He only stared back into my eyes. We all moved into a grassy area of the garden and I felt instantly safer.

"Now Bella. Before I give you any instruction, I would just like to see how you fight." Jasper looked down into my eyes. He must have seen the worry there, because he smiled warmly at me. He crouched down and waited. I assumed the same position. "Why don't you try attacking me first?" He suggested. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. Before I could open them, Alice shouted something.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at her surprised. She didn't seem to be hindered by everyone's gaze. "She can still read your mind Jasper. She will be able to see what you are going to do." I shot a furious glance at her. She smirked back. I was planning on using that to my advantage. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I noticed that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts anymore. Jasper smiled at me, and I felt an onrush of feelings.

There was anxiousness from Edward. Excitement from Alice and Emmett. I noticed that both Esme and Carlisle were relatively calm. Rosalie seemed to be a little peeved about something. I turned to look at Jasper. He was back into the crouched position, and I felt almost no emotions coming from him. I stared at him for a few seconds before once again crouching down. I closed my eyes for a second time and allowed calm to overcome my body.

I opened them and I saw that Jasper was still in the same position. Without thinking I ran and attacked. He seemed too fast to catch. I was quickly trying to dash back and forth with the goal of a pin. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't catch him and became fiercer in my attacks. As I was continuously trying to catch Jasper, I remembered a vital fact. _Newborns always go for the obvious kill._ That was how he was eluding me so easily. I was going for easy pins.

Instantly, I become trickier in my movements. I felt the small amount of surprise from Jasper, when he realized that I had picked up so fast. I recognized that he had now adjusted himself so he was no longer just on the defensive. Every couple attacks I made, he would attack me as well. I was so into the play fight that I completely forgot about everyone else in the room.

The fight was slowing becoming more and more intense. Before, we were completely silent, but now I would hear a growl or snarl creep from either of our mouths. I was quickly becoming frustrated that I could not pin him. In the back of my mind, I knew that this was the very first time that I was fighting and I should not be able to, but I couldn't help feeling extremely frustrated. Suddenly, I remembered that I could use that frustration to my advantage.

I concentrated on pulling all of my frustration in and allowing it to over compass my body and I became incredibly fierce in my attacking. I could tell that Jasper was no longer trying to hold back on me. We were now both fighting equally. Each of us both getting attacked, and attacking in return. The snarling was very loud now and it was coming from both of us.

I felt brief satisfaction from Jasper, and it confused me. He moved so fast, that I couldn't even see him. I felt two hands and then I realized that I was lying on the ground. I looked up and I saw Jasper was standing over me smiling. I sat up and looked around the room. I looked at everyone's face equally in turn. I stared with Emmett. He wasn't even trying to hide the shock on his face. I looked next to him and felt the same shock coming from Rosalie.

Alice was smiling triumphantly. She gave me a wink and a little clap. I smiled back and looked at Carlisle. He was very pensive and I knew he was thinking about something important. Esme was shocked as well. I also felt a slight surprise from her. Lastly, I turned to Edward. There was shock there, but there was also overwhelming pride flowing from him. I stood up all the way and walked over to him. He was proud of me. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine.

"That was incredible Bella." Jasper spoke from behind me. I turned quickly in my step to see him smiling at me. "I have never seen anyone that had never fought before fight like you did just now. If I didn't know better, I would expect this kind of fighting from someone much more experienced. Good Job." I felt the pride blow up in me as well.

"Thank you Jasper." I said somewhat shakily. I turned back around to Edward. Suddenly, I was self conscious of what he was going to say. I dropped my gaze and shuffled my feet a little bit. I felt strong arms encompass me, and when I looked up, my face was pressed into his shirt. I smiled into his chest and I inhaled his scent. I pulled back slightly.

"Bella that was incredible. How did you ever learn to fight like that?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I just let everything else I had been thinking of melt away, and I attacked. I only thought of winning and how I could get there. I was also very frustrated, and I used that to my advantage." I smiled up at his face. He smiled my favorite crooked smile back down at me and placed a small kiss on my lips. "Also, I wanted to win very badly." I added in a whisper. Everyone heard it though. There was a shared laugh before Jasper asked if I would mind.

I stepped back out into the grass and smiled at him.

"First, I would like to go over your skills that are preexisting." Jasper gave a smirk, and I smiled quickly back. "You are very agile, I noticed that, and you can use that to your advantage, if you know how to. For example." He gestured over to Alice and she skipped next to where I was. I was starting to get worried.

"What's going on? I don't want to fight Alice." I said. There was a small snicker from Emmett's direction and I shot him a death glare.

"No, Bella, you're not going to fight Alice. I am using her as an example. Her type of fighting is very similar to yours. She uses her body movements to outsmart the opponent, much like you, instead of using brute force; as I would have expected from you. Watch." I listened very close to Jasper and stepped back from the grass when both Alice and Jasper assumed the fighting stance.

Unlike before, when Jasper was teaching the rest of the family to fight, I could see what was happening now. I focused solely on the two vampires in front of. Alice did not close her eyes this time, but was trying to fight as much like me as she could. I saw Jasper lunge toward her, but she agilely defended herself. While I was watching the two "play" fight, I tried to imagine myself fighting Jasper, instead of Alice. Jasper was right. I could see many similarities between Alice and I.

"Okay. That's enough." Jasper said stopping abruptly.

"You were just worried that you were going to lose." Alice chided friendly. There was ripple of light laughter among the group.

"Of course I was." Jasper joked back, and gave her a small smack on her bottom. She giggled and hopped back to her place before she was called out.

"If you two are done, can we please get back to the fighting?" Emmett commented from the sidelines. Jasper whipped around and glared at him.

"I think we have all endured more than enough of yours and Rosalie's antics here." Jasper commented back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie started up.

"Now, everyone. We are here to teach Bella to fight combatively, not time for you all to get into a riff." Esme warned in her motherly voice. Everyone looked at her, and then quieted. Yet, I couldn't help but notice that Emmett was making faces at Jasper behind his back, earning small giggles from Rosalie. I frowned slightly and tried to refocus myself. I smiled when I saw Alice give Emmett a smack on the arm. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she gave him a glare that would frighten even the scariest vampire.

"Now, back to training Bella." Jasper's warm smile returned to his face, and I smiled back. "Would you like to fight someone else?" He asked apprehensively. There were a few moments of silence.

"Like who?" I questioned uneasily. Jasper looked around the room before landing on Emmett. A broad grin covered his face and he turned back to me in question. I gulped. "Come here Bella." Jasper said. I walked smoothly to his side and stopped in front of him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Emmett's weakness is his left side. If you continuously attack him from that side, he will get irritated." Jasper pulled back and shot a glance in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie.

"That's not fair! No secrets!" Emmett yelled from the sidelines flexing his muscles.

"Um… I'm still not too sure Jasper." I said back, glancing at them as well.

"Trust me Bella. Everything is about pride and strength to Emmett. If you can outsmart him like I know you can, then you can win." Jasper was staring at me intently and I had to take a few steps back before I could answer. He was letting his emotions get the best of him.

"Okay." I said. Emmett whooped, and jumped into the center by Jasper. I kept a neutral face throughout his little show. Jasper walked past me and patted me on the shoulder. I felt like I was going into a death match. I let that thought fade away, and stared down Emmett.

"I'll try not to hurt you Bella." Emmett said jokingly. I gave him a fake smile and crouched down. I once again felt all the emotions in the room. Edward's nervousness, Alice and Jasper's excitement, Esme and Carlisle's calm, and Rosalie and Emmett's pride. I smirked a little to myself; as I allowed a visual image of me beating Emmett enter my mind. I shook my head to get rid of the silly thoughts my brain was stirring up.

"Ready," Jasper announced and Emmett and I got into our crouches, "Fight!" He yelled. I didn't even hear him because I was already moving. I decided to play it obvious for a while, and then when he was least expecting it, switch to a little rough play and then tire him out. I smiled to myself at my little devious plan. My first few attacks were strong, but not that hard to defend, as were Emmett's. I could tell that he was the strongest the family.

After a few solid minutes of regular fighting, I felt some excitement from Alice, and I knew that she had seen my little plan. I drank in all her excitement and released into myself and started my quicker and more devious attacks. I felt the surprise from Emmett, and in response, he fought harder. Exactly what I had wanted him to do. I only became more and more quicker and harder to catch. I felt a hand brush along my leg and I knew that he was beginning to get faster as well.

I changed positions so I had whirled around him and started my attacks from the left side. There were snarls coming from the both of us, and after I switched sides, Emmett's became louder and more pronounced. I knew that he was getting frustrated that he hadn't won already. I, myself, allowed a few growls to escape from my lips. I fought harder and began to switch sides so quickly that he was becoming confused. I smiled to myself as I saw my opportunity.

I quickly jumped onto his back right after I turned to the left and placed my hands on both sides of his head. He stopped immediately. I was perched on his back with what looked like the intension to snap his head, and he didn't move. I wasn't sure if I had won or not. Then Jasper had started to laugh loudly. Emmett swore loudly, and I quickly jumped off his back.

"Good fight." I said, extending my hand to shake. He stared at me for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide smile and shook it heartily.

"Good fight." He replied. "I'm glad I got beat by someone as good as you, Bella, and not someone else." He jeered. I smiled because I knew whom his threat was to. He strutted back to his place my Rosalie. He put his arm around her, and leaned in for a kiss. She quickly pecked his lips. I turned around as well, and smiled at Jasper.

"That was wonderful Bella. I knew that you could beat him!" Jasper was practically yelling.

"Thanks Jasper. I appreciate the encouragement." I smiled at him before I was thrown back in a hug from Alice.

"Oh Bella, I knew that you were going to win. I just knew it!" I smiled and picked myself up.

"Thanks Alice." I replied and hugged her back. After our embrace ended, she skipped back to Jasper's side.

"I think it is time for all of us to go to our own rooms and rest. Especially Bella." Carlisle spoke up. I gave him a warm smile and nodded. Everyone began to slowly dissipate from the private gardens, and into the castle. Edward and I were the last couple to leave. We stood outside admiring the moon a few more minutes before leaving. We walked together at a regular human pace all the way to our room. It took nearly ten minutes, but I enjoyed the alone time with him.

I could tell he was thinking about something important, and because we were holding hands, I couldn't understand his feelings. I just walked quietly with him waiting for him to speak first. After a few more seconds, he started to speak.

"Bella, you are an incredible component. What you did in fighting both Jasper and Emmett was amazing. I had no idea that your abilities where so honed in." He would have kept going if I hadn't have cut him off.

"Edward, lets talk about something else. Something a little less…" I trailed off with loss of words.

"Centered around you?" Edward teased.

"Yes, exactly." I said perfectly serious. Edward shook his head slightly before continuing to walk. There wasn't much said between us, but it was never uncomfortable. We had become used to silences, and it was more of a relaxing quiet. We had reached the top of the stairs to our room with nothing else said. I smiled as he opened the door for me. His manners eternally engraved into his mind.

I stepped through the threshold into our room. I smiled and gave a large intake of breath. I felt like it was a somewhat home in this room. Edward entered after me and joined me in standing in the middle of the room. I leaned up against his chest and sighed once again. I felt him smile against my hair as he laid his head upon my own. I felt his body tighten around mine in a protective hug. I smiled at my next words.

"Not to ruin this moment or anything…" I trailed off giggling a little to myself.

"Yes?" Edward questioned with his own smile on his face. I was semi-apprehensive to approach this subject after such a nice moment, and after such intense fighting.

"About before, with the fighting-" He cut me off as he knew where I was going with this sentence.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you." He said with deep emotion in his voice. "I don't think that I could handle this life without you by me. You are the reason that I continue to live this life." The scariest part of this entire conversation was I knew that it was true. Every single word that he uttered was the complete truth. I knew that we have had conversations like this before, but I always had the same reaction. Dread.

"Edward, I know that you love me, and I love you as well." I figured this was a good place to begin my speech I had thought of on the moment. "I would do anything for you, and I know that you would do the same for me. I want to take some responsibility here to. You don't see Jasper trying to keep Alice back from the fight. Or Emmett trying to hold back Rosalie. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses. They trust each other." I looked deep into his eyes.

There was a few seconds of silence as Edward let my speech soak in. He stared back into my eyes with just as much emotion. He was silent for longer than I thought he was going to be, and I wasn't sure of what he was going to say next.

"Bella, you are right." There was dead quiet as his words sunk in. Did he just say I was right? "Also, I would like for you to hear where I am coming from." He looked at me to see if I objected. I said nothing and allowed him to speak his part. "I had to experience you when you were the breakable human being that I knew, and it is hard for me to be able to watch you become this strong vampire. I'm still getting used to not having my warm, breakable Bella." His eyes were no longer looking at me.

There was a few seconds of silence where I could tell Edward was reviewing his words and making sure that he hadn't offended me. While he was thinking, I allowed his words to sink in. I thought of what I would have to say in return; of my own argument.

"Edward, I understand that you will always know me as the clumsy, trouble-ridden Bella that I used to be. But now, I have changed into a stronger and much more durable Bella. I just want the same respect that I would give you in a situation like this one." I sighed at the end of my sentence. I felt better, like I had gotten something off of my chest. I felt lighter and relieved.

The silence seemed to be a little overwhelming after a few minutes, and I shifted a bit. Edward seemed to notice I was uncomfortable with the quiet and he carefully outstretched his arms and enveloped me into an embrace. I melted into his arms and I exhaled deeply.

"Okay Bella. I know that you want to be more independent with yourself. I understand and I promise to try and let you fight without becoming to worried." Edward stared into my eyes and I stared back. He leaned down into me and pressed a smooth kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss. I relished kisses like these. It was not rushed or excited, but slow and meaningful. It was like I could see into his soul from the kiss. We broke apart and he picked me up.

I allowed him to carry me out under an archway and onto a balcony. He set me down on a bench and followed suit. We sat there for countless hours watching the sky and waiting for the sun to rise. The sun was just jutting over the horizon when there was an occurrence right outside our door.

…_Bella! Edward! This is really important!…_

…_You need to see what I saw…_

Instantly, both Edward and I were on our feet and at the door. Before Alice could even touch the handle, Edward had thrown the door open wide. Alice's eyes glassed over and Edward and I looked into her mind to see what her vision was about.

_The forest was dark and black. Everything I saw was in a greenish light. The trees were flying by at speeds too fast for human eyes. I smelt a familiar musky scent that was almost too dirty to handle. I knew who was here, but I knew that we were not after them. They were fighting with us. I was running next to Alice and we were both sprinting through the trees._

_The closer I got the more that I could smell the stench of them. I saw something large and brown fly past me and I saw something was attacking it. I knew that it was in trouble, but at the same time I couldn't go back and help. I was running with Alice for a reason. I didn't know what the reason was, but I knew it was more important. _

_We passed into a clearing and I saw an entire battle taking place. There was thick smoke everywhere from fires that had been set, and I heard snarls erupting from shady figures in the clearing. There was a sickly snap and I saw a limb being thrown into a close by fire. I had to look away. I knew that this was a kind of final battle to speak of. _

_Before I could take in the rest of the surrounding area, Alice and I were back into a thick forest. We dashed back in forth over and under branches further into the dark encompass of trees. In my rearview sight I saw that Alice was slowly decreasing her speed. I followed her example and began to slow my pace as well. It wasn't soon before we were at a human jog. _

_Alice stopped abruptly, and I stopped right next to her. There was a shaking in the trees, and I saw a figure being outlined by the thin strip of moonlight that had happened to peek through the dense tree leaves. I knew who the shadow was at once. There was no mistaking the immense build of the creature in front of me._

"_Chakir." Alice spoke. I swiveled my head in her direction quickly and looked her up and down. I saw that she was dirty and I could see some fierce rips in her clothing. Other than that, there seemed to be no other damage. It reminded me of my own safety and a took a quick check of my own body. There wasn't any significant damage, but I noticed that there was a rather large scar running up my left arm. I wouldn't have noticed it at first if I hadn't caught an odd angle in the slight moonlight._

"_Alice, Bella. Good to see you again." The giant figure emerged from the bushy trees and stood in front of us. It was Chakir, but something seemed to be different about him. I glanced up his body and deduced that nothing was missing, but then I landed on his eyes. They were a deep red color. I repressed the urge to shiver as I thought of the repercussions of his actions. _

"_I'm sure that you would agree that in this situation, it is certainly not pleasable to see you." Alice said in a dark voice. I shot my glance back to her and gasped when I saw her. _

"_Alice." I spoke, barely recognizing the tiny vampire next to me. She turned her face towards me and stared into my eyes. Her own eyes were as red as Chakir's. I realized that could only mean one thing. She had feasted from a human. I couldn't speak from the shock that had lumped in my throat. I didn't want to understand what that meant. I tried to push the thought out of my mind and concentrate on why we were here._

"_Of course. Now I understand you were sent here by Aro. Would you care to enlighten me to the reason why?" Chakir asked in a voice so formal it was nearly comical._

"_You surely know the reason." A voice said. I turned and saw that it came from Alice's mouth, but it was not her voice. There was a blur in her figure, and before I could realize what was happening there was an entirely different vampire standing next to me. "Go!" The unfamiliar voice yelled and jumped into action. _

The picture blurred and I was slowly brought back into my own mind again. There was few seconds of incoherency before I understood what was happening. I slowly blinked and allowed the actions of Alice's vision to sink in. Everything seemed so unreal. I looked at Edward and he seemed just as shell-shocked as I was.

"What just happened there?" I asked my voice quavering slightly.

"I have no idea." Alice said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. And another cliff-hanger! Sorry! But please review and I hope that you enjoyed it! Please the review button!**


End file.
